RIVALIDAD
by nozeli.chi
Summary: otonokizaka es un instituto muy prestigioso y codiciado por estudiantes, existen dos grupos de chicas que mantienen cierta rivalidad a causa de su popularidad, por un incidente que tienen dos de sus miembros se ven obligadas a participar en... Ahora tendran que aprender a convivir y ayudarse mutuamente para mantener el prestigio de su instituto; MakiNico, NozoEli, KotoUmi
1. MUSAS

Otonokizaka es uno de los institutos más codiciados por los estudiantes, es muy popular entre adultos y jóvenes, a pesar de contar con una gran cantidad de vacantes su ingreso es casi imposible. Es una institución mixta, a causa de ser extremadamente grande y contar con una gran cantidad de alumnado son pocos los que llegan a resaltar.

Cuenta con nueve pabellones, lo último de tecnología, la mejor infraestructura y los mejores ambientes. Los tres pabellones que están en la primera entrada son llamados "Oto", los tres siguiente y que están al frente de la entrada principal son llamados "Noki" y los tres último ubicados en la tercera entrada "Zaka". Cada pabellón cuenta con su cafetería, laboratorio, canchas de deporte y demás, prácticamente cada pabellón tiene el tamaño y equipamiento de un instituto normal pero en mejor.

Otonokizaka a diferencia de otras instituciones no admite los traslados a no ser que sean de institutos que igualen su capacidad y reconocimiento, del 100% de alumnos que acepta y dan su examen solo un 5% logra ingresar, puesto que el examen es más difícil que el examen de ingreso.

En el pabellón "Oto" la estudiante que más sobresale y es reconocida por alumnos y profesores, es la segunda que logro entrar en muchos años después de dar su examen de traslado, su nombre Ayase Eli, va en tercero, se trasladó a principio de año, a causa de su inteligencia, su procedencia y belleza se hizo popular rápidamente en su pabellón, a pesar de ser extremadamente popular no tiene más que dos amigas, que al igual que ella son personas reservadas, populares y están en su mismo pabellón. Sonoda Umi una de sus amigas esta en segundo año, popular por sus excelentes notas, su belleza y llevar a Otonokizaka a ser campeones en actividades como tiro al arco y kendo. Nishikino Maki es su segunda amiga, está en primero, se hizo popular desde el primer día por ocupar el primer puesto en los ingresantes de ese año, aparte de su gran belleza. Las tres son reconocidas y admiradas por todos en el pabellón "Oto".

En el pabellón "Zaka" hay tres estudiantes que también sobresalen y son extremadamente populares en su pabellón. Tojo Nozomi, está en tercero, se trasladó el año anterior a medio año, a causa de ello se hizo popular, pero no fue la única razón, es hermosa, inteligente, amable y madura; a pesar de eso no tiene más que dos amigas. Minami Kotori, hija de la directora y una de sus mejores amigas, reconocida en todo el pabellón, ocupa el primer puesto, es amable y tierna con todos. Yazawa Nico, es popular pero a diferencia de sus dos amigas es más conocida por ser presumida, algo problemática y con bajas calificaciones, es sobre todo popular entre los jóvenes de primero.

Ambos grupos de jóvenes no se conocen "aun", sin embargo son conscientes de la existencia del otro grupo, a causa de un problema entre algunos de sus miembros tendrán que aprender a conocerse, convivir, y ayudarse mutuamente…

.

.

.

-buenos días Eli- saludo cortésmente Umi- siempre tan temprano

-hm…- dijo sin mirarla, tenía toda su atención en su libro

-me sorprende que no hayas tropezado con alguien si vas tan entretenida- dice Umi mientras da un suspiro, ambas se habían encontrado de camino a clases.

-lo siento Umi- dijo después de un rato la rubia guardando su libro- hoy tengo un examen y quiero sacar la mejor nota.

-ocupas el primer puesto, apuesto a que te sabes ese libro al derecho y al revés- dijo un poco burlona.

-tal vez, pero no me gusta estar empatada, por más que estudio sigo saliendo empatada con Tojo- dijo soltando un suspiro

-¿la conoces?

-no, y dudo mucho que alguna vez nos crucemos, ella está en otro pabellón.

-no tienes curiosidad en conocer a quien tanto te molesta

-no es como que me molesta, no me importa, solo quiero ser la mejor- dijo de forma seria, Umi soltó un suspiro- que hay de ti, no te molesta compartir el primer puesto

-no- dijo ruborizándose ligeramente- conozco de vista a Minami-san, me siento feliz de compartir con ella el primer puesto

-tu mirada se ve muy sospechosa- dijo un poco burlona, Umi iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

-buenos días- saludo alguien a sus espaldas

-buenos días Maki- saludo Eli- raro verte por aquí temprano

-hoy tengo exámenes- dijo de forma despreocupada

-pareces tranquila a diferencia de Eli

-yo no tengo a una rival que ni siquiera conozco- dijo de forma sarcástica

-no la considero rival, solo se esfuerza igual que yo pero ni siquiera me interesa conocerla- dijo ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja

-que hay de Koizumi-san, si no me equivoco solo le ganaste por unas milésimas- dijo Umi

-aun así le gane y es lo que cuenta- dijo molesta por pensar que casi queda en segundo lugar.

-solo viniste temprano el primer y segundo día y después pareciera que te escondes- dijo un poco burlona la mayor del grupo pero a la vez un poco preocupada, Umi también noto el extraño comportamiento de su amiga

-solo me aburre llegar y que todos me hablen- dijo desviando la mirada, en parte era eso, pero había una razón mayor

-sabes que no nos puedes mentir- dijo la peliazul, a diferencia de Eli no lo dijo de forma burlona sino seria.

Maki soltó un suspiro, lo pensó un momento si decirlo o no, no era la gran cosa pero sabía si quería contar algo aunque sea insignificante solo ellas la iban a escuchar y si era el caso aconsejar, a ambas las veía como hermanas mayores y más importante como sus mejores amigas.

-el primer día tuve un problema con una sempai, ella exagero solo por una insignificancia.

-¿una sempai?- repitieron ambas, conociendo a su amiga sabían que se pudo haber metido en un problema.

-le hiciste algo, lo agrediste, ofendiste, golpeaste, empujaste, insultaste,…- enumeraba preocupad Umi

-no seas exagerada Umi- dijo Eli tratando de calmarla- ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente?

Maki soltó un suspiro y empezó a contar

.

 **Tres semanas atrás…**

.

 _Iba caminando por los pasillos, la directora iba a dar el discurso de bienvenida a las alumnas ingresante y eso me aburría así que me escape de la formación y decidí dar una vuelta por los pabellones._

 _-_ te escapaste- reclamo Umi

-Umi déjala terminar, después la reprendemos

-si, si como sea

 _Sabía que mi pabellón era "Oto" y ya lo conocía, el discurso lo estaban dando en el pabellón "Noki" así que di un par de vueltas pero termine aburriéndome, la mayoría de los chicos me veía mucho y llego a incomodarme y molestarme, luego fui al pabellón "Zaca"._

 _Fui primero a ver sus canchas, luego me pase por las aulas de los de primero como estaba vacío fui a ver a los de grado superior, en uno de los pasillos un chico me detuvo._

 _-hola, eres Nishikino Maki, verdad- dijo tratando de sonar agradable, no le respondí, solo quería seguir mi camino- si me lo permites te puedo enseñar los pabellones, me llamo…_

 _-no me importa, ahora si me haces el favor ¡PIERDETE DE MI VISTA! Eres una molestia_

 _Ya no respondió y se fue tan rápido como apareció, quise seguir explorando el lugar cuando una chica más baja que yo salió de un aula vacía y me miro molesta, iba a pasar de ella pero se interpuso._

 _-oye niñita, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?_

 _-no tengo ni idea de que hablas y no me llames "niñita" que eres menor que yo-en eso no supe porque pero se enojó mas_

 _-insinúas que soy menor que tu mocosa_

 _-como me llamaste idiota- dije levantando la voz_

 _-vaya que para estar hablando de esa forma a una sempai tienes muchas agallas, bien te diré las tres cosa que nunca debes hacer en este instituto, primero hablarme así, segundo coquetear con algún chico que este en mi mira y tercero insinuar que soy menor- dijo lo último con una clara molestia- bien si te disculpas ahora lo pasare por alto solo porque eres una de primero- dijo con tono arrogante_

 _-si hay algo que jamás hare será disculparme- dije desafiante- y con lo de ese chico, para tu información yo no coquetee con él, él quiso con migo y lo mande a volar, n_ o me culpes porque _no se fijara en ti- dije lo último de forma un poco engreída y vanidosa_

 _-así que quieres esto por las malas eh, bien si quieres un reporte no es mi problema cabeza de tomate_

 _-q-que fue lo que dijiste- dije molesta, si hay algo que molesto es que insulten a mi pelo_

 _-no me digas que te molesto cabeza de tomate- dijo haciéndome perder cada vez más la cordura_

 _-dices que eres mayor que yo, será solo meses o días- dije burlona, aun no creía que fuera mayor pero me di cuenta que eso la molestaba._

 _-acaso no sabes diferenciar los colores idiota, mira el color de mi moño y compara con la cosa que tienes en el cuello, para tu información el verde significa que voy en TER-CER-RO, a ver si te queda en ese cerebro tuyo_

 _-pf…ja…jajajaajaja….- no lo pude evitar pero empecé a reírme- si como no, y yo soy una anciana de 10 años- dije aun riendo_

 _-que fue lo que dijiste cabeza de salsa- dijo molesta_

 _-deja de hablar de mi pelo_

 _-y que si lo hago- dijo acercándose a mí de forma de intimidación, no lo dude y la empuje con fuerza haciendo que cayera sentada de forma violenta._

 _-eso es lo que te pasa E-NA-NA- se levantó furiosa dispuesta a todo pero antes de que me hiciera algo alguien se interpuso entre nosotras._

 _-Nicochi será mejor que dejes de molestar a tu Kouhai- dijo una chica, más alta, solo le vi la espalda- dijiste que irías al baño y ya te has demorado media hora, ya imaginaras como está el profesor._

 _-me aburría su clase que querías que hiciera_

 _-al menos no deberías andar provocando y molestando a otros_

 _-ella empezó- ella soltó un suspiro_

 _-como sea vámonos- dijo tomando su mano y prácticamente arrastrándola._

 _-¿no deberías estar en el discurso para las de primero?- dijo la más alta volteando a verme_

 _-no es de tu incumbencia- ella a diferencia de la otra que me miro feo soltó una risilla_

 _-está bien, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima, una agresión física puede llevarte a la expulsión, dudo que quieras eso después de llevarte el primer puesto…- dijo sonriendo y alejándose_

 _A lo lejos escuche a la enana gritarme_

 _-cuídate, uno de estos días te hare pagar por empujarme_

 _Espero que no hable en serio, lo último que quiero es ser expulsada, será mejor mantenerme al margen de esa enana idiota, no es que le tenga miedo, pero no quiero más problemas- pensé, solté un suspiro y decidí regresar a mi pabellón, ya para entonces había terminado el discurso y cada estudiante iba a sus respectivas aulas._

 _._

 **Actualidad…**

.

-¿hasta ahora no las has vuelto a ver?- pregunto Umi

-la vi al día siguiente rondando por las aulas de primero pero no me vio

-¿no has recibido ninguna llamada de algún profesor o la directora?- pregunto esta vez Eli

-no, supongo que no me han reportado

-aun, deberías disculparte- dijo seria Umi- que tal solo busca vengarse y luego reportarte, mejor arregla las cosas

-ella no tuvo la culpa, no tiene de nada de que disculparse- hablo Eli- tal vez el que le faltaras un poco el respeto, pero fue provocada

-pero esa chica tiene una testigo, eso es suficiente para que puedan expulsar a Maki- dijo muy preocupada Umi, Maki soltó un suspiro

-bueno ahora solo quiero mantenerme al margen, sé que me busca en las mañanas o a la hora de salida, no es como que le tenga miedo- dijo lo último molesta

-te entendemos- dijo Eli- tu padre es igual que el mío, imagino como reaccionarias si te metes en problemas

-si te vuelve a buscar, ven con una de nosotras- dijo Umi- seguro que solo es del tipo de chica que busca problemas y molesta a los nuevos…

.

.

.

-achís…

-salud Nicochi, no me digas que te resfriaste- dijo un poco burlona

-cállate, esa idiota aun no la encuentro

-hablas de la chica de primero que estabas molestando hace semanas, deberás que eres abusiva con tus Kouhai

-cállate Nozomi, sino te hubieras metido le habría dado una buena lección, como se atreve a empujarme, decirme enana, burlarse,… gh estará muerta cuando la encuentre

-llevas así toda todos los días, ya olvídalo, mejor estudiaste para el examen de hoy

-¿hay examen?

-me sorprende que hayas ingresado, supongo que la suerte te acompaño el día del examen- dijo burlona

-deja de molestar, a diferencia de ti yo no me encierro en libros

-es verdad, sales con chicos, vas a fiestas, regresas tarde a casa, te saltas de clases, creo que me gustan más mis libros que esa vida- siguió burlándose

-no exageres tanto, además estudie un poco

-y para creerte

-ya deja de molestar

-ara Nicochi estas semanas te he visto muy estresada y molesta, tanto te molesta esa chica

-claro como a ti no te empujo

-incluso si lo hubiera hecho sabes que no me habría importado, además tú fuiste la quien la provoco

-departe de quien estas- dijo muy molesta

-buenos días Kotori-chan- dijo saludando a su amiga que se acercaba

-siento hacerlas esperar- dijo un poco agitada

-no te preocupes aún es temprano, además teníamos una plática muy interesante

-¿del examen que hoy habrá?- pregunto Kotori

-¿acaso solo piensan en estudios?

-Nicochi vamos en tercero será mejor que empieces a tomarte más en serio los exámenes

-no se aburren, todas las semanas damos exámenes, y no hay ningún cambio, mira ustedes siguen en el primer puesto

-pero Ayase-san no me lo deja fácil, hasta ahora aún no he podido ganarle, que hay de ti Kotori-chan

-Sonoda-san tampoco me lo deja fácil, pero me gusta compartir con ella el primer puesto

-la conoces- pregunto curiosa Nozomi

-si- se ruborizo un poco- solo de vista

-me pregunto si será solo de vista- dijo un poco burlona la mayor notando su nerviosismo

-y tú conoces a esa tal Ayase- dijo Nico sin mucho interés

-no, pero he escuchado mucho de ella.

Las tres llegaron al instituto y entraron a clases.

.

.

.

En otra parte de esa gran instituto, pabellón "Noki" una pelicastaña de ojos azules se quedó dormida en la parte de atrás de uno de los pabellones, cuando despertó pensó que era muy tarde así que corrió tan rápido que olvido recoger su celular con el cual estuvo escuchando música.

Por otro lado justo antes de sonar el timbre dos chicas llegaban a sus clases conversando amenamente.

-Kayochin que dices jugamos con ella a la hora de descanso nya- dijo animada su amiga

-Rin-chan estas segura, si te encuentran con ella te van a castigar- dijo viendo lo que su amiga tenia oculto en su mochila.

-es una gatita, no hace mucho nya

-pero está prohibido traer animales al instituto- los ojos de Rin entristecieron

-pero mira no te da pena, estaba abandonada en un callejón nya- dijo acariciando a la pequeña gatita, Hanayo se ruborizo un poco, ver lo amable que era Rin la hacía sentir afortunada de que la considerara su amiga.

-porque no la dejamos atrás de uno de los pabellones, la podemos amarrar si te parece bien

-amarrar- dijo triste

-sino tal vez te siga o se vaya y algo le pase

-tienes razón, pero es mejor así nya

Fueron a la parte de atrás de uno de los pabellones, como faltaba unos minutos para inicio de clases trataron de apurarse, Hanayo llevaba una pulsera lo uso como collar para el gato y Rin uso uno de los pasadores de sus zapatillas de deporte para atarla, la amarraron en unas ramas de un pequeño arbusto, le dejaron un poco de comida y se fueron corriendo puesto que ya había tocado el timbre.

.

.

.

Lo que ninguna imaginaba era que ese sería el escenario de un gran problema y a la vez el inicio de una gran amistad, donde personas con diferentes personalidades, formas de pensar y ver las cosas tendrían que trabajar juntas y poco a poco formar un fuerte lazo…

.

.

.


	2. ELEGIDAS

El día ya casi terminaba, era sábado por la tarde y todos los alumnos de Otonokizaka estaban dando su examen para sacar el nuevo ranking, todos los sábados daban uno, para la mayoría estos exámenes era muy importantes, sobre todo para los de tercero excepto cierta pelinegra quien solo contaba los minutos para que acabara.

- _esa pelirroja,… hoy juro que la encuentro y me vengo….-_ pensaba en su lugar, vio a Nozomi sentada delante de ella, estaba muy metida en su examen, soltó un suspiro _\- realmente se lo toma muy enserio … no le veo el sentido de todo esto….-_ pensó viendo por la ventana.

Después de media hora más termino el examen, todos los alumnos empezaron a arreglar sus cosas, el nuevo ranking saldría el lunes en la mañana, Nico seguía viendo por la ventana cuando en la entrada de uno de los edificios del pabellón Noki vio a cierta pelirroja a la cual estuvo buscando las últimas semanas, apenas la reconoció salió corriendo olvidando sus cosas.

.

- _me arriesgo al venir por acá_ \- pensó una pelirroja- _lo último que quiero es encontrarme con esa enana… pero quiero ir al club de música…-_ justo antes de entrar al aula donde estaba el club de música se encontró con la pelinegra que estuvo evitando

-vaya al fin te encuentro- dijo con tono arrogante- o es que tenías miedo y te estabas escondiendo- dijo de forma burlona

-ja… miedo de una enana- la miro desafiante- no me hagas reír idiota

-aun tienes agallas eh- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-si me estabas buscando aquí estoy, o la que tiene miedo ahora eres tu

-si te crees tan valiente sígueme- dijo con mucha seriedad, Maki dudo por un momento- que pasa mocosa, acaso tienes miedo

-tú te lo buscaste- dijo siguiéndola sin apartar su vista de ella

.

Nozomi vio que Nico había salido corriendo, no entendió porque, pero pensó en ordenar sus cosas y llevárselas, mientras ordenaba vio por la ventana a Nico y a una de primero caminar a la parte trasera de uno de los edificios del pabellón Noki, reconoció a la chica, tuvo un mal presentimiento asique salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Salió corriendo del edificio, justo en ese momento Kotori salía de su clase de ciencia e iba a su aula junto con su grupo y la vio, le pareció raro ver a su amiga correr y con ese semblante serio, eso la preocupo así que decidió seguirla.

.

Umi estaba en el club de Kendo practicando, decidió ir por agua, de repente vio a Maki acompañada de otra chica caminando hacia la parte de atrás del pabellón, le pareció raro ya que Maki no tenía amigos aparte de ella y Eli, se fijó bien en su acompañante, por su moño pudo ver que era de tercero, recordó lo que les conto Maki esa misma mañana, salió lo más rápido que pudo del club, mientras corría llamo a Eli y le indico que fuera a atrás del pabellón Noki

-¿estás bien? Suenas alterada- dijo Eli

-es Maki, ven lo más rápido que puedas- Eli colgó, ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba

.

.

-Kayochin vamos rápido, ya quiero jugar con mi gatita nya- dijo Rin jalando a su amiga

-n-no corras Rin-chan- dijo Hanayo tratando de seguirle el paso

Fueron corriendo a donde dejaron amarrada esa mañana a su gatita, cuando llegaron encontraron una escena un tanto extraña, habían dos chicas echadas en el suelo tratando de golpearse.

-e-estan… jugando nya- pregunto Rin un poco asustada, ya que ambas tenían algunos raspones, la ropa sucia y el pelo revuelto

-así que trajiste amigas- dijo la pelirroja quien estaba sobre la pelinegra- eres una cobarde

-no digas tonterías- dijo empujándola y parándose, se alejó para tomar aire, ambas estaban muy agitadas- conmigo basta y sobra- dijo preparándose para atacarla

-u-ustedes… siento interrumpir- dijo Rin algo asustada aun- ¿no han visto una gatita?

-no, y estorban acá- contesto la pelinegra- piérdanse ustedes dos, o terminaran como terminara ella dentro de unos minu…

No término de hablar Maki la empujo con fuerza, justo en ese momento un gato salto de entre los arbustos e inevitablemente Maki lo pateo

-porque pateaste a mi gato- la empujo enojada Rin

-que te pasa idiota, a ti no te he hecho nada- dijo empujándola con mas fuerza haciéndola caer

-Rin-chan estas bien- dijo su amiga acercándose preocupada.

Justo en ese momento la pelinegra se incorporó de la anterior agresión y empujo a la pelirroja con fuerza, estuvo a punto de echársele encima cuando fue abrazada por atrás e inmovilizada

-Nicochi ya vasta- apareció otra chica más alta

-Nozomi… suéltame…- trataba de liberarse del fuerte agarre

-oigan, ¿no han visto un celular por acá?- de repente apareció una castaña

-Nozomi que pasa te vi corriendo y….- justo llego Kotori, vio a una pelirroja en el suelo con muchas heridas, a otras dos también en el suelo pero sin heridas, a una castaña y a sus dos amigas- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto confundida la peligris

Nozomi se distrajo por la llegada de su amiga y de la otra chica, Nico aprovecho para liberarse y echarse encima de la pelirroja la cual no dudo en rasguñarle la cara

-rápido, ayúdenme a separarlas- dijo la pelipurpura tratando de levantar a Nico quien seguía sobre la pelirroja, Kotori se acercó rápido para ayudarla al igual que la castaña, o eso trato, se detuvo al ver su celular totalmente destruido

-ustedes sepárense de Maki- escucharon una voz muy enojada, vieron a una peliazul con un arco- les dije que se alejaran de mi amiga- dijo apuntando a la pelinegra

-Umi que está pasando- dijo una rubia acercándose- que le están haciendo a Maki- dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver a tres chicas sobre su amiga, no lo dudo y empujo a la que estuvo más a su alcance que fue una pelipurpura

-ah… que te pasa… solo ayudaba…- dijo algo adolorida la pelipurpura sentada en el suelo

-ustedes apártense- dijo viendo con frialdad a las otras dos, una peligris y una pelinegra- dije que se quiten- tomo de improvisto a la peligris y la empujo luego fue por la pelinegra, por su ropa y raspones deduzco que era la que empezó todo, con mucha fuerza la tomo del cuello, la levanto y tiro lo más lejos que pudo.

-Nicochi…- se incorporó preocupada la pelipurpura, la rubia se acercó molesta a la pelinegra- espera- se interpuso la pelipurpura- no es necesario que arreglemos esto así, ha habido un malentendí…

-¡qué está pasando acá!- escucharon una voz más grave, para su mala suerte un profesor había llegado al lugar- espero que tengan una buena explicación de esto…

.

.

.

-y bien, estoy esperando una explicación- dijo la directora viendo a nueve chicas delante de ella- ¿Quién empezó todo?

-fue ella- acuso al instante una pelirroja

-qué te pasa niñita, tú te me echaste encima- se defendió la pelinegra

-tú me empezaste a insultar, o es que ya se te olvido ¡ENANA!

-que dijiste mocosa, cabeza de tomate y….

-¡ya basta!- dijo la directora- entonces ustedes empezaron todo, verdad

-¡ella empezó!-dijeron ambas, la directora las vio muy seria

-y ustedes- dijo viendo a las amigas de ambas

-cuando llegue las tres estaban sobre mi amiga- hablo la rubia- reconozco que las agredí pero eran tres contra una

-si me disculpa directora- hablo la pelimorada- yo y Kotori-chan estábamos tratando de separarlas cuando llego ella y sin decir nada ni esperar explicación alguna nos empujo

-que esperabas que pensara si las vi encima de ella- dijo viéndolas con mucha frialdad

-entonces ustedes solo ayudaron a sus respectivas amigas- hablo de nuevo la directora-pero y para que el arco- dijo viendo a la peliazul

-no lo iba a usarlo contra ellas- dijo un poco nerviosa- cuando vi a Maki con la de tercero decidí seguirlas, ella nos contó que tuvo un problema con la de tercero y a la hora de entrada o salida la buscaba, y solo lo use para asustarlas-la directora la vio un poco pensativa

-y ustedes- dijo viendo a las otras dos de primero con un gato- que hacían ahí

-yo fui por mi gata nya- hablo una pelinaranja- y cuando llegue las encontré a esas dos peleando- dijo señalándolas

-¿y por qué no fuiste por un profesor para separarlas?

-porque se quedó a empujarme- hablo molesta la pelirroja

-tu pateaste a mi gata nya- se quejo

-así que te metiste a la pelea- dijo la directora-¿ y usted señorita Koizumi-san?- dijo viendo a su amiga

-Kayochin no hizo nada, solo me acompaño nya

-saben que traer animales a clases está prohibido, ambas se harán responsables, y que hay de usted señorita Kousaka-san

-eh, bueno… yo fui porque olvide mi celular en la mañana y fui a buscarlo, y cuando llegue las encontré discutiendo… o peleando

-¿y qué hizo?

-me dijeron que las ayudara a separarlas pero me distraje cuando encontré mi celular roto, y después llegaron las demás y luego el profesor

-entonces usted solo fue otra involucrada

-si

-bien- soltó un suspiro- las responsables aquí son Yazawa-san y Nishikino-san, pero como las demás no hicieron la intención de ir por un profesor para detener la pelea también recibirán el castigo

-¡que!- gritaron todas

-pero directora- hablo la rubia- yo y mis amigas solo fuimos víctimas

-lo dices cuando nos atacaste de la nada- habla la pelimorada

-y no me arrepiento de eso- dijo viéndola con frialdad, para su sorpresa la pelimorada no se intimido, todo lo contrario la veía igual de seria y molesta

-vaya, parece que votan chispas por los ojos nya- dijo Rin un poco asustada de sus sempai

-y cuál va a ser nuestro castigo- pregunto la hija de la directora

-todas van a ser expulsadas

-¡QUEEE!...- gritaron todas

-directora espere, no puede expulsarnos- hablo de nuevo la rubia muy preocupada

-y porque no

-mis amigas y yo ocupamos los primeros puestos y…

-no son las únicas-hablo la directora- pensé que ya se conocían- dijo viendo a ambos grupos que empezaron la pelea- Ayase Eli y Tojo Nozomi, ambas ocupan el primer puesto y tienen mucho que dar, pero esto no lo puedo pasar por alto

-¡que!- dijeron ambas sorprendidas viéndose

-¿ _ella es Ayase Eli…?-_ pensó Nozomi

-¿ _ella… ella es Tojo…?-_ pensó Eli, ambas se veían con incredulidad

-¿ambas ocupaba el primer puesto y no se conocían?-pregunto la directora- y ustedes se conocían- esta vez vio a su hija y la peliazul que también ocupaban el primer puesto

-…de vista…- contestaron a la vez, cuando se dieron cuenta de ello apartaron la vista un poco ruborizadas

-vaya grupo- soltó un suspiro la directora- supongo que las presentare yo misma, Ayase Eli ocupa el primer puesto en las de tercero y comparte el cargo con Tojo Nozomi, Sonoda Umi ocupa el primer puesto en las de segundo y comparte el puesto con mi hija Minami Kotori, Nishikino Maki ocupa el primer puesto en primero, Koizumi Hanayo ocupa el segundo puesto, y Hoshizora Rin a pesar de estar en primero tiene el reconocimiento de todos los miembros del club de atletismo, según su profesor con facilidad podría llevarse el primer puesto en el siguiente concurso, en cuanto a Yazawa-san y Kousaka-san no tengo mucho que decir.

Todas ellas se miraban entre si sorprendidas, sobre todo Eli con Nozomi, era extraña la forma en que se conocieron.

-directora aun debe haber algo que podamos hacer- hablo Eli- lo que sea por favor

-una falta es una falta, no porque sea hija de la persona más importante del mundo, u ocupes los primeros puestos, o seas reconocida con todos o incluso si es mi hija- dijo viendo a Kotori- va a dejar de hacerse responsable por la falta que hizo

-directora, aquí las responsables somos yo y la enana- hablo Maki- solo las dos deberíamos ser expulsadas

-a quien dices enana- dijo molesta, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella- aunque estoy de acuerdo, las demás solo quisieron ayudar, no fueron responsables de nada

-mi decisión ya está tomada, sin embargo la institución les ayudara a buscar un nuevo instituto y afianzara algunos gastos

-directora pero…-hablo Eli, no sabía que más decir

-usted dijo que no importaba hijo de quienes fuéramos o los cargos que ocupemos- dijo Nozomi- pero que hay de los socios de esta academia

-no entiendo su punto

-si no me equivoco este instituto mantiene su buen prestigio y posición gracias a los socios que lo afianzan en sus gastos- dijo viendo a la directora con mucha seguridad- entre algunos de ellos están la familia Ayase, Sonoda y Nishikino, me pregunto qué pasa si son expulsadas, además si expulsa a su hija ¿eso no daría una mala imagen a la academia?

-eso suena a chantaje- hablo la directora, las demás no entendían exactamente de lo que hablaban- no por nada ocupas el primer puesto, verdad

-¿entonces que va hacer?- pregunto sin apartar los ojos de la directora, esta solo sonrió

-ellos no son nuestros únicos socios, y mi decisión ya está tomada

-es de sabios cambiar, además gracias a un socio que se unió el año pasado este instituto pudo superar una crisis económica que pasaba en ese momento- la directora cambio su semblante

-esto ya es un chantaje y lo sabe- dijo seria- pero supongo que tienes muchos puntos a tu favor- soltó un suspiro- mañana venga a las ocho, si no quieren ser expulsadas vengan todas

.

.

.

-saben de lo que estaban hablando la directora y Tojo- pregunto Maki

-ni idea- contesto Eli seria- y como rayos sabe que nuestros padres son socios de este instituto, ni siquiera yo lo sabía

-yo tampoco- dijo Umi- pero gracias a ella no fuimos expulsadas

-lo siento- hablo Maki- no quise meterlas en esto

-no te preocupes- sonrió de forma débil Eli- nosotras fuimos a ayudarte, tu no nos obligaste

-a estas alturas nuestros padres ya saben de qué casi fuimos expulsadas- hablo nerviosa Umi

-tratemos de explicarles lo que paso- dijo Eli tratando de sonar fuerte, pero en el fondo ella y sus amigas tenían miedo.

.

.

-Nozomi de que estabas hablando con la directora- hablo Nico

-¿Cómo sabes quienes son socios del instituto?- pregunto Kotori

-mis padres me lo dijeron- dijo tranquilamente, aunque un poco triste

-¿tus padres también fueron socios?- tuvo cuidado con la pregunta Kotori- lo siento si no quiere hablar

-… no te preocupes…- sonrió de forma débil- la familia Tojo también es socio

-pero ellos están…-Nico no pudo terminar

-Nico-chan ya no hagamos más preguntas-interrumpió Kotori

-pero… - prefirió ya no seguir- siento haberlas metido en esto

-vaya, ya era hora de que te disculparas Nicochi- dijo burlona la mayor del grupo

-no te burles idiota- dijo Nico- pero en serio gracias

-solo espero que a Nicochi no la vayan a castigar mucho en casa

-ni que lo digas- dijo preocupada- mi padre me va a dar el discurso de mi vida

-pero tú no debes estar tan preocupada, Kotori-chan es quien debería- esta sonrió de forma triste

-mis padres también me van a dar una buena charla por mi comportamiento

-al menos no vamos a ser expulsadas- dijo Nico

.

.

-Kayochin que crees que nos dirá mañana la directora

-no estoy segura, pero me alegra que no nos expulsaran

-perdona por causarte problemas- se disculpó Rin

-no fue tu culpa Rin-chan, solo estuvimos en el lugar equivocado al momento equivocado

-hm…-dijo agachando la cabeza- Kayochin te puedo pedir un favor

-lo que quieras

-cuidas de mi gatita, mis padres no van a dejar que me la quede después de esto- dijo preocupada

-esta bien, aunque no sé como reaccionaran mis padres.

.

.

-Honoka es cierto que te peleaste con una sempai- le pregunto una de sus amigas de camino a casa

-no, fue un malentendido y me involucraron- dijo llorando mientras le mostraba su celular roto-una de ellas lo rompió y no se quien, ni si quiera las puedo hacer pagar- dijo abrazando de forma dramática a su celular

-no seas exagerada, te puedes comprar otro

-Hideko cruel, eso suena fácil, mis padres ya no me van a dar mesadas- dijo Honoka- hoy casi me expulsan

-casi te expulsan- hablo otra de sus amigas

-Fumiko porque no vienes conmigo a mi casa, mi papá no me regañaría delante de una amiga

-no gracias, la última vez que te ayuda casi me pega a mí también- dijo dando un suspiro

-pero… que crueles y tu Mika

-también paso, además si solo es un malentendido y no te han expulsado solo se lo explicas, no te hagas tanto lio

-tú crees- dijo Honoka cambiando su expresión de preocupada a positiva

.

.

Cuando Honoka llego a su casa saludo a sus padres de forma cariñosa

-me llamaron de tu escuela- hablo su padre molesto

Honoka le explico lo que paso, sus padres se sintieron tranquilos cuando dijo que no fue expulsada. Cuando Rin llego a su casa sus padres la regañaron, aun así Rin les explico que no fue del todo su culpa. A Hanayo le fue mejor sus padres eran muy amables y le pidieron que explicara bien las cosas, después de escuchar que solo fue involucrada por ver la pelea la entendieron.

.

Para Nico fue muy diferente sus padres la reprendieron por casi una hora a causa de ser la mayor estaba dando un mal ejemplo a sus tres hermanos.

-porque te metes en tantos problemas- reprocho su padre- no es la primera vez que discutes con alguien, pero pelearte, esto ya es el colmo- grito molesto- a ver que tienes que decir, si quiera tienes una explicación

-nada… me pelee con la de primero después de una discusión

-y solo vas a decir eso, tu comportamiento es pésimo, tus notas las peores, como crees que nos sentimos de ti

-al menos no fuiste expulsada- hablo su madre- espero que mañana la directora no cambie de decisión, y si en caso es así vas a tener que hacerte más independiente y responsable, espero que esto te quede claro

-lo esta- dijo agachando su cabeza, se sentía culpable por haber involucrado a sus amigas, pero no se sentía arrepentida con sus padres, sentía que sus padres no tenían derecho a juzgar su comportamiento si fue culpa de ellos el que se volviera tan rebelde.

.

-ya llegue- hablo Maki al llegar a su casa

-te estábamos esperando- hablo su padre en la entrada- que tienes que decir

-una chica de tercero me agredió

-según me dijo la directora ella te insulto y tu comenzaste la agresión física- dijo serio y molesto

-si- dijo agachada- pero ella ya estuvo molestándome hace unas sema…

-no me importa si te provoco, acaso esa es la educación que te doy

-no, pero….

-ve a tu habitación, ahí encontraras varios libros de medicina avanzados, no bajes hasta que los termines todos, está claro

-… si padre- dijo subiendo a su habitación

-espero que esto no se repita

.

Kotori llego a su casa, su mamá todavía no había regresado, hizo sus tareas y al cabo de una hora llego su mamá junto con su padre.

-espero una buena explicación- dijo su mamá seria

-yo solo quise ayudar a Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan

-me agrada que tengas una buena amistad con Tojo-san- hablo su padre- pero Yazawa-san resulta una mala influencia

-pero ella no tuvo la culpa

-entonces quien la tubo- dijo su mamá- si no me equivoco ella había comenzada a molestar a Nishikino-san hace unas semanas

-será mejor que trates de mantenerte al margen de esa chica, no te conviene como amiga

-si…- dijo con ojos llorosos

-no te decimos que dejes de ser su amiga- dijo su mamá- pero trata de mantener tu distancia, está bien

-si….

.

Umi entro a su casa, sabia donde estaba su padre, dejo sus cosas y fue al dojo donde entrenaba.

-que fue lo que paso hoy- dijo su padre cuando la vio

-una chica molesto a Maki y trate de ayudar

-trataste- dijo de forma burlona y sarcástica- esa es tu justificación, "trate de ayudar"

-lo siento- es lo único que pudo decir

-¿fuiste expulsada?- pregunto molesto

-no, mañana nos dirán el castigo

-¿Quiénes más están involucradas y por qué rayos te fuiste a meter en esa pelea?- levanto la voz su padre

-está la hija de la familia Ayase y Nishikino…

-así que Ayase también- dijo moderando su voz- ustedes tres heredaran nuestra organización y es así como se comportan, casi fueron expulsadas- volvió a levantar la voz

-quiere que le explique porque ocurrió el incidente padre- pregunto Umi tratando de mantener su compostura

-no necesitas justificarte- dijo entregándole una espada de bambú- hoy entrenaras toda la noche, y mañana… ya veremos- dijo molesto dejándola entrenando

.

-ya llegue- dijo Nozomi llegando a su casa, guardo sus cosas y fue a tomar un baño, después entro a una de las habitaciones de la casa y se arrodillo al frente de dos fotos.

-ya llegue padres- dijo mientras se agachaba y empezaba a rezar, después de unos minutos cambio las flores que adornaban a los retratos y se fue a preparar la cena.

En la noche llamo a Nico y Kotori para ver como les fue con sus padres, después de cenar se acostó no sin antes volver a rezar por sus padres.

.

-te estaba esperando- hablo el padre de Eli cuando la vio entrar a su estudio, Eli tomo asiento al frente de él.

-lo que paso hoy…

-¿te expulsaron?- dijo muy molesto y levantando la voz

-no

-para tu suerte- dijo mirándola con mucha frialdad- ¿Cuál va a ser el castigo?

-m-mañana nos dicen- dijo con una voz nerviosa

-no tartamudees- dijo levantando la voz- aparte de problemática débil, espero que mañana lo resuelvas y si no ya sabes que esperar

-si padre- dijo agachando la cabeza

-escuche que las hijas de Sonoda y Nishikino también están

-si

-espero que no me vayas a decir que te metiste en este problema por ayudarlas

-yo…

-¡fue por eso!- levanto un poco más la voz, Eli no contesto- escucha bien y que te quede claro, ellas son solo elementos que necesitaras para liderar la organización, está claro, no son amigas son objetos.

-si padre- dijo temerosa, quería protestar pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo

-escucho que la hija de los Tojo también está involucrada

-si- el padre de Eli se paró y empezó a caminar hacia su estante

-ten-dijo entregándole un libro grueso- esta es una lista de las familias más adineradas de Japón, los Tojo son una de ellas, esta familias es dueña y socia de muchas organizaciones incluyendo la nuestra- Eli se sorprendió al escuchar eso- cuando se gradúen será una buena herramienta, por tu bien espero que te ganes la confianza de su hija, queda claro

-si padre

-puedes retirarte, estudia todo eso

-si- dijo tomando el libro

-no lo olvides, no son amigas son herramientas…

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ocho chicas ya estaban en la dirección de Otonokizaka

-quien falta-pregunto la directora

-lo siento…- entro una castaña de improvisto- me quede dormida- dijo riendo de forma nerviosa

-la puntualidad es una virtud señorita Kousaka- dijo la directora- bueno ya están todas

-¿cuál va a ser el castigo?- pregunto Kotori

-saben lo que es el Love Live, verdad

-es un concurso de ídolos- dijo Nico

-así es, como hace poco comenzaron sus concursos no es muy conocido, han hecho una invitación a todas las academias para que participen en un viaje que afianzaran, Otonokizaka fue invitada pero no cuenta con un club de ídolos, pensamos que sería descortés rechazar la invitación así que decidimos mandar a las alumnas que integran el club de coro y baile, como ninguna quiso pensamos en hacer un sorteo y seleccionar a alguna, claro después las compensaríamos por su participación, pero ayer lo pensé y decidí mandarlas a ustedes

-¡QUEE!...- gritaron todas

-ya que nadie quiere, sería mala imagen mandarlas a la fuerza pero en cambio ustedes no pueden reprochar mucho

-pe-pero directora…-dijo Eli- vamos a ser ídolos a cambio de no ser expulsadas, no le parece injusto

-tal vez- dijo sonriente- pero no veo que otro castigo ponerles, así se conocerán más y arreglaran la pequeña diferencia que tienen

-pero…- trato de reprochar Maki- no debería ir alguien que quiera

-nadie quiere

-pero…

-nada de peros, ayer dijeron que harían lo que sea- dijo sacando un folder de su escritorio- aquí están las reglas, registros e indicaciones, el viaje va a ser un mes

-¡un mes!...- grito la mayoría

-que va a pasar con nuestros exámenes, nuestras notas, promedios, tarea…- empezó a enumerar Umi preocupada

-¿cuándo empieza y donde es?- pregunto con tranquilidad Nozomi

\- a principio de Mayo, ahora estamos a fines de marzo, así que tienen un mes para preparase

-pero… espere…-dijo Eli- acaso a ti no te preocupa tus cursos- dijo viendo a Nozomi

-no creo que la directora quiera que desaprobemos, verdad

-estas en lo cierto- dijo sonriendo- en este mes darán todos los exámenes que darán en Mayo, y sus profesores les dejaran el doble de trabajos y tareas para compensar sus notas cuando se vayan, no solo eso en el viaje también darán algunas pruebas de conocimiento eso también influirá en su promedio

-e-en un mes nos dejaran tanto nya- dijo asustada Rin

-así es, espero que se esfuercen, ahora cambiando de tema decidiré quien será la líder del grupo, como existe cierta rivalidad entre ustedes- dijo bien a Maki, Nico y sus amigas- será una de ellas- esta vez vio a Rin, Hanayo y Honoka- como sería extraño que una de primero ocupe el cargo la líder será la señorita Kousaka-san

-¡QUEEEEEE!...- gritaron todas

-¿yo?… porque?….- dijo Honoka

-ya lo decidí, si alguna no quiere todas son expulsadas, están dentro todas o ninguna

-pero…- a Eli le parecía injusto- yo me opongo, no pienso vestirme de forma ridícula y cantar canciones tontas

-yo también me opongo- dijo Maki molesta- esto es un chantaje, no puede obligarnos a ir

-no las obligo, les estoy dando para que elijan, ser ídolos unos meses o ser expulsadas para siempre, recuerden si una no quiere todas son expulsadas

-no es justo- hablo Nico- si ellas no quieren que sean expulsadas

-cállate enana, si no fuera por tu culpa no estaríamos metidas en esto

-qué dijiste, cabeza de tomate y ojos rasgados

-tu… lo único que tienes grande es la bocota

-¡ya basta!- levanto la voz la directora- que deciden, van o son expulsadas

Eli estuvo a punto de volver a reprochar pero de improvisto Nozomi la abrazo y le susurro algo

-que dijiste- dijo Eli frunciendo el ceño cuando Nozomi se separo

-si no quieres probar no lo hagas, significa que reconoces la derrota- Eli la miro entre molesta y desafiante

-bien, te lo buscaste, acepto ser Idol- dijo sin aparta la vista de Nozomi

-y ustedes- dijo Nozomi viendo a Umi y Maki, ambas se miraron y luego a Eli, no entendieron porque cambio rápido pero decidieron aceptar también

-está bien- dijeron ambas

-¿alguna más se opone?- dijo Nozomi viendo a las demás, por sus rostros no querían aceptar pero sabían que no tenían opción

-todas aceptamos- dijo Nozomi

-bien- dijo la directora- entonces a partir de hoy son ídolos…

.

.

.

A partir de ese día su destino cambio completamente aunque ellas aun no lo sabían, gracias a esta decisión conocerían el verdadero significado de amistad, trabajo en equipo, solidaridad y amor… a `partir de ese día las nueve llegarían a la cima juntas


	3. CONFRONTACION

Era lunes por la mañana, era temprano Eli, Umi y Maki llegaban en silencio a su institución, el día anterior cuando regresaron a casa y contaron a sus padres cual sería el castigo, estos no lo tomaron muy bien, no dieron explicaciones entre ellas de lo que paso pero cada una ya se hacía una idea.

-¿vamos a ver el ranking?- pregunto Maki para aliviar un poco la tensión

-hm…- solo dijeron sus dos sempai

Se acercaron a ver el ranking, nuevamente ocupaban los primeros puestos y seguían empatadas, Eli con Nozomi, Umi con Kotori y Maki había salido empatado con Hanayo.

-¿en qué pabellón les toca?- pregunto Maki

-¿pabellón?- repitieron ambas

-no han visto, al lado de su nombre dice la nueva aula que les toca, al parecer han cambiado de sección a los alumnos- dijo Maki sin mucho interés, Eli y Umi vieron

-me toca el aula 3-1 en el pabellón Noki- dijo Eli

-yo también estoy en el pabellón Noki, aula 2-1- dijo Umi

-entonces va a ser fácil que nos encontremos, yo también estoy en el pabellón Noki- dijo Maki

.

Uno minutos después

-en que pabellón estas Nozomi-chan- pregunto su amiga

-en el pabellón Noki, y tu Kotori-chan

-también, me alegra que estemos cerca- dijo sonriendo- y ¿Nico-chan dónde está?

-como no estudio para el examen no aparece en el ranking así que- dijo poniendo una expresión burlona- se está paseando por todos los pabellones buscando su aula

-eh? Por todas las aulas, le va a tomar todo el día- dijo un poco preocupada

-no te preocupes, así aprenderá a tomar más en serio los exámenes

.

-kayochin en que pabellón te toco

-Noki, aula 1-1 y a ti Rin-chan

-nose, no veo mi nombre- dijo riendo un poco nerviosa- creo que no aparezco en el ranking

-vamos a mi aula- se ruboriza ligeramente- a lo mejor y nos ha tocado juntas

-eso sería genial- dijo sonriendo abrazando a su amiga- ojala que este ahí

.

-Honoka en que pabellón te toco- pregunto Hideko

-no lo sé- dijo deprimida- no estudie para mi examen y no aparezco en el ranking

-supongo que eso te pasa por descuidada

-Hideko ayúdame- dijo lloriqueando de forma exagerada

-vas a tener que buscar aula por aula- dijo Fumiko

-Fumiko no quieres ir y echar un vistazo al pabellón Oto y yo voy a Noki y tú vas a zaka- dijo viendo a Hideko

-no puedo, ahora tengo practica en mi club, porque no le dices a Mika

-ella aún no ha venido- dijo Fumiko soltando un suspiro- yo iré al pabellón Oto y tu ve a Noki

-gracias Fumiko

.

Nico se recorrió todas las aulas de tercero en el pabellón Oto buscando en cual le correspondía

- _rayos aquí tampoco estoy_ \- pensó mientras leía la lista pegada en la entrada de la última sección de tercero en ese pabellón- _ojala este en el siguiente pabellón_ \- pensando esto se fue al pabellón Noki.

Mientras iba al pabellón Noki vio a cierta pelirroja, ambas se quedaron viendo unos segundos, luego la pelirroja aparto la vista y entro a su aula, Nico decidió no darle importancia, subió las escaleras y empezó a buscar las aulas de tercero.

-ara Nicochi te estaba esperando- escucho una voz burlona

-Nozomi, que haces aquí

-estoy en el aula 3-1- dijo con tono burlón-¿ya encontraste tu aula?

-no- dijo molesta

-estamos en la misma sección, agradece que te espere para que entremos juntas

-¡QUE!- grito Nico acercándose a la entrada del aula- y porque rayos no me llamaste para decirme que estaba acá

-no se me ocurrió- dijo burlona

-serás…- dijo molesta- tienes idea de a cuantas aulas he ido y para colmo me encontré con esa idiota pelirroja

-ya ya Nicochi, no te enojes y entremos

-claro para ti es fácil decirlo

.

-alo Fumiko, ya no busques encontré mi aula a la primera- dijo sonriendo- estoy en el aula 2-1

-me alegra, entonces nos vemos en la hora de descanso

-si, gracias por todo- dijo para después cortar la llamada

-hm…- ho-hola...- escucho una débil voz en su detrás

-a hola- sonrió respondiendo el saludo- a… tú eres…- se quedó viendo a la chica- lo siento ya se me olvido tu nombre, pero sé que te conozco- dijo rascando su cabeza y sonriendo de forma nerviosa y despreocupada, la chica solo sonrió

-mi nombre es Minami Kotori, y al parecer vamos a ser compañeras a partir de ahora

-Minami… a ya recordé, eres mi castigo

-eh?

-no, lo siento, quise decir la chica que está en el mismo castigo que yo- dijo riendo

-s-si… espero que nos llevemos bien Kousaka-san

-claro Kotori-chan, ah y puedes llamarme solo Honoka- dijo sonriendo

-a…hm…si Ho-Honoka-chan- dijo ruborizándose un poco

.

Rin y Hanayo fueron al aula que le correspondía a la segunda

-mira Rin-chan te toca también aquí

-en serio- dijo viendo la lista- es verdad, me alegra estar con Kayochin- dijo tomando su mano provocando que la castaña se ruborizara

-buenos días a todos- dijo Rin entrando al aula provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en ellas

-R-Rin-chan…- dijo nerviosa y avergonzada Hanayo

-hola Hoshizora-san- saludo un chico- me alegra que nos toque juntos

-gracias a mi también me alegra- pronto otros chicos y chicas empezaron a saludarla, Rin era popular entre algunos chicos y chicas por ser parte del club de atletismo, todos reconocían su talento- Kayochin donde te quieres sentar

-a-a-atrás…- dijo muy roja

-entonces vamos- dijo jalándola y buscando lugar entre las últimas filas, mientras veía distinguió una cara conocida quien también la miraba- ah, tú eres…hm…. ya se me olvido tu nombre- la chica solo la ignoro- oye te estoy hablando pelirroja

-déjame en paz- dijo viéndola con ojos serios

-que mirada para más fea- dijo despreocupada- ¿no te importa si tomamos asiento por acá?- nuevamente no respondió, Rin se sentó delante de ella y Hanayo se sentó a derecha de Rin

-Hoshizora-san hoy vas a ir al club- pregunto una chico acercándose

-creo que si

-es cierto que te peleaste con unas sempai

-no, solo me pelee con ella- dijo señalando a la pelirroja

-con Nishikino

-si- dijo tranquilamente

-y cual fue el castigo

-Rin-chan no deberías hablar de mas- dijo tímidamente Hanayo

-nos pidieron que no lo dijéramos

-al menos no fuiste expulsada

-si, tuvimos suerte verdad Kayochin- la mencionada solo se ruborizo y agacho la cabeza

-es tu amiga- pregunto el chico

-no- Hanayo se sorprendió de esa respuesta y giro a verla- es mi mejor amiga- dijo Rin sonriendo

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo el chico viendo a Hanayo

-i-igualmente

.

Honoka y Kotori entraron al aula que le correspondía, buscaron asiento entre las últimas filas

-Kotori-chan sentémonos allá- dijo señalando los asientos que estaban cerca de la ventana, ambas tomaron asiento, Honoka se sentó cerca de la ventana y Kotori al costado de ella

-bu-buenos… días….- escucharon un saludo en su detrás, ambas voltearon

-Sonoda-san…- dijo Kotori ruborizándose

-oh, también eres mi castigo- dijo Honoka

-eh?

-lo siento, quise decir estamos en el mismo castigo

-hmm…- la peliazul trataba de no ver a Kotori

-tu nombre era…hm…

-Sonoda Umi- dijo Kotori

-es verdad, lo siento soy mala para recordar apellidos, no te importa si solo te llamo Umi, verdad

-eh…hm… no… llámame como quieras

-genial, puedes llamarme también solo por mi nombre- dijo sonriendo Honoka, Umi se sentía un poco avergonzada por la forma tan cercana en que le hablaba Honoka y por la mirada de Kotori.

.

Nozomi y Nico entraron a su aula, a ambas les gustaba sentarse atrás así que sin decir nada fueron a la última fila y buscaron asientos vacíos, ambas se sorprendieron de ver a una rubia quien no les quito los ojos de encima desde que llegaron, la rubia las miro un momento y luego aparto la vista ignorándolas.

-nos está ignorando- dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido

-Nicochi tomemos asiento- dijo Nozomi sin darle mucha importancia a la rubia, Nozomi se sentó delante de la rubia y Nico delante de ella.

-Nozomi hoy vas a ir a trabajar

-si y tu Nicochi

-supongo que si, aunque no quisiera tendría que ir igual, Kotori también va a ir, verdad

-si- mientras hablaban algunos chicos que estaban sentados cerca empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-ellas es Tojo-san… mira ellas es Ayase-san… ambas están en el primer puesto…. ambas son hermosas… que suerte que nos toque junto a ellas… la otra creo que es Yasawa-san… porque no te les acercas… porque no tu….- esas eran algunas de las cosas que murmuraban

Nico miro con desinterés a esos chicos, eran atractivos pero prefería no acercarse a ellos a causa de que solo miraban a Nozomi y la rubia. Por otro lado Eli empezaba a perder la paciencia con lo que decían esos chicos.

-hola- se acercó un chico a la rubia- eres Ayase Eli verdad, mi nombre es…

-piérdete imbécil- fue la seca respuesta de Eli

-yo…

-acaso eres sordo inútil- dijo viéndolo con mucha frialdad- te dije que desaparezcas

Justo en ese momento entro el profesor.

.

-buenos días con todos, seré su tutora- se presentó una profesora- voy a llamar lista- diciendo esto empezó a decir nombres y los estudiantes respondían, cuando termino se quedó viendo a tres alumnas en especial- Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin y Nishikino Maki la directora me pidió que les dijera que a la hora de almuerzo vayan a dirección- las mencionadas se sorprendieron y asustaron un poco.

Las clases comenzaron para ellas, el curso que hacían era números, la profesora les dio una pequeña práctica, a parte también de una tarea, tuvieron otros tres cursos hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo.

.

-buenos días alumnos, voy a ser su tutora este semestre espero que todos respondan de forma satisfactoria- se presentó la tutora de segundo sección 1- voy a llamar lista pero antes, para las señoritas Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori la directora quiere que vayan a dirección apenas suene la campana de hora de almuerzo- diciendo esto empezó con llamar lista para luego empezar su clase.

.

-buenos días alumnos, seré su tutor- se presentó el profesor, llamo lista y empezó su clases, cuando toco la hora de cambio de turno se dirigió a tres alumnas- Yazawa Nico, Tojo Nozomi y Ayase Eli a la hora de almuerzo vayan a dirección, diciendo esto salió y dejo al siguiente profesor.

.

.

La hora de almuerzo llego, para las de primero la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, para las de segundo hubo un problema puesto que Honoka se durmió en media clase el profesor la castigo con una tarea, Kotori al tratar de ayudarla termino en el mismo castigo y Umi por intervenir en lo injusto que era el castigo para Kotori termino haciendo el mismo trabajo. Para las de tercero fue un poco mas estresante, Eli y Nozomi constantemente competían por ver quien era mejor, ya sea para dar intervenciones, ver quien resolvía mas rápido los ejercicios, salir a la pizarra, entre otras cosas.

La hora de almuerzo llego y las nueve fueron a dirección como se les pidió.

-me alegra que vinieran puntuales- dijo la directora- ya que van a ser ídolos me pareció correcto darles un aula para que hagan sus reuniones y prácticas, a la hora de entrada, almuerzo, descanso y salida tienen que ir ahí, empezaran a trabajar en equipo, crearan letras de canciones, pasos, música, vestimenta y todo lo que necesiten, espero de que esto haya quedado claro, también otra cosa, no quiero que vuelva a ver otro incidente como el que hubo, se perfectamente que puede haber otra pelea entre algunos miembros del grupo, por eso si vuelve a ocurrir automáticamente son expulsadas, todas trabajaran juntas para que eso no ocurra- dijo la directora de forma seria- esta claro

-si- dijeron todas

-hay otro tema del que quiero discutir y es sus notas, muchas ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no es una coincidencia de que les tocara juntas, quiero que todas salgan con las máximas notas para que puedan participar en el Love Live, si en caso una desaprueba, todas fallan y por lo tanto…

-somos expulsadas- dijo con fastidio Maki

-así es, no lo tomen a mal- dijo sonriendo- tómenlo como un desafío- dijo parándose y entregándole una llave a Honoka- su aula está en el último piso del pabellón Noki, cada semana iré a ver cómo van progresando, pueden retirarse

-si- dijeron todas

-una cosa más, vayan pensando en el nombre del grupo.

.

.

Las nueve sin decir nada fueron al último piso del pabellón Noki y buscaron su aula, cuando entraron vieron un aula completamente abandonada, estaba llenas de cajas viejas empolvadas y con telarañas, parecía como si jamás hubieran barrido esa aula, aparte había otra puerta cuando la abrieron encontraron un aula más grande completamente vacía.

-supongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es limpiar- dijo Nozomi

-en serio debemos hacer esto- se quejó Nico

-no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti- hablo Maki

-si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste la que empezó la pelea- dijo Nico frunciendo el seño

-tú fuiste quien empezó con las amenazas y los insultos, enana- dijo desafiante Maki

-será mejor que ambas paren- dijo Umi seria- no queremos mas problemas de los que ya tenemos- dijo viendo a ambas chicas estas ya no dijeron nada, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso para todas.

-hmm… y ahora que hacemos Umi-chan- dijo Honoka tratando de calmar el ambiente, pero su comentario molesto a dos personas en especial, Maki y Eli miraron con molestia a Honoka por dos razones, la primera no la veían como líder y la segunda por llamar a Umi por su nombre.

-deberíamos limpiar este lugar- dijo Umi un poco nerviosa por las miradas de sus amigas

-porque no nos dividimos el trabajo para que acabemos más rápido- dijo Kotori

-porque no empezamos presentándonos- dijo Nozomi sonriendo- no nos hemos presentado como deberíamos, y a partir de ahora vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas

-me parece bien- sonrió Honoka- soy Kousaka Honoka un gusto

-soy Hoshizora Rin, espero que nos llevemos bien nya- dijo alegre- te toca Kayochin

-y-yo?...- la castaña se ruborizo notablemente- m-me llamo Koizumi Hanayo… un gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia- después de que se presentó nadie mas parecía querer hacerlo

-Minami Kotori mucho gusto- dijo Kotori sonriendo

-Tojo Nozomi un gusto con todas- diciendo esto le dio un codazo a Nico para que se presentara

-Nozomi eso dolió- dijo frotando su brazo- ya que, Yazawa Nico- dijo un poco seria

-y ustedes ¿no se van a presentar?- dijo Nozomi viendo a las tres restantes

-esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Maki molesta, Umi la vio, soltó un suspiro

-Sonoda Umi mucho gusto- dijo Umi viendo a las demás luego a sus amigas, estas no parecían tener interés en hacerlo

-acaso el ratón les comió la lengua- dijo Nico provocándolas

-acaso quieres mas problemas- dijo seria y molesta Eli poniéndose al frente de Nico

-nadie acá quiere mas problemas Ayase-san- dijo Nozomi parándose en medio de ambas y viéndola seria

-dan un poco de miedo nya

-no van a decir sus nombres- pregunto Honoka

-me llamo Ayase Eli y nos es ningún gusto conocerlas- dijo seria Eli sin apartar la vista de Nozomi

-¿y tú nya?- pregunto Rin a Maki

-Nishikino Maki- dijo con desinterés

-bien, ahora porque no nos dividimos- dijo Nozomi

-nadie te puso a cargo- dijo Eli molesta- no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer

-entonces dime tu que vamos hacer- dijo Nozomi sonriendo

-te recomiendo de que tengas mas cuidado en la forma en que me hablas Tojo-san- Nozomi no dijo nada solo sonrió provocando que Eli se molestara mas

-Eli- dijo Umi- tratemos de limpiar todo por ahora- Eli solo asintió

Todas llevaron cubetas, escobas, trapeadores y telas para limpiar. Eli, Umi y Maki limpiaban el aula mas grande, Hanayo, Rin y Honoka ordenaban y limpiaba las cajas, y por ultimo Nozomi Kotori y Nico limpiaban esa aula.

.

-a nosotras nos ha tocado lo más difícil- dijo Maki molesta

-lo decidimos a la suerte- dijo Umi- no te quejes tanto

-realmente no quiero hacer esto- dijo la pelirroja cansada, tenían que barrer, trapear y limpiar las ventanas

-será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo Umi

-Eli te ocurre algo- pregunto la pelirroja a la rubia

-nada, porque…

-has estado callada- dijo Maki- ¿es sobre Tojo?

-porque lo dices- dijo sin ver a sus amigas

-sé que desde esta mañana las tres hemos estado un poco decaídas por lo de ayer, pero puedo asegurar que te ha pasado algo- dijo Umi, Eli dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se quedó pensativa, no estaba segura si contarle a sus amigas

-es mi padre

-sabes que puedes contarnos todo, no podremos ayudarte pero al menos te podemos escuchar- dijo Maki

-gracias…- sonrió un poco- al parecer la familia Tojo es famosa en nuestro circulo, mi padre me ha dicho que debo ganarme la confianza de su heredera y…

-no quieres, verdad- dijo Umi

-hmm… es muy molesto y ella no me agrada para nada

-ahora que lo pienso, que te dijo ayer Tojo- dijo Maki- no quisiste ser idol y luego de la nada aceptaste

-… dijo "si entras veremos quién es mejor, si renuncias es porque yo lo soy"…

-eso suena un poco arrogante- dijo Maki molesta

-sin embargo, si no hubieras aceptado tal vez habríamos sido expulsadas- dijo Umi- creo que se lo debemos

-supongo- dijo Eli- o tal vez habríamos encontrado otra forma de resolver este problema

-lo siento-agacho la cabeza Maki

-no te preocupes- dijo Umi- no es tu culpa

-Umi tiene razón, la culpable es Yazawa- dijo un poco enojada Eli

.

-y bien Nicochi, aun no me lo has contado

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo Nico, ambas estaban limpiando las ventanas, estaban un poco alejadas de las demás por lo que Nozomi aprovecho para hablar con ella

-tú no eres de pelearte, sé que eres un poco molestosa pero no llegarías a ese grado

-ella comenzó con la pelea

-tú la provocaste y además fuiste a buscarla- dijo Nozomi un poco seria- Nicochi sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-…- Nico sabía que podía contárselo, pero a la vez sentí que no merecía tener una amiga como ella, Nozomi siempre se preocupaba por ella y Kotori, se sentía culpable por haberlas involucrado en eso

-Nicochi está bien- sonrió la mayor mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba- no tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, está bien

-hmm… gracias Nozomi- susurro Nico correspondiendo el abrazo

.

-Honoka-sempai cuidado con esas cajas nya- dijo Rin al caerle una caja porque Honoka no tuvo cuidado

-Rin-chan no deberías llamar así a una sempai- dijo Hanayo

-no te preocupes Kayochin, Honoka-sempai dijo que podía llamarla solo por su nombre

-si, pero…

-Rin-chan ahí te va otra caja…- escucharon una voz de en medio de las cajas, y pronto una caja salto de en medio

-Honoka-sempai más cuidado

-lo siento- salió de en medio de las cajas Honoka sonriendo- no creo que acabemos con esta torre de cajas

-esta aula era del club de teatro- dijo Kotori acercándose- porque no vamos y les pedimos que recojan sus cosas

-ya fui hace unos minutos- dijo Nozomi acercándose también- dijo que nos podíamos quedar con todo esto

-en serio- dijeron felices Honoka y Rin

-es solo basura lo que hay acá- dijo Nico- no me digan que eso les hace felices

-algunas cosas no sirven- dijo Honoka- pero mira esto- saco de una caja un álbum

-¿un álbum viejo?- dijo Nico

-aguafiestas nya

-Rin-chan tiene razón- dijo Honoka- miren, aquí están todas las fotos de antiguas promociones, también hay recuerdos, allá hay un trofeo de no sé qué, allá hay disfraces, allá hay juguetes- Honoka empezó a describir lo que había en las cajas que hasta ese momento habían sacado

-ara, hay más cosas de lo que imaginaba- dijo Nozomi abriendo una de ellas- incluso tenemos un trofeo

-no es nuestro- dijo Kotori

-el club de teatro dijo que nos podíamos quedar con todo- dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-si, pero ellos lo ganaron y…- Kotori no pudo terminar de hablar

-Kotori-chan mira- dijo Nozomi sacando un hermoso vestido de una de las cajas, Kotori se quedó admirándolo, a pesar de estar un poco empolvado y viejo hizo volar su imaginación- ¿no te interesa arreglarlo?- pregunto un poco burlona la mayor

-puedo…- pregunto con ojos brillantes Kotori

-por supuesto que si, nos lo han regalado todo- dijo Honoka buscando en más cajas

-no se supone que deberían estar limpiando- escucharon una voz molesta

-Umi-chan mira todo lo que hay- dijo Honoka sonriendo

-lo voy a repetir, no se supone que deberían estar limpiando en lugar de estar jugando- dijo un poco molesta Umi

-Sonoda-san mira esto-dijo Nozomi tranquilamente enseñándole una caja

-un arco- dijo Umi

-y no es cualquier arco sabes lo que es, verdad

-pero que hace acá- dijo Umi agarrándolo

-de que es ese arco nya

-estos modelos de arcos fueron los primeros en usarse en las competencias- dijo Umi admirando el arco

-al parecer acá hay cosas viejas de todos los clubs- dijo Nozomi- esto nos va a tomar más tiempo de lo planeado, ¿cómo van ustedes?- dijo viendo a Eli

-ya casi terminamos- dijo de forma seria Eli

-creo que por ahora deberíamos de irnos y a la hora de descanso regresamos- dijo Honoka

-vaya, casi suenas como líder nya- dijo sonriente Rin

-es que tengo hambre- dijo Honoka acariciando su estomago

-y cuál va a ser el nombre del grupo- pregunto Nico viendo a Honoka

-porque me miras a mi

-tal vez porque tú eres la líder- dijo molesta Maki

-ah, es verdad- dijo acariciando su cabeza- creo que se me olvido

-que pérdida de tiempo- dijo Eli saliendo del aula

-creo que se molestó nya- Maki siguió a Eli

-lo siento por eso- dijo Umi haciendo una reverencia y saliendo- vendremos a la hora de descanso

-y ahora que…- dijo Honoka

-deberíamos irnos también- dijo Nico

.

Las seis restantes salieron del aula y se separaron, Nico, Kotori y Nozomi se fueron a almorzar juntas, Hanayo y Rin fueron por su lado y Honoka se fue a buscar a sus amigas, a Hideko, Fumiko y Mika les toco juntas así que fue a buscarlas a su aula.

Al finalizar la hora de almuerzo todas regresaron a su aula, tuvieron clases normales y a la hora de descanso nuevamente se reunieron en su nueva aula

-creen que terminemos nya

-solo sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo- dijo Umi

-limpiemos todas el aula bacía y cuando acabemos limpiemos esta aula- dijo Nozomi

-porque no como antes- pregunto Honoka

-así sería más equitativo el trabajo

-claro, lo dices cuando ya casi acabamos- dijo Maki

-acá también hemos avanzado mucho- dijo Nico

-yo sigo viendo el montonal de cajas

-es porque acá hay más trabajo que allá

-entonces se supone que debemos agradecer

-acaso no tienes educación

-solo soy educada con personas que lo merecen, no con cualquier idiota- Nico no respondió, pero la forma en como miraba a la pelirroja hizo temer a todas

-Nicochi cálmate- dijo Nozomi tocando su hombro, Nico no respondió

-que obediente- dijo Maki- obedeces a todo lo que te dice Tojo, no me hagas reír

-¡cállate princesita!- grito molesta Nico

-Nicochi- levanto la voz Nozomi

-Maki- dijo Umi- será mejor que te calmes

-si no fuera por ella no estaríamos metidas en esto, ni tendríamos que hacer algo tan estúpido- reprocho Maki

-fue tu culpa de que tus amigas se metieran, no me culpes por ser débil y no poder evitar eso

-y lo dices tú, quien depende tanto de Tojo

-¡ya me hartaste mocosa!- grito Nico echándose encima de Maki, Maki no se quedó atrás y lo primero que hizo al tenerla encima de ella fue agarrar su cabello

-¡rápido sepárenlas!- grito Eli, todas ayudaron a separarlas aunque les fue difícil hacer que se soltaran

-espero de que la directora no se entere- dijo Umi preocupada

-será mejor que ustedes dos se calmen- dijo molesta Eli

Nico y Maki aún se miraban con odio y forcejaban por soltarse y echarse encima de la otra

-¡ya vasta!- grito Honoka para sorpresa de todas- sé que hay algunas diferencias entre algunas de nosotras pero ahora somos un equipo y como dijo la directora debemos trabajar juntas, además nada resolverán peleando

Todas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas de sus palabras

-me sorprende que seas capaz de decir eso- dijo Eli- tú eres la que menos debería estar acá y sin embargo te lo tomas a la ligera, incluso te pusieron como líder-dijo mientras la veía con mucha frialdad-tal vez por eso estas tan tranquila

-chicas tratemos de empezar de nuevo- hablo Nozomi tratando de tranquilizarlas

-cállate tu Tojo

-Ayase-san ser mejor que trates de calmarte- dijo Nozomi de forma seria, Eli la vio con mucha frialdad

-y si en vez de discutir tratamos de limpiar nya- dijo Rin despreocupadamente- las que no quieran trabajar se pueden ir y las que lo desean simplemente se quedan

-me parece perfecto- dijo Maki haciendo intención de irse

-pero claro, después lo arregla con la directora nya- Maki se detuvo y la vio con mucha frialdad

-lo siento- dijo Nozomi- no debí sugerir de hacer todas juntas, mejor sigamos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora- las demás no dijeron nada

-y si mejor otras tres trabajan en el aula grande y las demás acá- hablo por primera vez Hanayo-y si no terminan en la hora de salida nos volvemos a turnar

-me parece buena idea nya

-ustedes están de acuerdo- pregunto Honoka a Eli, Umi y Maki

-está bien- dijo Eli aun con tono serio

.

-esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Nico mientras trapeaba

-no te quejes y sigue Nicochi-dijo Burlona

-me sorprende de que seas capaz de tener humor después de lo de hace rato

-creo que era algo inevitable

-Nico-chan deberías tratar de controlarte mas- dijo Kotori mientras limpiaba las ventanas

-ella me provoco y lo saben- dijo Nico- departe de quien están

-pero Nicochi es mayor que Nishikino-san, deberías dar el ejemplo y no seguirla

-ya que

-Nicochi últimamente has esta mas estresada

-vas a empezar de nuevo- contesto molesta la pelinegra

-lo digo en serio, somos tus amigas y nos puedes contar cualquier problema que tengas

-no tengo ningún problema

-Nico-chan puedes confiar en nosotras somos tus…- Kotori no pudo terminar, recordó lo que le dijeron sus padres de mantener distancia con Nico

-Kotori te ocurre algo- pregunto Nozomi

-a… n-no… nada- sonrió de forma débil- estaba un poco distraída

-pensando en el vestido que encontraste, seguro- dijo Nico ajena, mientras que Nozomi si noto el extraño comportamiento

-Kotori-chan que fue lo que te dijeron tus padres sobre la pelea- pregunto Nozomi

-m-me regañaron…- contesto sin mirarla a la cara

-desde cuando nos ocultamos algo- dijo Nozomi un poco seria, sabía que algo les pasaba a sus amigas, ambas no contestaron pero mantuvieron la vista en el suelo

-¿Nozomi crees que esto funcione?- pregunto Nico- dudo mucho que podamos trabajar con esas tres, Sonoda-san tal vez, pero las otras dos…

-no es algo que debamos preguntarnos, esto debemos hacerlo por nuestro bien, estamos en medio ciclo escolar, no podemos darnos el lujo de ser expulsadas de una de las mejores academias de la región

-si, pero…

-Nozomi-chan tiene razón, debemos tratar de llevarnos bien

-la directora dijo que la institución cubriría algunos gastos si en caso somos expulsadas, dudo mucho que logremos trabajar con esas chicas, mejor sería ir pensando en otro instituto y…

-¡Nicochi!- levanto la voz Nozomi interrumpiéndola- espero de que no lo digas en serio

-pero…

-que es lo que piensas hacer cuando termines tercero- hablo Nozomi de forma seria

-yo… aun no es momento para pensar en eso

-entonces cuando- Nico dudo por un momento

-apenas termine me voy a ir de la ciudad, buscare trabajo en cualquier parte, sea lo que sea, lo único que quiero es irme de esta ciudad- sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas por su respuesta

.

-porque hay tantas cajas- se quejó Maki

-esto parece interminable- dijo Umi ayudando a desocupar las cajas

-hay que votar todo esto a la basura- dijo Eli

-no nya

-porque siempre dices "nya"- dijo cansada Maki

-me gusta nya, y con lo de las cajas hay muchas cosas que sirven

-como que- dijo Eli

-este trofeo, podemos decir que lo ganamos nya- dijo sonriendo

-si no lo ganamos no lo merecemos- dijo Umi

Ustedes tres son muy serias- dijo Honoka

-tú no tienes tantas responsabilidades como nosotras- dijo Eli

-a que te refieres nya

-será mejor que sigan limpiando y dejen de hacer preguntas- dijo Umi

Eli, Umi y Maki estaban acomodando las cajas, estaban un poco alejadas de las demás.

-¿Eli que fue lo que te dijo tu padre?- pregunto Maki

-supongo que lo mismo que a ustedes- dijo tratando de sonar normal

-mi padre no me dijo mucho, solo me dio un montón de libros de medicina para que estudie, ni si quiera quiso escucharme ni dejarme explicarle lo que paso- Umi y Eli sabían cómo era el padre de la menor, sus padres eran similares en muchas cosas, pensaban solo en trabajo, dinero, negocios y poder

-a mí me hizo entrenar toda la noche- dijo Umi

-no deberíamos hablar de esto- dijo Eli

-Eli, ¿qué te dijo tu padre?- esta vez pregunto Umi

-me hizo estudiar un libro

-solo eso- dijo Maki

-sí, era un libro de las familias más adineradas

-Eli, ¿Qué vas hacer cuando salgas del instituto?

-supongo que ir a una universidad, aunque conociendo a mi padre es capaz de hacerme trabajar en la empresa apenas terminen mis estudios, aun no estoy segura

-sus padres les han hablado acerca de lo que ha pasado en la empresa este año- pregunto Maki- Eli asintió, por otro lado Umi no sabía a lo que se refería, su padre no le hablaba mucho de la empresa y sus problemas, la razón, no la consideraba del todo su heredera, siempre quiso un hijo pero eso no impidió de que tratara a Umi de forma diferente, la hacía entrenar, trabajar y estudiar, sin embargo había una gran barrera entre ella y su padre, lo mismo que Eli y Maki hacia sus respectivos padres.

-la empresa cuenta con 20 socios- dijo Eli- o contaba, al comienzo de este año todos los socios con excepción de nuestros padres y dos personas más fueron sacados

-¿porque?- pregunto Umi

-hay dos nuevos socios, y son los que ahora trabajan con nuestros padres, es lo único que se- dijo Maki

-mi padre me dijo que gracias a estos dos socios descubrieron lo que los otros hacían a sus espaldas, creo que les estaban robando- conto Eli

-es en serio, y ¿quiénes son?- pregunto Umi

-no lo sé- dijo Maki

-la familia Tojo…

.

.

.


	4. μ's

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que las nueve chicas comenzaron sus actividades de club, aun mantenían cierto conflicto entre ellas, a pesar de haber pasado ya tres días aun no lograban terminar de ordenar el montonal de cajas que había dejado el anterior club, también seguía habiendo una rivalidad entre Nozomi y Eli cuando estaban en clases, Nico trataba de mantenerse al margen pero para su mala suerte siempre terminaba en medio de sus enfrentamientos, en cuanto a las de segundo, Honoka se hizo amiga de Kotori y Umi pero ellas no se hablaban mucho entre ambas, solo lo hacían con Honoka, en el aula de las de primero Maki y Rin tampoco se llevaban muy bien, a Rin le molestaba la actitud un poco engreída de Maki y a ella le disgustaba su comportamiento infantil, Hanayo trataba de calmar a Rin cuando se sentía molesta por la presencia de Maki. Las nueve aún no habían logrado congeniar del todo.

Ese mañana las nueve llegaron temprano y se reunieron en el aula de su club, como era poco tiempo para la hora de entrada no era suficiente para que ordenaran las cosas, esa mañana decidieron discutir el nombre del grupo.

-que tal, "the stars"- mencionó Honoka muy animada

-eso es muy usual nya

-entonces que tal todos nuestros nombres juntos

-sería extraño- menciono Kotori

-entonces qué tal si juntamos nuestras iniciales y formamos un nombre

-jaja, suena interesante- sonrió Nozomi divertida- como iría el nombre

-hm, algo así como… "nhenkhurm"

-patético…- murmuro Maki con desinterés

-al menos doy ideas- contesto Honoka haciendo un puchero

-qué tal si todas dicen un nombre y luego escogemos- sugirió Nozomi sonriendo, Maki y Eli miraron con molestia a Nozomi, no les gustaba participar en las conversaciones y mucho menos aportar ideas, ambas lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo, Umi trataba de hacer su parte y apoyar al grupo aunque tampoco le agradaba compartir ideas.

-y si escribimos nombres de grupos que se nos ocurran en papeles y luego escogemos

-porque Umi-chan- Honoka no entendía sus razones

-así sería anónimo y no habría problemas entre ciertas chicas- Nozomi vio a Eli y Maki con una sonriso un poco burlona, algo que causo más molestia en ambas chicas.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Umi, cada una escribió diferentes nombres en papeles para luego escoger. Cuando terminaron de escribir decidieron sacar uno por uno y ver cuál podría ser su nombre de grupo.

-el primero-Honoka abrió el primer papel- y es…- puso un poco de suspenso

-ya léelo de una buena vez- Nico estaba impaciente por terminar esa reunión e irse

-que impaciente- Honoka leyó el papel- "the stars", vaya, es el mío, ¿Qué les parece?-sonrió confiada

-horrible…-Maki murmuro lo suficiente fuerte para que Honoka la escuchara

-cruel…-hizo un puchero- bueno, entonces pasemos a otro- a todas les sorprendía lo calmada y pasiva que podía ser Honoka con las indirectas de Maki o Eli que en ocasiones le daban, no sabían si era porque no le importaba o simplemente no se enteraba.

Honoka escogió otro papel

-ese es mío nya- sonrió emocionada Rin

-eh?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Honoka ya que ni siquiera había leído el papel

-por instinto nya

-¿instinto?-Honoka soltó una risilla- dice "the cats"

-¿gatos?, es enserio

-no te gusta, Nicochi

-no me imagino salir a escena y decir que somos el grupo de gatos

-ara, ara…

-¡que!

-no pensé que Nicochi supiera ingles

-¡que!, por supuesto que se- contesto ofendida. Empezó una pequeña discusión, o mejor dicho Nozomi empezó a burlarse de Nico, y esta solo se molestaba más por las provocaciones de la pelipurpura

-oigan- Honoka trato de llamar la atención- entonces ¿este será nuestro nombre?

-yo voto por este nombre- Nozomi levanto la mano con una gran sonrisa

-alguien más- Hanayo y Kotori también levantaron la mano

-entonces tiene tres botos el nombre de "the cats", el siguiente dice- Honoka abrió otro papel- "Nico ni"-todas ya se imaginaron de quien era ese papel

-¡que!- Nico se incomodó un poco porque tenía la mirada de todas posada en ella

-este es el peor nombre- esta vez Maki no lo murmuró sino que lo dijo fuerte para que la escuchara Nico

-que dijiste mocosa

-dije que ¡este es el peor nombre!-Maki levanto la voz

-que les hace pensar que yo lo escribí

-quien más escribiría algo tan estúpido

-ya me estas hartando cabeza de tomate

-no te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo, o te arrepentirás- Maki la miro furiosa

-que me puede hacer una idiota- Maki estuvo a punto de contraatacar con la agresión verbal pero fue interrumpida por Umi

-Maki será mejor que te calmes, no queremos más problemas

-que obediente- Nico trato de provocar a Maki

-Nicochi, será mejor que te estés tranquila o te castigare- Nozomi puso una expresión un poco macabra

Gracias a la intervención de Umi y Nozomi, Nico y Maki se calmaron

-entonces quien vota por este nombre- nadie levanto la mano como era de esperarse, Nozomi miro con un poco de burla a Nico la cual se ruborizo con cierto fastidio- el siguiente nombre es "Shining stars", este suena bien

-es un nombre muy lindo, Kayochin

-eh… n-no... no fui… yo- Hanayo se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga

-Kayochin no me puede mentir- Rin abrazo de improvisto a Hanayo haciendo que se sonrojara más

-se supone que es anónimo- Kotori sonrió por la mirada feliz de Rin y por la mirada avergonzada de Hanayo

-es verdad, lo siento, olvídenlo, no es de Kayochin-sonrió con total tranquilidad y confianza, a muchas les llegaba a sorprender lo ingenua e inocente que podría ser Rin

-y ¿quienes votan por este nombre?- pregunto Honoka-Nozomi, Rin, Kotori, Umi y ella levantaron la mano- cuatro y conmigo cinco puntos, "Shining stars" tiene cinco puntos- Honoka saco otro papel- está en blanco

-ara, acaso Nishikino-san no quiere que tengamos un nombre-Nozomi miro a Maki un poco burlona pero a la vez seria

-que te hace pensar que yo fui-Maki miro seria y molesta a Nozomi

-quien sabe, tal vez porque no escribías nada mientras nosotras lo asíamos

-me empiezas a hartar Tojo-Maki se levantó y miro desafiante a Nozomi

-sin embargo tú me agradas cada día más-Nozomi miro con burla a Maki, la cual la miro con más molestia

-¡Maki!, será mejor que te calmes- a todas sorprendió incluso a Maki de que Eli tratara de calmarla

-pero Eli… ya que- Maki se volvió a sentar

-no es obligatorio de que escribamos un nombre ¿o si?-Eli miro a Nozomi, no molesta sino todo lo contrario con una sonrisa

-no, no lo es- Nozomi le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con los ojos se decían muchas cosas

-dan miedo, parece que botan chispas por los ojos nya-susurro Rin a Hanayo

-e-es verdad- susurro Hanayo tímidamente viendo a sus sempai.

-b-bien… voy a sacar el siguiente- sonrió nerviosa Honoka por las intensas miradas de Nozomi y Eli, saco el siguiente papel- dice "Young Love"

-me gusta nya

-quienes votan por este nombre- dijo Honoka levantando la mano, la siguió Nozomi, Umi, Hanayo, Rin

-¿no vas a votar por este nombre Kotori-chan?-pregunto Honoka

-es que… yo…

-ese es el nombre que ella escribió

-Nozomi-chan…- Kotori se ruborizo ligeramente

-gracias a ti esto ya no es anónimo- Nico miro a Nozomi

-pero es divertido- Nico soltó un suspiro, sabía que Nozomi hacia muchas cosas y la mayoría solo lo hacía por diversión, como el hecho de aceptar ser ídolo

-entonces el nombre "Young Love" tiene cinco votos, empata con "Shining stars"- Honoka abrió otro papel- "special stars", este también es muy bueno, ¿Quiénes dan su voto?- ella, Nozomi, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, y para sorpresa de todas Maki y Eli también levantaron la mano

-tienes siete puntos, eso quiere decir que ¿este nombre es de ti Umi-chan?- Umi se sonrojo sin decir nada

-bien, solo quedan dos nombres- Honoka escogió uno y lo abrió- dice… eh… no entiendo… solo veo ¿símbolos?

-está en Ruso, ignorante- hablo Eli con tono arrogante

-¿y… que dice?-pregunto un poco temerosa Honoka

-porque no tratas de leerlo, o no sabes leer

-no… se ruso…

-pues es tu problema

-eh… entonces…- Honoka no sabía que hacer o decir

-Kousaka-san, me pasas el papel- Honoka le entrego el papel a Nozomi- dice "теряться" (piérdanse), traducido "fantasy and mystery"

-es un buen nombre Eli-san- sonrió Honoka

-que… no… yo no…-Eli trato de protestar

-¿quienes votan por este nombre?-Nozomi no la dejo hablar, levantaron la mano ella, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo levanto temerosa la mano y Nico quien miro con burla a la rubia, Maki y Umi se miraron sin entender, era obvio que Eli no escribiría algo así

-ara, parece que Ayase-san tiene seis puntos

-¡Tojo!, ¡no trates de leer algo que no sabes!- Eli miro molesta a Nozomi- sabes perfectamente que no escribiría algo tan estúpido como eso

-tu dijiste a Kousaka-san que trate de leerlo, y como no pudo yo trate de leerlo, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-lo que escribí fue…-Nozomi de improvisto se paró y la abrazo por atrás, tapando su boca con una mano, se acercó a su oído y le susurro solo para ella

Eli se quedó quieta escuchando lo que Nozomi decía, cuando termino de hablar se puso de pie y la alejo de ella

-¡no vuelvas hacer eso!

-no te preocupes, no lo volveré hacer- Nozomi se volvió a sentar, Eli no le quito la vista de encima

-¿no vas a decir lo que escribiste?- pregunto Umi, Eli la vio unos segundos, luego miro a Nozomi

-no importa, piensen lo que quieran

-esto… um… entonces… voy a sacar el ultimo papel- Honoka abrió el ultimo nombre- dice… ¿us?- Honoka y las demás miraron a Nozomi, ya que era la única que faltaba

-dice "μ's" y se lee mius- hablo Nozomi

-¿significa algo? Nya- pregunto Rin

-significa "las nueve musas de la música"

-¿nueve?, ¿enserio?- pregunto Honoka

-si

-y de donde sacaste ese nombre nya

-de un libro de dioses, me pareció que quedaría bien con el grupo, ya que casualmente somos nueve, además el nombre también está relacionado con la música

-me gusta nya- Rin levanto la mano- yo voto por este nombre

-has votado por todos- Nico miro aburrida a su compañera, pero también levanto la mano, Kotori, Honoka y Hanayo hicieron lo mismo

-son cinco puntos- dijo Honoka, Umi soltó un suspiro y al final opto por levantar también la mano-¿tú también Umi-chan?

-si

-entonces son seis y… Nozomi-san ¿también tú?

-no puedo votar por mi propio nombre

-eh… si, claro, entonces contigo son siete

-arrogante- murmuro Maki, lo suficiente fuerte para que Nozomi la escuchara, ella por su parte solo le sonrió sin inmutarse por lo dicho

-ha quedado empatado el nombre de Umi-chan y Nozomi-san

-hagamos a votación por ambos nombres- propuso Kotori- y esta vez quien vota por uno ya no tiene permitido votar por otro

-me parece bien- dijo Honoka, como aun no tenían pizarra escribió los puntos en un papel-las de primero ¿por quién votan?

-e-espera… creo que debería representarnos el nombre de Tojo-san- dijo un poco ruborizada Umi

-pero tu nombre también es muy bueno- dijo Honoka

-la idiota tiene razón- esta vez fue Maki- además no quiero que gane el nombre que propuso ella, "μ's" suena raro

-pero… lo que importa es el… significado…-dijo en voz baja Hanayo

-ni siquiera sabemos si lo que dijo es cierto, además solo llego a siete puntos porque ella misma voto, a mi punto de visto Tojo es muy arrogante, engreída y presumida-dijo Maki molesta

-no será que le tienes envidia- hablo Nico molesta, ella podría ser problemática y molestosa pero si alguien decía algo de alguna de sus amigas se volvía muy protectora

-no te metas tu enana, la cosa aquí es contra Tojo

-me meto y que, no me vas a callar tú mocosa, tú eres la arrogante, engreída y presumida- Maki se puso de pie dispuesta a todo pero Eli la detuvo, Nico también quiso pararse pero fue retenida por Nozomi, las demás se pusieron alertas ante cualquier agresión por parte de Nico o Maki, antes de que suceda otra cosa más la campana sonó dando inicio a clases

-…creo… que continuamos a la hora de almuerzo- Honoka agarro sus cosas, las demás la imitaron el silencio

.

En el aula de las de tercero Eli y Nozomi constantemente se daban miradas intensas, esto no paso por alto para Nico pero trato de no meterse mucho. En el aula de segundo todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, aunque Umi estuvo muy ausente en la clase, se sentía preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar en un futuro, si el ambiente se puso así de intenso solo por escoger un nombre no quería imaginar cómo sería cuando empezaran sus actividades de ídolos. En las de primero hubo en un momento una discusión entre Maki y Rin pero para su suerte solo ganaron un regaño por parte de su profesor.

Todas se sintieron un poco tensas cuando llego la hora de almuerzo y tuvieron que regresar a su aula de club. Cuando ya estuvieron todas Honoka tuvo un dilema, hablar sobre el nombre del grupo o terminar de ordenar y limpiar el aula, si hacían lo primero sabía que no terminaría bien pero si hacían lo segundo tal vez empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Dónde están? Nya

-donde están quienes- pregunto Nico

-sus amigas

-eh?- en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de dos personas

.

-y bien ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?- Eli miro con desconfianza a Nozomi, estaban en la parte trasera de uno de los edificios del pabellón Noki

-para empezar fue muy cruel escribir eso en vez del nombre del grupo

-pues es lo que pienso de este grupo

-supongo que no puedo cambiarte esa forma de pensar

-deja de dar rodeos y habla- Eli frunció el ceño- me calle a cambio de lo que dijiste

-y que dije- contesto burlona

-"si te callas ahora y cooperas te puedo ofrecer algo que te interesara"

-tienes una buena memoria Ayase-san

-si no tienes nada que decir entonces no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

-te lo diré si contestas esto ¿Qué tanto sabes del trabajo de tu padre y sus socios?

-¿Qué tanto se?...- Eli se quedó incrédula, si hubiera sido otra pregunta habría contestado sin ningún problema pero esto era distinto, la razón, no sabía mucho del negocio de su padre

-supongo que tu silencio contesta mi pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-hacer un trato, tu cooperas más con el grupo y yo te contesto todas las dudas que tengas

-que te hace pensar que no se nada del trabajo de mi padre

-entonces contesta esto, ¿desde cuándo son socios tu padre con los Sonoda y Nishikino?

-…pues…

-¿entonces aceptas?, solo tienes que cooperar y yo resolveré todas tus dudas

-que te hace pensar que me interesa

-porque ambas somos iguales

Eli se quedó viendo dudosa, sabía que no podía confiar en ella ni en nada en lo que dijera pero inconscientemente recordó lo que su padre le ordeno, ganarse la confianza de la heredera de los Tojo, esa podría ser una buena oportunidad, y si lo único que debía hacer era cooperar un poco con ese grupo no le importaría

-primero, quiero saber una cosa

-te escucho

-¿desde cuándo nuestros padres son socios?

-desde el año pasado, a medio año

- _mi padre dijo que se hizo socio de su familias a inicios de este año-_ pensó la rubia- ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto?

-no me crees

-para empezar, como sabría que lo que dices es cierto y no solo inventos tuyos

-eso depende de ti, si me crees o no

-entonces no me interesa hacer un trato contigo- Eli empezó a alejarse

-tampoco quieres saber ¿porque fueron expulsados los demás socios?

-si, por culpa de tus padres- volteo y la miro fijamente- no creo que haya sido una casualidad de que tus padres entraran a la empresa y luego fueran expulsados los demás socios

-¿insinúas que mis padres hicieron algo?

-ocupas el primer puesto, debería ser fácil para ti deducir lo que trato de decir- contesto Eli, de forma un poco burlona y arrogante

-ara, eso no me lo esperaba- soltó una risilla- para empezar mis padres aun no eran socios de la empresa cuando expulsaron a los demás, a parte ellos solo revelaron lo que los socios hacían a espaldas de sus padres que son quienes fundaron la empresa.

-como… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-mis padres confían mucho en mi

-entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esos socios?

-el trato fue que si cooperabas con las demás del grupo contestaría tus dudas

-contesta primero algunas preguntas y entonces lo pensare

-creo que mejor te dejo pensando ahora- Nozomi solo dio unos pasos para luego ser detenida

-espera…

-¿ya lo pensaste?

-está bien- la miro molesta, la idea de cooperar no le agradaba mucho pero realmente quería saber más del negocio de su familia- voy a cooperar, ahora contesta

-solo contestare unas cuantas preguntas

-está bien, primero ¿desde cuándo son socios tus padres con los míos?

-ya te lo dije, desde el año pasado a medio año

-entonces, ¿Cuándo fueron expulsados los otros socios?

-un mes antes de que mis padres entraran a la empresa

-¿Qué hicieron?

-hicieron compras ilegales a espalda de los fundadores, o sea tus padres y los padres de tus amigas

-¿desde…?- Eli dudaba con hacer esa pregunta, ya que se supone que debería saber eso

-¿desde cuándo fue creada esta empresa?, eso ibas a preguntar, verdad

-…-Eli no contesto solo la miro seria

-esta empresa fue fundada hace dos años, pero tu padre y los de tus amigas ya participaron en otros negocios años atrás, y la razón por la que los negocios de la empresa estuvieron fracasando fue a causa de los otros socios, mis padres solo revelaron lo que los otros socios hacían

-… p-pero… los socios eran personas de confianza, eso es incoherente

-los socios solo fueron escogidos por su apellido, por el número de empresas que poseían y por su dinero, en otras palabras solo se juntaron personas que tenían una buena posición económica, los padres de ustedes no conocían en realidad a los otros socios

-…

-no lo sabias, verdad

-como… puedes saber tanto

-ya te lo dije, mis padres me tienen mucha confianza

-entonces si tus padres son lo que ayudaron a la empresa, ¿Dónde están ahora?

-que quieres decir

-escuche a mi padre decir que tus padres estuvieron ausentes ya varios meses en las actividades de la empresa

- _acabas de dar un golpe bajo sin darte cuenta-_ pensó Nozomi sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho- ellos son dueños y socios de otras empresas así que… por eso viajan constantemente, pero aun así siguen aportando lo mismo que tus padres en la empresa- Nozomi le dio una débil sonrisa

Eli se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en su expresión pero lo ignoro, tenía aún muchas dudas

-entonces…

-si tienes otras preguntas las contestare pero no ahora, seguro estarán preocupadas por nuestra ausencia en el club- diciendo esto se alejó, Eli decidió esperar unos minutos ya que no quería llegar junto con ella, además quería meditar lo que acababa de enterarse, no podía saber si era cierto o no, muchas cosas iban en contra de lo que le dijo su padre.

.

-Nozomi-chan ¿Dónde estabas?

-lo siento, tenía dudas de una tarea así que fui con el profesor- a los pocos minutos llego Eli, las demás miraron un poco sospechoso la ausencia de ambas pero prefirieron no preguntar

-bueno… estábamos a punto de hablar del nombre del grupo- comenzó Honoka

-deberíamos decidirlo a votación- propuso Kotori

-creo que sería lo mejor- dijo Honoka

-qué tal si eso lo decidimos a la hora de salida y ahora solo nos enfocamos en seguir ordenando el lugar- propuso Nozomi

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo si se ponían a discutir el nombre se les pasaría la hora de almuerzo y estaban seguras que no llegarían a alguna conclusión productiva. Se dividieron en grupos de tres como siempre, ese día a Hanayo, Rin y Honoka les tocaba limpiar el aula grande y a las demás la primera aula junto con ordenar las cajas.

.

-¿dónde estuviste?- pregunto discretamente Umi a Eli, ambas estaban ordenando las cajas, estaban un poco alejadas de las demás, Maki no estaba con ellas porque fue por unas bolsas para votar la basura.

-…- Eli dudo un momento si contarle o no- estuve hablando con Tojo-san

-eh?... ¿Tojo-san?...

-¿recuerdas cuando me callo?

-cuando ibas a decir el nombre del grupo, verdad

-si, me dijo algo, así que hablamos de eso

-puedo saber que es-Umi sabía que Eli no aceptaría hablar con Nozomi de la nada, sabía que debía haber una buena razón

-me pidió que cooperara un poco más con las actividades del grupo a cambio de contestarme algunas preguntas

-¿Qué… cosa?

-lo siento, no es que no te quiera decir, solo que no sé si es cierto lo que me conto

-lo entiendo, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda

-si, lo sé- Eli le sonrió- solo quiero averiguar unas cosas, se los contare después

.

-¿Dónde estuviste Nozomi-chan?- pregunto Kotori, estaban limpiando las ventanas alejadas de Umi y Eli

-nada en especial, porque

-tal vez porque se ve sospechoso que no estuvieras ni tu ni Ayase, y luego llegaran casi juntas

-ara, Nicochi también sospecha de mi

-deja de andarte con rodeos y habla- Nico estaba un poco molesta

-ya han pasado días y sigues con la misma actitud- Nozomi miro seria y preocupada a Nico- ya deberías contarnos lo que te está pasando, somos tus amigas- miro a Kotori para que también tratara de convencer a Nico

-a-a… yo… d-debo ir por… mas trapos…-Kotori salió lo más rápido que pudo

-que les pasa a ambas-Nozomi miro a Nico esperando una respuesta

-no sé de que hablas- Nico no la miro, solo siguió con lo suyo- tu eres la que está actuando raro- su tono de voz fue más como un reproche que un comentario

-Nicochi… sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Nozomi la tomo del hombro y la obligo a que la viera- dime que pasa

-… nada…- Nico volvió a apartar la vista

Nozomi prefirió ya no insistir, conocía perfectamente a Nico, si tenía algún problema por orgullo o por no molestar a sus amigas no se los contaría, pero sabía que solo debía darle tiempo.

.

- _no debería actuar tan indiferente… es obvio que Nozomi-chan ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo me pasa… pero no quiero lastimar a Nico-chan… pero mis padres…_

-ten cuidado idiota-Kotori iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien

-ah… lo siento… ¿Nishikino… san?...- Maki la miro enojada unos segundos y luego la ignoro por completo- e-esto… Nishikino-san… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-piérdete- fue la seca respuesta de la pelirroja

-espera… déjame ayudarte con eso- Maki estaba llevando bolsas de basura, recogedores y trapeadores

-no necesito tu ayuda- esta vez Maki la miro más molesta, su mirada solo reflejaba frialdad, soledad y odio

Kotori dejo de insistir no quería molestarla y como iban las cosas quería evitar más problemas con el grupo.

Cuando regresaron a la clase se pusieron a ordenar y limpiar, esta vez Eli coopero más, a Maki no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo así que tuvieron un mejor progreso que otros días, diez minutos antes de que terminara la hora de almuerzo se fueron del aula y se fueron cada quien con su grupo para almorzar. A la hora de descanso se volvieron a reunir, gracias al avance que tuvieron a la hora de almuerzo solo falto acomodar las cajas las cuales ya estaban limpiadas y separadas, habían cosas que no servían así que se deshicieron de ellas, el resto las acomodaron en el aula grande, y como aún les quedo tiempo decidieron ambientar la primer aula.

Se dividieron para ambientar el aula, Nozomi, Kotori y Nico se encargaron de llevar la mesa y sillas, Eli, Umi y Maki algunos estantes y Hanayo, Rin y Honoka conseguir algunos implementos como una computadora, impresora y algunos libros de música y diseño.

Terminaron de arreglar todo justo cuando acabo la hora de descanso, al final el acabado fue satisfactorio para todas, aun así no pudieron evitar que hubieran ciertos conflictos entre Maki y Nico pero todas trataron de mantenerlas alejadas. Así cada una regreso a su aula.

.

Llego la hora de salida, la mayoría se sentía un poco tensa porque tendrían que escoger el nombre del grupo, habían acordado que lo harían a votación con los nombres que propusieron Umi y Nozomi, pero sabían que no sería fácil.

Todas ya estaban reunidas el aula, sentadas alrededor de la mesa esperando a que Honoka comenzara, Eli y Maki aún no la veían como líder sin embargo ya no le daban tantas indirectas pero aun así seguían mirándola con mucha seriedad y molestia

-b-buen… vamos a discutir el nombre…- Honoka estaba nerviosa no solo por el nombre sino por las miradas de Eli y Maki

-y bien- Eli levanto la voz- como lo decidimos

-ya acordamos que sería a votación- Nozomi la miro fijamente, Eli la miro seria por unos segundos luego aparto la vista con indiferencia

-entonces… a votación…- Honoka aún se sentía un poco intimidada pero gracias a Nozomi también sentía valor- y si…-se ganó de nuevo una mirada molesta pero aun así continuo- cada una dice por qué debería representarnos el nombre que propusieron, y si a alguien se le ha ocurrido uno bueno… también debería decirlo

-eso no fue lo acordado- Eli levanto la voz y miro con molestia a Honoka- ya se descartaron las demás propuestas

-pero es una buena idea- Nozomi también levanto la voz, Eli la miro dudosa unos segundos pero al final lo decidió y contraataco, después de todo el trato era que aportara más con el grupo y estaba diciendo su punto de vista

-en que es buena idea esto, sabes que volverá a pasar lo mismo que en la mañana

-entonces espero tu cooperación para evitarlo- nuevamente se quedaron viendo fijamente

-y… y…q-que… dicen las demás- hablo Honoka

-me parece bien nya- fue la única que contesto, las demás estaban metidas en sus propios pensamientos

-porque no comienzas tú, Tojo-san- Eli la miro desafiante

-no tengo problemas, Ayase-san- Nozomi le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa- "μ's" hace referencia a que en este equipo todas son importantes, ocupan un lugar indispensable y…

-equipo- Maki la interrumpió y vio molesta- pensé que dirías grupo

-eh?... cuál es la diferencia nya

-Un equipo depende de varias personas que trabajan en común para lograr un objetivo, mientras que un grupo, puede ser un conjunto de personas pero sin un trabajo ni objetivo en común- Nozomi sonrió con tranquilidad- por eso preferí usar el término "equipo "a "grupo"

-dices que vamos a trabajar para alcanzar un objetivo en común- Maki hablo con sarcasmo- si claro, como todas queremos lo mismo

-ara, me parece o Nishikino-san esta mas habladora hoy

-…-Maki se paró y la miro desafiante, la miro fijamente tratando de intimidarla pero fue todo lo contrario, Nozomi le sonrió pero también la miro fijamente

-"μ's" significa nueve, no lo escogió solo porque fuéramos la misma cantidad, lo escogí porque quiero creer que podemos trabajar juntas, que si todas tratamos podremos lograr lo que sea que nos propongamos…

-que cursi- Maki de improvisto empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Umi estuvo a punto de parase e irse también

-yo la apoyo…-Umi y Maki se detuvieron en seco, lo último que hubieran esperado es que Eli dijera eso

-que… ¡que dijiste!- reprocho Maki

-dije que "yo apoyo a Tojo-san"- Eli se paró y miro fijamente a sus amigas

-a-a que viene eso Eli-Umi estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué hacer, si apoyar a Maki o a Eli

-que mosca te pico- Maki miro molesta a Eli, todas se estremecieron por esa mirada tan seria, jamás imaginaron que se veían así entre ellas

-esto no es algo que podamos escoger- Eli miro a sus amigas- fuimos escogidas para esto como un castigo pero porque mejor no lo vemos como una oportunidad

- _que le pasa-_ pensó Umi _\- acaso está jugando, no ella no es así, hasta hace unos minutos estaba retando con la mirada a Tojo-san y ahora esto… será por lo que hablaron_

-Eli… te das cuenta de lo que dices- Maki aun miraba desconcertada a su amiga- eres una Ayase, no podemos andar jugando a ser ídolos o este tipo de tonterías

-eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no quiero complicar más las cosas

-pero Eli…-Umi la miro fijamente, soltó un suspiro, miro a Maki- tiene razón, no queremos más problemas, tratemos de acabar con esto de forma más satisfactoria

- _que… que rayos les pasa_ \- pensó Maki, miro a Nozomi unos segundos luego volvió a ver a sus amigas- como quieran…

Se volvieron a sentar en silencio, Honoka nuevamente se sintió tensa, el ambiente estaba un poco pesado

-e-esto… Umi-chan, te toca decir por qué debería representarnos tu nombre

-no tengo mucho que decir, particularmente pienso que el de Tojo-san sería el mejor- hablo Umi con tono serio haciendo estremecer a más de una

-entonces… ¿gana el de… Nozomi-san?

-creo que debería ganar un nombre en el que todas estén de acuerdo- hablo Nozomi

-y ahora esto- Maki se volvió a parar- primero pones tu estúpido nombre y ahora que gana dices que todas deben estar de acuerdo, parece que quieres toda la atención

-solo quiero que tu también estés de acuerdo

-eh?...

-eres también parte de este equipo, también quiero saber qué piensas de este nombre, y si no te gusta podemos pensar en otro que les guste a todas, incluyéndote

- _que dice, acaso se está burlando de mi-_ Maki pensó sin saber que decir _-_ no quiero ser parte de esta estupidez

-¿Qué nombre quisieras que nos representara?

-¿Qué?, acaso estas sorda, ¡no quiero!

-si no quieres entonces no tienes derecho de opinar- Nico también se levantó, estaba muy molesta, por la discusión, por la importancia que Nozomi le daba a Maki, por los problemas que tenía en casa…

-¡tú cállate!, esto es entre Tojo y yo

-no eres nadie para callarme, lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es reprochar todo sin aportar nada

Maki estuvo a punto de volver a irse pero fue retenida por Eli

-escucha Yazawa, no vuelvas a hablarnos así- Eli miro a Nico con mucho odio

-Ayase…-Nozomi se interpuso entre ambas, Eli la miro unos segundos, luego miro a sus amigas, soltó un suspiro pesado

-está bien, tratemos de cooperar un poco más- dijo Eli viendo a sus amigas, ambas se vieron, nuevamente tomaron asiento, el ambiente se puso más tenso

-¡YA SE!- grito de improvisto Honoka

-no tienes que gritar nya

-cada una diga por qué debería o no de representarnos el nombre de Nozomi-san

-a mí me gusta nya

-no dice si te gusta o no, pide un fundamento- hablo Umi, aún seguía seria

-me gusta porque aparte de ser nueve, también me gustaría trabajar con todas nya

-y las demás- Honoka miro al resto

-me gustaría que esta sea una oportunidad, como dijo Ayase-san-comento Kotori- nos podríamos conocer más y arreglar nuestras diferencias

Después de que ella hablo las demás se quedaron calladas, Hanayo decidió ser la siguiente

-um… yo también apoyo al nombre de Tojo-san, tiene un significado que nos caracteriza y el hecho de venir de dioses hace que el grupo se un poco más llamativo

-es verdad Kayochin- nuevamente hubo un silencio, así que Nico decidió ser la siguiente

-apoyo al nombre "μ's" porque quiere decir que todas somos importantes, todas necesitamos trabajar juntas para que esto se haga- a pesar de que sus palabras fueron buenas su mirada estaba un poco perdida

-"special stars" me gusta porque… -Eli se detuvo a pensar un momento- Tojo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas de este grupo?

-quiero que todas trabajemos juntas

-solo eso

-estamos acá Nishikino Maki y Koizumi Hanayo, ocupan el primer puesto entre todos los ingresantes, Hoshizora Rin la mejor deportista de todas los de primero y con facilidad supera a estudiantes de años superiores, Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori ocupan el primer puesto entre todas los de segundo, Kousaka Honoka a pesar de estar aquí por accidente ha aceptado la responsabilidad de ser nuestra líder y ha lidiado hasta ahora con los diversos problemas, Yazawa Nico- Nozomi miro a su amiga la cual aún mantenía la vista perdida- eres la que más sabe de ídolos, música, trajes, pasos, y demás, Ayase Eli al igual que yo ocupamos el primer puesto entre todos los de tercero, enserio creen que si no lo intentamos vamos a fracasar, este equipo no podría ser mejor, a pesar de ser diferentes unas a otras eso es lo que hace a este equipo más fuerte

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de Nozomi, en cierta forma era cierto, ahí estaban reunidas las mejores estudiantes de toda la academia.

-es verdad- Honoka se quedó mirando asombrada a Nozomi, luego se paró sintiéndose más motivada- si nos lo proponemos podríamos lograr lo que sea, Nozomi-san tiene razón, cada una es indispensable para que terminar juntas esto

.

.

.

Maki llego a su casa, se metió a su cuarto y se acostó, al final todas apoyaron a que el grupo se llamara "μ's"

- _aunque odio reconocerlo… es un buen nombre_ \- pensó Maki- _pero… no quiero ser parte de esto_ …

Maki hizo sus tareas y se acostó temprano, estaba un poco confundida por la actitud extraña de Eli, sabía que algo pasaba pero prefirió no preguntar, si Eli se lo quería decir lo haría, pensando esto se quedó dormida

.

Nico llego a su casa, se encerró lo más rápido que pudo en su habitación, no quería escuchar las discusiones que tenían sus padres como todas las noches

- _me gustaría hablar con Nozomi_ \- pensó echada en su cama- _"μ's" eh?, suena bien, pero este grupo no es de mi interés, solo quiero que terminen las clases y largarme de esta ciudad_

.

Eli llego a su cuarto, fue a la habitación de su padre, donde él trabajaba

-padre, ¿podemos hablar?

.

Nozomi llego a su casa, fue a la habitación de sus padres y rezo un rato, después se puso a hacer sus tareas y se fue a dormir temprano

-"μ's", espero que todas lleguemos a cooperar juntas, Nicochi y Kotori-chan parece que tienen problemas, mañana tratare de saber que les pasa, tal vez no pueda ayudarlas pero puedo escucharlas… Ayase-san, no espere que me ayudara pero se lo debo, no me importaría revelar algunas cosas… espero que ella no trate de seguir los pasos de su padre… espero que mis padres me perdonen por la mentira que he dicho…

.

.

.

Las demás miembros también en ese momento estaban pensando en el nombre y en lo que podría pasar en el futuro, a pesar de que no lo sabían aun, su destino ese día quedo más entrelazado…


	5. COMENZAR

Era sábado por la tarde, nueve chicas estaban reunidas en su club, estaban un poco preocupadas, la directora les dijo que cada fin de semana haría una revisión sobe su avance como club, hasta el momento el único avance que tuvieron fue su nombre, y a pesar de parecer algo simple les costó mucho decidirse por el nombre. El día anterior y ese día estuvieron más preocupadas por su examen que daban cada semana y descuidaron un poco sus actividades.

-que hacemos ahora-preguntó preocupa Kotori, ya que si no habían hecho nada había una gran posibilidad de ser expulsadas

-deberíamos dividirnos el trabajo-hablo Honoka también preocupada

-pero ni si quiera tenemos idea de que hacer nya

-comencemos por enumerar lo que necesitamos-propuso Nozomi

-como que-dijo Honoka

-Nicochi, tu sabes más de ídolos

-…

-Nicochi, te estoy hablando-Nozomi movió las manos delante del rostro de Nico quien tardó en reaccionar

-…eh…que… ¡Nozomi no pongas tu mano en mi cara!-Nico aparto la mano-¡qué quieres!-hablo molesta

-estábamos discutiendo lo que deberíamos hacer-hablo Kotori

-y porque me preguntan a mí, ¿acaso soy la líder?-Nico continuo con su actitud

-tu sabes más de ídolos-Nozomi la miro preocupada-estas bien?

-si-contesto sin mirarla- deberían comenzar con la letra y música, además la directora solo quiere un avance, no sé porque se hacen tanto problema

-no es tan simple como parece-hablo seria Eli, ya no habían tantas discusiones como antes gracias a que Eli decidió coopera más, aun así habían ciertas diferencias entre Maki y Nico pero ya no llegaban a agresiones físicas

-tal vez deberíamos dividirnos el trabajo-hablo Honoka

-primero empecemos con lo que necesitamos-hablo Nozomi quien se ganó una mirada un poco seria de parte de cierta rubia

-ya lo dijo tu amiga-hablo Eli- un grupo debe hace música, otro la letra y otro que ya vaya haciendo el diseño de los trajes

-me parece bien-Nozomi y Eli se miraron fijamente-Kotori-chan puede encargarse del diseño

-entonces Maki hará la música

-eh?-las mencionadas ni si quiero pudieron protestar, Eli y Nozomi siguieron hablando, ambos se volvían cada vez más competitivas y ninguna quería quedarse atrás de la otra, esto trajo beneficios ya que hacían un mejo progreso pero a la vez llegaba asustar a las demás por esas miradas intensas y desafiantes que decían "yo soy mejor que tu"

-bien, entonces quien hará la letra, Tojo?-pregunto la rubia

-creí que te pelearías por hacerlo-respondió burlona pero sin cambiar su mirada

-yo me encargare de los pasos de baile, que harás tu

-puedo hacer la letra pero estaba pensando en ir ordenando y preparando la tela para los trajes

-eh, t-tan ponto…-hablaron las demás

-bien, entonces yo me encargaré de toda la coreografía y los pasos

-bien, entonces yo iré haciendo ya los trajes

-e-esperen van muy rápido-hablo Honoka neviosa

-si queremos que salga bien tenemos que hacerlo todo-hablaron a la vez Eli y Nozomi sin dejar de mirarse

-si, pero lo importante es hacerlo bien y no de forma presipitada-hablo Kotori

-entonces que se supone que hagamos-hablo Eli con su tono de voz de siempre, seria y un poco molesta

-hoy hable con la directora-menciono Honoka-me dijo que el avance lo quiere para mañana en la tarde, lo que significa que aún hay tiempo

-entonces, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-pregunto Umi, Honoka se quedó pensativa

-empecemos por lo básico-dijo Nozomi-alguien que sepa de música, diseño y letras

-ya lo dije-contesto Eli-Maki puede hacer la música

-Kotori-chan también sabe de diseño así que ella lo puede hacer

-espera Eli-protesto Maki-no me metas a mí en…-Maki se sintió un poco tensa al tener la mirada de todas puesta en ella

-no puedes hacer nya-pregunto Rin

-qué?, por supuesto que puedo-se paró Maki molesta-para tu información gane muchos premios por mis composiciones

-qué bueno Maki-chan-sonrió Honoka-entonces tú te encargaras de eso y Kotori-chan…

-espera, quien dijo que lo hare

-tu nya

-no hablaba contigo, idiota

-o es que no puedes nya-Rin la provoco, Maki iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida

-Maki, solo será una composición-hablo Eli-además, esta puede ser una oportunidad

-para qué?-Maki la miro fingiendo no entender

-tú ya sabes, no te hará daño intentarlo-Maki la miro molesta

-¡ya que!-exclamo Maki aun molesta sentándose

-entonces lo de la música ya está-dijo Honoka-y los trajes los puedes diseñar, Kotori-chan

-yo?-Kotori miro a Nozomi esta le dio una sonrisa-puedo hacerlo, pero no sé si les gustara

-yo creo que si-sonrió Honoka-entonces tú lo harás, ahora solo faltaría la letra y coreografía

-Umi puede hacer la letra, yo hare la coreografió-dijo de forma segura Eli mirando victoriosa a Nozomi, Umi soltó un suspiro pesado

-lo puedes hacer Umi-sempai nya

-supongo que puedo-Umi sabía que algo que se le metía a Eli nadie la hacía cambiar de opinión y si ya se había fijado en aportar más nadie la detendría

-¿y qué harás tú?-pregunto Eli

-yo y las demás haremos lo que falte-contesto Nozomi

-como que

-Nicochi y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir la tela para los trajes, Koizumi-san y Hoshizora-san deberían ayudar a Kotori-chan y Sonoda-san, y en cuanto a Honoka-chan te puede ayudar en la coreografía

-a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito ayuda

-de todas formas no creo que Honoka-chan tenga problema, verdad

-no, ninguno, te ayudare en lo que necesites, Eli-san

-…-Eli miro fijamente a Honoka intimidándola

-d-d-deberíamos…c-comenzar-hablo nerviosa Honoka

-primero discutamos el tema-dijo Nozomi

-tema? Nya

-si, de que tratara la letra

-yo creo que debería ser de nosotras, como un comienzo-hablo Honoka emocionada-también deberíamos mencionar lo mucho que queremos a nuestra institución, algo así como sentimientos y pensamientos diferentes que se juntan para alcanzar un sueño

-oh, me gusta nya-las demás también estuvieron de acuerdo

-creo que también deberíamos discutir el color-hablo Kotori-está pensando en que debería ser como el uniforme pero no sé qué piensan ustedes

-un color que demuestre poder nya

-¡el rojo!-dijo Honoka-poder, pasión, esfuerzo….

-cuanto te emocionas nadie te para nya

-jajaja, pero creo que es un buen color, que opinan las demás

-nadie se opone?-pregunto Nozomi viendo a tres chicas en específico, como no dijeron nada continuo-con que otros colores los puedes combinar, Kotori-chan

-creo que sería blanco y amarillo

-entonces esos serán los colores que compraremos

-tal vez también necesite el rosa para hacer adornos o pequeños detalles

-si, creo que eso sería todo

-lo vamos hacer toco acá nya

-deberíamos tratar de avanzar acá por ahora, pero si en caso no acabamos podemos continuar en nuestras casas-contesto Nozomi- deberíamos de tener el número de podas por si acaso, si en caso hay algún problema o cambio para estar comunicadas.

Nozomi anoto su número en una hoja y luego lo paso a Kotori la cual puso su número y siguió pasando, cuando llego a Umi, esta se dio una mirada dudosa con Maki, Eli decidió poner su número, al final Umi y Maki también pusieron sus respectivos números.

Maki de improvisto se paró y camino a la salida

-espera, adonde vas Maki-chan-pregunto Honoka

-voy al club de música para ir avanzando-respondió y salió del aula

-tiene razón-hablo Nozomi-tratemos de apurar lo que nos toca, bien Nicochi vamos

-…si-contesto con desinterés siguiéndola

-tu-hablo Eli seria a Honoka-vamos al aula grande

-e-e… a-a… s-si, ya voy…-contesto nerviosa

-nosotras también deberíamos ir avanzando-dijo Kotori sonriendo

-yo ayudo a Umi-sempai y kayochin puede ayudarte nya-Rin miro a Kotori

-me parece bien-volvió a sonreír Kotori

Hanayo se sentó al lado de Kotori para discutir ideas, Rin se sentó al lado de Umi, ambas acordaron escribir ideas y luego juntarlo todo.

.

Nozomi y Nico estaban caminando por la ciudad en silencio, Nozomi se detuvo en un parque y se sentó

-Nicochi, tenemos que hablar

-supongo que no me sorprende-contesto Nico seria-ya te dije que no te lo voy a contar

-sabes, note que a comienzos de año estuviste un poco molesta pero pensé que era pasajero pero esa actitud ha crecido, estoy preocupada por ti

-esto no es algo que te incumba

-si me incumbe porque soy tu amiga-esto último molesto más a Nico

- _solo amigas_ …-pensó molesta-¡tú también te has comportado extraña!

-de que hablas?

-no creas que no notamos que a la hora de salida te encuentras con Ayase, y sin embargo no nos has dicho la razón, ni a mí ni a Kotori

-no cambies el tema Nicochi, y si no les conté fue porque no lo considere necesario

-crees que me engañas, cuando están en clases siempre se miran, y si no es ella son las otras dos

-lo que hablo con Ayase-san san es solo de las dos pero te lo diré, hicimos un trato, ella cooperaria más y haría que sus amigas también lo hagan y a cambio yo le ayudaría en un problema

-¿qué problema?-Nico ya no estaba tan alterada pero aun sentía ciertos celos

-es algo personal de ella que no te lo puedo decir

-o es algo de solo ustedes dos

-Nicochi entiendo que estés un poco molesta conmigo por eso pero la razón por la que estas tan ausente y molesta es otra, verdad-Nozomi tomo su mano-Nicochi, puedes confiar en mí

Nico se ruborizo un poco, la razón por la que quería tanto a Nozomi era porque siempre se preocupaba, de alguna forma sabia cuando alguien tenía problemas o estaba preocupada y siempre sabía que hacer o decir en determinadas situaciones

-…son mis padres…-Nico bajo la cabeza

-¿siguen teniendo discusiones?

-ellos…-unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Nico-se van a divorciar…

.

-eres increíble, Eli-san-hablo Honoka

-deja de decir lo mismo y piensa tu también en algunos pasos-contesto enojada, puesto que ya llevaban cerca de una hora, Eli ya había creado algunos pasos y parte de la coreografía mientras que Honoka solo decía lo increíble que era.

-lo siento, es que no tengo ni idea de cómo deberían ser los pasos

-entonces piérdete de mí vista-Eli continuo haciendo algunos movimientos y anotaciones en un cuaderno. Al cabo de unos minutos

-Eli-san…

-que quieres-contesto Eli aun metida en su trabajo

-pareces toda una profesional en esto-Eli se quedó quieta y algo tensa

-no te metas en lo que no debes-diciendo esto se fue a la salida

-¿a dónde vas?

-¡al baño!-contesto cerrando con fuerza la puerta y haciendo asustar a las que estaban en la siguiente aula

-Eli, estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Umi al ver la expresión de Eli

-si-contesto saliendo del club

Eli camino sin rumbo por unos minutos, lo único que quería era despejar su mente y no pensar en cosas innecesarias, recordó lo que Honoka dijo e inconscientemente vinieron a su mente recuerdos de su infancia

 _-quiero seguir con el valet_

 _-¡ya dije que no!_

 _-pero mamá dijo…_

 _-ella ya no está, no perderás el tiempo en estupideces_

 _-pero padre…_

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, justo en ese momento paso cerca del club de música y escucho el sonido del piano, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, decidió entrar

-parece que ya has hecho un gran avance-Eli se acercó a Maki

-un poco…-dejo de tocar y soltó un suspiro pesado-¿te ocurre algo?

-no mucho, estaba pensando en algo-contesto Eli

-aun no entiendo por qué aceptaste ayudarlas

-de todas formas no tenemos opción, además lo puedes tomar como una oportunidad

-creo que sabes cómo me siento al componer-dio Maki un poco triste-francamente no quisiera hacerlo pero…

-a la vez si, verdad

-espero que no pienses que esto lo hago por ellas

-sé que lo haces por ti

-qué tal le va a Umi?

-parece que bien, a diferencia de nosotras no le ha afectado tanto

-aun no puedo creer que lo que más nos gustó en el pasado y tuvimos que renunciar ahora por tu culpa lo volvamos a hacer

-yo también estoy en la misma situación

-…umm…-Maki se quedó pensativa

-parece que tenías muchas ideas en mente-Eli agarro el cuaderno de música de Maki

-siempre que mi padre no me ve compongo

-también yo, cuando él no me ve me pongo a crear pasos-Eli sonrió un poco melancólica-el otro día vi el cuaderno de Umi, parece que también sigue escribiendo poemas

-y de las cosas que más nos afecta tuviste que ponernos a hacer-Maki le dio una sonrisa un poco débil pero comprensiva, Eli le devolvió la sonrisa

-voy a regresar al club, ya casi termino con eso

-yo también ya casi acabo

.

-wow, Umi-sempai, eres increíble nya-Umi se sonrojo por el cumplido

-n-no es para tanto

-apenas yo he hechos una hoja y tú ya vas diez nya

-e-es que se me ocurrieron algunas cosas-Kotori y Hanayo se acercaron a Umi y Rin

-parece un poema-Kotori se puso a leer lo que Umi escribió-es increíble Sonoda-san-Umi se puso más roja con el cumplido de Kotori

-que tal van ustedes nya

-ya diseñamos la mayoría de los trajes-contesto Kotori-pero aun no me convence, ¿tú que piensas Koizumi-san?

-y-yo?….-Hanayo se ruborizo al igual que Umi

-a mí me parecen lindos nya-Rin vio el avance que ellas llevaban

-c-c-creo…-Hanayo hablo despacio-que un color oscuro podría s-servir

-un color oscuro?, es verdad-Kotori miro los diseños-un color oscuro podría llamar la atención, pero cuál?, azul o verde oscuro?

-c-c-creo q-que un n-negro-hablo tímidamente Hanayo

-negro?-se quedo pensativa- es perfecto, combinaría con el amarillo y blanco, además con rojo también queda bien, gracias Koizumi-san-Kotori le dio una sonrisa avergonzando más a Hanayo-llamare a Nozomi-chan para que compre tela negra también.

Después de hablar unos minutos con Nozomi y pedirle unas cosas más ella y Hanayo continuaron con los diseños.

.

-que quería Kotori?-pregunto Nico

-me pidió comprar algunas cosas mas

-debemos apurarnos-Nico se levantó, Nozomi tomo su mano y la detuvo

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-no quería hacerlo

-tan terca como siempre, Nicochi-Nozomi se paró y la abrazo-no tienes que enfrentar tus problemas sola, ¿no fue eso lo que me enseñaste?

-y tu tan entrometida como siempre-se le quebró la voz, Nico quería desahogar ese dolor que estuvo ocultando, correspondió al abrazo dejando que todo ese dolor saliera.

Estuvieron un largo rato en el que Nozomi consoló a su amiga, ahora entendía la razón por la que estuvo tan decaída y porque constantemente buscaba problemas.

Después fueron a una tienda donde Nico sabía que encontrarían buenas telas, a parte escogió algunos listone y adornos que podían servir, de regreso Nozomi saco de nuevo el tema

-Nicochi ¿la razón por la que molestaste a Nishikino-san fue solo para desquitarte?

-supongo, de todas formas ella no me agrada

-aun así creo que deberías disculparte

-realmente crees que me disculpare con esa idiota

-aun así deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, sería lo mejor para todas

-aun no entiendo tu intereses en esto pero ya que

-ara, eso quieres decir que lo harás

-tal vez….-Nozomi la miro burlona- ¡lo intentare, feliz!

-esa es mi Nicochi

-solo lo hago por ti-susurro Nico

-que dijiste, Nicochi

-nada, apurémonos

.

-Eli-san, tardaste

-no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de que me llamaras por mi nombre

-soy mala para recordar apellidos-Honoka se rasco la cabeza-como sea, estaba pensando en cómo podía terminar el baile, podríamos alinearnos como al inicio y luego todas nos juntamos haciendo una pose, seria genial, que piensas

-supongo que está bien-dijo con desinterés la rubia

-entonces será así, ya con esta podríamos decir que está casi terminado.

Continuaron trabajando cerca de media hora más para terminar algunos detalles después fueron a ver cómo les fue a las demás.

Cuando entraron a la primera aula se encontraron a cuatro chicas mirando fijamente una hoja

-¿ya terminaron?-se acercó Honoka

-no nya-contesto Rin

-no sabemos que título ponerle-esta vez fue Umi

-y la letra ya está?-pregunto Eli

-si-contesto Kotori-pero para el título es un poco más complicado

En eso escucharon la puerta abrirse

-Maki, ya terminaste-pregunto Umi

-si, vine a ver la letra para hacer algunos cambios y quede con la música, ¿ya terminaron?

-si-contesto Umi, pero necesitamos escoger el titulo

-la puedo leer por un momento?

-si-Umi le entrego la letra-Maki lo leyó rápido

-listo, ya sé dónde poner el coro-diciendo eso se dispuso a irse, justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con cierta pelinegra quien apenas la reconoció frunció el ceño

-quítate idiota-Nico la empujo pasando, Maki iba a responder a la agresión pero fue retenida por Nozomi

-lo siento Nishikino-san-Nozomi le sonrió-tienes prisa, verdad

-idiotas-murmuro Maki saliendo al aula, esto causo curiosidad en Eli y Umi, pensaron que empujaría a Nico o a Nozomi, dedujeron que se controló porque en su mente lo único que estaba era terminar esa canción, después de todo eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer a Maki, componer canciones.

-¿terminaron?-pregunto Nozomi entrando

-ya casi nya

-solo falta el título de la canción-contesto Kotori

-no se le ocurre algo a nuestra líder?-pregunto un poco burlona la plimorada

-a mí?-Honoka cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos-…umm… nada-exclamo después de intentarlo solo unos segundos

-eso fue rápido nya

-y que hay de las demás-Nozomi vio al resto

-¡ya se!-grito de repente Honoka asustando un poco a algunas de ellas-algo que describa solo a nosotras algo así como "Kimi to no life"

-porque no le aumentamos algo mas nya

-como que-pregunto Honoka

-tu qué piensas Nicochi-Nico la miro molesta, soltó un suspiro

-ya que-contesto con desinterés-que tal "Bokura no live"

-también es lindo nya

-y si los juntamos?-pregunto tímidamente Hanayo

-seria, "Kimi to no life. Bokura no live"-dijo Honoka

-creo que sería mejor en otro orden-hablo Nozomi- "Bokura no live. Kimi to no life"

-suena mejor nya

-es verdad-sonrió Honoka

-que les parece a las demás-Nozomi miro al resto del grupo

-suena lindo-hablo Kotori con una sonrisa- y ustedes, ¿Qué piensan?

-bien-contestaron Umi y Eli

-entonces ese será nuestro primer título-hablo emocionada la líder

-ahora lo único que faltaría seria los trajes y ya está todo nya

-si, pero aun debemos aprender la letra y los pasos-hablo Kotori

-por cierto, ¿qué hora es?-pregunto Umi

-seis-dijo Nico

-ya es un poco tarde-hablo preocupada Hanayo

-qué tal si mañana nos reunimos temprano-hablo Nozomi

-qué hay de los trajes-pregunto seria Eli

-Nicochi y yo nos encargaremos, déjenme sus medidas para ir haciendo las bases-Nozomi les alcanzo un papel

-yo también las ayudare-hablo Kotori

-y-yo también-hablo Hanayo

-yo ya hice mi parte así que me voy-hablo Eli anotando sus medidas en el papel

-yo también ya debo irme-Umi anoto sus medidas y se paro

-ya termine-entro Maki al aula

-que rápida eres Maki-chan-Maki se ruborizo ligeramente por el cumplido de Honoka

-solo es talento-le entrego las hojas a Honoka-como sea ya me voy, es tarde

-nosotras también nos vamos-dijo Eli

-Nishikino-san, anota acá tus medidas-Nozomi le entrego la hoja

-eh?, para qué?-Maki a miro seria y un poco avergonzada

-para ir avanzando los trajes-le dio una sonrisa la mayor

-…-Maki tomo el papel y anoto sus medidas, cuando se lo entrego a Nozomi esta pudo ver un sonrojo más notorio en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

Después de eso las tres chicas fueron las primeras en irse, quedaron en reunirse a la mañana siguiente

-yo quisiera ayudar-hablo Honoka-pero debo ayudar en la tienda de mi familia, lo siento

-no te preocupes, ve con cuidado

-gracias Kotori-chan, ¿ya te vas Rin-chan?

-si, Kayochin te vas a quedar, verdad

-si, quisiera ayudar un poco mas

-yo también me quedaría pero mis padres se han vuelto un poco estrictos porque casi fui expulsada-sonrió nerviosa-hasta mañana nya

Ambas pelinaranjas se fueron

-solo quedamos nosotras, eh?-Nozomi miro a sus compañeras, Hanayo está un poco roja de vergüenza pero quería aportar más por eso decidió quedarse.

-tratemos de avanzar lo más posible-hablo Kotori

-Nicochi llamare a tus padres para decirles que te quedas hoy conmigo, ¿está bien?

-como quieras-dijo Nico mientras se ponía a sacar las telas de las bolsas

-¿paso algo?- pregunto Kotori

-como Nicochi y yo no hemos aportado mucho pensé que podríamos quedarnos el resto de la noche para terminar los trajes

-yo también entonces

-estas segura Kotori-chan, tus padres se pueden molestar

-no te preocupes, si saben que me quedo por esto no habrá problema

-está bien, y tu Koizumi-san

-Nozomi-chan no deberíamos presionarla a que se quede-hablo preocupada Kotori

-n-no se preocupen… m-mis padres m-me darán permiso…-Hanayo saco su celular

Nozomi llamo a los padres de Nico, sabía que si Nico pedía el permiso no se lo darían pero si a ella, a Kotori también le dieron permiso lo mismo que a Hanayo.

Decidieron ir entonces al departamento de la mayor para hacerlo ahí. Durante el trayecto Hanayo estuvo muy tensa, pero Nozomi le hizo sentir familiarizada con todas. Llegaron al departamento de la mayor, ordenaron sus cosas, Nozomi les dio una ropa de cambio a cada una, aunque se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo burlándose de Nico porque su ropa le quedaba grande y se veía un poco graciosa.

Nozomi se encargó de hacer el traje de Eli, Nico y el suyo, Kotori hizo de ella y Umi, Nico hizo el de Honoka y Rin, y Hanayo hizo el suyo con el de Maki. Estuvieron hasta la una de la mañana, después Nozomi les dijo que sería mejor descansar y continuar en la mañana, les acomodo unos colchones en su habitación y como no le parecía justo a ella dormir en su cama se acostó al lado de sus amigas.

Se despertaron a las seis de la mañana, cuando lo hicieron supieron que Kotori se levantó antes y adelanto el trabajo, Nozomi les preparo el desayuno luego se cambiaron guardaron todo y fueron al instituto para terminar todo.

.

-buenos días nya-saludo Rin entrando al club

-buenos días-saludaron Hanayo, Kotori, Nico y Nozomi

-no me digan que se quedaron toda la noche? nya

-no-sonrió Kotori-fuimos a casa de Nozomi-chan y vinimos temprano

-wow, esos son los trajes? -Rin se quedó asombrada-en solo una noche hicieron todo esto? nya

-si, pero aún faltan algunos detalles

-buenos días-entro Honoka- wow ¿esos son nuestros trajes?-quedo igual que Rin

-si-contesto Nico

-¡son increíbles!-hablaron ambas pelinaranjas

-si, lo sé-contesto Nico con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus colas

-lo decíamos por los trajes nya

-¡ya se!-contesto avergonzada-yo también hice los trajes, ¿Quién crees que hizo el de ustedes dos?

-¿tú los hiciste?-preguntaron ambas

-por supuesto, no es por presumir pero los míos salieron mejor que los demás-aunque era un poco arrogante no mentía, sus trajes quedaron perfectos, solo faltaban algunos detales para terminar

-¿nos lo podemos probar?-preguntaron ambas chicas

-idiotas, aun no termino-empezó una pequeña discusión entre esas tres, pasaron unos minutos más y llegaron las tres restantes

-buenos días-saludo Umi

-buenos días saludaron las demás

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Umi al ver a Honoka y Rin discutiendo con Nico o tratando de quitarle los trajes

-solo están jugando-contesto burlona Nozomi

-terminaron de hacer los trajes?-pregunto Eli tomando asiento

-acaso no ves que aún estamos haciendo-contesto Nico molesta

-lo digo porque ya acomode algunas cosas en los pasos y termine lo mismo que Umi y Maki, pensé que ustedes ya habían terminado su parte-contesto seria la rubia

-eso es más simple que hacer trajes-contesto desafiante Nico

-hicieron eso porque no aportaron en nada para lo demás-esta vez fue Maki

-no hablaba contigo, metiche-antes de que Maki pudiera contesta Nozomi se adelanta

-ara, ara hoy se levantaron con mucha energía, podemos ver la letra y empezar a practicar, tenemos todo la mañana para aprender

-es verdad-hablo Honoka-en cuanto antes mejor, Umi saco unas copias de la letra y se las paso a cada una

-¿los trajes para cuándo estarán listos?-pregunto la rubia

-no se preocupen, solo faltan unos detalles-contesto Nozomi-además lo importante es aprender los pasos y la letra, hoy solo vamos a enseñarle a la directora un avance

-tiene razón-dijo Honoka-vamos al aula grande para comenzar las practicas

Todas fueron al aula grande, Eli les explicó cada pasa y la coreografía, aunque fue más difícil enseñarles de lo que pensó, para empezar Rin iba muy rápido y siempre terminaba chocando o cayendo, lo mismo que Honoka, Kotori se saltaba algunos pasos, Nico no hacia bien los movimientos y Hanayo iba muy lento, Nozomi lo hacía bien pero terminaba confundiendo por cómo iban las demás.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas, fue fácil aprender la letra pero Eli quería enseñarles los pasos y la coreografía a la vez

-Ayase-san-hablo Nozomi

-¡qué quieres!-contesto molesta por que no hicieron un gran avance

-tratemos de hacer esto por separado, primero nos enseñas los pasos y luego la coreografía

-¿crees que tenemos tanto tiempo?

-pero esto no depende de ti ni de mí, sino de todas, si ellas no pueden aprender entonces no avanzaremos-aunque Eli quería contradecirla sabía que estaba en lo cierto

-¡bien!-contesto con una clara molestia-pónganse en fila y les diré cada paso

Paso otra hora, fue más fácil de esa forma enseñarles los pasos, después de practicar el orden varias veces la mayoría empezó a igualarse, al cabo de media hora más todas lo hacían en mas sincronía, Eli decidió pasar a la coreografía.

Esta parte fue un poco más difícil porque de nuevo algunas se olvidaban ciertas partes y aparte estaban un poco cansadas.

-p-podemos… descan…zar….-hablo agitada Honoka, Kotori y Hanayo ya ni podían hablar, Nico estaba que se desmayaba pero por orgullo no dijo nada

-debemos continuar-hablo Umi seria

-p-pero…-esta vez fue Kotori- Umi al verla no pudo evitar retractarse-bueno, podemos descansar un poco

-¡enserio!-Honoka sonrió- gracias Umi-chan

-la mayoría se sentó en el suelo respirando con dificultad

-qué tal si mejor vamos a practicar al techo-propuso Nozomi

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Umi

-ahí hay más espacio para poder practicar y descansar, aquí es un poco cerrado

-me parece bien nya

-igual-dijo Honoka

Como la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo todas fueron al techo

-mucho mejor nya-Rin y Honoka serraron los ojos sintiendo las corrientes de aire-es más relajado acá, verdad nya

-si-contesto Honoka

-el descanso es solo unos minutos-hablo Eli

-porque tan poco-Honoka hizo un puchero

-ya son la una y aún no saben toda la coreografía

-ya son la una, con razón tengo hambre, que tal si…

-ni hablar-Umi la interrumpió-¿a qué hora te dijo la directora que vendría a ver el avance?

-no me dijo una hora, solo dijo en la tarde

-como sea-hablo Eli-debemos seguir practicando

-para ti es fácil-hablo Nico-nosotras estamos con el uniforme

-yo también estoy con el uniforme-contesto seria la rubia

-si, pero tú no has hecho nada de esto, solo nos dices que practiquemos

-Umi y Maki también están con uniforme, cuál es tu escusa

-que ellas no se han quedado toda la noche despierta

-es porque ellas terminaron de hacer su trabajo a tiempo y…

-no creo que discutir ayude-interrumpió Nozomi- sigamos practicando-Nozomi miro a Nico para que ya no siguiera, ella la miro molesta pero ya no dijo nada.

Aun con algunas quejas continuaron el resto de la tarde sin descanso practicando. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Eli les dio permiso para descansar y que compraran algo para comer, se demoraron varios minutos, algunas fueron al baño a refrescarse, otras fueron a la tienda del instituto, para comprarse algo de comida, la cual estaba abierta porque muchos otros club también tenían sus prácticas los domingos, y otras como Eli, Umi y Maki solo se fueron a caminar.

Regresaron al aula media hora después, cuando llegaron encontraron a la directora quien miraba los trajes que dejaron en la mesa.

-al fin llegan-dijo la directora al verlas entrar-vine a ver su avance de la semana

-ya tenemos un tema-hablo Honoka

-y bien

-a-aquí?-pregunto nerviosa Honoka

-donde quieren

-en el aula grande, verdad-Honoka miro a las demás, nadie dijo nada

Entraron al aula grande, Maki llevo un reproductor y puso la música, las demás se pusieron en orden como lo practicaron esa mañana.

Al comienzo lo hicieron desigual pero conforme avanzo la música se fueron alineando, cuando terminaron la directora se les quedo viendo fijamente un largo rato sin decir palabra alguna.

-t-tan malo fue?-pregunto Honoka un poco inquieta e impaciente por la mirada de la directora

-fue un poco…

-¡un poco!...-todas repitieron quedándose en suspenso

-demasiado

-¡¿demasiado?!-volvieron a repetir

-…-la directora sonrió-solo que estoy sorprendida, no espere que avanzaran tanto en tan poco tiempo

-entonces….¿estuvo bien?-pregunto Honoka

-si, podría decirse, ¿desde cuándo que practican esta danza

-desde la mañana nya-Rin se ganó una mirada seria de la mayoría del grupo

-así que lo hicieron a última hora

-s-si….-contesto nerviosa Honoka

-aun así salió mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaría, un poco más de práctica y les quedara perfecto, ¿ya tienen el nombre del grupo?

-si es us…

\- μ's-corrigió Nozomi

-¿μ's?, ¿significa algo?

-las nueve musas de la música-contesto emocionada Honoka

-un buen nombre, me imagino que ya saben las reglas del concurso, verdad

-l-las reglas?-hablo nerviosa Honoka, puesto que a ella se lo dieron

-ahora que recuerdo, ¿no las tienes tú?-Umi miro seria a Honoka

-eh… b-bueno… las olvide traer hoy

-¿lo leíste?-pregunto más seria y un poco molesta Umi

-bueno… es que estaba más concentrada en otras cosas-sonrió nerviosa, la directora se quedó viéndolas curiosas, vio a las demás, Eli y Maki parecían verlas sin importancia pero a la vez un poco molestas, no está segura si seguían así por el castigo que tenían o por el descuido de Honoka, en cuando a las demás miraban a Honoka un poco divertidas como Rin, Kotori y Nozomi, Hanayo estaba un poco avergonzada y Nico sin expresar mucho.

-supongo que ahora mismo puedo hacer cambios-sonrió la directora- verán el concurso dura un mes, como ya saben, cada fin de semana van hacer un pequeño concurso y según los resultados los grupos que obtengan bajo puntaje son retirados, no les dije porque asumí a que lo leerían, podía pasarles que duraran al menos una semana pero creo que pueden llegar incluso a calificar hasta la cuarta semana. Ahora hay otra cosa, una semana antes de su viaje se darán pequeñas exhibiciones en cada ciudad del país, les quedan dos semanas para estar totalmente preparadas, no las iba a obligar a participar pero esto ayudara a que se hagan populares ya que en las eliminaciones que tendrán en el viaje todo dependerá del público, si se ganan fans hasta entonces tienen más oportunidad de ganar, parece que no tendré que estar detrás de ustedes como lo pensé, sigan así chicas-diciendo esto la directora salió dejándolas un poco confundidas.

-espera…!que!...-grito Honoka-tenemos que hacer todo eso?

-porque no leíste esas reglas-Umi la miro seria y muy molesta

-creo que la directora ahora tiene más expectativas de nosotras-Nozomi sonrió tratando de calmar a Umi

-y ahora que nya

-deberían aprender bien la letra y coreografía-hablo Eli-podemos usar este tema para la exhibición que menciono la directora, y preparar más temas para este viaje

-como mínimo deberíamos tener otros cuatro temas-hablo esta vez Nozomi, aunque lo hacían de forma casi inconsciente, Eli y Nozomi competían por ver quien apoyaba y aportaba mas así como tomar el control de la situación en determinados momentos.

-por ahora creo que deberíamos regresar a nuestras casas y descansar-hablo Kotori-muchas lo necesitamos

-creo que es buena idea-hablo Honoka-cada una debería tratar de avanzar también por su cuenta y ya mañana compartimos ideas para los siguientes temas

-últimamente suenas más como líder nya-Rin sonrió a Honoka y esta le devolvió la sonriso

-es que tengo un poco de hambre…

-entonces hasta mañana-hablo Umi quien se dirigió a la salida seguida de Umi y Eli

-nosotras también deberíamos irnos-Hablo Hanayo mirando a Rin

-si nya, y tu Honoka-sempai

-voy con ustedes-sonrió ordenando sus cosas

-deberíamos dejar los trajes y demás aca, verdad?-pregunto Kotori

-si, sería lo mejor-contesto Honoka ya lista-nos vamos juntas?-pregunto viendo a Nozomi, Nico y Kotori

-tenemos que hacer algunas cosas-contesto Nozomi-vayan con cuidado, ya es tarde

-está bien, entonces hasta mañana-Honoka, Rin y Hanayo se despidieron y también se fueron

-y ahora-pregunto Nico

-deberíamos usar las duchas del instituto, refrescarnos, cambiarnos e ir a nuestro trabajo-contesto la mayor.

Nico con pesadez obedeció, las tres se fueron a los baños del instituto, tomaron sus respectivos baños, como no llevaron ropa de cambio se volvieron a poner sus uniformes, aun así llevaron su uniforme de trabajo en sus cosas así que después de alistarse se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde trabajaban mayormente los fines de semana.

.

-oigan que tal si vamos a pasear-propuso Honoka caminando a la par de Rin y Hanayo

-a pasera nya?

-si, después de todo nos salió mejor de lo que imaginamos este avance así que vamos a celebrar

-suena bien, y ¿adónde vamos? Nya

-eh?... –Honoka se quedó pensativa-no se te ocurre algo Hanayo-chan

-y-yo… hay una tienda de maid que se está haciendo más popular últimamente-contesto en voz baja

-enserio?, en donde?-pregunto curiosa Honoka

-en el distrito de Akiba

.

-salió mejor de lo que imagine-hablo Eli

-pensé que la directora se molestaría por el poco avance pero incluso nos felicitó-esta vez hablo Umi

-¿realmente vamos a apoyar a este grupo?-pregunto Maki

-yo no tengo problemas con eso-contesto Umi

-además aunque no lo quieras admitir te gusto componer esa canción-esta vez hablo un poco burlona la mayor

-y-yo solo lo hice porque nos obligaste-desvió la mirada la menor, Umi y Eli sonrieron

-que les parece si damos una vuelta para variar-hablo Eli- creo que también necesitamos relajarnos de vez en cuando

-no tengo problemas-contesto Umi-¿y tú Maki?

-tampoco, pero se les ocurre un lugar

-he escuchado de las demás estudiante sobre un café de maid, ¿no les interesa?

-no pensé que te interesaría un lugar así, Eli-hablo Umi

-tal vez solo quiere ir para ver a las maid-hablo burlona esta vez Maki

-yo no soy la que tiene ideas extrañas como ustedes

-si claro-contesto burlona Umi

-donde queda ese lugar?-pregunto Maki

-parece que alguien está impaciente-respondió Eli, Maki se sonrojo levemente, Umi sonrió al ver su expresión, eran raras las tardes en que podían pasar de forma tan relajada

-después de todo aún hay tiempo-hablo Umi

-tú también estas impaciente Umi?-se burló de nuevo la mayor

-Eli ya deja de burlarte-Umi se ruborizo ligeramente

-es solo que ambas me divierten-continuo la rubia, ya que a pesar de que ellas aparentaban una imagen seria en el fondo eran algo tímidas, ambas siempre se ruborizaban después de burlarse un rato de ellas

-hoy estas más animada por lo visto-menciono Maki

-si-les sonrió, Umi y Maki también se sentían de esa forma, la razón, después de mucho tiempo había hecho lo que más les gustaba, habían estado sintiendo durante mucho tiempo un vacío en sus vidas, ahora nuevamente se sintieron vivas, no imaginaron que algo tan simple a ojos de otras personas como sus padres, podría hacerles llegar una gran satisfacción, sin embargo lo tenían claro, no querían trabaja con las demás, solo estaba acostumbradas a la compañía de entre ellas pero sabían que si querían seguir haciendo lo que tanto les gustaba no tenían muchas opciones.

-entonces vamos al café?-pregunto Eli

-solo si no sigues molestando-hablo Maki con una sonrisa

Se dieron una sonrisa y continuaron su camino, tardaron un poco puesto que la tienda quedaba en el distrito de al lado.

-es acá?-pregunto Umi al llegar a la entrada

-si, esta es la dirección que escuche-contesto Eli

-supongo que podemos entrar-dijo Umi entrando a la tienda seguida de sus amigas, buscaron asiento en el lado más alejado de la tienda.

-oh, ola Eli-san, Umi-chan y Maki-chan-escucharon un saludo al momento de sentarse, voltearon a ver y se encontraron con tres caras conocidas

-no sabía que también les gustara este tipo de tiendas nya-hablo un poco burlona Rin, Maki la miro con molestia

-solo estamos dando una vuelta-se adelantó a contestar Umi puesto que conociendo a Maki podría hacer un escandalo

-ya veo-contesto Honoka con una sonrisa-nosotras también acabamos de llegar

.

-acaban de llenarse dos mesas en el fondo-hablo la gerente del lugar-ya que llegaron tarde se encargaran, dijo mientras miraba a tres chicas

-no necesitan tres chicas para atender a solo dos mesas-hablo una de ellas un poco molesta ya que fue inevitable que llegaran tarde

-tu aun sigues en práctica-hablo seria la gerente-aunque ustedes dos han cumplido hasta ahora no puedo pasar esto por alto, imagino que ya saben que se quedaran hasta más tarde

-si-contesto la mayor de todas con una sonrisa-no se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos-hablo saliendo del lugar seguida de sus dos amigas para recibir las ordenes

-Nicochi no deberías ser tan imprudente-hablo con voz un poco severa la mayor

-lo siento-contesto enojada

-será mejor que nos apuremos en atender las mesas-hablo Kotori

El lugar eran grande, las tres estaban en la parte delantera del lugar y se dijeron a las últimas mesas donde vieron a unas chicas hablando entre sí, en ese momento aún no las reconocieron

-¡buenas tardes amas!-se acercaron las tres chicas-eh?...

-¡ustedes!-hablaron las demás

Las seis chicas se quedaron viendo curiosas a las tres chicas que se acercaron a atenderlas. De las tres maid la más pequeña de ellas quería desaparecer, la más joven se sonrojo notablemente y en cuanto a la mayor se quedó viendo curiosa a tres chicas en especial…

.

.

.

 **hola, espero k ls haya gustado :) ,mañana es posible k este publicando "nuestro comienzo" ya casi lo termino**

 **pueden creer, estuve una semana entera sin internt, no se como sobrevivi T-T**

 **dejen sus comentarios del cap ;)**


	6. HUIR

Las tres maids se quedaron prácticamente paralizadas, la primera en reaccionar fue Nozomi

-ara, que coincidencia encontrarlas acá-les dio una gran sonrisa mientras que las seis chicas las miraban aun con sorpresa

-por favor-hablo Maki-¿realmente eres la hija de los Tojo?-hablo con cierta burla, miro a una de ellas en especial con una sonrisa más burlesca- creo que a muchos les interesara saber en que trabajan-diciendo esto saco su celular para tomarles una foto haciendo que Kotori y Nico se tensaran pero por otro lado Nozomi se acercó a Maki con una gran sonrisa

-lo siento joven ama-le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a la pelirroja-pero tendré que llevarme esto-diciendo esto aprovecho lo confundida que estaba Maki para quitarle su celular y alejarse-están prohibidas las fotos pero te lo devolveré cuando te vayas

Maki frunció el ceño, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas

-que has dicho idiota, devuélveme mi móvil-se paró y trato de quitarle pero solo se ganó otro beso en la mejilla y una risa burlona

-lo siento ama pero no puedo obedecer a su petición-hablo burlona, por otro lado Nico y Kotori no sabían cómo Nozomi tenía humor para estar jugando después que las descubrieron como maids-dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué es lo que ordenaran?

-me largo-Maki estaba más que molesta por lo de su celular-devuélveme mi móvil

-ya dije que lo haría cuando te vayas

-ya me voy-contesto desafiante

-como no me conviene que mi ama se vaya sin consumir entonces-se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja y la volvió a besar en la mejilla-no te lo devolveré hasta que hayas consumido algo y estés satisfecha con mi hospitalidad

Maki estaba entre irritada y avergonzada, se giró a ver las reacciones Umi y Eli, ambas estaban algo pensativas, Umi estaba sonrojada mirando a cierta peligris, era inconsciente que lo hacía, en cuanto a la rubia miraba a sus dos compañeras de clases, en especial a cierta pelimorada, había algo que no entendía, Nozomi era hija de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón, entonces ¿Por qué trabajaba en un lugar así?, ¿lo hacía solo por diversión?, ¿pasar el rato?, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su familia pasaba por una crisis económica lo cual descarto automáticamente puesto que su padre le confirmo que la familia Tojo era puntual con sus aportes a la organización,

-¡Eli!-escucho a su amiga llamarla sacándola de sus pensamientos

-que pasa-contesto sin entender porque la llamaba tanto, Maki no era tonta, noto la atención en que le había puesto a la pelimorada, eso le molesto un poco

-nada, ya me voy-hablo seria

-espera-nadie se esperaba que Honoka tratara de detenerla-porque no celebramos-sonrió de forma amistosa y confiada-hemos hecho un gran avance hoy y ya que estamos todas podemos celebrarlo en equipo y no por separado, no creen-dijo dando una gran sonrisa radiante

-no gracias-Maki hizo la intención de irse

-no es mala idea-Maki se quedó quieta, no se sorprendió mucho que Eli la detuviera, últimamente había estado actuando extraño pero había preferido no darle importancia, pero ya no podía pasar por alto esa extraña actitud de Eli, ¿Por qué de pronto cooperaba más?, eso era lo que le inquietaba

-como quieras-Maki volvió a tomar asiento pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a El

-entonces, ¿Qué pedirán? Jóvenes amas-habla tranquilamente Nozomi fingiendo que eso no era nada del otro mundo, Kotori y Nico aún seguían sin reaccionar, no podían negar que estaban un poco asustadas, si la mayoría del instituto se enteraba de su trabajo se verían en problemas, sobre todo con los chicos, ya les había pasado antes de algunos de sus compañeros que se volvieron algo acosadores con ellas cuando se enteraron de su trabajo, obviamente ellas no se volverían acosadoras pero si lo decían y más de sus compañeros se enteraban sentían que perderían esa imagen que habían mantenido desde el comienzo.

-un parfait tamaño normal sabor chocolate-hablo Eli sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Nozomi, tenía curiosidad que hacia trabajando en un lugar así

-buena elección ama-sonrió la mayor anotando la orden-y ustedes?-miro al resto

Las demás pidieron sus órdenes también, Nozomi se encargó de tomar la orden de Eli y Maki, Kotori tomo la orden de Umi y Honoka y por ultimo Nico tomo la ordena de Hanayo y Rin

.

-no puedo creer esto-hablo Nico avergonzada cuando ya entraron a la cocina del local para preparar las diferentes órdenes de sus compañeras

-yo creo que así nos conocerán más, aparte es divertido-Nozomi parecía tranquila por la incómoda situación

-solo tú le ves el lado bueno-Nico aun no dejaba de estar preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar

-vamos, no se preocupen tanto-sonrió con calma la mayor-además no me digan que no se divirtieron al ver sus caras de sorpresa cuando nos reconocieron, sobre todo la de Sonoda-san-miro un poco burlona a Kotori la cual instantáneamente se ruborizo, Nico se percató de ello pero no entendió del todo la razón

-de todas formas deberíamos decirles que no lo divulguen como esa idiota pelirroja trato

-si se lo explicamos, estoy segura que Nishikino-san entenderá

-o eres ingenua o esa idiota te agrada-hablo Nico sin poder ocultar sus celos

-creo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor, ¿no creen?

.

-no imagine que tenían este tipo de trabajo-hablo Honoka sorprendida

-realmente se ven hermosas con esos trajes nya-Hanayo miro a Rin por lo dicho, no estaba segura de que pensar sobre eso

En cuanto a la mesa de al lado donde estaban Maki, Umi y Eli el ambiente estaba un poco incómodo, Maki no entendía que les pasaba a sus dos amigas

-Eli-hablo Maki seria- creo que debería ser hora de que nos digas que tanto hay entre tú y Tojo

-no sé porque insinúas que hay algo-Eli la miro igual de seria

-no creas que no note la forma en que la miras

-¿con odio?

-con interés-levanto la voz

-ya dije que mi padre me está obligando a conocerla más, solo uso esto como una excusa para acercarme a ella y sacarle información, no tengo otro interés en ella

Maki soltó un suspiro cansado, sabía que había una razón mayor pero no tenía caso discutir, desistió de intentarlo

-lo siento-se disculpó la pelirroja

-no, yo también lo siento-le dio una sonrisa-creo que estamos algo estresadas

-nos hará bien dar una vuelta un rato-propuso Umi-que tal si después de esto vamos a dar un paseo o lo que quieran

-suena bien-contesto la rubia-pero mañana tenemos clases y ya es un poco tarde

-mañana terminamos temprano, que tal si a la hora de salida nos vamos al parque e diversiones-propuso Maki

-me parece bien-hablo Eli-hoy podemos hacer un avance de lo del club y así mañana estamos libres

-qué tal si nosotras también vamos-se apuntó Honoka metiendo también a Rin y Hanayo

-esto es solo de las tres-contesto al instante Maki

-pero será divertido, podemos celebrar todas juntas del éxito que hubo hoy y así también nos iríamos conociendo mas

-y que tal si invitamos también a Nozomi-sempai, Nico-sempai y Kotori-sempai nya-Rin se unió a la idea de Honoka mientras que Hanayo prefirió mantener su distancia

-acaso no escucharon-Maki empezaba a molestarse de nuevo, pero la voz de las maids la interrumpió

-sentimos la demora-hablo Nozomi-esperamos que sea de su agrado amas-sonrió dulce y tiernamente causando un sonrojo en alguna de ellas.

Nozomi puso en la mesa las órdenes de Maki y Eli

-aquí tiene amas-esta vez fue Kotori, Umi y Honoka estaban sonrojadas viéndola. Nico fue la única que actuó normal, pero aun así su presentación fue impecable.

Luego de eso Nozomi se fue a atender otra mesa que estaba cerca, Nico y Kotori atendieron juntas una mesa, puesto que eran cuatro los que la ocupaban.

Rin y Honoka mantuvieron una plática amena, Hanayo se reía de lo que decían pero prefería estar callada, en cuanto a las demás, Maki estaba hablando con Eli sobre algunas cosas de su familia y por extraña razón Umi se mantuvo algo distante a la conversación, si notarlo estaba mirando a Kotori, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla, aun recordaba perfectamente la primera vez en que se vieron, fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida pero a la vez el más extraño y cómico a la vez.

-parece que te atrae mucho esa chica-la voz de Eli la saco de sus pensamientos, al notar que estaba mirando a Kotori se puso roja instantáneamente

-n-no se d-de que…

-realmente eres muy obvia-Maki la interrumpió con cierta burla, Umi solía mostrarse algo tímida, callada y reservada, le causaba curiosidad el interés en cómo veía a esa chica peligris

-cla-claro que no…-contesto mirando a otro lado, aunque no importaba, sabía perfectamente que no podía mentir a sus amigas

-no nos lo vas a contar?-pregunta la rubia fingiendo estar dolida

-eso no funciona conmigo-pronto empezó una pequeña discusión, o burlas, en el que la víctima era Umi.

.

-Kotori-chan-Nozomi la llamo cuando ambas estaban solas en la cocina-puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro-contesto Kotori mientras preparaba unos jugos que le habían pedido

-¿desde cuándo conoces a Sonoda-san?-y como la mayor se lo imagino Kotori se puso colorada

-po-por qué…pre-preguntas…-hablo algo nerviosa y obviamente avergonzada

-quien sabe, tal vez porque no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que llegamos, o tal vez porque cuando la mencionaba te ruborizabas, no dije nada antes porque pensé que era mi imaginación pero ahora-puso una sonrisa burlona y algo picara-empiezo a sospechar que hay algo entre ustedes que no me has dicho.

Kotori se puso más roja, no era como si fueran algo, el problema era la forma en cómo se conocieron, era algo vergonzoso, y aunque no lo quisiera decir por temor a que la mayor se burlara en realidad también lo quería hacer.

-es que…

-si¡?-hablo impaciente la mayor

-n-no te burlas?-pregunto avergonzada y algo tímida

-sabes que no haría eso-sonrió la mayor de forma más maternal

 **Flashback**

 _Fue a comienzos de este año, los primeros días. Desde el año anterior salía empatada con Sonoda Umi en el primer puesto, sentía un poco de curiosidad en conocerla, aunque fue extraño la forma en como sucedió._

 _Era el primer fin de semana desde que comenzaron las clase, era sábado y me tocaba el curso de deporte, fue un poco tedioso porque no soy buena en los deportes, hicimos calentamientos como siempre, luego carreras y después de eso nos formaron en equipos para un partido._

 _Todo iba bien hasta que una de mis compañeras empezó a sentirse mal, me di cuenta y hable con el profesor, me dio permiso de acompañarla hasta enfermería, pero cuando llegamos supe que tenía dolores estomacales, al parecer algo le cayó mal, ella vomito sobre mi ropa, me preocupe así que busque a la enfermera porque no la encontré ahí, después de buscarla cerca de media hora la encontré, le informe sobre el estado de mi compañera, la asistió rápido y llamo a sus padres por que por lo visto tenía más que un dolor, luego me entere que se había golpeado con el balón de básquet y eso la hizo empeorar, lo bueno fue que sus padres llegaron rápido y se la llevaron al hospital, y bueno, como yo estaba ahora oliendo mal y ya habían terminado las clases me fui a las duchas, para asearme y ponerme ropa limpia…_

 _._

 _Después de mis prácticas de siempre de kendo y tiro al arco decidí tomar un descanso, ya era hora de salida, decidí practicar un rato más, luego fui a las duchas, ese día entrene de más y estaba muy sudorosa sin mencionar que me ensucie con pintura ya que los arcos los estaban pintando y tome uno fresco, así que tanto yo como mi ropa estábamos un desastre._

 _Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos escuche que una chica tuvo un accidente, creo que era una infección estomacal o algo, no le di importancia, quería llegar lo más pronto a las duchas, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos se me quedaban viendo al ver lo sucia que estaba._

 _Al llegar a las duchas busque la última, siempre me gusta usar la última duchas, entre a la última, estaba tan impaciente por tomar un baño que no me fije en algo… me desnude y cubrí con la toalla luego abrí la puerta para entra a la ducha pero justo alguien salía de ahí en las misma condiciones que yo…_

 **Fin Flashback**

-qué?!, no me digas… que era…-Eli se quedó sorprendida, inconscientemente se imaginó la escena y la cara que debió haber puesto Umi

-sí, era Minami-san-confirmo Umi, Maki estaba igual de sorprendida que Eli

.

-ara-fue lo único que pudo decir Nozomi, sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas al imaginar la escena-¿crees que lo hizo a propósito?

-n-no, claro que no-hablo al instante la peligris-sé que fue un accidente y yo tuve la culpa por no cerrar la puerta

-pero, ¿acaso no escucho el sonido de la ducha?

-es que… después de un baño siempre me quedo unos minutos esperando a que me seque sin usar… toalla…

-¿te vio desnuda?-la cara de Kotori estaba en llamas con solo imaginarlo

-no, justo me envolví y estaba saliendo cuando ella quiso entrar y… nos encontramos cara a cara

-ara, así que de esa forma se conocieron-la mayor estaba disfrutando esto, aparte de gustarle burlarse de sus amigas y avergonzarlas no pudo evitar pensar que había algo más entre ese par, aunque ellas aun no lo sabían.

.

-que fue lo que se dijeron-pregunto Eli interesado y a la vez burlona, Umi estaba roja, igualaba al cabello de Maki

-le di la espalda disculpándome… quise salir pero solo estaba con toalla así que no podía-ella también se disculpó diciendo que era su culpa

-pero, ¿Cómo entraste si ella estaba ahí?-pregunto Maki igual de interesada que Eli

-e-estaba…abierta la pu-puerta… por eso pensé que no había…nadie

-vaya coincidencia-sonrió la rubia-y así fue como conociste a tu rival, eh?

-ahora entiendo por qué decías que la conocías de vista-comento Maki-vaya vista que te llevaste

-no molesten-protesto la peliazul avergonzada incapaz de poder verlas a la cara

-vamos, los accidentes ocurren-la animo Eli aunque aún seguía usando su tono burlón

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue tranquile, sus clases fueron tranquilas, aun con las rivalidades que habían en los diferentes años terminaron las clases con tranquilidad, ese día acordaron no quedarse en el club y tomarse el día libre, a Honoka se metió la idea de ir al parque de diversiones, arrastro con ella a Rin y Hanayo. En cuanto a Eli les dijo a Umi y Maki que irían a sus casas, descansarían y se reunirían en la tarde, ellas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Honoka también invito a Kotori, Nozomi y Nico para que las acompañen, ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y al igual que Eli acordaron reunirse en la tarde.

También les pidieron de favor que no le dijeran a nadie más que ellas eran maids, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en no decir nada, Eli y Umi no prometieron nada pero sabían que no lo harían, en cuanto a la pelirroja dudaban de ella, pero no podían hacer nada.

.

Maki estaba en su casa alistándose, habían quedado en reunirse a las cinco de la tarde, no tenía problemas en salir puesto que su padre iba a regresar al día siguiente a causa de que se le presento una emergencia en el hospital, en cuanto a su madre, estaba de viaje en Estados Unidos y no tenía ni idea de cuando volvería, savia que la relación entre sus padres en ese momento pasaba por una etapa un poco delicada pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Termino de alistarse y salió de la casa o mansión, puesto que su casa era grande y con muchos lujos. No tenía prisa, iba una hora adelantada, intento salir rápido de su casa puesto que odiaba estar en ella, a pesar de ser tan grande y lujosa no había nadie más que ella.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles, pasó cerca de un parque, opto por una ruta algo larga y solitaria, vio su reloj para confirmar la hora, iba realmente muy temprano, decidió sentarse en alguna banca del parque y hacer hora.

Le causo extraño que no hubiera alguien paseando por ahí, pero mejor así, no le gustaba la multitud, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba el club de ídolos al que ahora pertenecía, soltó un suspiro pesado, se acomodó en una banca pero pronto se aburrió de estar sentada, el parque era amplio y lleno de árboles, decidió caminar un rato.

Al estar caminando escucho un llanto de niño, al comienzo no le dio importancia pero le pareció extraño que haya un niño ahí si no había ningún adulto, a pesar de aparentar ser alguien fría en el fondo era una persona amable, escuchar ese llanto la preocupo, decidió seguir ese pequeño llanto, al pasar por unos arbustos se encontró con un pequeño niño, calculo que tendría entr años.

-estas bien-se inclinó para estar a la altura del pequeño, el pequeño dejo de llorar para luego girar a verla

-…s-si..-dijo limpiándose el rostro, le pareció gracioso que tratara de mostrarse valiente cuando obviamente estaba en un problema

-¿te has perdido?-pregunto acariciando la cabeza del pequeño niño, tenía el pelo corto de color negro, y ojos color… ¿carmesí?... esos ojos le recordaban a cierta pelinegra odiosa, trato de no pensar en ello y ayudar al niño

-…n-no…-contesto sollozando tratando de ocultar su llanto

-si quieres te puedo ayudar-sonrió la pelirroja para darle confianza al pequeño pelinegro, el niño dudo un momento

-o-o-one-than… dice… no cofia…e estranos…-hablo el pequeño aun tratando de reprimir el llanto

-no te preocupes, te ayudare a encontrarla, ¿está bien?-el niño no contesto, tomo la mano de Maki y se apegó a ella, esto enterneció a la pellirroja-como es tu hermana?

-linda…

Maki no pudo evitar soltar una débil risilla, sea quien sea esa chica la envidiaba, ella siempre deseo tener hermanos o alguien con quien poder hablar y compartir momentos

-si es linda entonces la encontraremos rápido-Maki le dio una cálida sonrisa al pequeño niño, luego ambos empezaron a caminar.

.

-¡Kotaro!-cierta pelinegra estaba llamando a su pequeño hermano, lo había descuidado unos minutos pensando en que iba a hacer a partir de ahora y cuando lo noto, uno de sus hermanos ya no estaba-¡Kotaro!-llamo más fuerte, estaba muy preocupada, si algo le llegaba a pasar no se lo perdonaría jamás-Kokoa, cuida de tu hermana y esto-ordeno Nico a su hermana pequeña, le entrego unas maletas y la dejo sentada en una banca junto con su otra hermana, las tres estaban preocupadas por su hermano.

Nico empezó a caminar por el gran parque con la esperanza de encontrar allí a su hermano, mientras caminaba le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano junto con otra voz, eso le dio esperanzas, se metió en medio de unos arbustos para alcanzar esas voces. Al pasar en medio de los arbustos se encontró cara a cara con cierta pelirroja, ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos sorprendidas, pero al reaccionar se miraron con odio.

Nico iba a gritarle por sorprenderla de esa forma hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-one-than…-escucho la voz de su hermano, bajo la vista encontrándose con su hermano el cual era tomado de la mano de la pelirroja.

-¡tú!, ¿Qué crees que haces con mi hermano?-Nico tomo la otra mano de su hermano y lo atrajo hacia ella, ya cuando lo tuvo cerca lo abrazo con mucho afecto-¡contesta!, ¿Qué hacías con mi hermano?-hablo seria y muy enojada la pelinegra

-nada-contesto Maki molesta

-one-than… me ayudaba…-hablo Kotaro, de un momento a otro la molestia desapareció en el interior de Nico cambiando por agradecimiento, sus hermanos eran lo más importante para ella, miró fijamente a la pelirroja la cual la miraba aun molesta

-gracias-estas palabras sorprendieron a Maki, por un momento pensó que era falso ese agradecimiento, pero al verla a los ojos no lo sintió así

-no fue nada-contesto mirando a otro lado

-¡Kotaro!-Maki vio a dos niñas salir de entre los arbustos, reconoció esos ojos, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que también eran hermanas de la pelinegra

-menos mal estas bien-hablo una de las niñas, tenía el pelo negro

-nos tenías preocupadas-hablo la otra, eran iguales solo con una diferencia, un poco más baja y con pelo café

-donde dejaron las maletas?-pregunto Nico seria y algo preocupada

-en el mismo lugar-hablo la pelinegra pequeña, Nico se molestó un poco por lo dicho-¡apúrense!

Tomo la mano de sus hermanos más pequeños y empezó a alejarse, Maki se quedó confundida, algo desconocido la llevo a seguir de cerca a la pelinegra.

.

-ya es un poco tarde-Nozomi miro su hora, Nico llegaba tarde cuando se reunían, pero solo era por algunos minutos, en esta ocasión iba casi una hora de retraso, esto la preocupo

-tal vez se arrepintió a última hora-comento Kotori algo preocupada también

-Nicochi nos habría avisado

-de todas formas deberíamos ya ir subiendo a los juegos-hablo Honoka cansada de esperar

-Nishikino-san tampoco ha llegado-hablo tímidamente Hanayo, vio a unos cuantos metros de ellas donde estaban Umi y Eli algo preocupadas intentando llamar a la pelirroja sin éxito

-tal vez ambas no vinieron para no verse nya

-no creo que sea eso-susurro Nozomi preocupada, temía que haya pasado algún otro problema entre la pelinegra y sus padres, se sentía frustrada al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga

-Nozomi-chan, no te preocupes-Kotori trato de tranquilizarla-que tal si llamamos a su casa, tal vez dejo su celular olvidado o algo y por eso no contesta

-está bien-Nozomi no quería llamar a los padres de Nico porque temía causarle algún problema a su amiga, conociéndola tal vez salió si el permiso de sus padres, pero también quería salir de toda preocupación.

Pasaron unos segundos y escucho una respuesta

-alo?-escucho Nozomi al otro lado de la línea, por la voz femenina supo que era la madre de Nico, aunque algo llamo su atención y fue lo alterada que se escuchaba

-buenas tardes, siento molestarla pero quería saber si Nicochi está en casa, quedamos en reuni…

-eres su amiga, ¡verdad!-levanto la voz la mujer, podía notarse que estaba preocupada y a la vez molesta

-si, soy Nozomi, Tojo Nozomi

-¿sabes dónde está mi hija?-escucho en llanto siendo reprimido-llegue… no está ella y… tampoco sus hermanos… por favor si sabes algo…

La señora ya no pudo continuar ya que rompió en llanto, Nozomi sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ¿Nico se escapó?, se preguntó entre sorprendida y asustada

-desde… ¿desde qué hora no está?..-pregunto preocupada y alterada

-n-no lo sé…-la señora seguía llorando al otro lado de la línea- acabo d-de llegar… no están…

-espere, cálmese por favor-Nozomi no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, sus compañeras notaron su expresión llena de preocupación, dedujeron que eran malas noticias-reviso sus cosas?

-si… no hay nada… se ha llevado equipaje…

-espere…-por la mente de Nozomi empezaron a aparecer un sinfín de situaciones en los que se podría encontrar su amiga, esto solo la preocupaba más-llame a la policía, yo tratare de contactarla y ver en los posibles lugares que podría estar

-…gra-gracias… gracias…-la mujer aun lloraba pero se sentía un poco más tranquila con las palabras de Nozomi

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kotori preocupada, todas estaban expectantes

-es Nicochi… se escapó de casa…

-Eh?...-las demás se quedaron estupefactas, Honoka fue la primera en reaccionar

-¿sabes dónde puede estar?-Nozomi negó con la cabeza

-no… podría estar en cualquier parte, pero no creo que este lejos, con ella van sus tres hermanos

-ya llamaron a la policía?-pregunto Kotori

-le dije a su mamá que lo hiciera, por ahora buscare en los posibles lugares-diciendo esto pretendió irse, pero fue retenida en el acto por Honoka

-nosotras te ayudamos-hablo decidida, y por primera vez se le veía seria y a la vez preocupada

-pero…-Nozomi no quería meter a las demás en los problemas de Nico pero sabía que necesitaría ayuda

-por favor-insistió Honoka-somos amigas y nos ayudamos

-amigas?-Nozomi repitió esas palabras, al punto de vista de cualquiera podría parecer simples palabras pero para ella tenía un hermoso significado

-gracias-sonrió la mayor-vayan al templo, otra que vayan al instituto, las demás que revisen por los parques, estoy segura que Nicochi no ha ido muy lejos

-si-contestaron las demás

Rin y Hanayo no dudaron ningún segundo así que se fueron al templo a buscar a su compañera, Kotori decidió ir al instituto, Honoka iba a echa un vistazo por los parque cuando se le ocurrió la idea de pedir ayuda también de Umi y Eli las cuales estaban esperando a Maki

-podrían ayudarnos?-pregunto con algo de cautela, no hacía falta que les dé explicaciones, sabía que desde donde estaban habían escuchado la conversación.

Umi miro a Eli, ya era muy tarde como para que Maki se apareciera, era obvio que no vendría, Eli asintió con la cabeza afirmando que ayudarían con la búsqueda.

.

-¿te escapaste?-cuestiono Maki, había decidido seguir a Nico, le causo extraño verla con maletas y con sus hermanas, y por las expresiones de las niñas supo que algo no andaba bien, se había animado a hablarle a la pelinegra, esta al comienzo la ignoro, pero necesitaba pensar bien las cosas.

-si-hablo seria la pelinegra

-pero…¿Por qué?

-eso no te incumbe-contesto de forma seca y fría, Maki dudo un momento, era cierto que no le incumbía pero le preocupo al ver a las niñas algo tristes, parecía como si hubieran llorado

-¿Qué se supone que harás?-pregunto seria

-¡ya dije que no te incumbe!-levanto la voz, se sentía impotente y frustrada, era cierto, no sabía qué hacer, al comienzo había pensado en ir al departamento de Nozomi pero no quería causarle problema, luego pensó en Kotori, pero lo descarto rápido puesto que ella se había mantenido un poco distante la última semana, no entendía la razón, estaba en un callejón de salida, había actuado impulsivamente y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Maki se sorprendió al ver unas lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de su sempai, desde que la conoció solo la vio con odio, ahora la miraba algo sumisa, nunca pensó que la vería así, miro hacia los hermanos de su sempai, estaban callados y preocupados por su hermana mayor

-si quieres…-Maki llamo la atención de Nico-…puedes quedarte en mi casa…-ni si quiera ella sabía por qué hacía eso, tal vez por las miradas tristes de los niños, lo desesperada que parecía la mayor, lo débil que se veía en ese momento o tal vez porque le recordaban a ella, esa mirada de no saber qué hacer, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que la pelinegra debía estar pasando por muchos problemas como para que se escapara.

Nico iba a rechazar la oferta, por orgullo y porque no quería tener nada que ver con la pelirroja a la cual hasta esa mañana odiaba, ahora solo se sentía agradecida hacia ella pero eso no significaba que aceptaría su ayuda

-one-chan-hablo su hermana pelinegra, a pesar de su corta edad quería hacer lo posible para ayudar a su hermana mayor-solo será un rato… mientras pensamos bien las cosas…

-Kokoa, pero…-Nico debía reconocer que necesita ayuda, miro a sus hermanos, les dio una pequeña sonrisa a modo de reconfortarlos, luego miro a Maki más seria

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-pregunto la pelinegra

-yo…-Maki aparto la vista-… solo lo hago, sino quieres no te voy a rogar…

Nico sintió divertido esa expresión, tal vez la pelirroja no era tan mala como lo pensó, soltó un suspiro pesado.

-está bien… solo un rato…

Maki ya no dijo nada, empezó a caminar seguida de Nico y sus hermanos

Caminaron en silencio todo el rato, Nico aún se sentía dudosa de aceptar la ayuda de la pelirroja, había empezado a plantearse en regresar, pero a la vez no quería, ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora?, ¿trabajar y dejar sus estudios?, ¿Cómo se haría cargo de sus tres hermanos?, ¿podía confiar en la pelirroja?, todas estas preguntas empezaron a atormentarla y hacerla sentir más culpable, sin notarlo llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la enorme mansión en la que vivía su kouhai.

-vi-vives acá?-pregunto Nico aun sin salir de la sorpresa

-si-contesto Maki sin entender porque se sorprendía, habría la reja de su casa dejando entrar a Nico y sus hermanos-adelante

-gra-gracias-hablo Nico aun sorprendida

Maki las guía hasta dentro de la casa, las acomodo en la sala, ya aquí no sabía qué hacer, pensó en llamar a Eli y Umi pero tal vez no era el momento, en ese momento recordó que había olvidado su celular en su habitación, vio el reloj pegada en la pared de la sala, ya iba una hora de retraso, no quería imaginar cómo estarían sus amigas, estarían preocupadas y seguro tendría muchas llamadas perdidas.

-ahora vengo-Maki salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, encontró su celular dentro de su bolso del instituto, con pesar lo prendió, no se sorprendió de encontrar llamadas perdidas y mensajes que pedían que contestara.

Decidió llamar a sus amigas ya que no quería preocuparlas de más y conociendo a Umi de seguro hiso hipótesis exageradas, solo espero unos segundos antes de obtener una respuesta

-halo?, Maki?-hablo Eli al otro lado de la línea, se la escuchaba un poco agitada

-si, soy yo-contesto Maki-siento no haber llamado antes, solo que… se presentó algo y no puedo ir hoy

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la rubia

-si, yo debería preguntar eso, parece que te estas divirtiendo, suenas algo agitada…

-…

-Eli?-Maki no obtuvo respuesta, era como si Eli dudara si decirle algo-¿pasa algo?

-si… bueno hubo un problema, tal vez no te interese

-estas bien?, es Umi?-Maki empezó a sentirse preocupada

-no, no es eso, nosotras estamos bien-Eli trato de calmarse para hablar, había estado corriendo y por eso estaba algo agitada-es sobre las otras chicas, tuvieron un problema y bueno… las estamos ayudando.

Maki sintió curiosidad así que termino preguntando de qué se trataba

-¿qué problema?

-mm… tal vez no te interese, es Yazawa Nico, al parecer se ha escapado de casa y nos han pedido ayuda para buscarla, sé que esto te puede molestar pero no podíamos decir que no

-…-Maki no supo que contestar, podía decirles donde estaba esa pelinegra y así les evitaría a sus amigas que la siguieran buscando, pero tal vez la pelinegra no quería ser encontrada y por lo visto tampoco se los dijo a sus propias amigas

-Maki?-Eli se sintió extrañada que no dijera nada, esperaba un reclamo por estar ayudando a sus rivales

-tengo que hacer algo, te llamo después-no le dejo decir nada a la rubia, colgó y bajo corriendo a su sala, quería salir de dudas de lo que estaba pasando.

.

-one-chan-hablo la pelinegra-parece que tu amiga es rica

-no digas que es mi amiga-contesto Nico-es un insulto para mi

-pero nos está ayudando-hablo su otra hermana

-eso no la hace mi amiga-contesto Nico seria, estaba algo pensativa meditando las posibles opciones de lo que podría hacer a partir de ahora

-Kotaro se durmió-hablo Kokoa

-debe estar muy cansado después de todo esto-hablo su otra hermana, bostezando sintiéndose también cansada

En ese momento la pelirroja apareció en la entrada de la sala

-acabo de hablar con Eli-hablo seria la pelirroja

-¿Eli?, hablas de la rubia?-contesto igual de seria

-en este momento ella y las demás te están buscando-Nico se quedó sorprendida, al comienzo no lo creyó

-¿para qué me buscarían tus amigas?

-ya saben que te escapaste y todas te están buscando-Nico esta vez lo creyó, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran Nozomi y Kotori, pero aun no entendía que hacían las demás buscándola

-ya nos vamos-Nico se levantó del sofá, tomo la mano de sus hermanos para irse pero Maki se interpuso

-¿y que se supone que harás?, crees que tu hermanos podrán seguirte el paso

-eso no te importa

-perdiste a uno de ellos hace rato, está oscureciendo, ¿sabes las muchas cosas que podrían pasarles?

-ya dije que eso no te importa-Nico se sentía a punto de explotar, realmente sentía mucha frustración y odio

-¡solo quiero ayudar!-Maki levanto la voz despertando al hermano de Nico el cual estaba aún echado en el sofá durmiendo

-one-than…-Kotaro se incorporó somnoliento-tengo… hambre…

Nico ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que era lo mejor, había huido de casa pensando que era lo mejor pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura

-síganme-ordeno Maki, Nico dudo pero sus hermanos siguieron obedientemente a la pelirroja. Esta las guio hasta su cocina, ahí les sirvió algo que encontró.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-pregunto Nico, estaba agradecida con la pelirroja pero no confiaba en ella, ambas habían salido de la cocina y habían regresado a la sala para poder hablar con más calma

-no confundas, lo hago por tus hermanos-contesto Maki sin verla directamente, esto causo cierta curiosidad en Nico

-parece que no eres alguien sincera-menciono Nico haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño en molestia

-no eres la más indicada para decirme eso-para sorpresa de la pelirroja la mayor no contraataco, todo lo contrario dio una leve sonrisa

-es verdad, no soy sincera… tampoco soy muy lista…por eso ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer-Nico apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio, no estaba segura si debía confiar en la pelirroja pero necesita poder hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogar ese dolor y confusión

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Maki suavemente, parecía entender la situación difícil por la que pasaba la pelinegra, Nico se giró a verla, Maki le dio una leve sonrisa-yo tampoco soy sincera… así que podemos entendernos

Ambas se miraron fijamente, podían verse a los ojos sin sentir incomodidad o molestia, ahora que se fijaban bien y se miraban a los ojos la una a la otra se sentían familiarizadas, bastaron unos segundo para notar que habían conocido alguien que se parecía a ellas tanto en emociones, sentimientos como pensamientos.

-¿quieres saberlo?-pregunto Nico sin despegar su mirada de la menor, Maki asintió despacio…

.

.

.

 **siento la demora de este fic, peo ya saben, muchos trabajos, actualizare en unos dias ;)**


	7. FUERZA

-hoy al llegar a casa me encontré a mi padre, él y mi mamá tienen peleas constantemente, preferí encerarme en mi habitación hasta que llegara la hora de irme y reunirme con las demás en el parque de diversiones. Todo estaba bien hasta que escuche la voz de mi padre guitarle a alguien, pensé que sería mamá así que no le di importancia, estaba a punto de poner música para no escuchar nada cuando escuche el llanto de mi hermana menor, salí rápido de mi habitación encontrándome con mi hermana pequeña en el suelo y mis otros dos hermanos a su lado, al parecer tenia tarea y quiso pedirle ayuda, y como no quiso hacerlo empujo a mi hermana, Kokoa se levantó algo adolorida tratando de aguantar el llanto, no lo pude soportar, iba a enfrentar a mi padre por lo que hiso pero me contuve, tome la mano de mis hermanos y les ordene seguirme, nos encerramos en mi habitación esperando a que se fuera, mis hermanos se pusieron a llorar, realmente tenemos mucho miedo de nuestro padre, no sé qué mi impulso a hacer, tal vez el miedo, el ver a mis hermanos tan indefensos o porque yo misma lo que quería era huir, empecé a empacar mis cosas, cuando mi padre salió de la casa aproveche para arreglar las cosas de mis hermanos y apurarme antes de que mi madre regresara de su trabajo, luego tome a mis hermanos y salimos de casa, saque todos mis ahorros, al comienzo tenía pensado ir con Nozomi y quedarme con ella hasta… no se… tal vez encontrar otro trabajo y así mantenerme… pero ya afuera de mi casa empecé a dudar de hacerlo, no quisiera meterla en mis problemas, en cuanto a Kotori creo que tampoco sería buena idea y mientras pensaba todo ello mi hermano se separó de nosotros y ahí fue cuando te encontré

Termino de contar Nico, Maki estaba en silencio, entendía que haya actuado tan impulsiva pero tal vez fue excesivo haber escapado

-pero… y ahora que harás?-se animó a preguntar la pelirroja

-aun no lo sé, empezare con buscar un trabajo, creo que debería ir con Nozomi pero sé que mis padres irían primero con ella

-pero tus padres deben estar preocupados

-no sé cómo sean tus padres pero los míos pelean todo el tiempo, ahora están en pleno proceso de divorcio y mi padre a pesar de tratarnos mal quiere tener la custodia de todos nosotros

-qué? pero y tu mamá…

-ella no gana lo mismo que ese hombre… además no es capaz de defendernos cuando él viene molesto y se desquita con nosotros, sus hijos, no quiero quedarme con ninguno…-Nico frunció el ceño y apretó con más fuerza los puños-cualquier lugar será mejor que casa…

Maki iba a hacer otra pregunta pero justo en ese momento entraron a la sala los hermanos de Nico

-gracias one-chan-agradeció Kokoa a Maki, seguida de sus dos hermanos

-n-no fue nada…-Maki se avergonzó ligeramente

Pronto el ambiente se llenó de suspenso, Nico aún no había decidido a donde ir

-si quieres… te quedas hoy acá…-ofreció Maki evitando verla, Nico la vio algo desconfiada

-no es necesario pero gracias-contesto cortésmente, tomo sus cosas pretendiendo irse

-mis padres no están -insistió Maki pero aun sin verla-si no quieres está bien… pero piensa también en tus hermanos

Nico la miro molesta, no le gustaba que no la vieran a los ojos cuando hablaba con alguien, pero tenía razón, si tan importante eran sus hermanos debía pensar en ellos y no ser egoísta…

.

Nozomi estaba corriendo por un parque algo alejado, ya era de noche y aun no tenía noticias de su amiga, era imposible que haya desaparecido como si nada, había preguntado a todas las personas que veía en la calle, pregunto a los vecinos de Nico, conocidos, otros familiares pero nada, era como si Nico hubiera sido tragada por la misma tierra junto con sus hermanos. Al parque al que ahora se dirigía era su última esperanza, era donde tiempo atrás conoció a la pelinegra y donde solía ir con ella cuando estaban aburridas, con ella y Kotori, a las tres les gustaba su espacio, era algo en que tenía mucho en común, así que muchas veces fueron a ese parque como una forma de paseo y despejar su mente cada vez que tenían problemas.

Justo al voltear la calle choco con alguien.

-lo siento-se disculpó sentado en el suelo frotando su frente

-no… fue mi culpa…-esa voz le resulto familiar

-Sonada-san?-hablo reconociendo la voz de su compañera

-eh?, Tojo-san-Umi la vio igual de sorprendida-es-esto… siento… esto… cho-chocar contigo-hablo nerviosa la peliazul

-n-no te preocupes-contesto Nozomi con una leve sonrisa a modo de disculpa, se puso de pie al igual que la peliazul ya que también estaba sentada en el suelo

-estas… estas buscando a Yazawa-san, verdad

-eh?, como lo sabes?-pregunto Nozomi

-Honoka nos pidió que las ayudáramos con su búsqueda-Nozomi se quedó algo pensativa, se sentía agradecida con la ojiazul

-gracias-sonrió Nozomi, mientras más fueran tal vez habría más posibilidad de encontrarla

-no hay de que, acabo de hablar con Honoka y las de primero, ahora están en el distrito de Akiba buscando pistas

-realmente muchas gracias, hable hace un momento con su madre, los policías ya están haciendo la búsqueda también

-ya veo, ¿vas a buscar por esta zona?

-si, solía venir con ella acá, tal vez alguien la haya visto

-te puedo ayudar, conozco esta zona a la perfección porque Maki vive cerca

-Nishikino-san?

-si-Nozomi se quedó pensativa un momento, inconscientemente saco una carta de su bolsillo, salió "rueda de fortuna", podía ser entendida como secesos inesperados, tal vez el que estuvieran ahí no era coincidencia.

Ambas empezaron a buscar por la zona

.

Kotori estaba saliendo del instituto, había ido a buscar a Nico allí, pensó que sería rápido, pero termino allí cerca de dos horas, aparte de que el instituto era grande habían aun muchos alumnos, haciéndosele difícil buscar, disimuladamente pregunto a sus compañeras y a conocidos si habían visto a su amiga, nadie le dio alguna pista.

Estaba cruzando la pista cuando choco con alguien por lo distraída que iba

-l-lo siento…-se disculpó apenada, se sorprendió de ver a Eli la cual era la persona con quien choco

-no hay problema, ¿aún no saben nada?-pregunto seria

-eh?, de qué?-Kotori la miro confundida

-sobre su amiga, ¿aún no hay noticias de su paradero?

-Nico-chan?, ¿Cómo sabes que ella…?

-no hay tiempo para explicar, tu amiga Kousaka nos pidió ayuda, supongo que ya buscaste en el instituto

-si, estoy viniendo de allí

-yo vengo de la zona principal, tampoco tengo noticias-Kotori no estaba segura si era real aquello, no se esperaba que ella tratara de ayudar en la búsqueda de su amiga, se sentía feliz al saber que podía contar con su ayuda

-¿no hay algún lugar al que ella baya cuando está preocupada o tenga problemas?-pregunto la rubia

-iría con Nozomi-chan o conmigo pero seguro que no quería causarnos problemas, aunque…

-aunque?

-hay un parque al que íbamos antes, esta algo alejado en un barrio un poco solitario… tal vez…

-no perdamos tiempo-Eli empezó a caminar-por donde es?

-está en la parte sur de la ciudad

-está bien, vamos

-a-a s-si…-hablo Kotori nerviosa y preocupada

.

-Rin-chan, supiste algo-Honoka se encontró con Rin en una esquina

-no, pregunte a todo mundo nya

-a-a-ayuda…-escucharon una voz agitada

-Kayochin, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Rin preocupada por lo agitada que estaba su amiga

-s-si… n-no, digo no… la vieron..

-la vieron?-repitieron ambas pelinaranjas

-si, alguien me dijo que vio a Yazawa-sempai junto con unos niños por un parque

-enserio?-preguntaron sonrientes las dos chicas

-si, está por la parte sus del distrito de Otonokizaka

-que esperamos-Honoka empezó a caminar o correr

-espera-Rin la detuvo-llamemos a las demás nya

-primero deberíamos confirmarlo-hablo Hanayo-no es seguro, vamos nosotras y confirmémoslo

-está bien nya

Las tres se emprendieron hacia el lugar mencionado por Hanayo.

.

-¿estas segura de esto?-pregunto Nico a la pelirroja

-si-contesto Maki evitando verla

 _-¿Qué le pasa?-_ se preguntó Nico- _porque no me mira a los ojos en algunos momentos… pero y ahora… ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿acepto?, si lo hago mis hermanos estarán bien pero no quiero deberle nada, aunque ahora que he podido hablar con ella no es esa chica molestosa y engreída que creí que seria, parece entenderme… ahora que lo pienso_ … …¿Dónde están tus padres?

-…-Maki no contesto al instante, no quería dar ninguna explicación sobre su familia, pero tal vez así le tendría más confianza- no están…-susurro bajando la vista un poco triste- mamá está de viaje… y mi padre tiene trabajo así que vendrá mañana…

Nico no tenía que preguntar más, por la mirada de la menor podía adivinar que también sus padres tenían problemas, tal vez no sería mala idea quedarse

-está bien-Kokoa miro curiosa a su hermana sin entender lo que pasaba-esta noche nos quedaremos acá-sonrió Nico más tranquila, debía reconocer que hablar con la menor la hizo sentir más tranquila

-enserio-sonrió su hermana

-si-Nico acaricio la cabeza de su hermana-siento haberme mostrado un poco fría hace rato

-one-chan-Kokoa la abrazo con fuerza-lo entiendo… estamos juntas…

Pronto se unieron sus otros dos hermanos al abrazo

.

Nozomi y Umi estuvieron buscando por la zona cerca de media hora, Umi empezó a tocar puerta por puerta de cada casa preguntando por Nico, mientras que Nozomi preguntaba a todo el que pasaba cerca. Al cabo de la media hora Nozomi y Umi se encontraron en el gran parque que estaba en la zona sin tener alguna idea del paradero de la pelinegra, mientras pensaban a donde ir se encontraron con Eli y Kotori las cuales fueron ahí también para buscar a Nico.

-¿entonces no han encontrado nada?-pregunto Kotori

-no-contesto Nozomi, supongo que ustedes tampoco

-no-Kotori bajo la vista, Umi y Eli se dieron una rápida mirada, ambas sentían curiosidad que hacían en compañía de sus rivales, habían acordado ayudar a buscar pero eso no significaba hacerlo en compañía de la otras chicas, pero ese no era el momento de hablar de algo así.

Se iban a dividir para seguir buscando cuando llegaron al lugar Honoka, Rin y Hanayo, intercambiaron información, Hanayo les dijo que una de sus compañeras afirmo haber visto por ahí a la pelinegra junto con tres niños algunas horas atrás, esto les daba más esperanza.

-deberíamos decir a los padre de Nico-chan-propuso Kotori, así la policía vendría y sería más fácil encontrarla

-No-a la mayoría le extraño que Nozomi se opusiera a esa idea- deberíamos confirmar primero si era ella

-pero…-Honoka fue interrumpida

-no quisiera darle falsas esperanzas a sus padres-se adelantó Nozomi

-es verdad-apoyo Eli, aunque también pensaba que debían llamar a los padres de Nico-deberíamos separarnos y confirmarlo

-Maki vive cerca-hablo Umi- no perdemos nada con preguntarle

-dudo mucho que ella sepa algo-hablo Eli

-creo que no perdemos nada con llamarla-apoyo Nozomi, se ganó una mirada curiosa de parte de Eli, Nozomi le dio una leve sonrisa como respuesta, le parecía demasiada coincidencia que todas se hayan encontrado ahí, era muy creyente del destino y sentía que tal vez la pelirroja podía estar relacionada también.

.

-les enseñare su habitación-Maki las llevo a una habitación para visitas

Nico decidió dejar a sus hermanos dormidos, luego volvió con Maki a la sala, antes de poder entablar una conversación el celular de Maki sonó. Maki salió de la sala para poder hablar más tranquila

-¿pasa algo, Eli?

-no… bueno, estamos cerca de tu casa, aun no hallamos a Yazawa-san, nos preguntábamos si la habías visto o tal vez sabes de algún lugar por acá en el que pudiera estar

-bueno… yo…-Maki no sabía que hacer-pueden venir, mi padre no está así que no hay problema

Maki cortó la llamada y volvió a la sala

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Nico al ver el rostro de preocupación de Maki

-no…-contesto evitando verla nuevamente, no estaba segura si fue buena idea pero era algo que no podía manejar sola.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó el timbre de la casa de Maki

-creí que no vendrían tus padres hoy?-pregunto Nico sospechando algo

-y no lo harán-Maki salió a la entrada de su casa, presiono un botón haciendo que se abriera la puerta de la calle dejando entrar a sus visitantes, al rato escucho golpes en la puerta.

Maki abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus dos amigas

-Maki, ¿Por qué nos pediste venir?-pregunto Eli al ser recibida

-es que… ¿y ellas?-Maki noto la presencia de las demás chicas, imagino que solo vendrían sus amigas

-como te dije, estamos buscando a… ¿Yazawa?-justo en ese momento Nico asomo su rostro desde la sala para ver quiénes eran.

Nozomi al reconocer a su amiga no le importó empujar a Eli o Maki quien era dueña de la casa, sin pedir permiso o sin decir nada se adentró a la caso y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, realmente estaba muy preocupada, se sentía feliz de verla sana y salva

-¡Nicochi!-Nozomi la abrazo con tanta rapidez y fuerza que no le dio tiempo a Nico a que reaccionara, fue tanta su emoción que termino echándola al suelo

-No-Nozomi?-Nico la miro confundida, no imaginaba como dio con su paradero tan pronto

-¡¿Qué haces con ellas/ella?!-preguntaron a la vez Nico y Eli

.

Todas estaban reunidas en la sala de la casa de Maki esperando una explicación de parte de Nico

-y bien Yazawa-hablo Eli-no crees que nos debes una explicación

-no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda-hablo Nico igual de seria, incluso molesta podría decirse –Eli frunció el ceño en señal de molestia

-se puede saber qué hace en casa de Maki

-porque no se lo preguntas a ella-Nico cruzo los brazos y la vio desafiante, el ambiente estaba más que tenso, antes que Eli dijera algo Nozomi se le adelanto

-¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora Nicochi?-pregunto Nozomi seria pero a la vez comprensiva-no puedes estar huyendo por siempre y ten en cuenta que tus hermanos están contigo

-…-Nico no contesto, miro con rabia a todas, no quería que nadie se metiera en sus problemas, solo se limitó a levantarse-me largo…-no dio muchos pasos y fue detenida por Maki

-e-espera-Maki tomo de la muñeca a la pelinegra, ni siquiera ella entendió porque reacciono así, pero la idea de que se vaya con sus hermanos a esa hora le preocupaba

-escucha-Nico se giró algo molesta-estoy agradecida contigo pero me largo, lo que me suceda a mi o mis hermanos no les incum…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire al recibir un golpe en la mejilla, nadie se esperaría que Nozomi golpearía a Nico

-¡esto no lo hacemos por lástima!-hablo molesta la pelimorada-no ves que nos preocupas

Nico dejo escapar unas lágrimas, se giró a ver a la mayor con ojos llorosos

-¡no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!-Nico miro de forma agresiva a Nozomi, esto hizo asustar un poco a las demás

-lo tengo porque soy tu amiga

-¡déjame en paz!-Nico iba a irse pero nuevamente fue retenida, esta vez por la mayor quien la abrazo

-lo siento… no quise pegarte, pero esto solo demuestra que me preocupas… eres muy especial para…-Nico al comienzo trato de separarse de la mayor pero al terminar de escucharla ya no pudo contenerse, solo con Nozomi se sentía bien, solo ella lograba tranquilizar ese dolor en su corazón, sin poder contenerlo más rompió en llanto.

Nozomi la abrazo con más fuerza, dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a su amiga tan vulnerable y lastimada, se prometió a si misma estar para ella en todo lo que necesitara, no se perdonaría si algo le llegara a ocurrir, para ella Nico fue su primera y verdadera amiga. Pronto Kotori también se unió al abrazo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, se lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Nico tenía problemas, y más porque ella misma había creado una distancia entre ambas, aunque fuera una orden de sus padres mantenerse distante a la pelinegra la desobedecería a partir de ahora, no quería que una de sus mejores amigas sufriera de esa forma, aunque no pueda hacer algo por ella al menos estaría con ella en esos momentos difíciles.

Las demás se quedaron viendo la escena, era la primera vez que veían a la pelinegra tan vulnerable y débil, en el fondo también deseaban poder hacer algo para poder ayudar a su compañera. Incluso Eli, Umi Maki miraban la escena con cierta tristeza y comprensión.

Honoka se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a sus sempais las cuales aún estaban abrazadas, de forma cariñosa poso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelinegra

-Nico-chan si deseas puedes quedarte en mi casa una temporada hasta que esté segura de lo que harás-hablo la castaña dándole una gran sonrisa, Nico la miro unos segundo con sorpresa, luego le dio una leve sonrisa a forma de agradecimiento

-gracias…-susurro bajando la vista, ya se sentía más tranquila pero a la vez apenada por la escena que hizo-…siento las molestias… que cause…

-Yazawa-san-Eli hablo con su usual tono serio y frio, las demás se giraron a verla con algo de temor, temían que fuera a comenzar una discusión-no se mucho de los problemas que pasas pero me hago una idea, mi familia tiene a muchos socios los cuales son abogados… si quieres te puedo ayudar a conseguir uno…-Eli aparto un poco la vista al notar las miradas de todas-…y en lo que necesites…

El ambiente de un momento a otro dejo de estar tenso, Nico miro a la rubia un poco curiosa aunque no le agradaba mucho por sus celos que sentía al verla con Nozomi sabía que la estaba juzgando sin conocerla, lo mismo que paso con Maki, en el fondo eran personas como ella

-gracias…-sonrió Nico

-pero que pasara con tus padres nya-pregunto Rin, rompió el emotivo momento pero a la vez tenía razón, la policía seguía buscándola

-Nico-chan-hablo Kotori-si me lo permites puedo pedir a mi madre para que intervenga en esto, al ser la directora del instituto puede intervenir en este tipo de problemas-Kotori tomo la mano de Nico de forma cariñosa a modo de darle confianza-te ayudare en todo y apoyare lo que decidas

-Kotori…yo…

-está bien Nicochi-Nozomi acaricio su cabeza-déjanos ayudarte

No tuvo que repetirlo, Nico acepto la ayuda de todas, sin notarlo la hora se había pasado prácticamente volando, al darse cuenta ya eran cerca de las doce.

Nico les informo a todas lo que había pasado en su casa horas atrás, así todas la ayudarían a escoger cual sería la mejor opción. Al parecer quien dirigía la búsqueda de Nico y sus hermanos era solo su mamá, el padre tuvo que hacer un viaje de último minuto, esto le dio más oportunidad a Nozomi para poder hablar con la madre y que detengan la búsqueda, así como también informarle que Nico y sus hermanos estaban bien, aunque la mamá al comienzo insistió en querer ver a sus hijos tuvo que aceptar lo que Nozomi le propuso, esperar unos días hasta que Nico se decidiera.

Esa noche todas se quedaron en casa de Maki, Eli y Umi no tuvieron problema puesto que sus padres también habían salido de viaje por negocios, en cuanto a Honoka tuvo un poco de problemas pero al final sus padres accedieron, Hanayo y Rin no tuvieron ningún problema, Nozomi tampoco y en cuanto a Kotori, se le complico explicarle a su padres lo que había pasado, trato de no contarles todo porque Nico aún no había aceptado recibir su ayuda, al final le dieron el permiso, así todas se quedaron esa noche en casa de la pelirroja.

-está bien que nos quedemos acá?-pregunto Hanayo un poco preocupada por causarle problemas a su compañera

-no hay problema-contesto la pelirroja- mi padre vendrá mañana en la tarde

-y tu mamá? nya-pregunto Rin curiosa, Maki bajo la vista un poco nostálgica, hacía meses que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho-estas bien?

-Rin-chan, no deberíamos preguntar tanto-reprendió Hanayo a Rin, ya que noto la mirada triste de la pelirroja

-aun así no creo que deberíamos quedarnos todas-hablo Umi un poco incomoda, todas estaban en la habitación de Maki, no podían usar las otras habitaciones porque a causa de no usarla con frecuencia estas estaban un poco desordenadas y sin limpiar

-nosotras podemos quedarnos porque somos amigas de Maki, no sé porque las demás también deberían de hacerlo-hablo Eli igual de incomoda que la peliazul, todas estaban en colchones durmiendo una al lado de la otra

-pero nosotras somos amigas de Nicochi, no podemos dejarla sola con ustedes-hablo Nozomi un poco burlona, a pesar de no ser las mejores circunstancias no podía negar que le divertía estar ahí con todas las demás

-qué hay de las demás-contesto la rubia

-también somos amigas de Nico-chan-contesto Honoka con voz enérgica-además esto es divertido

-si nya-hablo Rin que dormía al lado de Honoka-hoy nos conocimos un poco más, no pensé que ustedes también nos ayudarían nya-Rin miro a tres chicas en especial, Eli, Umi y Maki la miraron un poco serias

-que se supone que significa eso-hablo Maki

-solo que te imaginaba siempre como una niñita engreída y presumida nya-contesto Rin sinceramente, Maki frunció el ceño

-pues yo pensaba de ti una persona cabeza hueca e inmadura y sigo pensando eso-hablo la pelirroja

-jajaja-para sorpresa de todas Rin no se enojó, al contrario, se puso a reír como si hubieran dicho un chiste-Maki-chan empieza a agradarme- Maki se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar a Rin llamarla por su nombre

-i-idita… no te di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre…

-Maki-chan se sonrojo-Rin veía con diversión a la pelirroja-esto es divertido nya

-ca-cállate!-Maki hizo un mohín, se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la pelinaranja para luego volver a acomodarse en medio de Umi y Eli

-eso dolió nya-se quejó Rin acariciando su cabeza

-tú te lo buscaste

-deberían dejar de hacer ruido-hablo Kotori

-no puedes dormir nya?-Kotori solo sonrió, le parecía gracioso la forma de comportarse de su kouhai

-no es eso, solo que Nico-chan y sus hermanos están al lado y seguro quieren descansar después de este día tan largo y difícil que tuvo

-tienes razón-hablo Nozomi con una sonrisa-la próxima que hable se gana un wahsi washi

-washi?-pregunto Umi sin entender, para su mala suerte Nozomi estaba a su lado

-es esto-Nozomi apretó los pechos de la peliazul, no lo hizo con fuerza puesto que aún no había mucha confianza entre ambas, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para eso

-¡AAH!...-Umi grito de sorpresa y dolor, Eli y Maki se incorporaron algo asustadas por el grito de su amiga

-¡pe-pervertida!-grito Umi abrazándose con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza, Eli y Maki también se ruborizaron ligeramente

-po-porque hiciste es?-pregunto la rubia algo avergonzada pero también molesta, no le gustaba que alguien tocara a sus amigas

-solo fue una advertencia-sonrió la pelimorada-a dormir o me obligaran hacerlo con más fuerza con la siguiente que hable-sus compañeras se estremecieron ligeramente, se acomodaron, no paso mucho antes que todas quedaran completamente dormidas, al otro lado de la habitación estaba Nico con sus hermanos, había estado escuchando todas esas conversaciones, sonrió levemente mientras se acomodaba también en su respectivo colchón.

-supongo que... puedo confiar también en ellas…-pensó la pelinegra empezando a quedar dormida, empezaron a llegar a su mente imágenes de ella, sus amigas y las demás miembros del club, la última imagen que llego a su mente fue de cierta pelirroja…

.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todas ya estuvieron levantadas y fueron a buscar a Nico no la encontraron, sin embargo había una nota que pedía Nozomi que llevara a sus hermanos con ella, Nico había decidido enfrentarse sola a su madre. Al comienzo Honoka propuso ir a buscarla para ayudarla pero Nozomi se opuso a la idea, Nico ya había hecho su elección, solo les quedaba apoyarla y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Desayunaron en casa de Maki, a pesar de no aparentarlo resulto ser alguien muy hospitalaria y amable, Rin le gano más confianza a la pelirroja así que desde ese momento empezó a llamarla por su nombre, lo mismo que ha Eli y Umi. Después de un desayuno rápido y ayudar a Maki a ordenar su casa cada una se regresó a la suya, aún tenían clases y tenían que cambiarse, Nozomi llevo con ella a los hermanos de Nico, estos parecían tenerle mucha confianza, incluso la llamaban como otra hermana mayor.

Nozomi llego a su departamento, arreglo una habitación para que se alojaran Nico con sus hermanos, después de alistarse, prepararles algo más a "sus hermanos" y dejar todo en su lugar se fue a clases, Kokoa se quedó a carga y ante cualquier problema quedo en llamarla.

Esa mañana fue la más estresante y preocupante para la pelimorada, llego a clases, todos sus compañeros llegaron temprano a excepto de cierta pelinegra que no se apareció en todo el día, había tratado de llamarla pero su celular sonaba apagado. A la hora de descanso estaban todas reunidas en el club, de pronto el celular de Eli sonó

-alo-Eli respondió

-Ayase-san?-escucho una voz conocida al otro lado de la línea

-si, que paso Yazawa-san-pregunto, aunque trato de parecer normal algunas notaron que también estaba preocupada

-sobre lo que dijiste ayer, dijiste que podías ayudarme a conseguir un abogado… así que por eso…

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de tod…-no pudo terminar puesto que Nozomi le arrebato su celular

-¡Nicochi, estas bien!-pregunto muy preocupada

-Nozomi?, estas con Ayase-pregunto un poco molesta la pelinegra

-si, estamos todas acá esperando noticias tuyas-Nozomi se sintió más aliviada al escucharla un poco molesta, sonrió levemente-nos tenías preocupadas Nicochi

-eh?...yo…-Nico se quedó callada unos segundo, la mayor se sintió extrañada por eso, era ajena a que Nico se había avergonzado por lo que dijo-…lo siento…

-Nicochi no tienes que disculparte-sonrió más alegre la mayor- ¿todo salió bien?

-si, solo estaba mi madre en casa… le conté lo que paso ayer… discutimos y bueno, al final accedió a hacer algo

-¿algo?

-si, se divorciara con mi padre, si el abogado de Ayase es bueno entonces mi madre podrá tener la custodia de nootros

-pero… Nicochi estas segura?...

-por supuesto que si, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocar a una de mis hermanas, mi madre a prometido estar más con nosotros

-¿has hablado con tu padre?

-no, y tampoco lo quiero hacer, el muy cobarde se fue ayer de viaje después de lo que hizo

-eh… Yazawa…-Eli se acercó a su celular para hablar también, como era demasiado la cercanía a Nozomi no le quedo de otra que devolverle el celular a la rubia para que le dijera algo-… tu padre los maltrato alguna vez o lo de ayer fue solo un accidente?

-…

-no lo tomes a mal-continuo la rubia al ver que Nico no respondió-si es así y a lo admites tu madre tendrá más las de ganar y así este juicio podría ser más rápido… ¿Yazawa-san?

-si… lo hizo conmigo… cuando a veces llegaba… ebrio…-todas se quedaron calladas, Nozomi sobre todo se quedó molesta consigo misma por no haberlo notado antes, pero sabía que Nico jamás contaría algún problema a no ser que ya no pueda controlarlo por sí misma, Kotori estaba igual de frustrada que la mayor

-me puedas tu dirección, esta tarde mandare a uno de los mejores abogados, yo me encargare de los gastos-hablo Eli segura y confiada de sus palabras- te doy mi palabra que todo saldrá bien

-…-al otro lado de la línea nadie contesto, Nico aun no era capaz de asimilar esas palabras, ¿realmente una de sus rivales la iba a ayudar?, unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos en agradecimiento-… gracias… Ayase-san…

-no tienes que darlas-sonrió la rubia comprensiva-yo me encargaré de lo demás, no te preocupes

Nozomi volvió a arrebatarle el celular para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, después lo pasaron de manos en mano y así todas pudieron hablar con la pelinegra.

Al termino del descanso todas estaban más tranquilas ya que ahora sabían que Nico estaba bien, las ultimas en irse fueron Umi y Eli

-¿estas segura de esto?-pregunto Umi, no podía evitar estar preocupada

-no te preocupes, ya dije que me encargaría de todo

-¿Cómo conseguirás ese abogado?, tendrás que hablar con tu padre y… sabes lo que significa…

-lo sé, pero ya lo prometí, además no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada… yo también viví esa situación y… se lo que se siente…-Eli bajo la vista algo nostálgica al recordar a dos personas en especial

-¿Qué pasara con el dinero?-pregunto Umi tratando de desviar el tema, no quería hacerle recordar a la rubia cosas desagradables

-ya dije que yo me encarga…

-yo me encargare de eso-Eli fue interrumpida por Nozomi quien entro al aula

-¿estabas escuchando?-pregunto Eli molesta

-no-sonrió la pelimorada-no escuche mucho, no te preocupes y en cuanto al gasto, mi familia se ocupara de ello, solo espero que consigas un buen abogado-Nozomi salió del aula tan rápido como entro.

Umi y Eli se quedaron algo extrañadas, esa chica desde luego era rara, pero al menos una cosa menos en la que pensar, Eli tenía que hablar esa tarde con su padre para que este le ayude a buscar a un buen abogado.

El día transcurrió con normalidad sin ningún problema, ya no se sentían tan preocupadas porque ya tenían noticias de Nico. A la hora de salida Eli fue la primera en retirarse, quería volver lo más pronto a su casa y hablar con su padre.

.

-padre-Eli entro al estudio de su padre

-ocurre algo-contesto su padre, siempre le habla así, frio e intimidante

-puedo pedirte algo?-hablo Eli con voz segura, esto llamo la atención de su padre

-y bien?-contesto este mirándola fijamente

-quería conseguir el servicio de un abogado-su padre frunció el ceño, odiaba temas de abogados o juicios

-por qué quieres tu un abogado?-pregunto el padre algo molesto

-es la hija de la familia Tojo, tiene una amiga y tiene problemas judiciales, me pidió de favor que le ayude conseguir un buen abogado para esta amiga

-los Tojo?-alzo la ceja, se quedó unos segundos a meditarlo

-acaso su familia no conoce buenos abogados?-Eli ya sabía que no se lo iba a dejar fácil, pero lo que más la caracterizaba a ella era su testarudez, si se proponía algo lo cumplía

-sus padres ahora están de viaje, y la mayoría a los que conoce son del extranjero y los que son de acá están fuera del país, me pidió de favor ayudarle con este problema

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas por otros?-su padre levanto un poco la voz

-lo hago para ganar su confianza, poco a poco se de ella y su familia-el padre se volvió a quedar callado unos segundos meditando bien su decisión

-está bien, te daré la dirección y teléfono de uno de los mejores

-gracias padre-contesto Eli de forma serena, por dentro estaba feliz por haberlo conseguido pero por experiencia propia sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que sea muy expresiva, ya celebraría después.

Esa tarde se coordinaron todas, Eli llamo a Nozomi y le dio la dirección y teléfono de ese abogado para que ella se comunicara con él y así pudiera ayudar a Nico. Esa noche Nico durmió en casa de Nozomi, también pidió ayuda a Kotori para que hablara con su mamá, la directora, y la ayudara con el juicio.

.

Esta semana fue la más larga y difícil para cada una, sobre todo para Nico, pero gracias a esto pudo conocer un poco más a sus "rivales", todas trataron de apoyarla de una u otra forma, la madre de Nico les prometió a sus hijos cambiar y cuidarlos mejor, en cuanto al padre tuvo que renunciar a querer tener la custodia de sus hijos, lo cual solo lo hacía por temas políticos.

Al término de esta semana no pudieron evitar ser el centro de conversación de sus compañeros ya que la propia institución intervino, no fue fácil pero aprendieron algo importante, la fuerza de todas juntas podían lograr grandes cosas, por más mínimo que sea la ayuda el hecho de estar en esos momentos y saber que podían confiar en alguien, fue suficiente para que pudieran superarlo todas juntas y descubrieran algo no experimentado, algo que no solo las ayudaría en momentos difíciles sino que también las motivaría para tomar riesgos, algo que las uniría mas… su propia fuerza.

.

.

.

 **espero que les haya gustado, debi actualizar ayer como se lo prometi a muchos pero no tuve tiempo, T-T, tuve problemas, muchos, ;) pero ya paso, jejej, tratare de actualizar pronto, lo mismo que "nuestro comienzo", tal vez este fin e semana ya que para lo proxima semana tendre examenes seguidos :c, pobre de mi vida jejej**

 **hasta pronto!**

 ***dejen sus comentarios del cap ;)**


	8. ASOCIARSE

-no puedo creer que solo falten dos semanas-comento Eli, todas estaban reunidas en el club, era lunes por la tarde y la mayoría estaba un poco tensa porque les quedaba medio mes para tener algo y poder participar en el love live

-y lo peor es que esta semana ya son las presentaciones de los grupos-menciono Nozomi soltando un suspiro pesado

-podemos presentar "Bokura no live. Kimi to no life"-propuso Honoka, pero a diferencia de su actitud de siempre se veía esta vez un poco más desanimada

-de todas formas necesitaremos al menos otros tres trabajos-Eli se puso de pie, tenía una expresión seria-la directora dijo que debíamos llegar al final del mes, no podemos conformarnos con solo esto

La mayoría se puso un poco tensa por esa mirada tan intimidante, excepto cierta pelimorada quien miraba con cierta burla a la rubia.

-Kotori-chan, Nicochi y yo ya hemos trabajado en el diseño de otros trajes-la miro con burla y a la vez desafiante-¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Hicieron algún avance?-Eli cambio a una expresión confiada, sin dejar de ver a la pelimorada desafiante

-por supuesto, ya cree algunos pasos de baile, Maki ya creo algunas melodías y Umi tiene varias letras de canciones en su libreta-su mirada se volvió de alguien superior y victoriosa-no nos subestimes, hemos hecho más que ustedes

-de hecho-esta vez Nico intervino-ya hemos hecho algunos trajes este fin de semana

-¡¿enserio?!-gritaron las demás que hasta el momento estuvieron de expectantes

-por supuesto, están hablando con la gran Nico-nii, era obvio que ya tenía todo esto previsto-se puso de pie igual que la rubia e hizo una pose de superioridad junto con soberbia y orgullo-de hecho también estuve trabajando en algunas letras y…

Mientras seguía hablando de lo increíble que era Nozomi y Kotori se dieron una sonrisa, ambas se sentían más tranquilas al ver que Nico volvió a ser la misma chica arrogante y engreída que solía ser, pero a pesar de todo eso seguía siendo su amiga.

-me pregunto si realmente lo abras hecho todo tú o se lo dejaste a las demás-hablo Maki que hasta ese momento estuvo escuchando con desinterés

-¿tan temprano y ya quieres pelea?-Nico se puso seria, a pesar de que podría decirse se habían empezado a llevar bien eso no quitaba el hecho que tuvieran sus diferencias, al menos ya no llegaban al grado de golpearse o insultarse, solo se decían indirectas y miradas feas, aunque Nico estaba agradecida con la pelirroja por su ayuda eso no significaba que se llevaría bien con ella

-pensé que ellas era amigas nya-susurro Rin a Umi quien estaba a su lado

-de hecho…-Umi las miro confundida-… yo también pensé que se llevarían bien después de lo que ocurrió

-es porque ambas no son honestas-comento Nozomi-además, yo diría que ahora mismo ya se llevan bien

-¡vasta!-Eli trato de poner orden-ya que está todo listo, entonces deberíamos ponernos a practicar y ya no preocuparnos por lo demás

-qué bueno que ustedes están aquí-Honoka se rasco la cabeza algo culpable-me había olvidado por completo que esta semana ya tenemos nuestra primera presentación.

Cierto par se puso azul con lo mencionado por la líder, Umi bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo, Hanayo se abrazó a Rin en un intento de ocultar su rostro rojo y a la vez su nerviosismo.

-¿no me digan que tiene pánico escénico?-pregunto Honoka al notar el comportamiento de sus amigas

-cla-claro… que no-Umi trato inútilmente de aparentar estar bien

-a mí me parece que estas más que asustada-menciono Nozomi un poco burlona, luego paso su atención a Hanayo la cual ahora estaba pálida-creo que nos espera un arduo trabajo.

Después de una gran charla con ambas chicas lograron convencerlas para que entrenaran, eso les daría un poco más de confianza, aunque empezaban a dudar si todo saldría bien al finalizar la semana.

-Sonoda-san, ¿estás bien?-todas habían subido al techo para practicar, en uno de los pasos Umi cayó al suelo, Nozomi que estaba a su lado la ayudo a pararse

-si, lo siento-Umi se sacudió la ropa-creo que aún estoy algo nerviosa

-¿y eso?-Nozomi le señalo un moretón que tenía en su rodilla, Umi se apresuró a cubrirse, puesto que al momento de caer su pantalón se levantó un poco dejando a la vista parte de su rodilla

-cre-creo que me lo hice al momento de caer, n-no es nada

-están bien?-Eli quien estaba dirigiendo la coreografía detuvo al resto para ver si algo pasaba

-n-no, nada-Umi se apresuró a hablar-lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa

-segura que es eso?-Eli la miro preocupada, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no decir nada y hablarlo después cuando estuvieran solas.

La práctica continúo, Nozomi noto rápidamente que Umi constantemente perdía el equilibrio sin mencionar que parecía tener más de una herida en su cuerpo. Por otro lado Eli estaba también preocupada por su amiga pero era ajena a esto último, lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era el hecho de que habían dos del grupo que se retrasaban más. Hanayo tenía pasos lentos e inseguros pero quien si estaba teniendo problemas era Kotori, ya que constantemente olvidaba algunos pasos o se retrasaba más de lo debido.

-bien, hasta aquí-Eli decidió parar la práctica-pronto terminara la hora de almuerzo, será mejor que se cambien y descansen, continuaremos a la hora de salida

-oye-Nico se acercó a Nozomi susurrándole-¿en qué momento ella se convirtió en la líder?

-ella hace la coreografía, yo no tengo ningún problema-se ganó una mirada molesta de parte de la pelinegra

-pensé que te estarías peleando con ella para ver quién era más líder aquí

-jaja, no digas tonterías Nicochi, no tengo problemas con que ella nos dirija, conque lo haga bien está bien por mi

-supongo que lo hace bien

-¿nos vamos?-se acercó Kotori sonriente

-claro-contestaron ambas, recogieron sus cosas pero antes de irse Eli detuvo a Kotori

-Minami-san y Koizumi-san-ambas se giraron, Hanayo y Rin también ya estaban para irse-si no les importa deberían quedarse un rato más a practicar, ustedes son las que más problemas tienen para aprender los pasos.

Hanayo miro dudosa a Rin

-no te preocupes Kayochin, me quedare a esperarte nya-hablo animada la pelinaranja

-bien-Eli miro esta vez a Kotori-¿y tú Minami-san?

-yo…-Kotori miro a Nozomi y Nico

-también te esperaremos-sonrió la mayor

-gracias, tratare de no demorar-las tres volvieron a acomodar sus cosas.

-¡¿porque no nos quedamos todas a almorzar juntas?¡-hablo Honoka emocionada

-de hecho, tu eres la única que sobra-Nico la miro con molestia, la razón, estaba sentada a su lado y gracias a la gran idea que acababa de tenerla y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos casi dejo sorda a la pelinegra

-eso es cruel Nico-chan-hizo un mohín-de todas formas me quedare

-me parece bien-Eli saco su botella de agua-tú y Yazawa-san también tienen problemas en los pasos, estaría bien que ustedes también practicaran un poco mas

-¡¿Qué?!-Nico y Honoka palidecieron, ya de por si la práctica fue intensa como para que continuaran sin descanso

-vamos Nicochi-Nozomi se burló en su cara-esta mañana estabas alardeando de lo buena que eras en todo, demuéstranoslo

-¡deja de burlarte!-se quejó la pelinegra

Terminaron accediendo, así mientras las demás descansaban y almorzaban a gusto, Kotori, Nico, Honoka y Hanayo tuvieron que hacer un entrenamiento extra.

-disculpen-Umi se puso de pie

-estas bien?-pregunto Maki al ver su rostro un poco pálido

-si, solo voy al baño-Maki estaba a punto de ofrecerse para acompañarla, una por que estaba un poco preocupada y otra porque no quería quedarse sola, ya que Eli seguía ayudando a las otras

-entonces te acompaño-se le adelanto Nozomi, Maki la miro molesta pero prefirió no decir nada, Umi tampoco quería pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

Cuando se fueron Maki quedo sola con Rin quien solo le sonrió, tal vez se arrepentiría de quedarse.

.

-n-no era necesario que me acompañaras…-hablo Umi después de estar caminando unos minutos con un silencio incomodo

-no hay problema, además me preocupaba un poco tus heridas

-Eh?-Umi paro en seco

-no ibas al baño, ¿verdad?-Nozomi la miro un poco seria pero a la vez preocupada- ustedes tres son algo deshonestas

-…n-no se…

-¿les has dicho a tus amigas de las heridas que tienes?-Umi se sorprendió por que la mayor noto sus heridas, pero más que eso le sorprendió lo preocupada que estaba, era en esos momento en los que deseaba tener el carácter de sus amigas para pedirle a Nozomi que no se metiera en sus problemas, pero simplemente no podía hacer o decir algo- ven-Nozomi tomo su mano-te ayudare con eso.

Nozomi la guio hasta enfermería, como no estaba la encargada decidió hacerse cargo de las heridas de Umi personalmente

-siéntate y quítate la ropa

-…-Umi se puso roja-¿pa-para qué?...-la pelimorada miro con cierta gracia la expresión avergonzada de Umi, de forma inconsciente recordó la primera vez que la vio, como olvidaría que la apunto con un arco

-algo me dice que tienes varias heridas, y eso no te lo hiciste al caer-Nozomi empezó a buscar algunas vendas y cremas en el botiquín-entiendo que no se lo hayas dicho a tus amigas, yo tampoco lo haría para no preocuparlas-se giró hacia la peliazul con varias vendas y cremas que encontró-pero no debiste exigirte de esa forma, esta práctica pudo haber empeorado el estado de esas heridas

Umi bajo la vista, estaba avergonzada porque Nozomi lo noto, estaba molesta consigo misma por su descuido y a la vez se sentía agradecida de que haya sido ella y no Eli ni Maki quien lo descubriera, lentamente se quitó su chaqueta la cual estuvo usando en el entrenamiento, luego remango su pantalón dejando a la vista varias moretones. Nozomi miro con horror estas heridas, aunque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se las hizo prefirió no preguntar nada.

-tal vez duela un poco pero será pasajero-Nozomi se sentó al lado de su Kouhai y comenzó por las heridas que tenía en los brazos, Umi soltó uno que otro quejido de dolor pero trato de controlarse-supongo que no me dirás como te hiciste esto

-… m-me caí…-aunque sabía que no lo creería, ni ella misma se lo creería

-y esperas que te crea-Nozomi le dio una pequeña sonrisa a manera de darle confianza-si tienes algún problema no dudes en hablar conmigo-empezó a tratar las heridas que tenía en las rodillas-seguro que no quieres que se enteren de esto Ayase-san y Nishikino-san-Nozomi se fijó en su expresión y como lo imagino esto último la asusto

-p-por favor… no se los digas…-si presionaba tal vez le lograría sacar información pero prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí, sabía que eso no le correspondía hacer

-no lo hare, pero tu deberías hacerlo…-continuo curando las heridas de la peliazul en silencio, ya tenía algo en mente sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado para terminar así.

.

-¡Minami te sigues retrasando!-hablo Eli cansada, era la décima vez que practicaban la misma parte

-l-lo sien…to…-la peligris estaba agitada, su cuerpo apenas estaba en pie

-las demás tomen un descanso-ordeno la rubia, las demás soltaron un suspiro cansado acomodándose en la sombra

-Kayochin, aquí tienes-Rn le alcanzo su botella de agua

-gra…gracias...ha…

-y Nozomi…-pregunto Nico mientras tomaba asiento

-se fue con Umi-sempai al baño, aunque no vuelven desde hace rato nya

-¿se fueron juntas?-pregunto sin poder disimular el malestar que esto le provocaba

-si, porque nya

-nada…-estaba planteando en irse a buscarla pero en ese momento estaba más que cansada, no era capaz de pararse después de ese entrenamiento extra, compadecía a la pobre de Kotori la cual tuvo que quedarse a practicar con Eli un rato más-… _esas dos son monstruos_ …-pensó la pelinegra al pensar en la rubia y en Nozomi-… _porque nunca es suficiente para ellas…_

-¡Minami-san, ya te dije, no te olvides de dar ese salto!

-l-lo siento…-Kotori volvió a ponerse en posición y empezar de nuevo

-comienza de nuevo-Kotori comenzó con los movimientos pero volvió a cometer el mismo error-¡porque lo olvidaste de nuevo!

-…es que…ha…ha…

-¡ella está cansada!-grito Nico desde donde estaba-¿podrías ser más humanitaria y dejarla descansar?

-si sigue cometiendo el mismo error no tiene caso-contraataco Eli, Nico miro a su alrededor, aún no había regresado Nozomi, si no ella habría sido la primera en oponerse en que trataran así a su amiga

-¡al menos déjale unos minuto de descanso y que se refresque!-Nico se puso de pie dispuesta a enfrentarse a la rubia

-…es-estoy bien…-hablo Kotori-…n-no hay problema… Ni-Nico… chan…

-¡que no hay problema!-Nico se acercó al par-¡apenas y puedes pararte!

-pe…pero… ha… ha…

-es suficiente-Eli camino hasta sus cosas-a la hora de salida seguiremos con esto

Nico ayudo a Kotori a ir hasta detrás del muro donde las demás estaban almorzando.

-gra-gracias…

-no hay problema-Nico le alcanzo una botella de agua junto con el almuerzo de la peligris-no puedo creer que esa idiota haya sido tan desalmada

-esa idiota sigue acá-hablo Eli quien estaba a solo unos metros almorzando con Maki

-¡por eso lo dije fuerte!-hablo la pelinegra desafiante, algo que la rubia ignoro por completo

-¿Dónde está Umi?-pregunto Eli a la pelirroja

-salió hace un rato nya-contesto Rin

-me lo pregunto a mí-se quejó Maki, pronto comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ambas

-iré al baño-Kotori se puso de pie

-te acompaño-Nico también se levanto

-no es necesario, solo iré a mojarme un poco y regresare

-¿segura?

-si, no te preocupes

-como quieras-Nico volvió a sentarse una vez que Kotori se fue

-ahora que lo recuerdo, Umi-sempai y Nozomi-sempai también se fueron al baño nya

-¿se fueron juntas?-pregunto Eli

-si-contesto Maki notando la expresión seria de la rubia-¿pasa algo?

-nada, iré a buscarlas-Eli se levantó de su lugar

-te acompaño

-no es necesario, no te preocupes-Eli empezó a caminar a la salida

-pero…

-volveré pronto-diciendo esto se adentró al instituto

-otra vez te dejaron sola nya

-no empieces-Maki aparto la vista indiferente

-las mejillas de Maki-chan están rojas nya-Rin comenzó a molestar a la pelirroja, Nico se unió a la burla y pronto comenzó otra discusión, Honoka también se unió alegando que apoyaba Maki para ser más justo, terminando así en una conversación más amena.

.

Kotori fue hasta la zona de los baños, se mojó un poco el cabello para refrescarse, justo cuando iba a girarse para regresar a la azotea choco con alguien

-l-lo siento…-acaricio su nariz puesto que choco con el mentón de alguien

-¿no has visto por acá a Umi?-escucho una voz familiar, al fijarse con quien había chocado descubrió que era la rubia del grupo

-n-no… lo siento, no la he visto

-ya veo-estaba a punto de irse pero algo llamo su atención-disculpa por chocar-se acercó de nuevo a Kotori, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo acerco al rostro de la peligris.

Al momento de chocar el golpe fue un poco fuerte para Kotori que su nariz término sangrando.

-¿te acompaño a enfermería?-se ofreció Eli al ver que el sangrado continuaba

-n-no es necesario…-Kotori trato de limpiarse pero seguía saliendo y se sentía peor por ensuciar el pañuelo de su sempai

-vamos, te acompaño-Eli con cierto malestar la acompaño, ya que aparte de ser su culpa también se sentía un poco mal por haber sido tan estricta con ella en el entrenamiento, tal vez por eso el sangrado estaba aumentando.

-gra-gracias…

Estaban subiendo las escaleras, Kotori estaba algo nerviosa, confundida y adolorida por el golpe que se dio, término perdiendo el equilibrio en el último peldaño, como su mano la tenía en su rostro tratando de detener la hemorragia fue inevitable que se lastimara más de la cuenta

-¿enserio eres torpe?-Eli se apresuró a ayudarla a parar aunque no lo consiguió

-lo siento…-Kotori se había hecho una herida en la rodilla, haciéndole doloroso el estar en pie

-vaya que eres más que un problema-Eli sin mucha dificultad llevo una mano atrás de Kotori y la otra bajo sus piernas y sin ningún problema la cargo en sus brazos

-…¡e-espe..!...-Kotori ahora tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y era incapaz de argumentar algo coherente

-así será más fácil-Eli no espero respuesta o alguna aprobación, empiezo a caminar, Kotori trato de ocultar su rostro con sus brazos.

.

-¡no quiero quitármelo!-se quejó la peliazul

-tienes más heridas, verdad-Nozomi trato de quitarle el polo pero nuevamente la peliazul la aparto

-n-no es necesario que me lo quite-se abrazó así misma sintiéndose más avergonzada que nunca

-¿Cómo voy a curar esas heridas si no me dejas?-Nozomi esta vez logro levantar un poco el polo de su kouhai viendo así las heridas que tenía en la espalda, no pudo disimular el malestar que esto le provoco, esas heridas se veían muy dolorosas-Sonoda-san, ¿Quién te hizo esto?-exigió una explicación la pelimorada

-…na-nadie…-Umi trato de cubrirse pero no lo logro-…ya te dije que me caí…

Nozomi huso algo de fuerza para lograr quitarle al fin el polo a la peliazul, al estar así de expuesta trato de cubrirse con la sabana de la cama. La pelimorada dejo que se cubriera, aun así dejo a la vista las heridas que tenía atrás para poder tratarlas

-avísame si duele mucho-empiezo a echar los medicamentos, Umi solo se encogió en su lugar tratando de no soltar algún quejido de dolor.

-¿hay alguien?-justo en ese momento entro cierta rubia con una peligris en brazos

-¿Umi?/¿Eli?, ¿Kotori-chan?/¿Nozomi-chan?-las cuatro se miraron con confusión.

Eli miro con molestia y odio a Nozomi por estar tocando a su amiga, encontrar a Umi semidesnuda y con la pelimorada tocándola le hizo pensar otra cosa. En cuanto a Nozomi no fue diferente su pensamiento, que estuviera cargando a su amiga y esta tuviera la cara roja le preocupo y más porque tenía algo de sangre en el rostro.

-¿se puede saber que están haciendo?-preguntaron a la vez las de tercero sin dejar de verse con esa mirada desafiante que las caracterizaba.

.

-en serio que se están tardando también ellas-Nico miro la hora en su celular

-tal vez se encontraron con Umi-chan y Nozomi-chan y están almorzando en alguna parte juntas

-aun no puedo creer que seas nuestra líder-se quejó la pelinegra-no sería más lógico pensar que se encontraron y ahora mismo están en una discusión o pelea?

-pero eso harían Maki-chan y tú nya

-¡tú cállate!-hablaron a la vez Maki y Nico

-jaja, incluso hablan a la vez, están muy conectadas nya-Rin se ganó un golpe en la cabeza y un apretón de mejillas por parte de Maki y Nico

-Rin-chan estas bien?-Hanayo estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga

-ellas son muy crueles nya-se abraza a Hanayo de forma melosa y dramática-por eso solo quiero a Kayochin nya

-Ri-Rin-chan…-Hanayo se puso roja por las palabras de su amiga

-no sé cómo la soportas-Maki jugó con un mechón de su cabello

-aunque, ¿no creen que están tardando demasiado?-Honoka también se percató de la hora

-y recién lo notas-Nico se cruzó de brazos-mejor terminemos de almorzar y cambiémonos antes de que suene la campana.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Eli a Umi, Kotori y Nozomi estaban usando otra cama para atender las heridas de la peligris, afortunadamente cada cama estaba separada por una cortina dándoles un poco más de espacio para hablar.

-entrenamiento…-susurro Umi, Eli no tuvo que preguntar más, conocía al padre de Umi y sabia lo exigente que era en los entrenamientos, dejo la conversación para cuando estén completamente solas, continuo curando las heridas que Nozomi dejo pendientes.

En otra parte de esa misma habitación

-así que eso paso-Nozomi estaba curando la herida que su amiga tenía en la rodilla-pensé otra cosa cuando te vi entrar en sus brazos

-…co-como que…-las mejillas de Kotori seguían rojas de vergüenza

-quien sabe-sonrió un poco picara la mayor- ¿sigue saliéndote sangre?

-no-Kotori aparto el algodón que tenía en la nariz-ya no sale, gracias

-no tienes que dármela-Nozomi empezó a acomodar todo lo que saco para curar las heridas de su amiga y Umi

-y…-Kotori bajo un poco la vista-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Umi-chan?

-ara, no sabía que ya se llamaran por su nombre-la mayor la miro de forma burlona y picara, la peligris se sonrojo mas

-y-yo… es porque vamos en la misma clase…

-si claro, te creo Kotori-chan-la sonrisa se agrando en el rostro de la mayor-acaso Kotori-chan esta celosa porque me vio tocando a su "compañera de clases"?

-e-eh…-Kotori miro a otro lado, por alguna razón no pudo negar a aquel argumente de la pelimorada

-jaja, no lo negaras?-Nozomi se volvió a sentar a su lado- me pondré celosa si no lo niegas-fingió celos aunque ambas sabían que solo era un juego. Kotori tenía las mejillas más rojas que nunca

-…No-Nozomi… chan…-susurro avergonzada.

La mayor se divirtió unos minutos más burlándose de la menor, ya cuando se canso fue a ver al otro par que estaban al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿ya termina…-su rostro tomo un poco de color al ver a cierta peliazul completamente desnuda.

-¡AAH!...-Umi se apresuró a cubrirse con las sabanas, pero al estar tan nerviosa sus movimientos fueron tan torpes y lentos que incluso Kotori quien se acercó preocupada por su grito la llego a ver.

-¡acaso no te enseñaron a tocar!-Eli se paró en frente de su amiga tratando de cubrir su desnudez

-no hay ninguna puerta-contesto Nozomi con su típico tono de voz burlón solo que ahora sus mejillas tenían cierto color, aunque no se comparaban con las de Kotori las cuales estaban en llamas

-co-com… compermiso…-Kotori salió de enfermería prácticamente corriendo, había sido mucho para ella en un solo día, primero sufrió en ese entrenamiento extra, luego choca con su "sempai-rival", es ayudada por ella, y lo peor fue que la persona que más admira se estuvo burlando de ella mientras la curaba y ahora último, ver desnuda a su compañera, era mucho para su pobre corazón.

-bueno…-Nozomi miro como su amiga desaparecía tras la puerta en un parpadeo- creo que también me voy-miro al par, le dio una sonrisa burlona la peliazul-al menos ahora están a mano ambas-dándole un guiño desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿están a mano?-Eli miro a Umi confundida, la peliazul estaba que se desmayaba de vergüenza, sabia a lo que se refería, su imagen de una chica seria, tranquila y responsable había sido manchada por ese accidente, en serio odiaba los argumentos de esa pelimorada-… no me digas que se refiere a cuando viste desnuda a Minami…?-esto fue lo último que Umi logro escuchar antes de caer inconsciente-eh? Umi?... ¡UMI!...

.

.

-se puede saber donde estuvieron en la hora de almuerzo?-pregunto Nico molesta, acabaron de terminar su habitual práctica de la hora de salida, ahora todas estaban arreglando sus cosas para marcharse a sus respectivas casas

-por ahí, Nicochi-contesto Nozomi terminando de acomodar sus cosas- acaso Nicochi esta celosa porque no lo pasamos con ella?-las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron ligeramente

-n-no digas tonterías-se cruzó de brazos-ustedes perdieron el honor de almorzar conmigo

-pero si todo el rato estuviste preguntando por ellas nya

-¡tú cállate!-Nico le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-nya… es fue cruel Nico-chan…-se quejó la pelinaranja mientras frotaba su cabeza

-ara, Nicochi parece que hoy está más amargada

-¡tú tambien callat…

-o que Nicochi-la interrumpió la mayor poniendo una mirada pervertida y moviendo sus manos insinuando apretar algo.

Así con sus habituales discusiones, algunas peleas, o insultos todas salieron juntas, excepto tres de ellas que se fueron minutos antes, en cuanto a las demás ya habían ganado un poco más de confianza estas últimas semanas, pero cierto trio seguía manteniendo aun cierto margen.

-hasta mañana-Nozomi se despido de todas

-¡hasta mañana!-contestaron las demás

-eh?, un momento, ¿tú no vives por ahí?-cuestiono Nico

-ahora tengo que decirle a Nicochi adónde voy-fingió estar triste-Nicochi no confía en mi

-¡no!

-jaja, porque sigues con la cara larga?-pregunto acariciando su cabeza haciendo notar su excusa estatura

-¡deja de molestar!-Nico aparto su mano

-está molesta porque no almorzaste con ellas-hablo Honoka ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la pelinegra

-ara, acaso Nicochi me extraño tanto-continuo con sus burlas, desviando así la pregunta inicial de Nico, no quería mentirle a sus amigas pero tampoco quería decirles a donde iría- ahora si me voy, vayan con cuidado

-¡si!, tu también-se despidieron las demás. Ya cuando avanzaron unos cuantos metros Nico noto que Nozomi no le había respondido

-algo le pasa-susurro Kotori, aun así Nico logro escucharle

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-mm… no nada, solo pensaba en voz alta…

-algo esconden ustedes dos-Nico la miro deductivamente, tratando de sacarle información

-v-voy por acá…-Kotori se despidió- ha-hasta mañana…

-hasta mañana Kotori-chan-se despidió Honoka de forma animosa

-eh?, tu también vas a huir?-se quejó Nico

-lo siento Nico-chan, hasta mañana…-diciendo esto Kotori desapareció de la vista de las demás

-creo que algo les pasa…-comento Hanayo

-parece que algo les paso hoy nya

-y si tienen algún problema?-cuestiono Honoka

-pero ya se lo habrían dicho a Nico-chan, nya-las tres miraron a Nico quien parecía algo pensativa y preocupada

-tal vez no le han dicho nada para no preocuparla-hablo Hanayo

-¡AAA!-grito de pronto Nico- ¡mañana si o si me lo contaran!

-creo que solo esta celosa porque la ignoraron hoy nya-susurro Rin, mientras la pelinegra hacia una rabieta por no saber lo que les pasaba a sus amigas.

.

 _-estoy segura que se fue por acá-_ pensó Kotori mientras corría algunas colles buscando algo o a alguien, después de correr ya varias cuadras logro encontrarla- _que está haciendo acá?, como lo imagine, algo la ha estado incomodando pero… que hace en un dojo… no creo que le interese el Kendo… ¿kendo?..._

-será mejor que salgas, Kotori-chan-la mencionada se tensó, había sido descubierta, no le quedo otra que salir de su escondite, el cual era unos arbustos

-si-siento haberte seguido… Nozomi-chan…-hizo una reverencia como disculpa

-no te preocupes-sonrió la mayor-ya sabía que o bien me seguirías tu o lo haría Nicochi

-¿no estás molesta?-pregunto la menor confundida

-me alegra tener a alguien que se preocupa por mí-esa sonrisa preocupo un poco a la peligris, sabia como se sentía Nozomi en determinadas situaciones

-tienes algún problema o algo?-no pudo disimular su preocupación

-no te preocupes, no es nada de eso-Nozomi volvió a dirigir su atención en la entrada del dojo-estaba pensando en hacer una visita, pero ya que viniste tengo la excusa perfecta para entrar

-…uh…-Kotori la miro sin entender nada, ¿en dónde estaban?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?... fueron algunas preguntas que pasaron por la mente de la peligris

Minutos después…

-¿q-que hacen acá?-cierta peliazul las miraba con sorpresa, Kotori estaba igual de sorprendida

-que desean jovencitas-salió un hombre del dojo, era alto, corpulento, pelo marro oscuro y unos ojos color ámbar como los de Umi, junto con una mirada imponente e intimidante

-estamos interesadas en inscribirnos en su dojo-contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa

- _¿Cómo puede sonreír_?-pensaron a la vez Umi y Kotori

-no aceptamos a cualquiera en este dojo-contesto de forma seca el adulto

-bueno, en realidad mi amiga es la que está interesada en tomar las practicas-Nozomi puso a Kotori al frente suyo, la peligris no era capaz de hablar, se sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada del hombre-yo vine a hablar con usted

-se puede saber quién es usted, señorita-pregunto en hombre con desinterés y cierta molestia

-Nozomi… Tojo Nozomi-esta vez la reacción fue obvia por parte del adulto

-Umi atiende a la nueva ingresante-el cambio de voz provoco cierta curiosidad en Umi, jamás había visto a su padre así de nervioso pero a la vez impaciente, miro a Nozomi la cual solo le sonrió-¡sígame Tojo-san!-ordeno el hombre a Nozomi

-se gentil con Kotori-chan-Nozomi le guiño un ojo a la peliazul provocando un leve sonrojo en la nombrada. Ambas se quedaron en un incómodo momento, Kotori empezó a arrepentirse de haberla seguido, se sentía como un objeto de distracción y tal vez lo era…

.

No le quedo opción a Umi que obedecer, llevo a Kotori a la zona de las duchas, le entrego una ropa de cambio para que entrenaran, sentía curiosidad de saber a qué habían ido a su casa, y más por saber que estarían hablan su padre con su sempai.

-¿estas lista?-preguntó Umi una vez que Kotori salió cambiada

-s-si…-contesto de forma nerviosa, aun no entendía como termino en eso

-mm…y… no es que me moleste pero… para que vinieron, no creo que sea solo de visita…

-eso… no lo sé-susurro Kotori, Umi la miro unos segundos tratando de adivinar si ocultaba algo, pero no, realmente parecía no entender que hacia allí, incluso parecía arrepentida

-lo siento, no quise sonar descortés-se disculpó la peliazul por intimar un poco a su compañera

-n-no es eso…-Kotori se apresuró a hablar-so-solo que… tampoco sé qué hacemos acá…

-...-Umi sintió sus mejillas arder, la peligris se veía tan tierna con esa expresión confundida y nerviosa-… bueno… que te parece… s-si entrenamos un poco, no es necesario que estés matriculada acá

-n-no quisiera causarte molestias

-no es ninguna-la peligris sintió sus mejillas calientes al ver la sonrisa de su compañera, una sonrisa que le daba confianza y le hacía sentir algo cálido en su interior

-e-entonces… estoy a tu cuidado…

-no te preocupes, haremos ejercicios básicos…

.

-y bien, en que te puedo servir-el hombre había guiado a Nozomi hasta un estudio dentro de su gran mansión

-si no le importa, quisiera comenzar presentándome, Tojo Nozomi, mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia

-mucho gusto, Sonoda Ukio-imito la reverencia

-siento venir de esta forma-empezó Nozomi una vez que ambos se acomodaron

-no te preocupes, tu padre y yo somos muy buenos amigos, en que puedo servir a su heredera- Ukio sonreí como alguien que acaba de ganar algo muy valioso. Nozomi forzó una sonrisa antes de hablar

-vera, como mis padres están ahora de viaje me encargaron un negocio, no soy muy buena en esto pero según ellos ganare experiencia de esta forma, seguro entiende eso al tener una hija

-si, lo entiendo-su mirada se tornó un poco molesta al mencionar a su hija, pero pronto la cambio-y en que consiste ese negocio?-pregunto interesado

-es una organización liderada por jóvenes, tiene muchos objetivos en general, se encargan de afianzar por ejemplo, ideas de negocios de jóvenes emprendedores, también ofrecemos becas, ayudamos a jóvenes que estén faltos de recursos, entre otras cosas, está centrado en jóvenes pero con lo que se recolectara se usara para ayudar a albergues, asilos, hospitales entre otras instituciones

-haber si entiendo, ¿quiere que sea uno de tus socios que afiancen los gastos?

-no, no creo que alguien con todas sus facultades como usted aceptaría algo así sin obtener alguna ganancia

-nos estamos entendiendo, ¿entonces qué es lo que ofreces?

-en realidad vine a pedirle que permitiera que su hija sea una de las líderes-el hombre se quedó pensativa, razonando los pro y contras- esto podría servirle de experiencia tanto a ella como para mí, además que le serviría para relacionarse con quien será su futura socia-esto pareció interesar más al adulto

-¿y cuál sería la ganancia?, hasta donde te entendí, en vez de ganar repartirán dinero

-existen varias empresas que colaboraran, los contratos ya están firmados, pero aparte de eso, los negocios que se hagan con los jóvenes interesados equivaldrá a que estos nos apoyen a largo plazo, un ejemplo seria, imagine que hacemos negocio con algún joven que por así decirlo haya creado digamos un producto de limpieza que no afecte la salud, sea 100% natural, nosotros nos comprometemos a afianzar sus primeras ventas, a los pocos meses las ventas aumentaran y tendrá que reponernos lo invertido con intereses, pero como empezara a ganar esto le parecerá mínimo, así todos salimos beneficiados

-y que pasa si hacen negocios con alguien que fracasa?

-ese es el punto de necesitar líderes, nosotros nos encargaremos de escoger que negocio afianzaremos y ver quienes nos traerán beneficios

-entiendo, ustedes escogerán negocios que tendrán éxitos asegurándose de que tendrán ganancias

-así es, y si en caso alguien se equivoca el resto estará para corregir, por ello es que necesitamos varios líderes para que esto se pueda realizar

-y como será el reparto de las ganancias?

-de un 100%, el 10% ira como donación para instituciones que lo necesiten, otro 10% será invertido en jóvenes que deseen becas, préstamos o cosas por el estilo, quedando así un 80% para los lideres, el reparto será equitativo, pero también dependerá según la aportación de cada uno, si su hija acepta algunos negocios y estos nos traen más ganancias entonces para ella le corresponderá mas

-mm ya veo-se quedó pensativo- y cuantos lideres hay hasta ahora?

-somos tres, contando conmigo

-¿Cómo se llama la organización, o como se llamara?, porque parece que aún está en ejecución

-así, es, solo falta saber quiénes eran los lideres, y la organización se llama… "RIVALIDAD"

-Rivalidad? Un nombre extraño para una organización que se encarga de ayudar

-bueno, como sabe en el mundo empresarial es así, no es necesario aparentar que todos somos buenos amigos, me entiende

-claro que si-sonrió complacido-bien, me convenciste, mi hija será una de las líderes, pero antes de firmar me gustaría que me des toda la información relacionada a esta organización

-por supuesto-Nozomi saco unas copias-si encuentra alguna anomalía o algo que no le parezca hágamelo saber, si está convencido su hija será quien firme sino le importa

-no hay problema el que sea menor de edad?

-es uno de los beneficios de esta organización, se permiten jóvenes que estén ya en preparatoria, así es como mis padres piensan que se debe empezar

-ya veo, y ¿Quiénes más tienes en mente que entraran?

-bueno, si se convierte en uno de nuestros socios, su familia puede escoger quienes quieren que entren.

El hombre sonrió, ya tenía en mente a las hijas de dos de sus principales socios, así aseguraría a que su hija tenga más dominio dentro de esa pequeña organización

-entonces, imagino que conoces a la familia Ayase y Nishikino-esta vez quien parecía tener la sonrisa victoriosa fue Nozomi

- _perdiste…-_ pensó Nozomi- no los conozco en persona, pero si usted lo sugiere también hablare con ellos

-no te preocupes, yo me encargare de hablar con ellos y convencerlos, eres una buena negociante-el hombre se paró y ofreció su mano-será un placer tener a mi hija como tu socia

-lo mismo digo-tomo su mano, aunque fingió una sonrisa en el fondo tenía un gran resentimiento y odio hacia ese hombre

-te acompaño hacia la salida o prefieres que te lleve con mi hija, debe estar entrenando con tu amiga

-se lo agradecería.

Nozomi con una sonrisa fingida tuvo que soportar una larga charla con ese hombre mientras que iba en busca de Kotori, ya quería salir de ese lugar.

Encontró a Kotori entrenando con Umi, o al menos eso aparentaban, ambas estaban hablando amenamente sobre quien sabe qué.

-Kotori-chan, nos vamos

-uh… si-Kotori miro a Umi-gracias por la clase de hoy, tal vez venga a inscribirme pronto, eres una gran maestra-Umi se sonrojo levemente por el cumplido

-n-no fue nada, vuelve cuando desees

.

-parece que hoy tuviste un gran avance con Sonoda-san-menciono Nozomi una vez que salieron del Dojo de los Sonoda

-…-Kotori no contesto, solo se sonrojo-… d-de que hablaste con su padre?...

-no sé si debería decírtelo-Nozomi la miro burlona

-Nozomi-chan-Kotori hizo un leve mohín-¿me usaste para distraer a Umi-chan?

-algo así-Kotori la miro un poco seria, una mirada que no solía verse en ella-te lo diré a cambio de algo

-qué?

-sé que tal vez ahora ya no importe mucho pero, note que te estuviste manteniendo un poco distante de Nicochi hace algunas semanas, si me dices la razón yo te digo a que vine a casa de tu "amiguita"

-eso…-Kotori bajo un poco la vista, se arrepentía por haber tenido cierta distancia de su amiga pelinegra

-te hará bien decirlo, es como quitarte un peso de encima-la animo Nozomi-además también necesito que las cosas este bien entre ambas, ya que quiero que me ayuden en una pequeña organización que acabo de crear...

-creaste una organización tu sola?!-Nozomi miro hacia su alrededor esperando que nadie las haya escuchado

-algo así, pero te lo contare cuando estemos solas con Nicochi

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento matutino.

-todas han mejorado-hablo Eli-Minami-san, será mejor que practiques mas aunque reconozco que hoy lo hiciste mejor

-gracias…-sonrió la peligris un poco agitada, su vista se posó en cierta peliazul quien la tarde anterior le había dado algunos consejos para la practicas del club

-nos vamos?-pregunto Nico a sus amigas

-las alcanzare después-contesto Nozomi. Nico la miro unos minutos pero no pregunto, imagino de qué se trataría.

La noche anterior se había reunido con Kotori y Nozomi en donde la mayor les explico sobre algo que tenía en mente, al menos ahora entendía porque tanto misterio el de su amiga.

Ya cuando todas se habían ido, Umi decidió quedarse con la excusa de que entrenaría, esto extraño a Eli y Maki, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar puesto que esa mañana sus padres les ordenaron regresar pronto porque tenían algo de que discutir con ellas.

-supongo que esperabas que nos quedemos solas-hablo Umi una vez que se quedó a solas con su sempai

-así es-sonrió la mayor-tu padre ya te explico del negocio?

-si-contesto seria-no entiendo porque querías que yo también entrara, no creo que sea porque te agrade

-tampoco es que me desagrades-contesto con cierta burla la pelimorada

-deja de andarte con rodeos, ¿Qué esperas realmente de mí?

-quiero conocerlas a las tres, solo eso-sonrió la mayor, la peliazul se quedó expectante, esperando que dijera o explicara algo mas- no tienes que verme como a una enemiga

-no es como tu también nos ves?-contraataco la peliazul

-bien-soltó un suspiro, la peliazul se puso alerta-quiero saber que harán con lo que tiene

-eh?-Umi se quedó confundida por las palabras de la mayor, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

-las tres son herederas de varias empresas, llevan un apellido reconocido dentro y fuera del país, ¿Qué esperan de su futuro?

-¿Qué esperamos?-Umi parecía entender esta vez, aunque no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, de hecho, las tres siempre se preguntaban aquello, sabían que tenían un gran peso sobre ellas.

-sabes-Nozomi miro hacia la ventana del club donde se podía apreciar el atardecer-no somos muy diferentes, para tu padre y los padres de tus amigas esto es solo un juego, piensan que el hecho de adquirir poder es solo para los que lo merecen, por eso…-se giró hacia Umi-decidí crear esta pequeña organización, con su ayuda creo que podremos llegar lejos

-…porque…

-porque ustedes?-completo Nozomi-ya te dije, nos parecemos, yo también cargo con el mismo peso que ustedes

Umi se quedó pensativa, había algo en esa chica que la hacía querer confiar, pero sabía que debía andarse con cuidado

-¿quieres nuestra ayuda?

-no, no quiero que lo hagas por obligación, en tal caso diría que quiero su confianza y para ello debemos conocernos-Nozomi se aproximó hasta la peliazul, le ofreció su mano como alguien que desea cerrar un trato-yo deseo trabajar contigo, quiero saber si tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo también

La peliazul se quedó perdida en los ojos esmeraldas de la mayor, siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien que podría interpretar con facilidad las expresiones, pero al ver a la pelimorada solo veía un vacío, había algo que la intrigaba, esa chica ocultaba algo, de eso estaba segura pero también… sentía haber visto antes esa mirada… solitaria…

 _…_

 _-entonces a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntas-hablo la rubia con una leve sonrisa-Sonoda-san o, Umi_

 _-…no tienes que aparentar conmigo…_

 _-parece que me encontré con un dúo interesante…-la rubia esta vez presto atención a la pelirroja-supongo que tú tampoco cooperaras_

 _-no me gusta las personas que fingen como tampoco-esta vez miro a la peliazul-las personas que solo son marionetas_

 _-a mí no me gustan las niñitas hija de papa-contraataco la peliazul_

 _…_

Un vago recuerdo llego a la mente de la peliazul, en ese entonces las tres tenían esa misma mirada, se veían con molestia, desconfianza… odio, ¿Por qué esa chica tenía esa mirada?

-lo hare pero…-se dio la vuelta- lo hare por mí misma…-diciendo esto salió del club dejando sola a la pelimorada.

La mayor soltó un suspiro, volvió su atención a la ventana

-falta poco…

.

.

.

 **y hasta aqui el cap, ;) la proxima semana estare actualizando**

 **Hasta pronto! ;)**


	9. COORDINACION

La semana acabó en un parpadeo para las musas, tenían solo unos días para su primera presentación como ídolos, de esto dependía si lograban tener fans. Los entrenamientos habían mejorado pero aun no era perfecto, los vestuarios ya estaban listos, la letra aprendida, la composición completa, lo único que les faltaba era más coordinación.

-el día de mañana tendremos que quedarnos todo el día si queremos que salga bien-hablo la rubia del grupo

-no habrá problema al ser fin de semana-comento Kotori, el ambiente estaba algo pesado, cada fin de semana era lo mismo, al día siguiente tendría que presentar a la directora el avance de su entrenamiento, este sería la última vez, a partir de la siguiente semana empezaría el viaje del Love Live, para colmo esta última semana estarían en exámenes, ya sabían lo que ocurriría si alguna desaprobaba alguna materia, había mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

-chicas, estaba pensando en algo-hablo Honoka-una forma en que podamos coordinarnos mejor

-y eso sería?-pregunto Umi

-que practiquemos de a dos o tres el baile

-EH!?-la mayoría no supo que contestar, primero no había tiempo, segundo no tenía mucho sentido, y tercero no había probabilidad de que funcione

-déjenme explicarles-se paró animada-ayer estuve viendo unos videos y se me ocurrió, por ejemplo, Kotori-chan no tiene el mismo ritmo que Eli-chan, pero si las ponemos a entrenar juntas seguro que con la práctica lograran tener una velocidad promedio y así poder acostumbrarse al ritmo de la otra-esta vez las chicas se quedaron meditando, no sonaba tan descabellado después de todo

-y a quienes pondrías de pareja?-pregunto Nozomi

-creo que debería ser por años, Maki-chan y Rin-chan son buenas tanto en baile como en canto, pero a pesar de eso no se coordinan, y si ponemos a Hanayo-chan practicando con ellas estoy segura que las tres lograran un ritmo aceptable, lo mismo para mí, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan

-¡espera!-Nico se levantó de su asiento algo asustada-eso quiere decir que a mí me tocaría con esos dos monstruos-señalo a Eli y Nozomi, Eli no respondió, la ignoro por completo en cambio Nozomi, la miro de forma que decía "sigue así Nicochi, tu castigo será el doble"

-bueno, si no quieres puedes entrenar con otro grupo-cruzo de brazos quedándose pensativa-pero creo te haría bien entrenar con Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, así te podrías acostumbrar a su ritmo.

-¡me niego!-grito la pelinegra-hacer eso equivaldría a quedarme sin energía en solo una hora, significaría no poder caminar al dia siguiente, significaría perder mi valioso tiempo, significaría…

-ara, Nicochi quiere el triple de su castigo-Nico se puso pálida con lo dicho por la mayor

-dejando eso de lado-hablo Eli cansada de las quejas de la pelinegra y las molestias de la pelimorada-¿Cómo vamos a entrenar?, ¿practicaremos el mismo baile pero por grupos?, al final viene siendo lo mismo

-ese es el punto de practicar en grupo-Honoka saco unos videos de su mochila-practicaremos distintas danzas o bailes, quisiera probar con otro tipo de movimientos para ver cómo nos adaptamos y coordinamos

-entiendo…-la rubia se quedó pensativa, en cierta forma podría funcionar, ¿pero y si no?, habrían perdido tiempo, ¿valía el riesgo?

-no es necesario que lo pensemos tanto, en vez de perder tiempo pensando solo hagámoslo, si vemos que no funciona simplemente lo dejamos.

A pesar de ser unas palabras algo ingenuas y confiadas tenia gran razón, con pensar mucho no llegarían a ninguna parte, solo tenían que hacerlo

-yo creo que estaría bien intentarlo-comento Kotori, luego se giró a Umi, la peliazul se sonrojo ligeramente

-su-supongo que podemos intentarlo

-¿y las demás?-pregunto Honoka viendo al resto, Rin estaba emocionada, Hanayo algo nerviosa, Maki prefirió no opinar.

-bueno, ya que no hay objeción lo haremos-Eli aún se veía algo preocupada con esto.

Se dividieron como lo acordaron, en tres grupos, Hanayo, Maki y Rin se fueron a practicar el baile que presentarían en el techo, las de segundo se fueron atrás del pabellón Noki, y las de tercero se quedaron en el club.

.

-como deberíamos empezaron?-pregunto Hanayo de forma algo tímida

-digan ustedes-hablo Maki sin prestarle mucho interés al asunto

-como lo acordamos, practiquemos el baile que presentaremos nya

-aunque necesitamos de las demás para eso-comento Maki acariciando un pequeño mechón de cabello

-practiquemos solo los pasos, sin hacer coreografía nya

-creo que sería lo mejor-Hanayo puso la canción.

Las tres se pusieron a hacer los movimientos y a la vez practicar el canto, como era de esperarse al ser su primera practica solo las tres salió totalmente descoordinado, Hanayo iba con pasos lentos, Maki iba a un buen ritmo pero al tratar de ir al ritmo de Rin, la cual iba más rápido, terminaba confundiéndose más.

Pronto empezó una discusión entre la pelirroja y la pelinaranja las cuales no eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

.

-¿Qué tipo de baile practicaremos?-pregunto Umi

-estaba pensando en que sería bueno que comencemos con pasos básicos, como tú eres mejor que nosotras nos puedes guiar y así nos podremos acostumbrar a tu ritmo

-pero… -Umi se sonrojo-no estoy segura si lo puedo hacer bien…

-claro que si-sonrió la peligris del grupo

-…mm… bu-bueno… lo intentare-la peliazul estaba algo nerviosa, no era lo mismo practicar que presentarse, lo cual sería en unos días

-no te preocupes, es un baile conocido, con que tu vayas al frente y nos dirijas estaremos bien-Honoka puso la música, las tres conocían los pasos, pero igual que en las de primero, no tuvieron mucha coordinación, Umi iba bien pero con pasos algo inseguros, Kotori se saltaba algunos pasos, y Honoka iba algo lenta.

.

-¿Qué practicaremos?-pregunto Nico, estaba algo nerviosa, practicar con ese par era todo un reto

-he creado algunos pasos para alguna de las canciones, se los puedo enseñar y de paso practicamos

-el chiste es que hagamos algo nuevo-Nico se puso expectante, ya sabía lo que podría pasar si esas dos no estaban de acuerdo en algo

-entonces que sugieres Tojo-la mirada de la rubia podría paralizar a cualquiera, al menos con Nico funciono sin embargo la pelimorada seguía con su típica mirada y sonrisa burlona

-podríamos usar algunos de los videos que Honoka-chan trajo

-concuerdo con su idea, pero practicar otro tipo de pasos tal vez haga que nos confundamos con nuestros propios pasos

-no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos-haciendo caso omiso a la rubia puso una de los videos.

A pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo la rubia acepto, al momento de practicar los movimientos de Eli y Nozomi fueron coordinados perfectamente, pero en cuanto a la pelinegra termino retrasándose y confundiéndose.

.

.

-no está saliendo bien-soltó un suspiro pesado Umi, todas estaban reunidas de vuelta en el club, la práctica no fue del todo satisfactoria

-aún podemos seguirlo intentando-animo Honoka pero ni ella misma estaba segura de eso

-creo que deberíamos seguir como antes-hablo Hanayo, empezaba a sentirse un poco más segura que en el comienzo-pero…

-seguiremos en lo mismo nya-completo Rin

-es verdad, no podemos coordinarnos-Kotori al igual que el resto estaba algo decaída y preocupada

-y si en vez de ser solo Ayase-san, alguien más ayuda con los pasos?-todas se giraron hacia Nico porque no solía aportar ideas cuando estaban algo pensativas

-¿Por qué la cara de sorpresa?-hablo indignada

-tal vez porque lo que dijiste sonó a algo inteligente-comento Maki, Rin y Honoka se rieron por lo bajo

-al menos he aportado en algo-se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado

-pero que quisiste decir con eso Nicochi?-pregunto Nozomi, interesada por la pronta idea de la más baja

-quiero decir, siempre en las practicas seguimos a Ayase-san, estaba pensando que alguien más debería dirigir las practicas

-pero quien podría ir a su mismo ritmo?-pregunto Honoka, miro hacia Umi quien parecía la más indicada

-¿Cuál es el fin de esto?-pregunto Eli-al final viene siendo lo mismo, el hecho de que sea una o dos no cambiara en nada

-yo no pensaba en Sonoda-san-contraataco la pelinegra-estaba pensando en Nozomi

-Eh?!...-dijeron todas

-yo?-Nozomi se quedó confundida

-si, creo que tu podrías ir al mismo ritmo que Ayase-san, además…-por lo bajo-no creo que seas tan exigente como esa idiota

-por más que lo susurres te puedo escuchar-hablo la rubia algo molesta por su argumento

-mm…-Honoka estaba algo pensativa-¡ya se!-grito de pronto ganándose la atención de sus compañeras-¿Por qué no hacemos que Umi-chan baile con Eli-chan, y luego Nozomi-chan con Eli-chan, así veremos cómo es su coordinación, y así ambas podrían enseñarnos tal vez aparte, creo que es mejor tener el punto de vista desde otra perspectiva

-creo que seguimos perdiendo el tiempo-comento Eli con cierta indiferencia

-no será que no te agrada el hecho de que tu no seas la única que dirija-Nico trato de molestarla pero como era de esperarse, Eli ni siquiera la escucho

-qué tal si lo hacemos ahora, así mañana podríamos tener una práctica más eficiente-Honoka saco un video de su bolso-es un baile conocido así que no creo que haya problema

Algunas con cierta duda o desgano fueron al aula grande para ver quien podría ser su otra guia.

Las primeras en bailar fueron Umi y Eli, aunque al comienzo estuvieron coordinadas fue pasajero, Umi no podía igualar los movimientos de la rubia sin embargo al hacerlo a su propio ritmo lo hacía de forma perfecta, el problema era que no tenían mucha coordinación.

-qué raro, pensé que teníamos más coordinación-comento Eli una vez que terminaron

-lo siento, no pude seguir tu ritmo, pero además de eso me retrase un poco también

-no te preocupes

-vamos Nozomi, demuéstrales como se hace-Nico empujo a la mayor, estaba claro que solo quería que Nozomi sea otra de las que las entrenara para no tener problemas con la rubia, así también se evitaría de que Kotori tuviera practicas extra, sin duda Nozomi debería ser la mejor opción como entrenadora, al menos desde el punto de vista de la pelinegra

-creo que lo intentare-sonrió la mayor poniéndose en posición-pero solo para que Nicochi entrene más de lo que debería, creo que Ayase-san está siendo considerada-Nico se puso algo pálida, no estaba segura si era una broma, pero si iba en serio su entrenamiento sería peor, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber sugerido que sea Nozomi.

Honoka puso la canción, desde el comienzo ambas mostraron una perfecta coordinación, pero lo que más les sorprendió a las demás era la forma en cómo se miraban, parecía que estaban batallando a medida que bailaban por ver quién era mejor, cada vez que cruzaban las miradas se podría jurar que aparecían chispas entre ellas.

-OHH!...-todas aplaudieron después del espectáculo que dieron

-tenías razón Nico-chan, ambas tienen buena coordinación-Kotori parecía emocionada y feliz de que Nozomi también seria quien las entrenara

-ambas son unos monstruos-susurro Nico

-te puedo oír Nicochi-la mencionada dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar la voz de la mayor detrás de ella

-jaja, espero que Nicochi se prepare para mañana, no seré considerada con ninguna-todas sintieron una fuerte corriente recorrerles por todo el cuerpo, sin duda tanto la rubia como la pelimorada podían llegar a ser muy intimidantes.

.

-enserio aceptaras esto-pregunto Maki a la rubia, de camino a casa

-no me importa mucho-comento la rubia-parece ser que Tojo también tiene lo suyo

-y que piensas de esa pequeña organización que creo su familia de "RIVALIDAD"

-no lo sé-la rubia bajo la vista-esa chica es todo un misterio, pero si algo se es que no podemos confiar en ella

-… pero...-Umi dudo un momento-tú a veces te quedas con ella a hablar, nos dijiste que nos contarías de que iba todo eso

-sobre eso-la rubia soltó un suspiro-parece saber muchas cosas, a pesar de que las tres heredaremos todo lo que nuestros padres tienen, no sabemos mucho en lo que consisten sus negocios, hice un trato con ella, yo apoyaría un poco más en el club a cambio de que ella me dé información

-pero… ¿confías en ella?-pregunto Maki

-no, pero hasta ahora lo que me ha dicho ha tenido mucho sentido, sin embargo hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan con lo que me dijo mi padre, la verdad, ya no sé qué creer

-cosas?-pregunto Umi-¿Qué cosas te ha dicho?

-es sobre la creación de la empresa en la que también participan sus padres, no estoy segura de cuando fue su creación

-¿importa?-pregunto Maki sin hallarle el interés a algo tan irrelevante

-nosotras nos conocimos el año pasado verdad, y según nuestros padres fue cuando se creó esta empresa, pero Tojo dice que fue creada hace dos años, otra cosa que me inquieta es el hecho de que sus padres se hicieron socios de nuestros padres al comienzo del año pero según ella fue el año pasado a medio año, y un mes antes ya habían sido expulsados los otros socios

-mm…-Maki y Umi se quedaron pensativas, en cierta forma iba en contra de lo que decía el padre de Eli

-pero… y si lo que ella te dijo es mentira y solo juega contigo-Maki se veía dudosa con la información que le saco a la pelimorada

-estaba pensando eso también-Eli bajo la vista-el otro día me cole en el estudio de mi padre, quería ver la fecha de creación de la empresa y Tojo tenía razón, fue creada hace dos años

-pero, ¿Por qué nuestro padres nos mentiría?-pregunto Umi

-no estoy segura, la última vez que hable con Tojo me dijo que sabía la razón pero que aún no me lo diría.

-creo… que ella esconde algo, y algo realmente grande-comento Umi-esa tarde que me quede entrenando hable con ella, me dijo que quería nuestra confianza para hacer crecer esa pequeña organización de su familia "rivalidad"

-crees que solo nos quiera utilizar?-pregunto Maki- las tres heredaremos una gran responsabilidad, que tal si ella al igual que tu padre-miro a Eli-quiere solo usar a las personas para tener poder

-también pensé en eso-murmuro Eli insegura-pero…

-no parece interesarle lo material-completo Umi-lo supe cuando vi los documentos de esa dichosa organización, mas parece que lo que quiere es ayudar a otros pero eso es lo que no entiende

-y si es como nosotras?...-Umi y Maki miraron dudosas a Eli, podría parecer se a ellas pero había algo en esa chica que las hacia dudar, esa pelimorada ocultaba algo

.

-oye…-Nico miro algo molesta y temerosa a la mayor-enserio la práctica de mañana va a ser dura?

-si, y no tendré compasión con Nicochi

-¿Por qué yo?

-por meterme en algo que no quería

-no eres la más indicada para hablar de eso-contraataco la pelinegra

-hablas de "rivalidad"

-aun no entiendo porque tenías que ponerle un nombre tan ridículo a una organización así

-me pareció conveniente contando por quienes somos las lideres

-¿y porque están ellas más?-pregunto Kotori, un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas-no es que me desagraden… solo que…

-jaja, te pusiste nerviosa-se burló la mayor-ese trio me parece interesante, solo eso

-eh?, no entiendo en que les ves de interesante-protesto Nico-solo parecen un trio de tsunder, empezando por la pelirroja

-pensé que tú y Nishikino-san eran amigas?-Kotori la miro curiosa, Nico por otro lado se molesto

-amigas?, no me hagas reír, solo porque me ayudara no significa que somos amigas

-creo que solo necesitas tiempo para conocerla, creo que lo mismo es con Ayase-san, aun no entiendo porque no te agrada

-y yo no entiendo porque tanto secreto con esa rubia-Nico trato de ocultar los celos que esto le provocaba

-ara, Nicochi sigue molesta porque no le digo nada de lo que hablo con Ayase-san?-la mirada burlona de la mayor provocaron un leve sonrojo en la pelinegra

-no es que me importe-hizo un mohín evitando verla

-¿pero de qué es lo que hablas tanto con ella?-pregunto Kotori, quien era más sincera con la curiosidad que sentía

-en realidad no es tan importante, al menos no creo que les interese tanto

-estas diciendo que no nos incumbe lo que hablan?

-no me refería a eso-Nozomi acaricio la cabeza de Nico-ara, creo que has crecido un milímetro

-¡no te burles y empieza a hablar!

-jajaj, solo diré que ellas no tienen idea en lo que sus padres están metidos

-uh?, que significa eso?-Nozomi miro para varios lados, se puso algo seria al comprobar que no había nadie cerca

-sus padres están metidos en cosas ilegales, lo que intento lograr con ella es si en un futuro ellas seguirán sus pasos o estarán dispuestas a cambiar lo que sus padres comenzaron, esa es una de las razones por que las volví lideres también, así verán de cerca el mundo que les espera al momento de graduarse…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de ser domingo, nueve chicas estuvieron en el instituto con muchas ganas de entrenar, al menos la mayoría ya que cierta pelinegra deseaba seguir en su cama durmiendo o jugando con sus hermanos.

Como fue acordado el día anterior Eli y Nozomi serían quienes guiarían los entrenamientos, se dividieron en dos grupos, donde Eli entrenaría a Honoka, Hanayo, Maki y Rin, y Nozomi entrenaría a Kotori, Nico y Umi.

-Maki y Hoshizora-san, traten de ir al mismo ritmo-Eli volvió a poner la música, después de incontables intentos lograron tener una práctica aceptable, mientras ellas estuvieron practicando, hizo a que Honoka y Hanayo hicieran calentamiento, aunque esto podría parecer simple fue toda una tortura para ese par, Eli desde luego era muy exigente, pero no sabían si entristecerse o alegrarse de que les tocara con la rubia.

Por otro lado de la azotea…

-¡Nicochi ya!-grito Nozomi, Kotori y Umi estaban practicando su coordinación en el baile, mientras que la pobre Nico tuvo que hacer algunos ejercicios extra, primero Nozomi le obligo hacer sentadillas, luego abdominales, ranas, planchas, entre otras cosas.

Llegado el medio día todas cayeron exhaustas al momento que les dieron un descanso para almorzar.

Nico ni siquiera podía estar sentada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, Kotori gracias a la práctica que tuvo sola con Umi logro tener el mismo ritmo que la peliazul, pero aun así termino igual de exhausta que la pelinegra, otro par que también sufrió fueron Hanayo y Honoka, ya que al estar también un poco subidas de peso Eli les obligo a hacer ejercicios extra.

-eres un monstruo…-Nico estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo quejándose con la pelimorada por su estricto entrenamiento

-mira el lado bueno Nicochi, cuando llegue el momento de la presentación estarás mas que lista

-eso sino muero antes

-no exageres, si no te has muerto aun vivirás

-¡¿Qué?¡-levanto la cabeza sintiendo un inmenso dolor, volvió a su posición inicial-eres un monstruo-casi podía verse su alma salirse por su boca.

-será mejor que almorcemos rápido-hablo Umi-la directora no tardara en venir para ver cómo hemos avanzado para nuestra presentación

-la mayoría está cansada, dudo que lo hagamos bien-comento Maki, algo indiferente

-pero después de este descanso debemos seguir entrenando-Eli aun quería seguir, lo mismo que Nozomi, las demás se pusieron pálidas, Honoka estaba algo ida, Hanayo estaba dormida, Rin estaba algo cansada también pero no se comparaba a las demás

-creo que también deberíamos pensar en la salud-insistió Maki, se ganó una mirada brillante de parte de Nico y Honoka-si nos exigimos mucho podremos enfermarnos, además después de lo de hoy dudo mucho que salga mal

-si, si-asintió Honoka feliz por tener el apoyo de la pelirroja, Eli se quedó algo pensativa, tenía gran razón en ello

-qué tal si damos un último ensayo y según a eso vemos como estamos-propuso Nozomi, Nico y Honoka palidecieron en sus lugares-será solo una práctica, háganlo bien y se podrán ir a sus casa a estudiar

-¿Estudiar?-repitió tres, Nico, Honoka y Rin

-si, ayer me tome la libertad de hablar con sus profesores-Nozomi las miro seria-si sus notas siguen bajando me veré obligada a enseñarles personalmente

Honoka y Rin se miraron, la idea no parecía molestarles, después de todo Nozomi ocupaba el primer puesto, en cuanto a Nico se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

-por su seguridad les recomiendo que estudien por cuenta propia-susurro la pelinegra más que asustada, aterrada

-porque nya

-créeme, no querrás que Nozomi te enseñe

-porque…-Honoka iba a preguntar a lo que se refería pero fue interrumpida por la pelimorada

-Nicochi, será mejor que no hables así de mí, o te ira peor-Nico quedo totalmente callada,

Después de que almorzaran y descansaran, se pusieron en sus posiciones para practicar, para su suerte llego la directora en ese momento, si lo hacían bien podrían regresar a sus casas.

A pesar de que Nico estaba algo cansada igual que algunas de sus compañeras, esa última practica fue la más satisfactoria para todas, lograron una mejor coordinación, sus voces estaban sincronizadas y sus movimientos bien calculados.

-felicidades, veo que han mejorado más a lo de la última vez-comento la directora una vez que terminaron-¿y cómo van en sus exámenes?-tres de ellas se inquietaron un poco con la pregunta

-estamos trabajando también en ello-contesto Nozomi, la directora se quedó un poco más tranquila, era consiente que cierto trio no lo hacía bien, pero ya sabían que pasaría si desaprobaban.

.

.

.

El día lunes a la hora de salida

-¡lo sentimos!-tres chicas hicieron una reverencia sintiéndose culpables por sus bajas notas

-a pesar de que ya superamos lo de la práctica aún tenemos otro problema-comento Umi

-somos nueve, podremos ayudarnos unas a otras para enseñarles-la idea de Nozomi estaba bien, pero solo les quedaban unos cuantos días antes de los exámenes finales, y viendo como les fue en ese semestre tenían que sacar las mejores notas si quería un promedio aceptable

-esto será todo un reto-Eli parecía molesta con la idea, ya de por si tenían muchas preocupaciones con sus propios cursos como para tener que lidiar con los problemas de otros

-de todas formas no hay opción-hablo Kotori-si una desaprueba afectara a todas

-¡lo sentimos!-se volvió a disculpar el trio

-será mejor empezar hoy mismo-hablaron a la vez Eli y Nozomi, si de por si una sola parecía intimidante, las dos juntas era el doble de terror, sobre todo para cierta pelinegra que inevitablemente le tocaría estudiar con ese par.

.

-¡Honoka!-grito Umi, afortunadamente el club era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que se dividieran en tres grupos y estudiaron por años-¡cuántas veces ya te lo he repetido!

-Umi-chan-lloriqueaba la castaña-¡no entiendo!, Kotori-chan ayuda-se abrazó a la peligris

-l-lo siento Honoka-chan

-es porque no prestas atención, solo sigue la formula

-pero no me la se

-¡HONOKA!...

Por otro lado

-ya te dije que te dejes de juegos-reclamo cierta pelirroja-apúrate y resuelve los ejercicios

-kayochin ayuda

-lo siento Rin-chan pero tiene razón

-¡kayochin!-se puso a lloriquear al igual que la líder del grupo

En otra parte de esa misma habitación

-acaso Nicochi quiere que se las apreté más fuerte

-¡No!-a diferencia de Rin y Honoka, Nico no tenía a quien pedir ayuda, Eli aunque le correspondía ayudarla también se puso a estudiar por su cuenta, no sabía si eso podría ser bueno o malo, con ese par todo se esperaba.

Llego la noche y el club seguía lleno de lloriqueos, reclamos, insultos, algunos golpes (Maki golpeaba en la cabeza a Rin por sus intentos fallidos de querer escapar), entre otras cosas.

-ya deberíamos de irnos a casa-Eli tomo sus cosas pero no obtuvo respuesta, miro a Umi quien ni siquiera la había escuchado, seguía intentando explicarle a Honoka algunos ejercicios, al menos a esas alturas parecía estar entendiendo al fin, luego poso su atención en Maki, quien al igual que Umi estaba explicándole a Rin, esta también parecía entender al fin.

-parece que todavía estarán un rato más así-la voz de Nozomi la hizo reaccionar

-¿Por qué dejamos esto a última hora?

-porque cierta Rusa quería entrenar todos los días-contesto con una pequeña risilla la pelimorada-también fue nuestra culpa de que no estudiaran

-…-Eli no contesto, miro hacia la pelinegra, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y uno de sus brazos cubría su pecho que supuso adolorido con todos los apretones que le dio la pelimorada, pero al igual que las demás parecía concentrada en su trabajo

-¿tienes prisa?-pregunto Nozomi

-…no…

-ven-algo que sorprendió a la rubia fue que Nozomi tomara su mano, y no entienda porque pero lo permitió, Nozomi la guio hasta afuera del aula, como todas estaban concentradas en lo suyo no notaron su ausencia, y como a esas horas tampoco había alguien en el instituto podían hablar con calma en el pasillo

-¿Qué quieres?-Eli aparto su mano de la pelimorada

-quería hablar contigo un poco, ¿está mal?-la rubia se puso algo tensa al momento que los ojos de su compañera quedaron fijos a los suyos

-¿y bien?

-¿Qué piensas de "rivalidad"?-Eli frunció el ceño, recordó lo que hablo con sus amigas días atrás

-pienso que solo nos quieres utilizar-Nozomi soltó una carcajada al escuchar su respuesta

-eso es lo que piensan?, supongo que ya lo abras discutido con tus amigas y llegaron a esa conclusión-Eli frunció mas ceño, odiaba que se burlen de ella

-entonces quieres explicarme para que nos querías a nosotras en eso

-porque no lo piensas por tu cuenta-Nozomi iba a entrar al aula pero la mano de Eli la retuvo, en un movimiento audaz Eli la inmovilizo contra la pared

-será mejor que empieces a hablar

-dime tu pregunta y responderé-contesto con tranquilidad, su situación no parecía molestarla lo cual provocaba más a Eli

-¿Por qué la fecha que tú me dijiste no concuerda con la de mi padre sobre la creación de la empresa?

-antes que conteste eso-Nozomi quien estuvo mirándola algo burlona cambio su expresión a una más seria-contesta primero algo, ¿quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre?

-¿sus pasos?-Eli apretó el agarre obteniendo un quejido de dolor y sorpresa de parte de la pelimorada-¿qué quieres decir?

-es necesario que me tangas así?-su expresión volvió a una burlona, incluso la miraba de forma picara, por alguna razón se puso un poco nerviosa al notar el acercamiento que tenía con su compañera y rival, se alejó un poco liberándola del agarre

-lo siento-contesto arrepentida por su comportamiento-ahora contesta

-mm… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?-la rubia empezaba a impacientarse-jaja, no me mires así, sobre lo que te pregunte, lo que quiero decir es, ¿admiras a tu padre?, ¿estas dispuesta a seguir sus expectativas?

-es una broma?-la miro con desconfianza-para empezar no tengo porque contestarte pero lo hare, no, no lo admiro ni nada por el estilo, en tal caso diría que lo odio, para ti esto debe ser algo cruel, ya que pareces haber crecido con el cariño y confianza de tus padres-Nozomi bajo la vista al escuchar esto ultimo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido así, pero no podía estar más equivocada

-ya que contestaste de forma sincera, entonces yo también lo hare-la mirada volvió a ponerse seria, era increíble lo rápido que podía cambiar su actitud-pero debo advertirte que lo que te diga lo puedas tomar como una mentira, un intento de confundirte o tal vez usarte, pero eso será decisión tuya, si me crees o no…

.

.

.

.

.

Después de esas duras horas de entrenamientos y estudios, finalmente llego el día de su primera presentación en vivo, era un miércoles. No era necesario decir que la mayoría estaba nerviosa. Umi estaba en un rincón repitiéndose que todo saldría bien, Hanayo estaba escondida bajo la mesa desenado no existir, Nico y Kotori estaban nerviosas también pero ellas lo disimulaban mejor, Honoka y Rin estaban ansiosas, Maki estaba como siempre, mirando todo eso con indiferencia, en cuanto a Eli, los últimos días estuvo algo ausente pero ese día estaba más que preparada, Nozomi estaba molestando a Nico y Kotori por sus nervios que tenían, aunque ella también estaba nerviosa no se comparaba a las demás.

La presentación era en un campo abierto al público, antes de ellas salió un grupo llamado A-rise, incluso ellas quedaron admirando su increíble presentación. Esto les hizo decaerse un poco, sintieron que no estaban a la altura de los demás grupos.

-chicas-Honoka les sonrió llena de energía y confianza-se que estamos aquí solo por obligación, ninguna me ve como líder, ni siquiera yo me veo como una, pero no por eso vamos a rendirnos después de todas estas prácticas intensas que hemos tenido, vamos a hacerlo lo mejor posible-Umi y Hanayo que hasta el momento estuvieron temblando de nervios sintieron una gran confianza de pronto, la carisma de esa chica era contagiosa-¿están de acuerdo conmigo?

-si-contestaron Umi y Kotori

-entonces ¡vamos a dar lo mejor hasta el final!

-¡SI!...

.

.

.

 **Siento el retraso de la publicación de este fic, ya lo tenía hace unos días como muchos sabrán, pero tuve un problema con mi internet, aparte de que mis trabajos de la U se juntaron justo estos últimos días, (si supieran, no dormí dos días seguidos :'v), para mi es mucho jeje. En fin, finalmente lo pude publicar, en el transcurso de esta semana publicare el extra de "NUESTRO COMIENZO" y "SOLO NOSOTRAS", y así termine ambos fic ;D**

 ***gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews ;)**

 **¡hasta pronto! ;)**


	10. LOVE LIVE

Llego el fin de semana para las musas, al final su primera presentación resulto satisfactoria, se hicieron de algunos fans, gracias a la popularidad de su instituto, esto también ayudo. La última prueba que tuvieron que pasar fueron los exámenes, tres en especial terminaron con terrible dolores en los pechos, pero al final valió la pena, sacaron las mejores notas hasta el momento, en especial Honoka, ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus notas, incluso llego a creer que había un error en sus calificaciones.

De esta forma, las nueve terminaron de forma satisfactoria, ahora el verdadero problema estaba en el mes siguiente, en el cual estarían en ese viaje del Love Live, ni ellas mismas sabían de qué consistiría exactamente, en la guía no se mencionaba mucho tampoco.

Ese sábado en la noche, nueve chicas arreglaban sus respectivos equipajes para el mes siguiente.

.

-¿Qué tal va tu relación con la hija de la familia Tojo?-pregunto el padre de Eli, Eli se mordió el labio, aun no olvidaba lo que esa pelimorada le conto días atrás

-empezamos a conocernos mejor, me ha dado algunos informes sobre la creación de "rivalidad", dentro de un mes el papeleo estará totalmente terminado y podremos empezar a trabajar

-vaya, parece que has logrado sacarle algo de información, espero que no me decepciones

-no lo hare padre

-no creo que quieras deshonrar la memoria de tu hermana y madre-Eli tuvo que apartar la mirada, lo hizo para ocultar su tristeza, aun no superaba la pérdida de ambas a pesar de los años, pero estaba acostumbrada a no mostrar sus emociones

-¿Qué pasa?-su padre levanto la voz-¿acaso quieres llorar?, hace tiempo que no visitas el sótano-Eli se asustó con lo ultimo

-lo siento padre, solo recordaba algo que me dijo Tojo-san

-era eso, ¿Qué es?-pregunto su padre con poco interés

-no es muy importante, solo me conto que le hubiera gustado tener hermanos-su padre soltó una carcajada, esto tranquilizo un poco a Eli, lo último que quería era un castigo por mostrar tristeza al recordar a su hermana y madre

-esa familia no merecía mas herederos, y mejor así, esa chica parece ser alguien fácil de manipular, espero que al menos lo hayas intentado

-lo es padre, es algo ingenua y cree mucho en la amistad

-vaya, ya me imaginaba que sus padres la consienten demasiado, eso la hace ser débil, me empiezas a enorgullecer Eli

.

-¿has hecho algún progreso?-pregunto el padre de Umi a la peliazul

-si padre-contesto Umi

-haber, muéstrame el resultado de tu entrenamiento

Umi empezó a hacer sus movimientos, eran rápidos y precisos, movía su katana con gran habilidad y destreza, pero nunca era suficiente

-¡pésimo!-su padre se levantó- esta noche también te quedaras entrenando, o prefieres que te entrene personalmente

-hare que se sienta orgulloso-Umi no quería, en definitiva, no quería entrenar con su padre, sino todo su cuerpo volvería a quedar marcado y adolorido, aun tenia las marcas de su último entrenamiento.

-hazme saber que eres merecedora de llevar el apellido Sonoda

-si padre-su padre la dejo sola

Umi miro el cielo, al menos a partir del día siguiente estaría un mes libre de esos entrenamientos. Pensando esto empezó con su entrenamiento.

.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que volvían?-pregunto el padre de Maki, a la pelirroja no le extrañaba que no lo supiera, no la escuchaba, a pesar de que ella no recibía el trato que recibían sus amigas, era igual de doloroso y solitario

-vendré dentro de un mes-hablo Maki evitando verlo, mientras empacaba su equipaje

-espero que no olvides tus libros de medicina

-no lo hare

-bien… lo siento, espera-su padre recibió una llamada, salió de la habitación de Maki para contestar.

Maki miro con desagrado la entrada de su habitación, sabia quien lo llamaba, desde que su madre se fue, su padre se había vuelto algo mujeriego, aun así seguía siendo trabajador y responsable en sus diferentes negocios, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que descuidaba de la pelirroja, esta solo lo aborrecía mas, cada vez que llegaba tarde y oliendo a perfume de mujer.

Era desagradable, pero no quería enfrentar a su padre, no era por temor, simplemente lo creía inútil, en cierta forma estaba agradecida con que se fuera un mes de viaje.

.

-¿porque teníamos que dormir juntas?-pregunto Nico

-porque si no Nicochi se podría quedar dormida y mañana podríamos perder el ómnibus

-pero era necesario que durmiéramos en futones, si tienes cama-la pelinegra estaba roja hasta las orejas por dormir al lado de la mayor

-no sería justo para Nozomi-chan, ¿verdad?-hablo Kotori

-tienes razón, me sentiria mal si ustedes duermen en el suelo mientras que yo en mi cama, así estaremos igual

-¡pero no es necesario que duermas tan cerca de mí!-Nico la empujo un poco

-pero si estoy en la parte de mi futon, Nicochi es una amargada-se bufo la mayor

-¡cállate!-Nico inflo sus mejillas, prefirió darle la espalda

-ya hable ayer a nuestro trabajo, dijeron que no había problema con que nos ausentemos un mes, pero esperan que regresemos a trabajar cuando el viaje termine

-no tengo problemas con eso, ¿y tú Nicochi?-pregunto la mayor hablando cerca del oído de la más baja

-¡idiota, no te me acerques!-Nico la empujo, su cara estaba totalmente roja, esa pelimorada lograba irritarla, como siempre

-jaja, me divierte molestar a Nicochi

-y a mí me divertirá darte un golpe si sigues fastidiando-amenazo la pelinegra, Nozomi siguió mirándola con burla, de rato en rato le jalaba las mejillas, le daba algún codazo o hablaba cerca de su oído, todo con el fin de ver a la pelinegra molesta.

Nunca se cansaría de ver a su mejor amiga haciendo rabietas, en cuanto a Kotori, también se divertía con las expresiones de la pelinegra, al comienzo había sentido cierto malestar, porque a pesar de que las tres eran las mejores amigas, Nozomi y Nico eran un poco más unidas, pero pronto noto que eran celos, hubo un tiempo que había empezado a sentirse atraída hacia la pelimorada, le empezó a gustar más que una amiga, pero esto termino cuando conoció a cierta peliazul, en cierta forma estaba agradecida con eso, no quería arruinar su amistad con sus amigas.

-Nicochi, tienes la cara roja, estas ardiente~~

-¡CALLATE!-grito Nico tirándole la almohada en el rostro

-Nicochi, estas algo agresiva, no puedes ser como Kotori-chan que esta tan tranquila

-es porque a ella no la molestas como a mí-Nico se giró dándole de nuevo la espalda, Nozomi solo se rio más, sus mejillas se habían puesto algo sonrojadas, es por lo que dijo la pelinegra. Ella en realidad sentía algo por Kotori, pero no estaba segura de lo que era, y prefirió no averiguarlo, había notado las miradas que se daban tanto Kotori como cierta peliazul, así que prefirió ignorar ese pequeño sentimiento que amenazaba con crecer.

-creo que ya deberíamos de dormir-Nozomi se acercó al rostro de Kotori y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la peligris se sonrojo pero prefirió evitar la mirada de la mayor, Nozomi hizo lo mismo con Nico, esta se escondió debajo el cobertor, su rostro estaba más rojo que el de Kotori, esto siempre divertía a la mayor, era ajena a la verdadera razón por la que Nico actuaba así.

.

-me alegra dormir con Kayochin y Honoka-chan, nya-sonrió la menor de las tres

-esto será divertido-la imito Honoka-además, así no me podre quedar dormida mañana, ya saben

-¿eres perezosa para levantarte? Nya

-algo así-Honoka rasco su cabeza algo culpable

-qué tal si mejor nos dormimos-Hanayo estaba algo incomoda con la plática de ambas, en realidad estaba algo celosa, Rin era muy sociable y atenta con todas, pero últimamente parecía entenderse mejor con Honoka, esto era lo que le preocupaba e inquietaba, trato de evitar pensar en ello, no quería ser egoísta, y menos con Rin

-¿ya tienes sueño Kayochin?-pregunto Rin, acerco su rostro al de su mejor amiga

-u-un po… po-poco…-Hanayo evito su mirada

-entonces será mejor dormir, apagare las luces-Rin se levantó, apago las luces de la habitación de Honoka, y se volvió a acomodar en el futon

-buenas noches Honoka-chan-no obtuvo respuesta, Honoka estaba profundamente dormida

-se durmió muy pronto nya

-mejor así-contesto Hanayo con una media sonrisa-buenas noches Rin-chan

-buenas noches Kayochin-Rin no supo de donde lo saco, pero beso el mentón de su mejor amiga-du-duerme bien…-Rin se sintió algo avergonzada por lo que hizo, se apresuró a cubrirse el rostro

-t-tu… también…-Hanayo le dio la espalda, tenía el rostro totalmente rojo, acaricio la zona donde fue besada, lo sentía realmente cálido…

.

.

.

Llego la mañana, seis chicas estaban puntuales en la estación donde se le indicaron los organizadores del Love Live

-¿Dónde están Honoka y las demás?-pregunto Umi algo impaciente, mientras veía lo retrasadas que estaban, no podían abordar el ómnibus si no aparecían las demás

-acabo de hablar con Honoka-chan-hablo Kotori preocupada-ya están viniendo, al parecer tuvieron problemas esta mañana

-¿vienen las tres?-pregunto Eli

-si, parece que anoche tuvieron una pijamada juntas

-eso te habría pasado Nicochi sino hubieras dormido conmigo

-¡cállate!-Nico se cruzó de brazos. Cierta pelirroja no pudo evitar escuchar aquello, por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de malestar, pero asumió que estaría así porque tuvo que quedarse toda la noche despierta estudiando unos libros de medicina

-¡SENTIMOS EL RETRASO!-escucharon tres voces acercándose

-ya era hora que llegaran-Umi miro con enfado a las tres que llegaron en especial a la líder

-lo siento, solo que…-Honoka miro hacia arriba tratando de pensar en algún pretexto

-no es necesario que inventes algo-Umi tomo sus cosas-será mejor apurarnos

-¿co-como supiste lo que pensaba?-Honoka se quedó sorprendida, en cuanto al resto la miraron con desconcierto, realmente era algo lenta-¡acaso eres psíquica!

-no digas tonterías-reclamo Umi-apúrate, estamos retrasadas

Las nueve buscaron su ómnibus, habían varios jóvenes reunidos en una parte en específico de la estación, estos eran otros participantes del Love Live, estaban abordando los distintos ómnibus según las inscripciones de los grupos, ellas fueron las ultimas en abordar.

La distribución de asientos ya estaba determinada. A Nico le toco con Eli, ambas fingieron no conocerse, a Nozomi le toco al lado de Maki, esta última decidió ignorarla, Umi estaba sentada con Hanayo y Rin estaba sentada con Kotori, ambas empezaron una pequeña plática amena, en cuanto a Honoka le toco con la líder de otro grupo.

-hola, me llamo Kousaka Honoka, un gusto-saludo Honoka a su acompañante. La chica la miro curiosa, pronto, otros jóvenes estaban mirando también a Honoka, Nico en especial miraba con envidia la escena

-parece que no me conoces a pesar de ser una idol-la chica le contesto después de unos minutos, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y la miraba fijamente, esto inquieto un poco a Honoka

-lo siento, ¿eres popular?-pregunto Honoka, los demás jóvenes que también las miraban estaban igual que Nico, miraban con celos aquello, deseando ser ellos quien pudieran hablar con esa chica

-jaja, pareces alguien interesante, Kousaka-san-hablo cerca del rostro de la castaña, Honoka se incomodó un poco por el escaso espacio que había entre ambas

-¿y… co-cómo te llamas?

-kira, Kira Tsubasa, pero ya que me caes bien puedes llamarme solo Tsubasa-la chica continuo con esa mirada fija, en cuanto a Honoka logro salir de su incomodidad por el acercamiento

-me parece bien Tsubasa-chan, también puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre-sonrió de forma despreocupada, esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

El resto de los jóvenes estaban más que de envidia, incluso Nico deseo estar en el lugar de Honoka. En cuanto a esta chica, Tsubasa, se sonrojo un poco al ver la sonrisa sincera de la líder de μ's, estaba acostumbrada a que la mayoría de los jóvenes la adularan y admiraran, pero esta chica no parecía conocerla, esto llamo en especial su atención, su mirada tan tranquila y transparente.

El resto del viaje ambas comenzaron una plática tranquila. En cuanto a Nico, luego de salir de su sorpresa y envidia al ver a su líder hablando con esa popular idol, fijo su atención en cierta pelimorada, esta estaba hablando con la pelirroja del grupo, algo extraño a su parecer, le molesto en gran manera, incluso más que cuando veía a Nozomi hablar con Eli, no supo entender el porqué de tanta molestia, pero asumió que sería porque le desagradaba esa pelirroja, o al menos eso quiso creer, decidió ponerse audífonos e ignorar lo de su alrededor. En cuanto a Eli, también miraba con mucha atención a Maki, estaba algo molesta por verla hablar con esa pelimorada, al estar sentada tan atrás no escuchaba bien de lo que estarían hablando, ella quería tanto a Umi como a Maki como a sus hermanas, y en cierta forma era algo sobreprotectora y celosa, eso explicaba el malestar que le provocaba por ver a sus dos mejores amigas siendo cercanas con otras chicas, pero si estaban cómodas con eso pensó en ignorar su malestar y tratar de disfrutar del viaje, como su compañera de asiento la ignoro prefirió hacer lo mismo, se puso audífonos y saco un libro para mantenerse distraída.

En cuanto a las demás estuvieron hablando de forma amena, Hanayo quien se sentaba con Umi, hablaron de algunas cosas algo triviales, pero así se conocieron un poco más, Rin y Kotori no tuvieron problemas para entablar una conversación. En cuanto a Nozomi y Maki, que para muchas parecía que estaban hablando, la realidad era otra, Nozomi trato de conversar con la pelirroja pero esta solo quiso ignorarla, después de varios intentos logro captar su atención, aunque no hablaron mucho, puesto que la pelirroja la miraba con mucha desconfianza, lograron un ambiente moderado entre ambas.

El viaje resulto ser más largo de lo esperado, si partieron en la mañana, llegaron a su destino en la tarde, cerca de la noche.

Al llegar la mayoría se quedaron boquiabiertos, todos los participantes esperaban que el destino fuera en una ciudad, hospedarse en un hotel, con distintos implementos para sus conciertos, pero resulto ser algo un poco opuesto a lo pensado. Era un lugar en medio de un bosque, había varias cabañas, un edificio en el centro y algo desértico.

-ohh¡… parece un campamento!-gritaron emocionadas Rin y Honoka, eran las únicas que reaccionaron así de tranquilas y cómodas con el lugar

-¿enserio nos quedaremos acá un mes?-preguntaron a la vez Umi, Maki y Eli, que veían con desagrado el lugar, parecía un viejo campamento, incluso llegaron a pensar que se equivocaron de carro, pero no en la entrada había un pequeño letrero que decía "LOVE LIVE"

-¿recuerdan que dijeron que no había mucho presupuesto?-pregunto Nozomi, quien también estaba sorprendida con el lugar

-lo recuerdo, pero no espere que tuvieran tan mal presupuesto-Nico tenía la misma mirada que la mayor, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aquel lugar

-no deberíamos juzgar sin conocer el lugar-comento Kotori, aunque también se veía decepcionada

-tiene razón…-susurro Hanayo

Las dividieron según por grupos, apenas habían bajado sus equipajes de los ómnibus, cuando estos partieron, no había nada movible que las pudiera regresar a la civilización.

-creo que muchos tenían otra idea de este viaje-comenzó el organizador de este evento, reunieron a todos en una sala donde les darían algunas indicaciones-consideren este viaje como un campamento de relajación, seguro se preguntaran que pasa con los escenarios, las luces, las cámaras y todo eso, bueno, al final de la semana vendrán algunos periodistas, se montara un escenario y los diferentes grupos presentaran sus temas, el público será quien determine que grupos se quedan, y así será cada fin de semana…

El presentador continúo con las indicaciones y resolviendo algunas dudas, después, cada grupo fue llevado a una de las cabañas. Para mala suerte de las musas, les toco la cabaña más alejada.

-¡esto debe ser una broma!-Maki miraba con desinterés desde afuera

-entremos, no juzguemos por la portada-Kotori fue la primera que se animó a entrar

-esto es…

-desagradable-completo Nico a lo que iba a decir Maki, ambas se dieron una rápida mirada molesta, pero ahora su preocupación era el lugar donde se quedarían.

Lo único bueno que se rescataba era lo amplio del lugar, al entrar estaba la sala, era amplio, en una de las habitaciones estaba la cocina, tenía una gran mesa, ya que eran varias era lo suficiente amplio para que todas entraran, en otra habitación había una especie de biblioteca, varios libros de moda, música y relacionados, también habían pequeñas mesas de trabajo, en otra de las habitaciones habían dos baños, los cuales estaban separados como en los colegios, dentro de esta habitación había otra puerta, adentro de esta, habían varias regaderas y una bañera, al menos debían reconocer que era amplio, lo desagradable fue ver las habitaciones, solo habían cinco camas, una de ella era individual mientras que las otras cuatro eran para dos.

El lugar era amplio y algo cómodo, el problema principal y que a la mayoría le desagradaba, era el hecho de parecer abandonado, estaba peor que su club en el primer día, todo estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas, el baño un desastre total, la cocina era algo vieja, y muchas otras irregularidades…

-tendremos que empezar con limpiar todo-comento Umi, las demás no se animaba a hablar, no querían hacer lo inevitable, limpiar aquel viejo lugar.

-oigan, en el techo hay una buena vista-entraron Honoka y Rin y la habitación, ambas eran las únicas que parecían emocionadas con ese viaje

-¡déjense de juegos!-hablo Umi, dejo sus cosas en un rincón de la habitación-tendremos que empezar ahora mismo, no soporto la suciedad

-pero…-Nico miro con desgano aquello-¿tenemos que limpiar todas?

-ara, Nicochi se cansó con solo mirar este desastre-Nozomi también dejo sus cosas en una esquina-sino tomas una escoba y cubeta y te pones a limpiar, me obligaras a castigarte-Nico se puso pálida, Honoka y Rin también se asustaron, puesto que ellas habían experimentado en carne propia ese castigo.

-se-será mejor apuraron…-hablo la líder nerviosa

Así es como se dividieron en grupos, Umi, Maki y Eli se encargaron de la cocina, Honoka, Rin y Hanayo del dormitorio, y por último, Nico, Kotori y Nozomi se encargaron de los baños

-¡esto es asqueroso!-reclamo cierta pelinegra

-no te quejes tanto, fue a sorteo-contesto Nozomi mientras trapeaba la zona de las duchas

-esto parece el ejército-Kotori se limpió el sudor de su frente, ella se encargaba de limpiar las paredes

-¿Por qué a mí me toco limpiar los baños?

-porque Nicochi tiene mala suerte en los sorteos, será mejor que te apures

.

-¡no puedo creer que haya tanto polvo!-Maki estaba tosiendo luego de sacudir algunos utensilios

-debemos agradecer que no nos tocó limpiar los baños-respondió Eli, ella estaba barriendo el lugar

-creo que de todas es igual de tedioso el trabajo-Umi estaba limpiando las paredes, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Sin duda ese sería un largo día. Sobre todo en la parte de los meseros y estantes donde se guardaba el servicio, Maki casi se desmaya al ver salir un ratón de entre algunas cajas

.

-Honoka-chan, será mejor que te apures en limpiar, nya-Rin estaba algo molesta con la líder, Honoka se había echado en una de las camas

-no creo que debas acostarte aun-hablo Hanayo preocupada-pueden haber arañas o algo que te pueda picar

-no dormí bien anoche-Honoka se levantó con desgano

-pero si fuiste la primera en dormir, nya

El dormitorio no era muy diferente, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Hanayo pego un grito que hizo estremecer toda la cabaña, un ratón había salido de debajo de una de las camas.

Con algunas peleas, gritos, reclamos, insultos, burlas, de todo un poco, lograron terminar antes del anochecer, ni siquiera pudieron ir a almorzar.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas de haber terminado el trabajo en solo unas horas, puesto que cuando hicieron la limpieza de su club demoraron casi una semana, pero después de un mes de estar juntas, debían reconocer que ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de cada una, y ayudaba mucho el que Nico y Maki ya no se pelearan por cualquier cosa.

-wooohhh-los ojos de todas estaba brillando al ver los resultados de su arduo trabajo

-quedo brillante, nya-Rin se echó sobre una de las camas

-al menos hay que reconocer que las camas son cómodas-Eli puso sus cosas sobre una de las camas

-pero solo hay cinco camas-Honoka ya había puesto sus cosas en la cama individual

-creo que mejor será dividirnos por sorteo-se adelantó a hablar Nozomi, sino, pronto comenzarían las típicas discusiones de siempre

-me parece bien, pero Umi y Maki dormirán juntas en una cama-Eli se puso seria, no paso mucho para que el ambiente se pusiera tenso

-está bien por mí-contesto Nozomi, viendo como siempre a Eli, de forma desafiante-entonces Nicochi y Kotori-chan dormirán juntas en una, es lo más justo

-no hables por nosotras…-Nico se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín

-entonces yo me aseguro una cama con Kayochin, nya-Rin arrastro a Hanayo hasta una de las camas

-bien entonces, el sorteo será entre nosotras tres-Nozomi saco una hoja de su bolsillo, estaban en juego una cama individual y una para compartir, quedando solamente ella, la rubia y la líder. El ambiente estaba más que tenso

-¿quieres sacar tu primera?-Nozomi le entrego tres papeles a Eli, Eli miro con seriedad aquellos tres papeles que determinarían donde y con quien dormiría.

Las que estaban expectantes tragaron grueso al momento que Eli empezaba a abrir su papel

-m-me toca compartir-la rubia arrugo su pequeño papel con molestia

-¡me toca a mí!-Honoka parecía animada como siempre, era ajena que lo que sacara dependería si habría o no discusiones futuras, puesto que si le tocaba la cama individual significaría que Nozomi y Eli compartirían cama.

Todas estaban más que expectantes para cuando Honoka escogió uno de los papeles, la castaña lo abrió con calma y toda la paciencia del mundo

-¡qué suerte!-sonrió la líder, dando esperanzas a Eli y Nozomi-me toco la cama individual-Honoka no tardo en echarse en su ahora cama.

Eli y Nozomi se miraron, esta vez no se miraron de forma desafiante, solo duro unos segundos el contacto visual para luego evitaron sus miradas, parecían algo avergonzadas con la sola idea de compartir la cama.

-se-será una larga noche…-susurro Hanayo

-debemos agradecer que no fueron Nico-chan y Maki-chan, sino habría corrido sangre, nya…

-¡cállate!-gritaron a la vez la pelirroja y la pelinegra.

Justo cuando cada una estaba ordenando sus respectivas cosas, tocaron la puerta de la cabaña.

-hola a todas, entro uno de los encargados-aquí está la guía de lo que harán mañana-dijo entregándoselo a Honoka-otra cosa, mañana quien gane tendrá más provisiones, por lo pronto les traje lo básico para que se cocinen-diciendo esto se fue.

Les había dejado una caja mediana, cuando lo abrieron encontraron verduras, frutas, y algunos ingredientes para que cocinaran

-¡¿Qué RAYOS ES ESTE LUGAR?!-grito Nico-¡no se suponía que era el tan popular Love Live!

-será un largo mes-comento Kotori.

Todas se pusieron a ordenar lo que les trajeron, luego revisaron la guía del día siguiente, resulto ser la guía de una especie de juego.

-esto será un infierno-Maki como siempre, estaba acariciando su cabello, las nueve estaban reunidas en la sala.

-chicas-Honoka se puso de pie-no podemos juzgar antes de comenzar, sé que esto parece algo extraño o incomodo, pero piénsenlo, en vez de preocuparnos por cosas triviales, porque no simplemente disfrutamos de este viaje-esa sonrisa confiada y tranquila, de alguna manera logro tranquilizar a sus compañeras

-supongo que tienes razón, Honoka-chan-sonrió Kotori

-gracias, por cierto, ya que viviremos juntas, estaba pensando que dejemos las formalidades, al menos yo lo hago, pero creo que todas deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres

-¡EHH!...

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto la líder

-solo tu podrías sentirte bien con eso-reprocho Nico

-yo la apoyo-Nozomi sonrió con algo de burla

-creo que así sería más fácil para todas, nya

Comenzó una pequeña disputa, al final, como la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, todas terminaron accediendo a hacerlo.

Se bañaron por grupos de tres, primero entraron Nozomi, Kotori y Nico, esta última estaba algo cohibida al ver los cuerpos de sus dos mejores amigas

-Nicochi, no has crecido nada-se burló Nozomi, y lo peor, la pelinegra no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera una rabieta.

Las siguientes en entrar fueron Umi, Maki y Eli, estas trataron de apresurarse, a pesar de ser amigas ya un buen tiempo, jamás se habían bañado juntas, las tres estaban con las caras rojas de vergüenza, trataron de salir rápido, en cuanto a las tres últimas se tomaron su tiempo.

Mientras se alistaban, Nozomi y Kotori se pusieron a preparar la cena, Nico a regañadientes también ayudo.

-ya sabía que Nico-chan debía tener algo bueno, nya-comento Rin al momento de cenar, se ganó un golpe en la cabeza con una espátula

-¡a ver si lo repites!

-nya-Rin se abrazó a Hanayo-Nico-chan puede dar miedo cuando se molesta, nya

-¡quieres dejar de molestar!-empezaron a discutir o jugar, ya que Rin se burlaba de su sempai

-¿no tienen hambre?-pregunto Kotori a cierto trio, quienes miraban sus platos con duda

-si no se apuran les ayudare-Honoka saco un poco de comida del plato de Umi

-¡Honoka, eso es mío!-reclamo la peliazul, viendo con enfado a Honoka

-pero si ni siquiera hacías intento de comértelo

-es que…-Umi se sonrojo un poco, bajo la vista algo apenada por su comportamiento

-si me hace daño será su culpa-Eli tuvo que dejar su orgullo de lado y comenzar a comer, aunque no lo quería por ser sus "rivales" quienes lo prepararon, tenía hambre, Maki la imito lo mismo que Umi.

-rico nya-los ojos de Rin brillaban a cada bocado

-nada mejor que después de un largo viaje y un pesado trabajo-Honoka estaba igual de feliz

Cuanto terminaron, Honoka y Rin se ofrecieron a lavar el servicio.

Esa no fue la primera vez que durmieron juntas, pero jamás imaginarían que acabaría así

-¿te quieres hacer más allá?-Eli estaba leyendo un libro, tenía una linterna para no incomodar a las demás, pero le molestaba el estar tan cerca de esa odiosa pelimorada

-estoy en mi lado de la cama-contesto Nozomi, a diferencia de otras veces, no sonaba burlona pero tampoco sonaba desafiante o seria

-sigues estando muy cerca

-es porque la cama es pequeña

-vamos, dejen dormir nya-se quejó Rin

-creo que está haciendo algo de frio-Kotori se apegó un poco más a Nico, esta se sonrojo un poco por el acercamiento, pero al igual que la peligris tenía algo de frio.

Eli y Nozomi se quedaron calladas, la rubia permitió que Nozomi se le acercara un poco más, entendía la razón, ya que ella misma tenia frio, al menos sus dos amigas dormían cómodamente, esto la tranquilizaba. Cuando termino de leer se incorporó un poco, las demás estaban profundamente dormidas, incluyendo su compañera de cama.

Por alguna razón, cuando miro a la pelimorada sus mejillas tomaron algo de calor, volvió a acostarse, Nozomi se acercó un poco más a ella entre sueños, sería una larga noche, acomodo la linterna a un lado de la cama, a pesar de la pequeña iluminación la hacía sentir un poco tranquila.

Tuvo que apegarse ella misma a su compañera, ya que al avanzar la noche empezaba a hacer más frio.

.

.

.

-mm…-Eli fue la primera en abrir los ojos, al hacerlo noto lo cerca que estaba con la pelimorada, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, además ambas estaban abrazadas la una con la otra…

Definitivamente iba a ser un largo mes…

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado XD, seguro muchos no imaginaron que el "love live", seria una especie de campamento. Si tienen dudas no duden en escribir, a continuación responderé alguna de sus preguntas ;)**

 **MakiNishikino:** como lo sugeriste, tomare tu idea, pero como ya habras notado en este cap, la madre y hermana de Eli han muerto, (como adelanto te dire que eso es lo que le ha hecho creer su padre). En un futuro aparecerán, despues del love live para ser mas especifica, y como me diste la idea, la madre y Alisa serán parte de "rivalidad", ;) gracias por sugerirlo y seguir este fic

 **Made** : jeje, no te preocupes, actualizare constantemente, y i tienes alguna duda o sugerencia soy toda oídos, (asi me evitaría pensar yo, jejee, mentira), me alegra que te guste este fic, gracias XD

 **MariaD24** : no me pude resistir en hacer algo un poco mas "cercano" entre Eli y Nozomi, me alegra que te gustara, como adelanto, en el próximo cap, habrá mas NicoMaki y KotoUmi ;)

 **Alex Petrov:** jeje, y no te imaginas lo que vendrá a continuación XD, gracias por leer ;)

 **MakiNishikino86:** no podria estar mas de acuerdo, me enamore de Nozomi a primera vista, jaja, no lo tomes enserio, Nozomi es uno de mis personajes preferidos, pero el que mas me gusta, aunqueno lo creas es Rin, (porque parece gato)

 **Y07:** gracias por seguir mis historias XD, tratare de no decepcionarte ;)

 **Seguire contestando a la próxima o por inbox XD**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	11. DEPORTES

La mañana comenzó de forma estresante para las musas, comenzando con el desayuno, habían decidido hacer el desayuno por grupos. Como la noche anterior cocinaron Nozomi, Kotori y Nico, esta vez fueron Eli, Umi y Maki.

-¡esto esta quemado!-grito Nico-¡además muy salado!

-¡deja de quejarte y trágatelo!-grito Maki desde al otro lado de la mesa

-¡ven acá y oblígame!-la miro de forma retadora y desafiante la pelinegra

-¡esto está caliente nya!-Rin se tomó de un solo trago una vaso de agua mientras sacaba su lengua y hacia expresiones infantiles

-no me culpes de eso, ¡idiota!-la pelirroja se desquito con la pelinaranja, la cual se sentaba a su lado

-no me grites a mí-Rin se encogió-tu pelea es con Nico-chan, nya-trato de esconderse detrás de Hanayo, quien estaba a su costado

-¡cállate tú!-grito Nico, mirando molesta esta vez a Rin

-¡cállense las dos!-grito Umi, había tratado de controlarse pensando en que pararían, pero llevaban cerca de media hora discutiendo lo mismo

-¡SILENCIO!-Eli se puso de pie y callo a todas las que hablaban

-al fin alguien puso orden-susurro Honoka

-tu deberías haberlo hecho al ser la líder, Honoka-chan

-lo siento Kotori-chan-sonrió la castaña culpable-pero prefiero evitar las discusiones

No paso mucho para que volvieran a comenzar las discusiones entre Maki y Nico, las demás hablaban entre si, Rin se puso a jugar con Honoka en la mesa, Umi les estaba reclamando tratando de poner el orden, Nozomi hablaba con Hanayo tratándo de mantenerse distante a las discusiones, Kotori trataba de tranquilizar a Umi y Eli, la rubia tuvo que volver a poner el orden.

Después de ese extenuante desayuno se pusieron a ordenar la cabaña, tenían todavía hasta las diez para reunirse con el resto y comenzar la actividad de ese día.

-iré a dar una vuelta-Maki se excusó con sus amigas diciendo que quería caminar un rato, estas entendieron que quisiera su espacio, a la pelirroja le disgustaba un poco la multitud, y ahora prácticamente vivía con ocho personas, el mes le iba a quedar largo.

Decidió adentrarse un poco en el bosque, realmente quería su espacio y pensar algunas cosas, había caminado solo unos minutos cuando diviso un pequeño claro, habían un pequeño rio, la vista hubiera sido agradable de no ser por cierta chica que miraba el rio sin percatarse de su presencia.

Maki dio media vuelta fingiendo no haber visto a esa pelinegra, solo dio un paso cuando un crujió la delato, había pisado una rama ceca

-¿Qué crees que haces?-escucho la voz molesta de su sempai

-nada que te importe-contesto desafiante, su expresión suavizo un poco ya que la pelinegra no contraataco, parecía estar metida en sus propios pensamientos-¿estás bien?-se animó a preguntar, le causo extraño aquello

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Nico seguía sentada en la orilla mirando el rio, Maki pensó en retirarse, pero al dar vuelta…

-sabes-la pelinegra se puso de pie y se le acerco-he querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo-hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarla fijamente- pero las discusiones que tenemos, el hecho que siempre estés con tus amigas y todas las practicas lo han impedido

-…-Maki no contesto, solo miro con curiosidad a su sempai, le parecía odiosa, creída y testaruda, pero debía reconocer que cuando se ponía seria parecía más madura de lo que aparentaba

-no te he agradecido como se debía por tu ayuda de hace semanas-Maki se sorprendió ligeramente de esto, un leve rubor se hizo notar en sus mejilla

-no es necesario que agradezcas-la menor evito la mirada de su sempai-no es que me importe

-bueno, entonces ya no te debo nada-la pelinegra empezó a caminar, pero pronto se detuvo-no lo malinterpretes-se giró para verla de frente-también quería disculparme contigo por cómo te tratare la primera vez que nos vimos

-EH?...-esta vez la pelirroja se quedó confundida, no se esperaba que su sempai comenzar haciendo las pases, de hecho, pensaba que jamás podría llevarse bien con esa pelinegra-… yo… también me disculpo por mi comportamiento de esa vez…

-…- Nico fue quien se quedó en silencio unos minutos, miraba con curiosidad a esa pelirroja- aún no sé cómo calificarte, eres odiosa, testaruda y tsunder-Maki estuvo a punto de contraatacar a sus palabras pero Nico se le adelanto-pero empiezas a agradarme, finges indiferencia pero en realidad te preocupas por las demás también

-¿qu-que… rayos estas diciendo?...-el sonrojo de Maki aumento por las palabras de la pelinegra

-bueno, espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos bien… Maki-chan-finalizando toda palabra, la mayor desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a una pelirroja confundida y algo avergonzada.

.

Llegada la hora, las nueve se reunieron en el edificio principal, ahí les darían las indicaciones

-buenos días con todos, espero que su primera noche aquí haya sido agradable-hablo el organizador, todos suspiraron de forma pesada, la noche había sido larga para muchos-bien, el itinerario de hoy será… ¡DEPORTES!-grito emocionado sorprendiendo a la mayoría-cada grupo tiene un mapa de este lugar, ahí también encontraran una lista de diversos deportes que harán, según como ganen obtendrán algunos premios como a la vez puntos, de esto también dependerá su calificación al final de la semana, espero que lo den todo en su primer día…

Muchos quedaron con dudas a lo que se refería

-¿A dónde nos toca a nosotras?-pregunto Hanayo a la líder, esta abrió la guía

-dice, zona de básquet-Honoka miro confundida la guía

-¿no dice nada más?-Umi se acercó a comprobar-¿en lo más profundo del bosque, rio arriba?

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Kotori

-¿no dice nada más?-Eli tomo la pequeña guía, lo volvió a leer, y efectivamente, solo decía eso, debajo de estas palabras decía también, "zona de voleibol, en el lago"… y así, decía el nombre de algún deporte, y al lado algún lugar sin especificar

-¿y si preguntamos a alguien?-pregunto Hanayo, al momento de que prestaron atención a su alrededor, solo encontraron a varios jóvenes mirando también a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguno de los encargados del lugar, pero no, solo estaban ellos.

-tal vez debamos seguir la primera indicación-Honoka volvió a tomar la guía-dice rio arriba, ¿alguien sabe dónde hay un rio?

Maki y Nico inconscientemente se dieron una mirada, Nico decidió ser quien hablara

-vi uno esta mañana-se ganó la mirada burlesca de cierta pelimorada

-ara, y que hacia Nicochi caminándose por ahí, espero que no haya querido perderse

-¡cállate!-Nico empezó a caminar-está cerca, si no se apuran me arrepentiré de guiarlas y ya verán cómo se las ingenian

-no te hagas la interesante Nicochi-continuo con las molestias la pelimorada.

Después de caminar algunos minutos llegaron al pequeño rio, siguiendo con la indicación, fueron rio arriba.

.

-¿están seguras que es por acá? Nya-llevaban caminando cerca de media hora sin encontrar algo que les indicara que iban por buen camino

-y que tal si hay varios ríos-Honoka se puso pensativa-creo que debimos tratar de buscar a alguno de los encargados y preguntar

-y hasta ahora lo sugieres-Umi soltó un pesado suspiro, también se preguntaba si iban por buen camino

-de todas formas es la única pista que teníamos-trato de tranquilizarlas Nozomi-además, no había nadie que nos indicara, creo que los organizadores de esto esperaban que encontremos los lugares por nuestra propia cuenta

-tal vez…-susurro Kotori-pero, aún sigo pensando que hay algo extraño en este evento de Love Live

-no sé si le deberías llamar evento-Eli estaba seria como siempre-yo diría, un viejo campamento que quiso hacerse popular obligando a ídolos a participar

-en cierta forma no es lo que se esperaría-hablo Umi, meditando también en porque el tan popular Love Live resulto ser un fraude-pero tal vez haya una razón, no debemos apresurarnos a juzgar este lugar.

De forma casi natural, entablaron una pequeña platica, cuando notaron de esto ya había pasado una hora desde que se adentraron en el bosque, incluso Eli y Umi participaron, también participo Hanayo, quien se caracterizaba por ser la más callada, las únicas que se mantuvieron al margen fueron Nico y Maki. De alguna forma lograron un clima cómodo entre todas, tal vez fue porque solo se tenían entre ellas para sobrevivir a ese campamento.

Después de media hora más, ya cuando muchas empezaron a creer que estaban perdidas llegaron a un campo de basquetbol, aunque este era un poco extraño a los campos normales.

-¡felicidades!-escucharon hablar a alguien a través de un micrófono-¡son las primeras en llegar!, tendrán puntos extras.

Por lo visto, lo que harían seria jugar básquet, el problema radicaba en el campo, estaba en medio del bosque, y no era solo de forma radical, en medio de la cancha había varios árboles grande, ramas que se unían unas con otras, las canastas estaban llenas de plantas trepadoras, parecía una cancha el cual fue abandonado, y tal vez lo era.

-ustedes son μ's, ¿verdad?-una encargada se les acerco

-si-contesto Honoka

-bien, como son las primeras podrán escoger el color de sus camisetas, dentro de la cancha solo jugaran seis, las otras tres estarán de apoyo si alguien se lastima, como notaran el campo el algo especial, mientras esperamos al siguiente grupo pueden ir practicando, también, al ser las primeras pueden escoger cuál será su base.

Honoka escogió unas camisetas color de su uniforme de Otonokizaka, sin decir mucho, la encargara las dejo, justo después había llegado otro grupo de jóvenes

-supongo que ya no podremos practicar-Eli miraba con duda aquel campo-al menos se hace más fuerte la idea de que el Love Live es un total fraude

-será mejor dejar eso para después-Umi llamo su atención-debemos elegir quienes jugaran

-deberíamos primero hacer una estrategia-sugirió Nozomi

-¿una estrategia?-pregunto Honoka

-si, miremos a quienes serán nuestros adversarios, para nuestra mala suerte serán puso varón, nos ganan tanto en fuerza como en velocidad, por eso deberíamos dejar a las más atléticas para el final

-tiene lógica-Eli miro a sus oponentes-pero creo que debería ser también equilibrado, si ponemos a jugar a las más lentas, solo dejaremos que nos ganen puntos en vano

-tienes razón, por eso ya pensé en el orden-Nozomi saco su celular y anoto los nombres y ordenes en que jugarían- primero deberían jugar, Sonoda-san, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Nicochi y yo

-espera-Nico hablo, para sorpresa de muchas-creo que tú y Ayase-san deberían jugar al final, ambas son las más atléticas, eso nos podría dar una ventaja para el final

-tienes razón, pero tres de nosotras debemos jugar doble-Nozomi miro la lista en su celular, Nico en cierta forma tenía razón

-pero a mitad del juego podremos hacer un cambio-continuo la pelinegra

-primero deberíamos categorizarnos-sugirió Honoka-debemos ver quiénes son las que tienen más resistencia y son más veloces

-estaríamos, Umi, Maki, Hoshizora-san, Tojo-san y yo-Eli volvió su atención al campo, al final la victoria seria para el grupo que se adaptara primero al campo

-y si…-Hanayo levanto un poco la mano, se sonrojo al notar que tenía la atención de todas

-que pasa nya-Rin tomo su manos, a modo de darle confianza

-primero empiezan las que son mejores…

-¿no quieres jugar?-pregunto Honoka, sin notar a lo que se refería

-¡tienes razón!-hablaron a la vez las mayores del grupo, ganándose la mirada de todas, Eli se sintió un poco avergonzada por esto

-lo que quiere decir es que nosotras que somos más capaces, podremos adaptarnos a este campo, así podríamos tener más probabilidades de ganar

-además-continuo Nozomi-estoy segura que ellos se confiaran, si empezamos a ganar desde el comienzo podremos sorprenderlos y tal vez ganar también de forma psicológica, si ellos se intimidan empezaran a dudar sobre sus movimientos

-tiene lógica-Umi miro el campo, era obvio que quien mejor se adapte tenía la victoria asegurada, miro a sus oponentes, estos no hablaban, tenían una sonrisa victoriosa y confiada en sus rostros-entonces, ¡quien será la sexta persona en salir

-iré yo-se ofreció Kotori-sé que no podre ser de mucha ayuda, pero tratare

-¡entonces está decidido!-Honoka puso su mano en el centro-¿no van a gritar conmigo?-miro a sus compañeras, estas miraban con duda si hacer lo que la mayoría de los equipos hacían antes de jugar

-tal vez después Honoka-chan-sonrió Kotori, Honoka le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de ser algo densa y despistada, era consciente de la rivalidad que había entre algunas de ellas.

Pronto la encargada se les acerco para el registro y verificar que todo estaba en orden.

El juego comenzó, decidieron que Nozomi y Eli estarían al frente, Rin iba cerca de ellas junto con Maki, y en la base estaban Umi y Kotori.

Desde el comienzo Nozomi y Eli mostraron una buena coordinación, no tuvieron problemas para adentrarse a la base del equipo contrario, estos seguían confiados, pero no pudieron evitar que Nozomi y Eli encestaran. De alguna forma se habían comunicado, Eli había lanzado desde una gran distancia, obteniendo tres puntos por su tiro, Nozomi había esperado en la canasta, cuando obtuvo el balón que Eli encesto se lo devolvió a Eli para que volviera a tirar, aunque lo intento, lograron quitarle el balón, no paso mucho para que Rin lo interceptara y se lo pasara a Nozomi, quien fue la que lanzo esta vez, obteniendo tres punto de nuevo.

-fue un buen comienzo nya-Rin saltaba de alegría

-no te confíes-Maki volvió a tomar su respectivo lugar, los chico esta vez se veían más serios

El juego continuo, al cabo de quince minutos, llevaban una ventaja de veinte puntos, decidieron dejar descansar a Nozomi y Eli, ambas fueron a la base, quienes subieron a enfrente fueron Maki y Umi, su coordinación era buena, pero por alguna razón Eli y Nozomi tenían una mejor coordinación, de alguna forma ambas lograron comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, como Umi y Maki no lo hicieron muy bien, decidieron poner al frente también a Rin, este cambio mejoro un poco los resultados, logrando mantenerse así a la cabeza.

-¡tiempo!- el árbitro toco el pito -tienen unos minutos para descansar

Las seis se reunieron con las demás

-eso sí que fue largo-Umi se dejó caer sentada en el pasto

-esta vez se pondrán más serios-Eli la imito

-tengan-Hanayo les entrego una botella de agua a cada una

-gracias-Nozomi tomo su botella-eh?, de donde sacaron esto?

-nos lo entrego la encargada-contesto Nico-¿quiénes entraremos ahora?

-creo que deberíamos dejar a Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan descansen-hablo la líder-las tres son las mejores, sin en caso nos empiezan a ganar, las tres podrán terminar de forma satisfactoria el juego

-no tengo problemas con eso, me divertiré sacando fotos ridículas de Nicochi-la nombrada se ruborizo ligeramente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-nada Nicochi-sonrió burlona

-las demás están de acuerdo-Honoka miro a sus compañeras

-¡si!

El nuevo partido empezó. Hanayo, Honoka, Nico y Rin fueron al frente, esta última no tenía indicios de cansancio por eso decidieron mandarla al frente también. Esta vez el juego se volteó para las musas, sus adversarios empezaron a ganar puntos sin mucha dificultad

-¡Rin, intercéptalo!-dos se adentraron a su base, Nico trato de interceptarlo junto con Rin

Aunque Rin intento alcanzarlo no lo logro, Kotori y Maki que estaban en la base trataron de páralos, pasaron con facilidad de Maki, ella aún estaba cansada del anterior juego, solo quedaba Kotori, la peligris se puso en frente pero, no podían asegurar si fue a propósito, pero el chico que llevaba el balón empujo a Kotori lastimándola contra un árbol que estaba en una esquina de la cancha, sin dudarlo el chico encesto.

Su amigo choco sus palmas por haber encestado, ambos reían pero… Umi sin pensarlo se había parado, Nozomi y Nico también se acercaban amenazantes al joven que empujó a su amiga, pero Umi fue más rápida

-¡HEY IDIOTA!-sin dudarlo tomo del cuello al chico y lo golpeo en el abdomen dejándolo casi inconsciente

-¡UMI!-gritaron Maki y Eli acercándose también, Umi no era alguien que se enfadara, y mucho menos actuaria sin pensar las cosas, pero incluso ellas sentía molestia con ese chico que empujo a su compañera

-Kotori, estas bien-Honoka corrió hasta su amiga

-s-si…-soltó un quejido al momento de tratar de pararse, el juego había sido detenido por ese percance

Umi miro a la peligris, quiso acercase también pero no pudo, miro al chico al que acababa de golpear, se sintió asustada por lo que hizo, ella jamás actuaria así, ¡jamás!, pero perdió huso de razón cuando vio a Kotori ser lastimada

-Umi, ¿estás bien?-Eli la tomo del hombro

-yo…-bajo la vista-lo siento… creo que nos descalificaran por lo que hice

El árbitro tuvo una discusión con ambos líderes, todas quedaron sorprendidas, jamás habían visto a Honoka molesta, incluso casi se peleaba con el árbitro y con el chico que empujo a Kotori, quien resultó ser el capitán, después de unos minutos se llegó a un acuerdo, ese último punto seria invalido, tanto el capitán del otro equipo como Umi estarían expulsados.

El juego volvió a retomarse, entraron en juego, Nozomi, Eli, Nico, Honoka, Hanayo y Rin.

Umi, Maki y Kotori estaban algo alejadas

-lo siento…-susurro Kotori, tenía la vista baja, y los ojos un poco cristalinos

-no es tu culpa-Umi tomo su mano, le preocupaba ve triste a su amiga peligris

-ajam…-Maki se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de Umi, quien se sorprendió y alejo un poco de la peligris-iré a caminar si no les importa

-¿no veras el juego?-pegunto Kotori

-de todas formas sé que ganaremos, Eli cuando se molesta es un demonio, y por lo visto, Tojo-san también-diciendo esto se alejó, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Umi, le dio una sonrisa algo burlona y picara, a lo que la peliazul se sonrojo. Maki podría ser la menor de las tres pero eso no significaba que notara como se sentían las demás

-¿te duele mucho?-pregunto una vez que se quedaron solas

-no mucho… ¿tu estas bien?

-e-em… s-si… no me paso nada mi…-la peliazul se sintió avergonzada cuando la peligris la miro directamente, tuvo que evitar el contacto visual, empezaba a sentir sus mejillas calientes

-gracias… Umi-chan-esta vez la peliazul tuvo que voltearse, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo

-n-no hice nada…-Kotori la miro unos segundos, tiempo donde noto que su amiga se había avergonzado, empezó a sentí algo cálido en su pecho, sonrió al verla tan apenada

-…-Kotori apoyo su cabeza al hombro de Umi-… de todas formas,… gracias…

Mientras tanto en la cancha, era todo un campo de batalla, Nozomi encestaba y encestaba sin darle la oportunidad a sus oponentes, ni siquiera dejaba jugar a sus compañeras, estaba tratando de desahogar su furia por ver lastimada su amiga, y a alguien que quería mucho, incluso tal vez más que una amiga, Eli trato de mantenerle el ritmo, ambas eran unos completos monstruos, las demás musas no entiendan, porque Eli también estaba molesta.

El tiempo termino, siendo μ's quien se llevara la victoria

-¡GANAMOS!-gritaron las demás echándose sobe Nozomi y Eli, menos Maki quien acababa de regresar, y Umi y Kotori que parecían algo distraídas

Después de tan gran victoria, dos de los encargados les llevaron a su cabaña dos cajas grandes, lleno de ingredientes y algunos utensilios que necesitarían.

.

Después de esa mañana larga, regresaron a su cabaña a descansar, se asearon, Eli, Umi y Maki tenían que preparar también el almuerzo y la cena pero

-¡AYUDA!-grito Hanayo

-¿te pasa algo Kayochin?-Rin fue corriendo a la sala donde estaba su mejor amiga

-a-aún no termina el día…-Hanayo miraba pálida la guía

-EH?!-repitieron las demás

-es verdad-hablo Honoka, recordando lo que la guía decía-todavía nos faltan algunos juegos

-¡cómo pudiste olvidarlo!- reclamo Umi, las demás se acercaron para comprobar lo que Hanayo decía, efectivamente, aún tenían un juego de voleibol, tenis y beisbol.

-¡aún falta todo eso!-Nico estaba cansada con solo mirar esa pequeña lista

-será mejor que comamos algo rápido y nos apuremos-Nozomi miro a Eli, con esta acción preguntaba a la rubia si ya estaba el almuerzo. La rubia soltó un suspiro

-ya está, pero está un poco caliente-Umi y Maki se miraron, ¿era su imaginación o esas dos estaban más que conectadas?, prefirieron no argumentar nada

Trataron de comer rápido, iban retrasadas cerca de una hora, el tiempo que demoraban significaba tiempo extra para sus oponentes para practicar. Al terminar se apresuraron en buscar el lago, pero como en la mañana no había ningún encargado que les pudiera dar información.

-hola Honoka-chan-mientras buscaban, alguien llamo la atención de la líder

-mm…-Honoka se giró para ver quien la llamaba-hola Tsubasa-chan-sonrió alegre por verla-me alegra verte.

La nombrada se sonrojo, una de sus compañeras se rio por esto, la otra no mostraba alguna emoción.

-parece que te flecharon Tsubasa-chan-la líder solo se sonrojo mas

-¡cállate Anju!-Tsubasa la empujo levemente para alejarla de ella

-¿pasa algo?-Honoka miro confundida por su actitud. Tsubasa se sonrojo más

-n-no es nada, no te preocupes-trato de calmarse-por cierto, ¿Qué tal van con esto de los "deportes"?

-no muy bien…-Honoka se encogió-de casualidad, ¿no sabes donde hay una lago cerca?

-¿un lago?-Tsubasa sonrió-imagino que te toca el juego de voleibol-esto emociono a Honoka

-¡si!-salto feliz-sabes dónde está, verdad

-si, lo sé-Tsubasa saco de su bolsillo un mapa-esto nos lo acaban de dar por ganar tres juegos, te lo darán a ti también, mira, estamos aquí-señalo en el mapa-tienes que seguir este camino

Habían varios caminos que dirigían a quien sabe dónde, pero ahora ya sabían que camino tomar, después de que Tsubasa le indicara el lugar exacto Honoka la abrazo de emoción

-gracias Tsubasa-chan, te debo una-diciendo esto se alejó para buscar a sus amigas, dejando a una roja Tsubasa…

.

-disculpen, ¿saben dónde hay un lago cerca?-se habían dividido para preguntar a otros grupos, algunas habían ido solas y otras en grupo-Rin y Hanayo fueron las únicas que fueron juntas-Kotori se había acercado a dos jóvenes

-¿un lago?-el primero la miro confundido-no, lo siento, no tengo idea

-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?-el otro chico se acercó demasiado a la peligris, demasiado para el gusto de cierta peliazul que pasaba por ahí y la reconoció

-d-disculpa…-Kotori retrocedió algo avergonzada por el repentino acercamiento

-¿de qué grupo eres preciosa?-el chico parecía muy decidido, se tomó la libertad de tomar a Kotori del mentón-debes ser muy… popular….Kotori quedo paralizada, jamás le había pasado algo así, si alguien en el instituto la molestaba siempre tenía a Nozomi y Nico a su lado cuidándola

-¡HEY!...-Kotori sintió que alguien la rodeaba de la cintura y alejaba de ese chico, por un momento pensó que sería Nozomi pero… al voltear se encontró con unos orbes marrón y una mirada seria e intimidante

-no quisimos molestar a tu amiga, preciosa-el mismo chico trato de acercarse a Umi

-será mejor que dejes de molestar Haru-su amigo trato de detenerlo, pero haciendo caso omiso, el chico llamado Haru tomo del mentón a Umi

-también eres hermo…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire, o sin ella, Umi le dio un rápido y certero golpe en el estomago

-por tu bien-Umi lo miro lleno de frialdad y odio-más te vale no volver a hacer eso…

-l-lo siento…-el chico retrocedió agarrando su estomago

.

Nico se había alejado diciendo que ayudaría, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho, estaba algo aburrida y cansada, tal vez debería decirse que estaba decepcionada, ella admiraba a las ídolos cuando era pequeña, y al saber que iría al Love Live, imagino que este sería un viaje inolvidable y no lamentable. Mientras caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, choco con alguien que al parecer iba también distraído o distraída

-¡ten más cuidado idiota!-escucho una voz bastante conocida, abrió sus ojos, ya que hasta el momento estaban cerrados conteniendo algún quejido de dolor

-¡tú ten más cuidado!-como lo imagino, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos orbes purpuras, esos ojos eran inconfundibles-acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a caminar princesita

-¿Qué dijiste enana?-Maki se pudo desafiante, pensó que después de la charla que tuvieron esa mañana ya no habría problemas, pero esa pelinegra en serio era insoportable

-te dije princesita, mocosa-Nico puso sus manos en su cintura mirándola con superioridad

-tu….gh…-Maki empezaba a molestarse más, pero la sonrisa burlona de su sempai cambiaron de un momento a otro su actitud

-ya, ya tigre, deja de gruñir-hablo de forma burlona pero amigable, lo suficiente como para tranquilizar a Maki-solo jugaba, ¿encontraste algo?

-eh?-esta vez Maki la miraba confundida, ¿Cómo en momentos podía parecer insoportable y luego tan amigable?, no estaba segura si seguirle la conversación o ignorarla, aunque ya no había razón a eso, podría decirse que hicieron las pases esa mañana-n-no… nada…

-seguro que ni siquiera preguntaste-continuo molestando, algo llamaba la atención a la pelinegra, esa chica algo tsunder, no podía negar que a pesar de eso también le parecía interesante. Ya lo llevaba pensando desde un tiempo atrás, cuando la ayudo de forma desinteresada a ella y sus hermanos, la escucho y ayudo, era suficiente para que esa pelirroja la haya comenzado a agradar, fue por eso que aprovechó esa mañana en que se encontraron solas para hacer las paces, lo hizo por eso y también por que le prometió a Nozomi que lo haría

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-Maki se cruzó de brazos y miro a lado opuesto

-enserio eres muy tsunder

-¡a ver si me lo vuelves a decir!-Maki la volvió a ver molesta, pero no era como las primeras veces que se encontraban y discutían.

-deja de gruñir tanto y busquemos a las demás-Nico tomo su mano y la arrastro. Maki volvió a quedarse confundida pero prefirió no decir nada, de alguna forma se sentía incapaz de hablar.

.

-ara, Ayase-san, ¿encontraste algo?-pregunto Nozomi, había estado caminando por los alrededores preguntando a cualquiera que veía pero no obtuvo respuesta, de casualidad había encontrado a Eli caminando por allí también

-…-Eli se sintió un poco inquieta, ¿desde cuándo se hablaban con tanta normalidad?-no, nada-contesto con su típico tono serio

-por cierto, Ayase-san-Nozomi la miro fijamente, con una tímida sonrisa, Eli se inquietó mas

-¿Qué pasa?-trato de seguir con su mismo tono, pero su voz salió de forma más suave

-sobre lo que Honoka-chan dijo ayer, sobre llamarnos todas por nuestro nombre, ¿quería saber si tienes algún inconveniente?-Eli no pareció entender del todo la pregunta.

-no, no tengo problemas con eso-contesto confundida, no entendía porque le preguntaba eso a ella

-bien Eli-chan, entonces no te preocupes por llamarme por mi nombre también-la pelimorada sonrió victoriosa y algo burlona esta vez, Eli cayo en la cuenta a lo que se refería su anterior pregunta, era para saber si podían llamarse entre ellas por su nombre

-e-espera…. yo creí que…-Eli no pudo hablar, Nozomi de pronto había posado sus ojos sobre ella, esos hermosos ojos turquesa que la miraban de forma burlona pero a la vez… ¿amigable?...

-¿no me digas que ahora te retractaras?-Nozomi noto con facilidad que la rubia no había entendido su anterior pregunta y podría decirse que se aprovechó de ello, pero en realidad, también quería romper ese muro que había entre ambas y sus amigas

-¡una Ayase jamás se retracta!-contesto seria-además, mm… no me importa mucho que nos llamemos por nuestro nombres

-me alegra oír eso… Elichi…

-espera, ¿Qué?...-Eli iba a protestar por esa forma en que la llamo pero fue interrumpida

-¡qué bueno que las encuentro chicas!-Honoka apareció corriendo, a su lado iban Rin y Hanayo, esta última estaba un poco agitada

-Honoka-chan, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Nozomi

-si, ya sé dónde está el lago-hablo emocionada-mira-le mostro su celular, había sacado una foto al mapa que la líder de A-rise le enseño-debemos tomar este camino

-empiezo a verte como la líder-Nozomi tomo el celular de la menor, esta última se quedó confundida por lo último, pero como no entendió no le dio mucha importancia

-ya llame a las demás, ya vienen, nya

Después que todas se reunieran fueron al lago, demoraron otra hora en llegar, se ganaron una mirada molesta de parte de sus oponentes, se veía que estaban cansadas de tanto esperar. Honoka se disculpó con ellas y los encargados del juego. Al igual que en el anterior juego, esta cancha era un tanto "peculiar", puesto que estaba en medio del lago, el cual afortunadamente no era hondo, era pequeño, y llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Esta vez sus oponentes eran mujeres, al igual que antes jugaron seis. Esta vez no hubo mucho problemas en decidirse quienes irían, todas sabían jugar voleibol, el problema radicaba en la cancha, si podría llamarse así, jugar en el agua las limitaba en sus movimientos, pero al final obtuvieron una victoria absoluta.

Demoraron en llegar también a los siguientes juegos, pero de alguna forma ganaron todos. Al regresar a la cabaña tenían una sonrisa victoriosa todas, ganar todos los juegos fue muy entretenido. Sin embargo aún no entendían algo, todas tenían personalidades opuestas, formas de actuar y pensar contradictorias, entonces, ¿Cómo lograron ganar en equipo?

.

-¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR!-gritaron emocionadas Honoka, Rin y Nico, quien se había puesto animosa después de ganar el último juego

-no podemos negar que fue un buen juego el de hoy-Umi también sonreía, todas estaban animosas, por un momento habían olvidado sus diferencias.

-qué tal si Kotori-chan y yo preparamos algún postre para celebrar-propuso Nozomi

-¡SI!-gritaron la mayoría

Nozomi y Kotori fueron a la cocina, habían ganado varios productos para cocinar, fue un buen primer día, este campamento empezaba a ser interesante, Nico decidió ir a ayudar después de un rato. Al terminar todas se sentaron, al final todas cocinaron, Eli y Umi prepararon chocolate, Maki prefirió ayudar a ordenar las cosas que ganaron junto con Rin y Hanayo, en cuanto a Honoka también ayudo en la cocina.

Esa noche fue una de las más tranquilas, relajadas y animosas de todas. Algunas de ellas se daban algunas miradas, Umi y Kotori sobre todo eran un poco más obvias. Nozomi tomo un poco más de confianza con ese trio, en especial con Eli. En cuanto a Nico y Maki, no pelearon mucho, se pusieron a hablar un poco, aunque a veces tenían sus diferencias lograron un ambiente reconfortante entre todas, Honoka y Rin sobre todo eran las más animosas, Hanayo solo reía ante sus tonterías que hacían o decían, igual que el resto.

Esa noche se unieron un poco más, ahora ya no se llamaban grupo sino equipo, ese día fue muy importante para cada una de ellas, descubrieron sus múltiples diferencias, pero también descubrieron lo que podrían llegar a hacer cuando trabajaban juntas y daban el máximo de todas, cada quien aporto con lo que más sabia y dominaba, cada una era alguien importante e indispensable en el equipo… esa noche descubrieron lo que era la mistad, el saber que podían tenerse las unas a las otras para cuidarse y defenderse, esa noche dieron un paso más en su destino…

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el cap de la semana, se que me retrase un poco en la publicación de este fic, pero tuve algunos problemas, estas ultimas semanas estare en exámenes, la próxima en trabajos finales, y la siguiente en exposiciones** TnT **", como verán estare algo ocupada, pero de todas formas tratare de seguir actualizando constantemente. Dentro de unos días actualizare "campamento u's-Arise", me retrase con este fic, porque mi pc se malogro y se elimino el cap en el que estuve trabajando, mi USB tenia virus y no pude recuperar el archivo TnT, incluso perdi algunos trabajos…**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este cap, para los que siguen "mi linda maid, Elichi", actualizare este fin de semana"**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mis historias XD**

 **HASTA PRONTO! ;)**


	12. CAPACIDADES

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegaron a ese "campamento", paso de todo en estos días, comenzando con los juegos y extrañas actividades que tuvieron, pero, de alguna forma lograron sobrevivir, y es sobrevivir porque no faltaron las típicas discusiones y contratiempos que tuvieron, sobre todo con Nico y Maki, en un momento eran amigables y en otro eran completas desconocidas discutiendo. En cuanto a las mayores del grupo, Eli y Nozomi, lograron una relación un tanto más cercana, la pelimorada comenzó a llamar a la rubia "Elichi", está por su parte al comienzo le molestaba, pero al paso de los días se acostumbró, sin embargo, ella aún no se había atrevido llamar por su nombre a las demás, salvo a Honoka, por ser la líder. En cuanto a las de segundo, Umi y Kotori se hicieron un poco más cercanas, después del incidente en el primer día con esos chicos, Kotori sintió más confianza con Umi puesto que ella la ayudo y cuido, Honoka ya se llevaba bien con todas, sobre todo con Umi y Kotori, incluso hizo amistad con otros grupos, de alguna forma, su personalidad abierta y carismática la hacía ser un imán para atraer gente, en esos días se hizo más de amigos que de rivales, que era lo habitual en otros grupos al ser muy competitivos, pero eso no se aplicaba con μ's al tenerla a ella como líder. Maki también se volvió más cercana a Hanayo y Rin, arreglo su diferencia con esta última, porque aún había cierto molestar entre ellas al inicio del viaje, pero lograron arreglarlo.

Ahora, con sus diferencias resueltas, solo les faltaba una prueba para poder pasar una semana más allí, y eso era…

-¡CAPACIDADES!-grito el organizador del viaje. Era domingo por la mañana, todos los grupos estaban reunidos en el edificio principal, se suponía que ese día sería la primera descalificación de grupos, lo que muchos imaginaban era un concierto pero… la idea era un tanto diferente- el día de hoy probaremos sus capacidades como equipos-hablo el anunciador con voz energética- se les entregara a cada líder un fragmento de una letra, ustedes tendrán que complementarla, completaran la letra, crearan pasos de baila y música, y al final del día cada grupo presentara su tema, el día de hoy serán descalificados diez grupos, les deseo suerte a todos…

.

Nueve chicas estaban sentadas en la pequeña sala alrededor de la pequeña mesa que adornaba el lugar, las nueve miraban el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa, sin duda ese sería un gran reto, con esto median tanto sus capacidades de grupo así como su adaptación y talento para crear un tema en solo unas horas, era mucho trabajo…

-será mejor que empecemos…-Honoka se animó a tomar el sobre, lentamente lo fue abriendo, se puso más nerviosa al tener la mirada de todas puesta en ella-…dice...-solo había un párrafo

"Uno, "quiero que entiendas

Dos, mis sentimientos completamente"

Tres, cuando dices tus verdaderas intenciones

Eres tan lindo"

-¿no dice más?-pregunto Umi, quien al igual que las demás, miraba con preocupación la situación, no había forma que lograran un tema con solo eso, además, solo tenía unas horas sin mencionar que les tomo un mes hacer solo cuatro temas y ahora tenían que hacer uno sin muchos datos, poco tiempo y sin algún plan.

-¿q-que hacemos…?-pregunto Kotori mirando a Honoka. La castaña se quedó meditando, aunque era líder por obligación eso no significa que no quisiera hacer su parte, y no lo hacía porque fuera su obligación, sino que al igual que las demás, no quería perder, esa semana se esforzaron para pasar cada uno de los retos que les impusieron, sería injusto tener que regresar sin haberlo dado todo.

-haremos lo de siempre-sonrió la líder después de un minuto de estar pensándolo-¡ganaremos!

Aunque fue una simple palabra, de alguna forma logro darle la confianza que sus amigas buscaban. En esa semana la mayoría empezó a reconocerla como la líder, a pesar de su personalidad un tanto descuida, se esforzaba y siempre daba el máximo por el bien del equipo.

-supongo que ya tienes un plan-Nico la miro expectante, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta, conociendo a la líder, no tenía una estrategia pero si motivación y determinación, lo cual, de alguna forma las llevo a la victoria esta última semana.

-nos dividiremos el trabajo-saco una hoja de su bolsillo-comenzaremos con analizar cada una de las cosas que haremos-empezó a escribir mientras hablaba-Eli-chan se encargara de la coreografía, Umi-chan completara la letra y Maki-chan compondrá la música

-eso está bien-hablo Nozomi dudosa-pero es fácil decir que ellas de alguna forma lo harán y nosotras ayudaremos, tenemos que discutir primero el tema

-es verdad…-Honoka se cruzó de brazos pensativa-no se me ocurre un tema con esta letra, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?-paso la hoja a las demás…

Todas miraron con desconcierto la letra, pues ciertamente no había mucha información con el escaso guion que les dieron. Cuando la hoja termino de pasar por todas, se formó un clima un poco tenso, estaban estancadas con aquello, se miraron unas a otras esperando una buena idea.

-¿Rin-chan?...-Hanayo miro preocupada a su amiga, esta se había quedado más pensativa que el resto, como si recordara algo importante

-se me ocurre un tema…-susurro la menor del grupo, todas instintivamente posaron su mirada sobre la pelinaranja

-¿enserio?-pregunto Maki

-si, me parece que solo pusieron sinónimos a una letra de canción, además la letra es muy similar-contesto la pelinaranja, aun así se veía algo dudosa

-¿Qué tipo de canción es?-pregunto Eli

-no recuerdo mucho la letra ni el título, pero es del tipo de canción moderna, es como… mm…-ladeo la cabeza-… no sé cómo describirlo… seria como un dril... lo que más cuenta es la coreografía y movimientos innovadores, solo eso

-¿Qué hay de la letra?-pregunto Umi, algo preocupada ya que a ella le correspondería hacerla

-se repite, sobre todo el título, no sé cómo calificarlo, creo que el titulo podría ser "one, two, three", puesto que se menciona en el guion, además podríamos usarlo como referencia para los movimientos

-ahora que lo mencionas-Honoka se adentró al dormitorio regresando a los pocos minutos-me parecía familiar también la letra, si no mal recuerdo la música era como un rock antiguo-dijo mostrando unos discos

-pero… Hanayo hablo en voz baja, la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado-no se suponía que debíamos crear con base a un tema nuevo, esto… solo es una copia…-se sintió un poco avergonzada al tener la mirada de todas posada en ella

-tiene razón-Maki se cruzó de brazos con algo de molestia-no veo cual es el objetivo de este concurso

-tal vez escogieron un tema que sería un tanto desconocido para un idol-propuso Nozomi-si lo piensan, este tipo de canciones no lo conocería un idol ni un fan de ese tipo de música

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?-pregunto Eli aun sin creerle del todo

-la mejor prueba es Nicochi y Hanayo-chan-contesto la mayor dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Nico, quien parecía desconcertada por esto, ni siquiera presto atención a la provocación de Nozomi, estaba buscando ese tipo de canciones en su celular

-¿en serio existía este género de música?-pregunto la pelinegra, aun sin creerse que el tema fue sacado de una canción y un ritmo de música que jamás escucho

-lo ven-sonrió Nozomi victoriosa por su acierto, Hanayo estaba igual que Nico

-supongo que entiendo eso-confirmo Eli-tuvimos suerte ya que la mayoría de nosotras no es fan de ídolos, así que conocemos otros géneros de música, esto en parte nos beneficia en comparación de otros grupos.

-será mejor empezar-propuso Honoka con su habitual energía

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-pregunto Nico, aun preocupada por tener que trabajar en un tema desconocido para ella

-Rin-chan y yo ayudaremos a Umi-chan-hablo Nozomi. Umi se sorprendió ligeramente que la llamara por su nombre, aunque al inicio habían quedado en hacerlo hasta ese momento Nozomi no lo había hecho con ella ni con Maki, solo con Eli, con la cual parecía haber agarrado confianza más rápido-Honoka-chan y Nicochi ayudaran a Maki-chan-la pelirroja también se sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre, pero prefirió no decir nada-y por último, Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan ayudaran a Elichi

-deja de llamarme así-se quejó la rubia, aunque no parecía molesta porque la llamara así-además, no estoy segura que el poner a las más lentas del grupo conmigo ayude

-por eso lo hago, ambas te pueden ayudar a crear pasos que sean fáciles de aprender y que no nos cansen mucho, debemos tener en cuenta que nuestra presentación es esta tarde, así que los movimientos tienen que ser atrayentes así como fáciles, por eso pensé que ellas eran la mejor opción

-eso está bien, pero…-ambas se miraron unos segundos, Eli sentía algo extraño cada vez que miraba fijamente a Nozomi, era algo inquietante e incómodo, imagino que era porque ya no eran rivales, ahora tenían que trabajar juntas, tal vez por eso se sentía extraña cada vez que se hablaban-….olvídalo…-evito su mirada-supongo que tienes razón.

.

.

-aun no entiendo porque Nozomi-chan las puso juntas-comento Honoka para sí misma mientras veía al típico par discutir como habitualmente lo hacían

-¡cállate idiota!-grito Maki mientras intentaba componer alguna melodía. Unos días atrás, afortunadamente habían ganado como premio un piano para el grupo después de ganar en uno de los tantos juegos que se programaron.

-¡tú no me callas a mí, TOMATE!-contraataco Nico. La discusión habría seguido si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Honoka-

-¡vastaaa!-grito sorprendiendo a ambas tsunder- debemos terminar la música, después pueden discutir todo lo que quieran…

Tanto Nico como Maki se sorprendieron de lo sería que se puso, y en parte tenía razón, si no se apuraban, no solo saldría afectadas ellas, sino todas

-bien-Nico se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín. En cuanto a la pelirroja, la miro con indiferencia ignorando su sola presencia. Empezó a hacer algunos apuntes en su cuaderno como base para la melodía que usaría.

No paso mucho para que se sintiera más concentrada e inspirada, en parte, tener el apoyo de todas la motivaba, era algo que no había experimentado hasta entonces. Honoka también le ayudo con algunos tonos, comentándole donde podrían subir y bajar.

.

-creo que deberíamos comenzar con hacer una coreografía-propuso Hanayo, al ver que tanto Eli como Kotori no decían nada

-me parece buena idea, Hanayo-chan-sonrió la peligris del grupo, miro a la rubia esperando algún argumento sobre la idea de la menor

-no hay problema, pero…-la rubia se quedó unos segundos metida en sus pensamientos-estaba pensando, como nos vamos a vasar en tres movimientos "one, two three" que tal si usamos esto como base, al ser nueve podremos dividirnos en grupos de tres y crear tres partes del baile

-no entiendo muy bien, pero parece que ya tienes algo en mente-cometo Kotori, dándole una sonrisa cálida a Hanayo, quien parecía nerviosa por la presencia de Eli

-si, ya tengo pensado que movimiento hacer, y ya se me ocurrió parte de la coreografía, pero no estoy segura como iniciar, ni como terminar

-creo que deberíamos comenzar haciendo una pose-propuso la menor del grupo, aunque se asustó al tener la mirada de la rubia posada en ella. Kotori trato de hacerla sentir más relajada

-me parece buena idea, podemos terminar de igual forma, también se me ocurren algunos pasos, creo que lo que más cuenta en este caso será la coreografía, el ritmo es un poco movido, y si no podemos hacer pasos muy difíciles podemos acomodarnos con la coreografía, así que estaba pensando de hacer algunas figuras mientras bailábamos

-creo que tienes razón, aprender pasos difíciles solo nos quitaría tiempo, si creamos poses llamativas y una buena combinación de coreografía podremos contrapesar nuestra ausencia de pasos-concluyo Eli

Con esto en mente las tres comenzaron a trabajar, en cierta forma fue provechoso que las más lentas y Eli estuvieran allí, Hanayo creo parte de la coreografía del inicio, Eli creo la coreografía que faltaba y Kotori creo los movimientos, decidieron que no todas usarían los mismos movimientos, pero si similares.

.

-e-esto… ¡es vergonzoso!-grito cierta peliazul luego de leer la letra de Nozomi. La pelimorada la veía con burla, en parte le divertía las reacciones de Umi, por eso decidió escribir una letra un poco vergonzosa, con el fin de ver las reacciones de la de segundo.

Rin por otro lado, estaba disfrutando también la vergüenza que Umi sentía, mientras hacia su parte. Con las letras que escribieron tanto Umi como Nozomi, decidió combinarlas y crear una letra

-no te preocupes, las letras de canciones son así ahora, además combina con el guion que nos dieron-le dio una gran sonrisa. Aunque Nozomi fuera mayor, Umi no se iba a permitir cantar esa canción

-n-no… ¡no voy a cantar eso!-sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas. Nozomi empezaba a entender que le había visto Kotori a la peliazul, no podía negar que se veía linda cuando se avergonzaba y se ponía obstinada

-jaja, no te preocupes, Rin-chan ya está combinando las letras, cuando acabe puedes hacer los cambios que quieras y asunto arreglado

Umi no contesto, miro a otro lado haciendo un tierno mohín, lo cual solo causo más gracia en la mayor.

-por cierto, Umi-chan ¿te gusta Kotori-chan?-Umi en ese momento estaba tomando un vaso de agua que les acaba de alcanzar Rin, y ante la repentina pregunta se le hizo inevitable escupirlo en el rostro de la mayor

-¡Q-QUE!-Umi se había parado y tenía la cara completamente roja, Nozomi la miraba un tanto sorprendida, su expresión cambio por una juguetona

-ara, no esperaba que Umi-chan se pusiera tan nerviosa, eso significa entonces que si te gusta-la peliazul se había puesto más roja. En cuanto a Rin quien había presenciado todo no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban.

-y-yo…p-perdona…-le alcanzo un pañuelo para que limpiara su rostro. Nozomi lo tomo con una sonrisa, parecía no importarle que la haya mojado

-no te preocupes-empezó a secarse el rostro-Nicochi suele hacer lo mismo cuando digo algo vergonzoso y tengo razón, así que-dejo de limpiarse y la miro-si te gusta

La peliazul no contesto, volvió a tomar asiento pensando como contestar a las palabras de la mayor, no quería ser muy obvia con sus sentimientos y tampoco quería que Nozomi tomara mucha confianza con ella

-escucha, vengo de una familia tradicional con costumbre muy exigentes, una heredera de la familia Sonoda no puede pensar de esa forma-sus ojos oscurecieron un poco al hablar de su familia-te pido que no vuelvas a hablar así, yo no soy ese tipo de personas y…

-ara-Nozomi se había acercado a su rostro, la miraba un poco molesta por sus argumentos, tomo del mentón a la peliazul obligándola a verla fijamente-tu padre está haciendo un buen trabajo contigo pero, se olvidó de algo, y eso es que te puedo contar algunas verdades-Umi se tensó un poco, eso podía significar que trataría de confundirla, al menos eso pensaría cualquiera a primera vista pero la mayor parecía no tener esas intenciones-sabes que a la edad de 18 años serás propietaria de todo lo que tu familia tiene?, pues ahora lo sabes, serás capaz de cualquier cosa, la razón por la que tu padre trata de someterte e intimidarte es porque no quiere que ese momento llegue, y cuando lo haga quiere asegurarse que seas un simple objeto que lo obedecerá en todo, es por eso que su trato contigo es tan exigente, incluso inhumano, pero ahora que lo sabes, tú tienes el suficiente poder de cambiar las cosas a tu alrededor, lo entiendes, puedes hacer lo que quieras-Umi se quedó hipnotizada por esos orbes turquesa, cada palabra la sorprendió más de lo que hubiera querido expresar

-l-lo que quiera…-repitió desconcertada, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba tal cosa, pensó que heredaría todo lo que su familia poseía cuando su padre envejeciera más y la consideraría su heredera, pero lo que ahora le decía la mayor, era… ¿acaso la quería engañar?

Algo hizo que ambas chicas dejaran de mirarse, y fue sentir la intensa mirada de alguien puesta en ellas, Nozomi fue la primera en apartar la vista, al hacerlo se encontró con unos zafiros las cuales la miraban con una obvia molestia.

-tranquila Elichi, no le hacía nada a Umi-chan-diciendo esto se separó totalmente de la peliazul, quien aún no había salido de su sorpresa ante sus palabras. Eli continuo con su mirada intensa hacia la pelimorada, ciertamente le había molestado que estuviera muy cerca de Umi, pero algo que más la molesto fue verla específicamente a ella cerca de alguien más-¿ya terminaron su parte?-Nozomi trato de eludir a la rubia y que dejara de verla de esa forma tan intimidatoria

-si, acabamos de terminar, ¿y ustedes?-pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Nozomi, quien empezaba a preocuparse, le dio una sonrisa tratando de cambiar el ambiente entre ambas

-si, Rin-chan esta combinando las letras que creamos, se podría decir que ya terminamos.

Eli iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de Honoka la distrajo. Ella entro a la pequeña sala, acompañada de Maki y Nico quienes se veían feo y de rato en rato de daban algún insulto

-¡¿acabaron chicas?!-pregunto con su usual tono enérgico, también llegaron al lugar Hanayo y Kotori que al parecer habían ido a la cocina a preparar algún bocadillo para compartir entre todas

-no es necesario que grites-reprocho Umi a la castaña. Pronto su expresión suavizo con la presencia de Kotori, quien le alcanzo un sándwich con un vaso de jugo.

Decidieron discutir tanto la coreografía como la letra mientras comían, ya que solo comería eso, el tiempo no les alcanzaba como para prepararse algo más, pero era suficiente.

La letra tuvo algunos cambios pero quedo con la idea principal de Nozomi, y arreglada con la letra de Umi quedo prefecta, en cuanto a los pasos, discutieron como deberían poner el coro, al final se decidieron por unos pasos que propuso Honoka.

Ya para cuando terminaron de comer, se dispusieron a practicar, ya estaban acostumbradas a las exigencias de Eli, además, como Hanayo y Kotori siendo las más lentas del grupo ya sabían los pasos se les fue más fácil para el resto, no faltaron algunos problemas con Honoka y Nico pero lo pudieron solucionar.

Nico también se encargó de la edición de la música, ya que esta tenía que adaptarse a la letra y movimientos, cada quien hizo su parte y se esforzó con lo que le toco, entre algunas bromas, discusiones, riñas, burlas y juegos acabaron a tiempo.

.

A la hora que se acordó, las nueve estaban en el auditoria principal, pensaron que el escenario montado seria simple, a causa de la falta de tiempo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando ingresaron al local, el lugar les pareció más amplio de lo que debería ser, estaba lleno de cámaras, reporteros, camarógrafos y varios presentantes, ¿en qué momento aparecieron?, se preguntaron las nueve a la vez

-disculpen-una mujer joven las intercepto-ustedes son μ's, ¿verdad?-dijo la mujer hablando a través de un micrófono, por lo visto era una entrevistadora, lo cual hizo poner nerviosas a algunas de ellas

-s-si..-contesto Honoka sintiéndose nerviosa por tener la cámara puesta en ella

-quería hacerles algunas preguntas sobre su estadía en este lugar, ha pasado una semana, ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Honoka al comienzo se quedó en blanco por la repentina pregunta, ya que no se había puesto a pensar en ello, iba a dejar que otra tomara su lugar, Eli podía ser una buena opción, pero al momento de girar a ver a sus compañeras estas estaban sonrojadas, incluyendo Eli, lo cual le resultó extraño, parecían ver algo en específico.

Al rededor del escenario habían ocho grandes pantallas, las cuales mostraban escenas de los diferentes grupos, pero en una de ellas, la más grande, estaban escenas de ellas, jugando básquet, lo cual avergonzó tanto a Nozomi como Eli, puesto que no recordaban que se pusieron así de rudas en el partido, luego vinieron escenas del juego de voleibol, beisbol, tenis, y otras actividades

-¿n-no me digas… que eso ha sido transmitido?-pregunto Nico roja de vergüenza, ya que en ese momento pasaba una escena de ella y Maki hablando a la orilla de un rio, afortunadamente no se alcanzó a escuchar lo que en ese momento se dijeron, pero el solo hecho que las gravaran hablando de forma tan natural provocaron las miradas de todas su compañeras posada en ambas. Nico miro a la pelirroja esperando que argumentar algo en su defensa, esta se había puesto roja y miraba a otro lado fingiendo indiferencia pero cualquiera adivinaría que estaba avergonzada

-ara, no pensé que Nicochi y Maki-chan tuvieran reuniones en privado-comento la mayor del grupo con cierto tono burlón.

Pronto, la mayoría de las cámaras las estaban grabando a ellas, las musas se habían enterado que a lo largo de esa semana, todas esas grabaciones ya habían sido publicadas en la página de cada grupo, y como ellas habían ganado gran parte de los juegos, se habían vuelto populares en una semana, más de lo que habrían imaginado.

Saber esto les dio un poco de confianza, sobre todo a Honoka, quien de pronto se había puesto muy animosa y positiva, típico de ella

-este viaje nos ha permitido conocernos más-comenzó con una gran sonrisa brillante y confiada- así como también nos ha permitido conocer a otros grupos, de los cuales hemos aprendido también, este viaje será inolvidable para nosotras y…. ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE GANAREMOS!

Al dar ese grito de victoria, todas las cámaras se posaron en ellas. Pero quien se llevaba la mayor atención era el grupo de A-rise que ya desde antes de ese viaje era popular, y con esta última semana su popularidad había incrementado.

Las ocho miraron a Honoka avergonzadas por sus argumentos y que ahora fueran el blanco de la mayoría de los reporteros. Otros grupos las miraban con ciertos celos, y no podía ser menos, una mitad de los reporteros se había ido con A-rise, la cuarta parte se había ido con μ's, dejando la otra cuarta parte entrevistando a otros grupos.

-buenas tardes con todos-saludo el organizador del viaje-como saben, esta noche se determinara el destino de muchos grupos, la descalificación será tomada por los fans, pero solo será la mitad, otra parte del puntaje vendrán de sus logros de esta semana, y por último, habrán tres jueces quienes auspiciaron este viaje, les deseo suerte a todos…

Pronto el organizador fue quien se llevó la atención, dejando a los demás grupos respirar con tranquilidad, cada uno se fue colocando tras el escenario, allí harían un sorteo para ver el orden de entrada de cada grupo. Para mala suerte de μ's les toco después de A-rise, la mayoría sabía que cualquier grupo que saliera antes o después de A-rise seria opacado por el grupo de UTX.

.

-demos lo mejor como siempre-Honoka coloco su mano en el centro, viendo con determinación a sus amigas. Hasta ese momento aún no habían hecho un saludo así, Eli, Umi y Maki siempre se mostraron reacias a hacerlo, pero… la mirada determinada y confiada de Honoka las contagio

-no te acostumbres-Eli poso su mano sobre la de Honoka, seguida de sus amigas

-será divertido-Nozomi la imito, haciendo que tanto Kotori como Nico la imitaran

-si, vamos a ganar nya-Rin poso su mano, la última fue Hanayo, quien de forma tímida las imito

-¡u's music START!-gritaron al unísono.

En ese momento el escenario fue desocupado después de la implacable presentación de A-rise. Honoka les dio una última mirada antes de dirigirse al escenario.

Esta sería su primera presentación en la que todas se consideraban oficialmente un equipo. Esa semana aprendieron lo que era la confianza y trabajo en equipo. Todas se dieron una mirada rápida antes de tomar sus posiciones y empezar.

En cada movimiento, cada palabra que cantaban, cada mirada que dedicaban al público, reflejaban confianza, seguridad… los sentimientos que aprendieron en este tiempo que llevaban junas.

Al finalizar su presentación, el auditorio quedo unos minutos en silencios, para luego romper en aplausos y gritos de emoción…

Esa fue la primera vez que experimentaron aquello, la satisfacción de hacer sentir felices a las personas, aun algo agitadas después de su presentación, unieron sus manos y dieron una reverencia como agradecimiento… ese fue el inicio de todo…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí la actualización, después de casi un mes, en serio me disculpo por el retraso, en el transcurso de la semana actualizare "mi linda maid, Elichi"**

 ***por cierto, el tema lo saque de un MMD "one, two three", por si les interesa, el link tambien lo encontraran en mi pagina de face**

 **Que pasen un feliz año nuevo :3**


	13. CARRERA

Era una noche tranquila, o no tan tranquila…

-¡Elichi más fuerte!-grito cierta pelimorada a la rubia, quien tiraba una soga la cual estaba atada a uno de los extremos de un plástico

-¡tiremos todas a la vez!-grito Eli desde donde se encontraba.

Su cabaña estaba construida de dos materiales, una de cemento, la cual consistía la cocina, el baño y la sala, y la otra de madera, en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y lo que ahora hacían las musas era tratar de cubrir el techo de madera, el cual a causa de una repentina tormenta había inundado las habitaciones.

Después de una intensa lucha contra el clima, las nueve se adentraron a la cabaña completamente mojadas y cansadas.

-no puedo creer esto-se quejó Nico, mirando con fastidio la habitación, todas las camas estaban mojadas, el suelo tenía unos centímetros de agua y la propia pared madera estaba húmeda

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Hanayo mirando a la líder-no podemos dormir aquí- Todas se miraron unas a otras esperando la respuesta de Honoka

-creo que deberíamos limpiar, pero será mañana-Honoka se acercó al armario, afortunadamente sus ropas y equipajes estaban intactos-por ahora deberíamos acomodar la sala, es el único lugar disponible para dormir.

Nadie objeto su decisión, era lo más factible en esas circunstancias. Todas sacaron una por una sus pertenencias de los armarios. Afortunadamente días atrás habían ganado unos futónes, pero solo eran cinco, aunque parecería suficiente, estos eran delgados y largos, por tanto, Honoka decidió juntarlos y dormir todas juntas ya que no sería suficiente, además que hacia demasiado frio.

-¿como nos ordenaremos? Nya-pregunto Rin. Ya todas estaban con ropa de dormir, a pesar de estar cecas temblaban aun de frio.

-yo dormiré en el centro-la primera en echarse fue Honoka, las demás la imitaron ya que al parecer Honoka no pensaba ordenarles donde dormirían, y así era mejor.

Eli estaba a un extremo, a su lado estaba Nozomi, seguida de Nico y curiosamente a su lado estaba Maki, al lado de la pelirroja estaba la líder de μ's, a su lado estaba Rin abrazada o aferrada a Hanayo, al lado de la castaña dormía Kotori y a su lado Umi.

-Nicochi, no te muevas tanto-se quejó Nozomi a su mejor amiga, pero esta no la escucho, aunque evitaba discutir con la pelirroja del grupo, eso no significaba que estarían tranquilas, ambas se pateaban por lo bajo-Nicochi, si sigues me obligaras a castigarte

-dile eso a esta tsunder que no deja de molestar-se quejó Nico

-tu eres quien no deja de patearme-se defendió la pelirroja

-será mejor que se calmen chicas-hablo Kotori-Umi-chan ya se durmió, no creo que sea correcto despertarla

-¡Umi!-repitieron a la vez Eli y Maki, por experiencia propia sabían que no era conveniente despertar a Umi

-¿Qué pasa Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi, había notado su semblante preocupado lo cual le causo curiosidad y diversión

-n-nada-le dio la espalda-y deja de llamarme así-Nozomi soltó una pequeña risa, Nico quien dormía a su lado miro con molestia a Eli

-no deberías llamar así a una idiota engreída-Nico se había sentado viendo a Eli con rabia. La rubia la iba a ignorar pro sentir un almohadazo en su cabeza la provocaron mas

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Eli se había girado y golpeado a Nico con su almohada

-¿Qué te pasa?-Nico se puso de pie mas molesta-yo no fui quien te la tiro-le devolvió el golpe. Eli iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Rin y Honoka

-¡pelea de almohadas!-gritaron ambas tirando las almohadas a todas

Sin quererlo Maki y Eli participaron en el juego, pero en vez de diversión lo hicieron como venganza, Maki aprovecho para golpear a Nico las veces que quiso, ya que la pelinegra era muy lenta no alcanzaba a reaccionar a sus agresiones. Eli y Nozomi convirtieron el juego en un campo de batalla, por otro lado, Rin y Honoka se habían juntado para golpear a las demás, excepto Kotori y Hanayo quienes se habían mantenido escondidas detrás de un sofá.

En medio del juego, una almohada fue a parar al rostro de Umi, quien a pesar del ruido dormía plácidamente, Eli y Maki se pusieron pálidas al ver como despertaba Umi con un semblante sombrío.

-Umi-chan, ¿también quieres jug…?-Honoka quedo inconsciente luego que una almohada impactara contra su rostro

En ese momento, las demás fueron conscientes del peligro. La siguiente víctima fue Rin quien quiso proteger a Hanayo y termino inconsciente. Nico trato de golpear a Umi pero la peliazul fue más rápida dejándola fuera del juego. Nozomi se había ocultado con Hanayo y Kotori detrás de un sofá dejando a Eli y Maki solas

-ustedes pueden-animó la pelimorada con burla al ver los rostros aterrados de Eli y Maki-vamos, es su amiga, no le pueden tener miedo

No lograron contestar, puesto que Umi las dejo también inconscientes. Nozomi sonrió con malicia, había sacado su cámara gravando a la pelirroja y rubia, quienes habían caído en una posición comprometedora.

-¿q-que hacemos?-pregunto Hanayo, era cuestión de minutos, tal vez segundos para que Umi las encontrara

-golpeemos a Umi-chan entre las tres-propuso Nozomi dejando su cámara a un lado. La menor se vio dudosa pero acepto. Antes de que Umi las encontrara, ellas la sorprendieron dejándola inconsciente de alguna forma.

-quien iba a imaginar que Umi-chan fuera así de peligrosa cuando duerme-Nozomi estaba jugando con las mejillas de la peliazul.

-deberíamos acomodarlas y dormir-Kotori hizo un mohín por lo que Nozomi hacia a su amiga

-¿celos?-pregunto la mayor con burla al ver las mejillas de Kotori infladas. La peligris se ruborizo y aparto la mirada

Entre las tres acomodaron a las demás y se dispusieron a dormir, al día siguiente tendrían una importante actividad.

.

La mayoría despertó adoloridas después del juego de la noche anterior, cuando despertaron, Nozomi, Kotori y Hanayo ya tenían listo el desayuno, y ya se habían adelantado en acomodar la habitación, habían sacado los colchones y cobertores al techo para que secaran.

-me sorprende que hayan podido despertarse temprano-menciono Honoka, igual de animada que siempre

-es verdad, aunque fue divertido Umi-chan fue muy ruda anoche, nya-la peliazul no era capaz de ver a las demás por vergüenza, no podía creer lo que había hecho, y claro, Nozomi estaba ahí para recordárselo, y si no lo hacia ella estaba el video. Eli y Maki tampoco participaron en la conversación, al ver el video quedaron en un momento incómodo.

Después de las típicas discusiones y burlas, como cada mañana. Las musas fueron al auditorio como todos los días, el día anterior habían tenido libre después de la primera etapa del viaje. Aun no sabían lo que harían ese día.

El organizador saludo como cada mañana, se disculpó por los problemas de la noche anterior prometiendo implementar cada cabaña con lo necesario. Lo que ese día haría sería practicar y entrenar, al día siguiente tendrían una carrera, era una especia de maratón, consistía en correr una parte, otra ir en bicicleta, pasarían un lago en botes, luego nuevamente usarían las bicicletas y finalmente seguirían corriendo.

Así que, ese día se dedicarían plenamente a practicar y preparar estrategias. Según el orden de llegadas de los miembros tendrían más puntos. En su caso, era beneficioso y perjudicial el que sean nueve. Les beneficiaba porque si las nueve llegaban en buenos lugares sumarian una gran cantidad de puntos, pero también era preocupante por que no muchas de ellas eran atléticas.

Todas estaban reunidas afuera de la cabaña, sentadas formando un círculo.

-creo que deberíamos dejar las mas rápidas al frente-propuso Eli-las demás trataran de ir a su propio paso, eso significa que iremos por grupos

-creo que es lo más conveniente-la apoyo Kotori-las mas rápidas se centraran en ganar y nosotras en mantenernos al nivel de los demás

-es lo mejor, entonces ¿Quiénes irán al frente?-pregunto Honoka

-creo que seriamos yo, Eli, Maki, Rin y…-Umi se ruborizo un poco, Nozomi le sonrió dándole confianza-y No-Nozomi…

-si, creo que todas cumplimos con todos los requisitos para la carrera-concordó Eli-o alguna tiene problemas con alguna parte de la carrera

-yo-Nozomi levanto la mano, cosa que causo extrañeza-no se manejar bicicleta

-¡eh!-todas la miraron sorprendidas

-no estamos para jugar-Eli se cruzó de brazos mirándola seria

-es la verdad-Nozomi le dio una sonrisa culpable-nunca aprendí a manejar bicicleta, bien, ¿Quién se pelea por enseñarme?-pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona pero a la vez cupable

-¿enserio no sabes Nozomi-chan? nya-pregunto Rin, igual de sorprendida que las demás

-mm…-Nozomi logro sonreír, aunque detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba una gran tristeza, cosa que sus dos mejores amigas notaron al instante

-bueno, ya que insistes, la gran Nico Nii te enseñara-la pelinegra se había parada haciendo una pase de superioridad

-no estamos para juegos-hablo Eli-eres una de las más veloces, yo te enseñare-Nozomi y Nico miraron sorprendidas a la rubia, Nico trataba de ocultar sus celos pero se le hizo casi imposible.

-¿estas segura?-preguntó Nozomi dudosa. Eli solo asintió, había notado en la mirada de la mayor cierta tristeza lo cual la llevo a ofrecer su ayuda

-b-bueno…-Honoka noto la tensión entre Nico y Eli-ya resolvimos eso, ¿alguien más tiene problemas?

-creo que no-contesto Kotori.

Nozomi y Eli fueron a prestarse una bicicleta para practicar, mientras las demás también practicaban su respiración, sobre todo las más lentas, tenían que mejorar en su resistencia y velocidad, y las que irían al frente practicaron en su fuerza. En una parte, la que consistía el lago, tendrían dificultades si no eran lo suficiente fuertes.

-gracias por ayudarme Elichi-Nozomi le dio una cálida sonrisa a la rubia, esta no contesto

-ya dije que lo hago porque no quiero perder puntos-contesto fingiendo molestia-en vez de hablar súbete y te enseñare a tener equilibrio

-esta bien-Nozomi obedeció, pero apenas estuvo arriba empezó a tambalearse por falta de equilibrio y confianza

-comienza tratando de estar en equilibrio-Eli la había estado sosteniendo, poco a poco iba separándose para que Nozomi lo hiciera por su cuenta. Al momento de soltarla, Nozomi duro solo un minuto antes de perder el equilibrio, antes de caer Eli la sostuvo para evitar que se lastimara

-g-gracias Elichi

-v-vuelve a intentarlo-Eli la volvió a posicionar, esta vez Nozomi trato de durar más, pero solo fueron por unos segundos.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas en lo mismo y no parecía dar resultado.

-¿Por qué nunca aprendiste a manejar?-pregunto la rubia ya cansada de lo mismo-esto es normal cuando eres un niño

-si, creo que si-contesto Nozomi nerviosa, no quería hablar demás de su infancia-creo que, tal vez nunca le día la importancia que debía

Eli la miro fijamente, por alguna razón no le creía, lo veía en los ojos de la mayor, había algo que ocultaba

-y no me lo puedes decir ya que te estoy enseñando-Eli se sorprendió de lo que dijo, Nozomi la miro sorprendida también, pero pronto se le ocurrió que podía ser una oportunidad para acercarse más a esa rubia

-ya que quieres saber-contesto con una sonrisa mientras volvía a intentarlo-en mi niñez mis padres solían mudarse mucho, de hecho lo hacía cada mes o dos semanas, así que jamás tuve la oportunidad de aprender

Eli se quedó en silencio, Nozomi fingió una sonrisa mientras conto aquello, pero Eli noto su tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Eli pensaba que decir, algo le decía que no confiara en esa chica, pero también que podía hacerlo, se sentía confundida, ahora que lo pensaba, ambas no eran muy diferentes.

Mientras ellas practicaban, las demás estaban por su cuenta mejorando algunos putos, al menos la mayoría. Maki se había separado del grupo, como estaba aburrida se fue a dar una vuelta.

-hola Nishikino-san-Maki fue interceptada por un chico, alto, cabello castaño y ojos verde limón, debía reconocer que era atractivo, pero no le gustaba que le hablaran de forma inesperada

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto con fastidio, el chico solo le dio una sonrisa

-quería presentarme como se debe contigo, he visto el trabajo de μ's, son increíbles-se acercó un poco más a la pelirroja-mi nombre es Sato…

-idiota, te estaba buscando-Nico apareció interrumpiendo al chico-tienes que practicar con Rin la coordinación en la parte de las valsas

-ya dije que no necesitaba practicar-replico la pelirroja molesta porque le digan lo que tenía que hacer

-disculpa, pero estaba hablando con ella-el joven hizo notar su presencia poniéndose al lado de Maki-acaso no tienes educaci…

-no te crees el muy hombrecito conmigo-Nico volvió a interrumpirlo, sin esperar mas tomo la mano de Maki y la arrastro

-o-oye, no tires tan fuerte-las mejillas de la pelirroja adquirieron color por el contacto de su mano con la mayor, encontraba suave la mano pequeña de su sempai, algo curioso para ella.

-eres una idiota-le reclamo Nico, ya cuando estaban un poco alejadas de otros grupos soltó la mano de la menor-no te das cuenta que ese niñito solo quería usarte

-¿de que estas hablando?-Maki se cruzó de brazos

-enserio eres una inmadura, no se como es que ocupas el primer puesto-Nico la imito cruzándose de brazos-escucha, lo diré solo una vez y espero te quede claro. Somos de Otonokizaka, eso ya nos hace populares porque ya de por si nuestra academia es la mejor, y ahora que hemos logrado pasar la primera ronda y ganado la mayoría de los juegos eso nos ha hecho mas populares, estamos entre los diez mejores grupos de ídolos que quedan, ese idiota solo se te acerco porque sabe que en cualquier parte de este lugar hay cámaras, piénsalo, si los fans lo ven contigo pensaran que hay algo entre ustedes e inevitablemente subirán su popularidad

-¿Qué?-Maki quedo sorprendida, no tanto por lo que dijo Nico, sino que le sorprendió que fuera tan consiente a lo que pasaba a su entorno-de todas formas él no me interesa, además… si vuelven a gravarnos juntas…mm…-Maki aparto la mirada recordando la grabación en el rio y como las demás miembros de μ's las miraban sorprendidas de su acercamiento

-¿acaso te da vergüenza que te relacionen con la gran Nico Nii?-Nico le sonrió confiada, aunque sus mejillas también tenían un ligero color rosa-como sea, apurémonos-volvió a tomar la mano de la pelirroja.

.

Llego la noche, todas se reunieron nuevamente en la sala, ya que la habitación donde dormían seguía húmeda.

-y que tal fue el entrenamiento-pregunto Kotori a Nozomi, una vez que todas estaban reunidas cenando

-bien, Elichi-sensei es muy buena enseñando-contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Eli, ella al escucharla tosió de forma brusca por las repentinas palabras de la mayor

-idiota, no hables así mientras estoy cenando-Eli tomo agua tratando de limpiar lo que ensucio

-Elichi no me grites-lloriqueo de forma fingida la mayor, Nico y Kotori la miraron un poco… celosas, no podían creer que Nozomi ya haya ganado confianza con la rubia

-entonces, si Nozomi-chan ya sabe manejar no habrá problemas, ¿verdad? nya

-no, no habrán problemas-contesto Honoka animada-mañana tratemos de llegar en los primeros puestos

-¡si!-repitieron la mayoría

Al momento de dormir, nuevamente tuvieron problemas, puesto que no faltaron las discusiones de Nico y Maki, pero esta vez mas que discusiones, fueron provocaciones de Nico para hacer enojar a Maki, Nozomi volvió a iniciar una guerra de almohadas, y al igual que la noche anterior, Umi dejo inconscientes a la mayoría.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, por extraño que pareciera Honoka fue la primera en levantarse, dejo que las demás descansaran un poco más mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

-milagro que Honoka-chan haya madrugado nya-Rin fue la siguiente en levantarse al sentir el aroma del desayuno

-mouh, Rin-chan eso fue cruel-se quejó la líder-ayúdame a servir los desayunos

-si nya-contesto animada la menor

Al momento de desayunar había un poco de tensión, o nerviosismo por la carrera de ese día, esa actividad de la semana era la que más puntaje tenia, si perdían perderían no solo puntajes, también corrían el riesgo de perder los fans que hasta el momento las estuvieron apoyando, debían darlo todo.

Al terminar de desayunar, entre todas limpiaron la cabaña, esa mañana les llego su ropa de deporte para cada una junto con una mochila donde tenían todo lo primordial para la carrera. Luego de que todo estuviera ordenado, fueron al punto de partida de la carrera.

En el punto de inicio solo había un encargado, les dijo algunas reglas, luego todos se formaron para partir, desde el comienzo Eli, Maki, Umi, Rin y Nozomi trataría de ir al frente a toda velocidad, las demás partirían con una velocidad promedio para mantenerse, acordaron ir en grupos ya que para la parte del lago necesitarían la fuerza de mínimo tres para remar el bote.

La carrera dio inicio, y según lo planeado las mas rápidas se posicionaron entre los quince que iban a la cabeza.

Al paso de las horas, Eli y Nozomi habían logrado seguir manteniéndose a la cabeza, incluso cuando muchos de los competidores eran chicos, ellas lograron mantenerse al frente, compitiendo por quien era mas veloz. A unos metros atrás habían quedado Umi, Rin y Maki. Y mucho mas atrás, cerca de un kilometro atrás iban las demás miembros de μ's, tratando de mantenerse a paso, habían mas grupos tras de ellas.

Cerca del medio día llego la parte de usar las bicicletas, en cada cambio de la carrera (cambio de correr a usar bicicleta, o de bicicleta a vote) había una parada, ya sea para almorzar, descansar o esperar a otros miembros, estas paradas consistían en pequeñas cabañas de madera.

Algunos grupos ya no podían seguir el paso, porque optaron por descansar y almorzar. Aunque μ's también quiso (Nico y Hanayo) Honoka ordeno que seguirían hasta la siguiente parada. Esta decisión les dio un poco de ventaja, ya habían preparado una estrategia para esa parte, Kotori y Honoka fueron en una bicicleta, Hanayo y Nico en otra, mientras una maneja la otra descansaba y trataba de almorzar, a medida que se cansaban iban cambiando, eso les dio mas ventaja.

En caso de las que iban al frente, eso hicieron Rin y Maki, las demás fueron de forma individual.

.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde el cielo empezó a oscurecer, y al paso de media hora mas comenzó una tormenta. En mitad de esa parte de la carrera había otra parada de descanso, una vez mas Honoka insistió en seguir, solo les faltaba un poco mas del trayecto para llegar al lago, allí descansarían.

El grupo de Eli había logrado llegar al lago, pero para entonces la tormenta se volvió mas violenta, Eli y Nozomi quisieron subir a un bote, pero un grupo de dos jóvenes se les adelantaron, solo habían remado unos metros cuando la violencia de las aguas provocaron que el bote se volteara, afortunadamente los chicos volvieron a regresar a la orilla. Ambas al comprender el peligro no les quedo opción que esperar a Umi, Maki y Rin. A medida que los otros participantes llegaban se quedaban, puesto que solo eran uno o bien dos de cada grupo, cuando llegaron las faltantes, no dudaron en subirse a un bote y tomar la delantera, esto les dio una gran ventaja a diferencia de los demás equipos, quienes al verlas trataron de imitarlas, pero incluso con tres en un bote no lograron avanzar mas de unos metros.

-¿creen que las demás puedan cruzar también?-pregunto Umi, mientras remaba a todo lo que su fuerza le permitía, tratando de nivelar cada tanto el movimiento del bote y mantenerse en equilibrio

-son cuatro, esperemos que puedan cruzar-contesto Eli, igual que Umi, tratando de igualar la fuerza y movimientos de las demás-sino, el resto de la carrera dependerá solo de nosotras

-esperemos que no se vuela más violento, sino llegara a ser peligroso-Nozomi remaba al lado opuesto de Eli

-¡Nyaa!...-El grito de Rin la alerto, ella iba al lado de Maki, remando al lado opuesto de Umi, en un movimiento brusco del bote perdió el equilibrio y cayo

-¡Rin!-Umi y Maki se apresuraron en meterse al agua y tratar de sacar a Rin.

Aunque Nozomi también quiso lanzarse tenía que ayudar a Eli a mantener el bote en equilibrio, si se volteaba tendrían peores problemas.

-¿Dónde están?-Eli estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver que no salían del agua

A uno de los costados del bote aparecieron Umi y Maki, y con ellas Rin, casi inconsciente. Nozomi se apresuró a ayudarlas a subir

-¿están bien?-abrazo a Rin quien temblaba de frio y miedo-Rin-chan…

-s-si…-contesto sin dejar de temblar

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto Eli a sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas asintieron, empezaron a temblar también de frio.

-tratemos de apurarnos.

Solo faltaba unos metros para llegar a la otra orilla, y de alguna forma lo consiguieron, ahí había una parada, debían descansar pero no podían correr el riesgo de perder la ventaja que habían ganado.

-Nozomi y yo seguiremos la carrera-hablo Eli seria-ustedes descansen por lo pronto, no podemos correr el riesgo de que se lastimen pero tampoco perderemos esta oportunidad

-pero…-Umi trato de objetar, no le parecía lo mas correcto

-no te preocupes, iremos con cuidado-Umi ya no pudo decir nada, la lluvia había empeorado y aun así Nozomi y Eli salieron.

-tienen razón-Maki trato de tranquilizarla, mientras trataba de mantenerse en calor al lado de Rin-descansemos por lo pronto, luego podremos seguir con la carrera.

Mientras tanto Nozomi y Eli decidieron ir en solo una bicicleta, Eli tomo el primer turno, mientras ella manejaba Nozomi comía después de toda esa carrera aún no había probado algún bocado, gracias a la habilidad de Eli avanzaron mas rápido de lo esperado, a la mitad de esta parte cambiaron de lugar, Nozomi trato de no quedarse atrás así que trato de mantener el paso en el que Eli comenzó.

.

-¿Qué hacemos Honoka-chan?-ya habían varios grupos reunidos al otro lado del lago, en su mayoría eran de tres números, ellas eran las únicas que tenían cuatro miembros.

-¡somos mas!-Honoka subió a uno de los botes-¡intentémoslo!

Todas se vieron unas a otras, entendían el riesgo de hacer eso de forma precipitada, pero si cruzaban el lago estarían ganando bastante tiempo, esto lo valía.

-¡bien!-repitieron todas subiéndose a cada extremo y remando

Otros grupos también se aventuraron a hacerlo, al ser solo tres o dos los demás votes terminaron volteados, aparte, al tratar de ir mas rápido perdían mas pronto el equilibrio. Ellas habían practicado esa parte muchas veces el día anterior, por lo que se les fue fácil coordinar y mantener una velocidad moderada.

Faltando solo un metro el bote termino volteándose, pero al estar cerca no tuvieron mucho problema en nada y llegar al otro extremo.

-busquemos una cabaña para descansar, los demás grupos demoraran en llegar y cuando lo hagan querrán descansar también, ahí partiremos de nuevo-ordeno Honoka, fue un milagro que lograran llegar al otro extremo, no quería tentar su suerte, además estaban mojadas, debían cambiarse antes de pegar un resfriado.

Una de las cabañas parecía tener fuego, entraron buscando un poco de calor, habían creído que ellas fueron las primeras en llegar a parte de las que fueron a la cabeza.

-¿chicas?-Honoka y las demás se sonrojaron al ver a Maki y Rin cambiándose de ropa

-¡IDIPTAS!-Maki se puso roja tratando de cubrir su semidesnudas, en cuanto a Rin, no le importó que la vieran

-lograron cruzar, eso es bueno-sin importarle su estado corrió a abrazar a Hanayo.

-R-Rin-chan…-Hanayo se puso roja

-¿Dónde están las demás?-pregunto Honoka entrando con las demás

-Nozomi y Eli se adelantaron-contesto Maki ya vestida, pero aun con el rostro rojo-Umi se fue hace unos minutos, estaba preocupada por perder esta oportunidad-soltó un pesado suspiro-ustedes descansen, nosotras trataremos de alcanzarla.

Eso estaría bien, pero Honoka logro ver unas heridas en los cuerpos de ambas chicas, al momento que Rin cayo al lago ambas se habían lastimado con la base del bote, las heridas parecían profundas pero a causa de la adrenalina ambas no lo sentían.

-yo iré-hablo Honoka decidida-ustedes descansen un poco mas

-¡que!-objeto Maki-no seas idiota, estas cansada

-no tengo muchos puntos fuertes pero soy buena en bicicleta, no me costara nada alcanzar a Umi-chan, luego podré seguir el resto de la carrera con ella

-pero Honoka-chan…-Kotori dudo un momento, peor no permitiría que Honoka se fuera sola-iré contigo, así será mas fácil y seguro

-no digan tonterías, yo iré, soy una de las mas rápidas

-no seas tan escandalosa mocosa-hablo esta vez Nico, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen-ni siquiera eres consciente de las heridas que tienes-miro a Honoka y Kotori preocupada-ustedes vayan y traten de alcanzar a esa suicida, nosotras descansaremos, curaremos algunas heridas-miro con reproche a Maki-y luego las alcanzaremos.

-pero…

-tiene razón Maki-chan-Hanayo de alguna forma logro calmarla-no podemos correr el riesgo de que te lastimes mas

-esta decidido-Honoka salió al lado de Kotori-no se preocupen, estaremos bien.

.

Nozomi y Eli habían terminado la parte de bicicletas, solo les quedaba la última parte de la carrera y era correr, habían entrado a una cabaña para descansar, en la última parte Nozomi había perdido el equilibrio y se habían lastimado al caer de la bicicleta, Eli fue quien mas se lastimo al ir atrás y no haber percibido el peligro.

-¿te duele mucho Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi preocupada y sintiéndose culpable, miraba con desagrado la herida que la rubia tenía en la rodilla-lo siento, debí prestar mas…

-no importa-Eli estaba… ¿asustada?-la cabaña estaba oscura y de la nada había abrazado a la mayor, sorprendiéndola y avergonzándola a la vez

-¿E-Elichi?..

-t-tengo frio…-trato de disimular su miedo, pero no lo hizo lo suficiente bien y Nozomi fue consciente de lo que en realidad pasaba.

De su mochila saco una linterna para que Eli se tranquilizara, en lo que prendía la chimenea para entrar en calor.

Una vez todo listo ambas se acomodaron cerca de la chimenea, habían llevado ropa de cambio por si ocurría algún incidente.

-será mejor que nos cambiemos, luego te ayudare a curar esa herida-ni bien había dicho ya empezó a desvestirse. Eli se puso totalmente roja

-¡no lo hagas enfrente de mí!-se volteó con la cara más roja que el pelo de su mejor amiga. Nozomi sonrió ante su avergonzado comportamiento.

-ara, no pensé que Elichi se avergonzara tan rápido-hablo mientas se cambiaba, seguía al lado de la rubia, pero como esta trataba de darle la espalda no miro mucho.

Lei de reojo la miro, ruborizándose mas, había algo extraño, no podía creerse que estuviera tratando de ver a Nozomi cambiarse, volvió a mirar al frente, pero nuevamente sintió la tentación de mirar a Nozomi, había todo un torbellino en su interior.

Escucho las prendas mojadas caer al suelo, las nuevas prendas deslizarse por la piel de su compañera, pensar en todo esto la avergonzaron mas.

-ya puedes voltear Elichi-la rubia por las dudas se giró de forma lenta, podía ser una mentira para burlarse de ella. Para su suerte no fue así.

-acaso eres una exhibicionista, ¡eso fue muy indecente!-grito, aun con el rostro rojo

-no se porque eso me sonó a Umi-chan, ustedes tres son tal para cual-dijo mientras guardaba su ropa mojada-deberías cambiarte también o te resfriaras

-v-voltéate…-Nozomi sonrió ante su pedido, le parecía un poco tierna, era algo fría y ruda pero también podía ser alguien así de tímida y linda

-está bien, pero hazlo rápido-dijo dándole la espalda, mientras esperaba trato de secar su cabello, por suerte llevo también una toalla, eso sería suficiente.

Nozomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar las prendas de Eli ser retiradas de su cuerpo, se preguntaba si le molestaría que mirara un poco, se giró de forma lenta, su rostro se tornó más rojo al momento de ver a Eli semidesnuda, tenía una anatomía perfecta, pero lo que causo mas diversión fue ver las mejillas de la rubia sonrojadas, lo encontraba lindo.

Ya cuando Eli estuvo cambiada, Nozomi volvió a acomodarse a su lado, para entrar en calor y para aprovechar el momento de ser mas cercana a la rubia.

-¿trajiste alguna toalla Elichi?-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, la rubia negó tratando de ignorarla, estaba incomoda por tanto acercamiento.

-ten, si no secas tu cabello te resfriaras-le alcanzó su toalla-solo traje una, así que está un poco húmeda

-no es necesario, de todas formas volveremos a mojar…

-Elichi en serio es demasiado orgullosa-Nozomi la interrumpió empezando a secar ella misma el cabello rubio de la menor-ahora tu cuerpo entrara en calor, si dejas tu cabello húmedo ten por seguro que te enfermaras

-n-no pedí tu ayuda-se quejó tratando de separarse

-eres muy tierna-se burló la mayor dejándola tranquila, aunque no tanto. Trato de curar la herida de Eli lo antes posible, no quería que se infectara o que la rubia se cansara y la apartara.

Se aferró al brazo de la menor y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro. Eli iba a apartarla, pero se detuvo al notar que la pelimorada estaba profundamente dormida, lo cual le sorprendió, pero supuso que estaría cansada, trato de descansar también, solo estarían allí unos minutos mas antes de seguir, no podían confiarse a pesar de que la victoria era casi suya, solo esperaba que sus demás amigas estén bien.

.

-UMI-CHAN!-Kotori y Honoka habían encontrado a la peliazul, esta estaba en medio del camino inconsciente, al parecer había tenido un accidente, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo estaría así.

-¡Umi-chan!-Kotori fue la primera en correr a tratar de auxiliarla-¡UMI-CHAN!-sus orbes dorados se llenaron de lágrimas, Umi no respondía.

-tranquila Kotori-pidió Honoka tratando de cargar a Umi-ayúdame a llevarla allá-señalo unas rocas las cuales formaban una cueva-tenemos que verificar si tiene lesiones graves

-s-si…-Kotori logro tranquilizarse, entre ambas llevaron a la mayor hasta la cueva de rocas.

-mmh…-Umi empezó a recobrar la conciencia…

Lentamente abrió los ojos soltando quejidos de dolor. Lo primero que distinguió fueron dos orbes brillantes color dorado, esos orbes le eran inconfundibles.

-Ko-Ko… ¿Kotori?-se incorporó algo confundida aun

-Umi-chan…-Kotori la abrazo con fuerza-estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que… y-yo…

-e-estoy bien…-el rostro de la peliazul empezó a tomar calor-¿Honoka?-empezó a sentirse mas confundida, lo último que recordaba era a ella perdiendo el equilibrio y chocando contra unas rocas-¿q-que paso?...

-al parecer tuviste un accidente-contesto Honoka abrazándola también-me alegra que estés bien, nos tenías preocupada

Umi empezó a hacer memoria, hasta unos segundos atrás ni siquiera recordaba que hacían allí.

-¡la carrera!-se puso de pie de forma precipitada, y por consecuencia se lastimo la cabeza en la roca que las refugiaba de la lluvia, por el repentino golpe perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre sus dos amigas

-l-lo siento…-se puso de pie de forma torpe, aún estaba confundida y su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería.

-no te preocupes-Honoka se incorporó ayudando a Kotori-¿deberíamos descansar?

-yo creo que deberíamos seguir-a pesar de ser la que en menos condiciones estaba, Umi salió de la cueva-estamos cerca de la victoria, no podemos confiarnos ahora

-pero tu…

-ya me siento mejor-contesto segura, aun así estaba tambaleándose

-tratemos de llegar al menos a la siguiente parada-propuso la peligris-ahí podremos descansar y tratar las heridas de Umi-chan

-creo que está bien pero la bicicleta de Umi-chan está rota

-podemos ir las tres en una si manejamos con cuidado-Kotori fue quien se propuso manejar

-¿estás segura?-si en caso tenían un accidente la responsabilidad recaería sobre la peliazul

-no te preocupes Umi-chan, Kotori maneja de forma lenta pero segura-Honoka se subió a la bisi, e hizo un espacio para Umi, tuvieron que dejar sus mochilas para tener más espacio y menos peso.

Lograron acomodarse. Ya listas Kotori empezó a manejar, al paso de los minutos tomo confianza empezando a aumentar la velocidad.

.

-¡AHH IDIOTA ESO DUELE!-se quejaba Maki ante los cuidados de Nico. La pelinegra se había ofrecido en curar las heridas de la pelirroja, peor empezaba a arrepentirse, Maki no dejaba de quejarse por cualquier cosa.

-¡deja de ser tan llorona y quédate quieta!-ordeno la mayor ya cansada de todas las quejas de la pelirroja, quien tratando de tragar su orgullo se calló.

Por otro lado, Rin era tratado por Hanayo, aparte de que la castaña lo hacía con mucho cuidado, Rin trataba de no quejarse mucho para no preocupar a su mejor amiga.

Una vez que ambas estuvieron curadas, habían propuesto descansar un poco más, pero las voces a fuera de la cabaña las alertaron.

Las cuatro salieron para verificar lo que pasaba, la lluvia empezaba a aminorar su violencia, por consiguiente muchos otros grupos estaban intentando cruzar el lago, y ya en ese extremo había varios grupos de jóvenes.

-no puede ser, ¡debemos irnos ahora!-ordeno Nico. Iba a tomar sus cosas pero Maki se interpuso.

-estamos cerca de la meta, dejemos nuestras cosas, solo nos dará más peso

-Maki-chan tiene razón-Hanayo se acercó con dos bicicletas-vamos como lo practicamos, no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo

-como ustedes no han descansado tanto Rin y yo manejaremos la primera parte-Maki se subió a una de las bicicletas indicando a Nico que subiera con ella. Hanayo y Rin se subieron a la otra.

-¿no deberíamos seguirlas?-pregunto una pelimorada de ojos turquesa

-podremos alcanzarlas después-contesto la líder-por lo pronto descansemos y tratemos nuestras heridas

-tiene razón, es un poco suicida salir ahora con las condiciones en las que estamos-apoyo una pelinaranja de ojos purpura-además tenemos suerte de que dejaran sus cosas…

.

Umi, Kotori y Honoka lograron terminar la parte de las bicicletas y llegar a la última parte. Una de las cabañas tenia fuego, las únicas que habían paso antes que ellas fueron Nozomi y Eli, supusieron que estarían ahí.

Al entrar no las encontraron, pero si sus cosas, lo cual significaba que ya se habían ido, con ambas al frente tenían asegurados el primer y segundo lugar, a no ser que por ser tan competitivas ambas terminaran ocupando el primer puesto, lo cual igual les daría más puntos.

-descansemos por lo pronto-Honoka empezó a avivar el fuego que casi ya se extinguía, al parecer las mayores del grupo supusieron que ellas serían las siguientes en llegar, habían dejado a la mano medicina y vendas para curar las heridas, también ropa de cambio.

-Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan pensaron en todo-hablo Honoka sorprendida

-¿te duele mucho Umi-chan?-mientras la líder de μ's se cambiaba Kotori se ofreció a curar las heridas de Umi, temía que se infectaran o abrieran más.

-n-no mucho…-forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

Luego de que tuvieran con ropa cómoda y sus heridas tratadas de forma correcta, se dispusieron a descansar un poco mas, pero Umi era la única que estaba inquieta.

-creo que deberíamos seguir, el clima empieza a mejorar por lo que de seguro muchos grupos ya cruzaron el lago y están en camino-decía Umi mientras miraba por la ventana, efectivamente, la lluvia empezaba a disminuir

-creo que podremos lograrlo-dijo Kotori-si llegamos ahora tendremos los cinco primeros lugares asegurados, solo sería cuestión de que las demás llegaran pronto y tendremos buenos puntajes.

-¡es verdad!-Honoka de la nada se había animado-aún podemos ganar

-¿acaso lo dudabas?-se quejó Umi preparándose para la última parte de la carrera

-solo que me desanime un poco cuando te vi, no me culpes-hizo un mohín, Umi se sonrojo un poco por preocupar a sus amigas

-lo siento, no quise causar problemas-bajo un poco la mirada

-no te preocupes-sonrió Kotori de forma amable-nosotras también actuamos de forma impulsiva, de seguro Nico-chan y las demás están preocupadas por nosotras

-podríamos dejarles una nota pero a estas alturas de seguro hay muchos grupos que llegaron con ellas, mejor apurémonos-Honoka imitaba los movimientos de calentamiento de Umi-bien ¡a ganar!-grito emocionada empezando a correr seguida de sus dos amigas.

.

-¿quiere ir mas rápido?-reclamo Maki, iba a la mitad de la parte de bicicletas, ya habían cambiado de lugares y Nico era ahora quien manejaba

-¡cállate! Si no te gusta como manejo entonces hazlo tú-se quejó la pelinegra, como no tenía una buena condición física le estaba costando mantener una buena velocidad

-dejen de discutir nya-hablo esta vez Rin-estamos en lo último, hasta ahora nadie nos ha alcanzado si seguimos a este paso podremos llegar seguidas de las demás

-ahora que lo dices-Maki se quedó meditando-nosotras tomamos el frente luego de cruzar el lago, si llegamos ahora estaremos ocupando los primeros nueve puestos

-si eso pasa habremos ganado mas puntos y no solo eso mas fans-hablo Nico emocionada, por un momento había olvidado su cansancio

-lo lograremos si dejas de hablar y te pones a pedalear

-puedo hacer ambas cosas a la vez

-si, pero te agitaras mientras más hables y gastaras energía en vano ¡idiota!-ambas empezaron a insultarse nuevamente

-¡suficiente!-tanto Nico, Maki y Rin se asustaron, era la primera vez que veían a Hanayo seria, o incluso molesta, tenía una mirada determinada-¡hagamos lo mejor hasta el final, no podemos fallar ahora!

-s-si…-contestaron las tres restantes pasando saliva, no era buena idea hacer enfadar a Hanayo, y ahora lo estaban descubriendo.

.

-¡la meta!-hablaron a la vez Nozomi y Eli, se dieron una mirada seria-¡tú llegaras en segundo puesto!-se dijeron a la vez-no, ¡yo ganare!-volvieron a hablar a la vez-¡que gane la mejor!

Se sonrieron de forma fría pero determinada.

-¡se acercan dos participantes!-escucharon a alguien hablar a través de un parlante-al parecer son… ¡si, ¡son dos miembros de μ's!, parece que este equipo se llevara el primero y segundo lugar

-¡yo me llevare el primer lugar!-hablaron a la vez de forma retadora empezando a aumentar la velocidad, luchando con lo último de fuerza que les quedaba…

-¡EMPATE!-grito el organizador-¡dos miembros de μ's se han llevado el primer lugar!

-idiota, tenías que llegar en segundo lugar-reclamo la rubia-ahora estaremos dándole esa oportunidad a otro grupo

-si ambas llegamos el primero lugar significa que tenemos el mismo puntaje pero multiplicado por dos, eso es mejor a que una de nosotras hubiera llegado en segundo

-si, pero le das la oportunidad a otros grupos

-lo importante es el puntaje

Empezaron una discusión, mientras que el público (reporteros) miraban con asombro la escena, era increíble que hayan logrado trabajar en equipo si se llevaban tan mal.

-¡hay tres más que se acercan!-esto alerto a Nozomi y Eli, esperaban que fuera alguna de sus amigas para que se llevara el segundo puesto.

-son… ¡al parecer son otras tres miembros de μ's!-grito casi emocionada. Los reporteros empezaron a enfocarlas.

Quienes llegaban a la meta eran Umi, Kotori y Honoka, no estaban seguras como es que terminaron juntas pero ahora podían estar más tranquilas.

Umi ocupo el segundo puesto y Honoka y Kotori el tercero, ya que ambas llegaron a la vez.

-¡increíble, μ's ya tiene los tres primeros puestos!, esto les aumentara más en su puntaje…

Nozomi corrió a abrazar a sus amigas emocionada, solo faltaban sus demás amigas, aunque llegaran después ya tenían asegurados buenos puntajes.

-e-eso… fue… intenso…-Honoka cayó al suelo rendida

-apenas …. p-pudimos… se-seguirte… el paso…-Kotori estaba igual que Honoka, no parecía ser capaz de ponerse en pie

-l-lo siento…-Umi estaba aún en pie, pero le costaba respirar

Nozomi les alcanzo una botella de agua a cada una junto con una toalla

-no puedo creer esto, ocupamos los tres primeros puestos

-aun no te confíes, faltan las demás-Eli estaba como siempre, seria, pero más que eso preocupada, esperaba que las demás no hayan tenido algún incidente.

-ellas se quedaron detrás de nosotras, estoy segura que ya vienen en camino-hablo Honoka un poco más relajada luego de beber agua

-¡se acercan… dos… tres … SIETE!, ¡las ultimas miembros de μ's se acercan seguidas de las miembros de A-rise!

Después de este último anuncio, μ's adquirió más atención, efectivamente, venían sus demás amigas al frente, y no muy atrás se acercaban las miembros de A-rise, un poco más atrás ya se veía las siluetas de otros equipos…

-¡ustedes pueden!-grito Honoka animando a sus amigas

-¡ya casi llegan!-esta vez eran Nozomi y Kotori

-¡vamos MAKI!, ¡tú puedes!-animaban a la vez Eli y Umi.

Mientras más se acercaban, más corta se hacia la distancia entre μ's y A-rise. Rin en un último intento, tomo la mano de Hanayo quien empezaba a quedarse atrás, y con lo último de fuerza que le quedo comenzó a correr a todo lo que podía, Hanayo fue prácticamente arrastrada por su amiga, pero en realidad necesitaba ayuda, estaba segura que en cualquier momento flaquearía.

-¡μ's se lleva el cuarto y quinto lugar!-las que ya estaban en la meta abrazaron a Rin y Hanayo emocionadas

-¡vamos, ustedes pueden!-gritaron entre todas, animando a Maki y Nico.

Maki ya estaba a solo diez metros de la meta pero Nico empezaba a quedarse atrás y Erena, la miembro más alta de A-rise les pisaba los talones.

-¡rayos!-grito Maki deteniéndose al ver que Nico había caído-¡eres una idiota!-sin pensarlo la tomo de los brazos y al acomodó en su espalda empezando a correr de nuevo

-¿Ma-Maki?...

-¡YA CASI LLEGAN!-gritaron las demás que estaban esperándolas en la meta

-¡ERENA ALCANZALAS!-gritaron las otras dos miembros de A-rise

Los últimos segundos se llenaron de suspenso, Maki ya estaba a solo cinco metros y Erena a solo un metro y medio de diferencia

-¡tú puedes Maki!-gritaron todas a la vez.

Era la primera vez que Maki sentia tal emoción, miro en cámara lenta a las demás miembros de μ's gritar su nombre y animarla a seguir, algo dentro de ella aun no quería rendirse, aunque estuviera cansada, aunque cargar con alguien, aunque sus heridas le dolieran.

Con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba aumento la velocidad, el momento se vio paralizado, Maki y Erena habían llegado muy juntas, demasiado que no se sabía quién había ganado.

-¡μ's gano los siete primeros lugares!-grito emocionado el organizador-A-rise gano el octavo lugar…-luego llegaron las dos restantes-¡μ's se lleva los siete primeros lugares y A-rise el octavo, noveno y décimo lugar!

-lo siento…-Erena se disculpó con sus amigas. La líder aun no salía de su sorpresa, se supone que eran las mejores y aun así habían perdido, habían logrado ganar a varios grupos de chicos pero habían perdido con un equipo que a primera vista era disfuncional y desunido, ¿Cómo paso?. Miro a las miembros abrazarse unas a otras, otras discutían, otras reían, debía reconocerlo, algo en ese equipos las hacia especiales, así que reconocía la derrota

-dimos lo mejor hasta el final y es lo que importa-dijo animando a sus amigas, no por nada era la líder de A-rise.

Mientras que en μ's

-¡acaso eres idiota!, ¡casi perdemos por tu culpa!-reclamaba Nico a Maki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por su impulsiva acciona

-¡quieres callarte!, todavía que te cargo y hago que llegues en el séptimo lugar tienes cara de reclamar…

-¡idiota!, que hubiera pasado si perdías, ¡eres una gran idiota!-reclamaba mientras la abrazaba.

Maki se puso roja de forma instantánea

-i-i-i ¡IDIOTA! ¡Estoy cansada, no me abraces!

-no puedo creer que hayamos ganado los siete primeros lugares-Eli aun no salía de su sorpresa

-pues créelo-hablaba Nozomi mientras la abrazaba. La rubia correspondió al abrazo, tal vez fue solo su emoción lo que la llevo a corresponderle.

-¡abrazo grupal!-grito emocionada Honoka abrazando a Umi y Kotori y echándose sobre Nico y Maki quienes aún estaban abrazadas sentadas en el suelo.

-¡si!, ¡abrazo grupal! Nya-Rin abrazo a Hanayo echándose con ella sobre sus amigas

-¡si!-esta vez fue Nozomi quien hizo lo mismo con Eli.

Justo en ese momento el cielo se despejaba empezando a sobresalir los débiles rayos del sol, de forma casi mística los primeros rayos se posaron en μ's, haciendo más emotivo y especial el momento…

.

.

.

 **Perdonen por el retraso de este fic, tratare de actualizar cada semana, aunque empiezo a verlo difícil**

 **Hoy me acabo de enterar que mis clases comenzaran un mes antes, así que es posible que las actualizaciones se retrasen pero tratare de que sea cada semana -w-"**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente capítulo será "pasado", como me he retrasado un poco, apresurare el desarrollo de la historia. En el próximo capítulo se revelaran algunos secretos xD**

 ***este fin de semana será la actualización de ¡Mi linda maid, Elichi" :3**


	14. PASADO

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?-se quejo Rin, había vuelto a resbalar con el húmedo suelo-eso dolió nya-dijo frotando su cabeza mientras volvía a tratar de ponerse en pie

-¡no tienes cara de reclamar!-la mirada asesina de Umi paralizo tanto a Rin como a Honoka, quien en defensa propia se puso tras Kotori. Ambas sabían que tenían la culpa y que era razonable que Umi estuviera enfadada con ambas.

-vamos, no es para tanto Umi-chan-Nozomi entro en defensa de ambas peli naranjas-además esto también es divertido y…

-¡esto no es nada divertido!-Eli y Maki estaban nerviosas, ambas sabían cómo podía ser su amiga cuando se enojaba-ya nos estábamos ganando el respeto y apoyo de todos, pasamos la segunda parte solo ayer y ahora ustedes-miro a muerte a Honoka y Rin quienes ahora se refugiaron en la mayor del grupo.

La razón porque Umi estaba así de molesta era porque, solo el día anterior habían tenido otra presentación, quedaron en segundo lugar, esta vez obtuvieron más mérito, y naturalmente se hicieron más populares, todo habría ido bien sino fuera porque esa misma noche Rin y Honoka se escabulleron en el almacén principal que era de donde les daban las provisiones, terminaron por ser descubiertas. Toda la noche se la pasaron en una acalorada discusión con el organizador y los jueces para que las perdonaran, sino hubiera sido por el reconocimiento que tendrían ya habrían sido expulsadas. Y ahora como castigo estaban limpiando el gimnasio principal mientras otros grupos tenían su día libre.

-no sabía que Umi-chan llegara a molestarse tanto-susurro Hanayo a Maki. Luego de estar ahí dos semanas habían logrado un ambiente un poco activo entre todas, tenían más confianza unas a otras y sobre todo, decían lo que pensaban, como ahora lo hacia Umi.

-es peor que un demonio cuando se enfada-susurro Eli esta vez

-aún recuerdo la bronca que nos hizo la primera vez que nos conocimos-Maki soltó un pesado suspiro recordando aquello.

-¡ya se!-Honoka para desviar la conversación (el regaño de Umi), cambio el tema-porque no cuentan cómo se conocieron ustedes tres-dijo viendo a Eli, Umi y Maki-ahora somos amigas, no debería darles vergüenza

-quien dice que es vergüenza-se quejó Maki jugando con su cabello, aun así tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-por favor, si estas roja como un tomate-hablo esta vez Nico-aunque ya lo eres-antes de que comenzaran una discusión Nozomi intervino

-si, yo también quiero saber cómo estas tres chicas tsunderes y densas se conocieron-miro específicamente a Eli. Quien frunció el ceño y miro con molestia pero también pena, sus mejillas habían adquirido color al igual que las de sus amigas.

-yo también quiero saber-Kotori junto sus manos de forma soñadora-seguro fue un momento lindo para ustedes, deben conocerse por años ¿verdad?

Pronto todas estaban insistiendo en que contaran la historia de cómo se conocieron. Honoka y Kotori terminaron convenciendo a Umi, quien no se había dado cuenta hasta que acepto, Eli y Maki miraron avergonzadas y un poco incomodas a Umi.

-¿enseria les vas a contar?-pregunto en un susurro Maki a la peliazul, quien aún no se creía que había aceptado, sino fuera porque Kotori puso esos ojitos brillantes llenos de súplica…

-c-como me convenció…-se dio un golpe en la frente, completamente roja

-te gustaron sus ojitos-susurro Eli al oído de la peliazul, aun así Maki llego a escucharla, amabas se dieron una sonrisa burlona mientras miraban a Umi ponerse más roja

Nozomi y Kotori fueron las que más se sorprendieron al verlas interactuar, fue divertido ver a Umi avergonzada e interesante ver a Eli molestando a la peliazul, no conocían ese lado juguetón de la rubia.

-ya se-llamo la atención Nozomi-que tal si luego de contarnos como se conocieron, nosotras también les contamos, seria mas justo

-si nya-salto Rin emocionada-y luego yo contare como me conocí con Kayochin

-por favor, aun lo recuerdas-hablo Nico-seguro que se conocen desde niñas, si no me equivoco viven cerca ¿no?

-s-si-hablo Hanayo, no tímida, sino avergonzada-en realidad… nos conocimos este año…

Todas quedaron cerca de un minuto en silencio, para luego gritar

-¡¿QUEE?!-Hanayo se asustó un poco y Rin miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad hacia la reacción de las demas

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ingenuamente-¿tanto les sorprende que Kayochin y yo nos hemos conocido este año?

-¿es enserio?-pregunto Honoka-como tienen una relación tan cercana…-se rasco la cabeza como disculpa-pensé que se conocían de años hehe

-¿enserio?-Rin se sonrojo un poco para luego abrazar a su mejor amiga-si, Kayochin y yo somos muy cercanas, era nuestro destino conocernos y ser las mejores amigas…

Las demás aun no salían de sus sorpresa, desde que las vieron por primera vez daban la apariencia de conocerse por años, sin mencionar que ambas tenían personalidades totalmente opuestas.

-yo quiero saber cómo se conocieron-animo Kotori emocionada-seguro fue un momento lindo para ustedes

-acaso todo lo que piensas es en lindo-cuestiono Maki, la peligris solo le dio una sonrisa culpable.

-ya que quieren escucharla entonces lo contare nya…

…

 _Todo comenzó con el primer día de clases, había llegado un poco tarde, se suponía que debía ir al pabellón Noki, pero como la academia era muy grande termine por perderme en el pabellón Oto._

 _Mientras caminaba, buscando algún alumno para pedir alguna indicación, choque con alguien, ella tampoco me vio porque llevaba una torre de documentos que le impedían ver por donde caminar._

 _-lo siento-me incorpore un poco adolorida, me acerque a la persona que había chocado y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla._

 _-n-no fue mi culpa…-contesto con voz suave y dulce, ella parecía nerviosa e incómoda, a pesar de extenderle mi mano no me respondió, pensé que no quería ayuda pero luego me fije que con la mirada trataba de buscar algo._

 _Me percate que aun costado de ella había unos lentes, que afortunadamente no se habían hecho nada luego de la caída, con cuidado los tomé y se los puse._

 _-son tuyos, ¿no?...-me sonroje un poco por la tímida mirada que me dio, se veía tan tierna y linda, pude apreciar su hermoso sonrojo. Me miro unos segundos, luego bajo la mirada apenada_

 _-…s-si… gra…gracias…-esta vez recibió mi mano para que la ayudara a pararse, se veía muy tierna, quería seguir viendo esos orbes purpura pero ella parecía tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a verme de frente._

 _-¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunte mientras le ayudaba a recoger todos los documentos que estaban dispersos por todo el pasillo, afortunadamente solo eran exámenes así que no importaba el orden que tuvieran_

 _-…n-no es necesario… gracias igual…-me causo gracia cuando trato de irse cargando todos esos documentos, seguía tambaleándose._

 _-déjame ayudarte-sin esperar respuesta tome más de la mitad de los documentos para ayudarla_

 _-p-pero… es un poco tarde-bajo más la mirada, sus orbes se pusieron cristalinos-no deberías estar acá sino en clase… a-además este es mi castigo…_

 _-¿algún profesor te castigó?-pregunto curiosa_

 _-hoy es el primer día de clase-sus ojos se empañaron-…. t-todos debían presentarse… pero no pude hacerlo yo y el profesor como castigo me mando a llevar estos… lo siento, no debería estar contando esto a una extraña, seguro te aburrí…_

 _-¿adónde tienes que llevar esto?-pregunte molesta, no con ella, con el profesor que se atrevió a hablarle así, no soy la más indicada para criticar a algún profesor pero sin duda hasta yo sé que un docente puede perder su trabajo por humillar a una alumna de esta forma_

 _-a-a… d-dirección…-dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas_

 _-mejor así-tome su mano-nos quejaremos con la directora, ese profesor no tenía por qué hablarte así y…_

 _-¡no!-se separó de mi preocupada-n-no vale la pena… yo tuve la culpa… n-no quiero problemas…_

 _Lo medite un poco, quería ir a dirección y acusar a ese docente, pero tal vez así la chica que tenía enfrente en ese momento me odiaría, o se sentiría mal conmigo._

 _-está bien-dije al fin-pero luego te acompañare a tu clase para hablar con ese profesor_

 _-pero…-me miro confundida, supongo que no entendía porque alguien extraña se preocuparía tanto, ni yo misma lo sabía, pero había algo en ella que me gustaba_

 _-seamos amigas-le sonreí de forma amigable mientras seguimos caminando-mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin, puedes llamarme solo Rin, mucho gusto nya_

 _-… m-mucho gusto…-su voz salió casi como un susurro pero logre escucharla-…m-me llamo Koizumi Hanayo… p-p-puedes llamarme p-por…_

 _-te llamare Kayochin de cariño y símbolo de nuestra amistad-volví a sonreírle, apreciando su lindo sonrojo-un gusto Kayochin, espero nos llevemos bien nya_

 _Luego de caminar, e interactuar un poco, llegamos a dirección, como a ella le daba vergüenza entrar yo fui la que entro, deje los documentos y regrese con ella, para mi sorpresa asistiríamos a la misma clase._

 _Cuando el profesor me pido presentarme y que le dijera la razón de porque llegaba tarde, Kayochin me ayudo_

 _-disculpe…-aunque parecía nerviosa y temblaba un poco se animó a hablar-ella me ayudo a llevar los documentos a dirección… p-por eso demoro en llegar y…_

 _-¡no se lo pregunte a usted!-levanto un poco la voz, callando y asustando a Kayochin_

 _-disculpe sensei-la mire molesta-llegue un poco tarde porque me olvide que habría clase, espero me perdone-sonreí con un poco de burla-puede castigarme si quiere, o podemos ir a dirección y decir a la directora el castigo que le dio a mi compañera de forma injusta._

 _Fue notorio que el docente se puso nervioso, después de todo Otonokizaka era una de las academias más estrictas, tanto para alumnos como profesores_

 _-toma asiento y que no se repita_

 _Luego de clases, almorcé con Kayochin, y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, además vivíamos cerca, a solo unas cuadras de diferencia, por lo que fácilmente podía ir y recogerla para ir a clases, y regresar juntas._

…

-fin nya-finalizo Rin con la historia, Hanayo estaba roja de vergüenza, y las demás estaban un poco sorprendidas, no conocían ese lado de Rin, hasta el momento dio la apariencia de una chica un poco burlona, despistada y algo infantil

-eso fue increíble Rin-chan-sonreía Honoka feliz por conocer algo más de sus amigas-eres asombrosa

-eso no me lo esperaba-esta vez fue Maki, quien seguía jugando con su cabello-aunque ya imagine que tú serias quien diera el primer paso

-aun que debieron reportar a ese profesor-Eli arruino un poco el ambiente con su comentario, se ganó la mirada seria de las demás-¿Qué?

-Elichi, te gusta arruinarlo todo ¿verdad?-se burló la mayor-si lo hubieran hecho tal vez Hanayo-chan se hubiera sentido incomoda con Rin, pero como no lo hizo esto hizo que ella confiara más, ¿verdad Hanayo-chan?

Todas miraron a la castaña, quien estaba tras unos baldes de agua, encogida y naturalmente avergonzada.

-…s-si-contesto de forma casi audible

-bueno, ahora ya son amigas, no debería haber algún problema con reportar a ese profesor, lo que le dijo a Hanayo no estuvo bien…

-tu también Umi-chan-Honoka hizo un mohín-ustedes son tal para cual

-s-solo decía-Umi se sonrojo, aunque sus personalidades era muy similares habían algunas diferencias, Umi se avergonzaba con facilidad, Maki era las más tsundere de las tres, y Eli, era un poco fría, pero ahora estaban descubriendo que ese lado era solo una apariencia.

-les toca a ustedes chicas-hablo Kotori, para cambiar el tema y que Hanayo no se sintiera intimidada.

-nosotras no acordamos que lo diríamos-contesto Eli "molesta", aunque luego de dos semanas, las demás sabían que en realidad solo fingía, y lo que en verdad le pasaba era que se sentia nerviosa

-bueno, Umi-chan lo prometió-decía Nozomi mientras miraba de forma juguetona a la peliazul, quien solo se sonrojo mas

-entonces que ella lo cuente-Eli se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado.

-¡Eli!-se quejó Umi, suplicando con la mirada que la ayudara, si le pedía a Maki sabía de sobra la respuesta.

-no creo que este bien decirles-hablo esta vez Maki, un poco preocupada y nerviosa, sus recuerdos no eran los mejores

Las tres quedaron en silencio, mirándose y debatiendo si lo harían. Eli decidió tomar la iniciativa, si ya habían acordado que lo harían estaba bien, además en el fondo las tres querían compartir ese lado misterioso que tenían.

-les contare yo, pero tal vez luego no nos vean de la misma forma-advirtió con una mirada preocupada pero a la vez fría

-dudo mucho que eso pase, deja de andarte con rodeos y empieza a contar-hablo Nico con fastidio, Nozomi miraba atenta a Eli, y eso no le gustaba.

-esta bien…

…

 _Nos conocimos hace un año en Rusia, nuestros padres crearon una organización, y siendo las tres sus únicas hijas tarde o temprano heredaríamos esa responsabilidad, por eso acordaron una reunión en Rusia para que nos conociéramos e interactuáramos un poco._

 _._

 _Esa mañana al levantarme mi padre me ordeno que fuera a buscar a nuestras invitadas, lo hice de mala gana, me cambie y fui al aeropuerto, se suponía que ambas venían juntas de Japón, sus padres habían llegado unas semanas antes para una reunión importante así que venían solas._

 _Cuando llegue al aeropuerto recibí una llamada que al parecer la hija de la familia Sonoda ya había llegado, en cuanto a la hija de los Nishikino venía en el siguiente vuelo._

 _No me agradaba la idea de tener que cuidar a dos niñitas, sabía que eran menores pero mi padre tenía muchas expectativas sobre mí, y no me convenía decepcionarlo, trate de fingir una agradable sonrisa y empecé a buscar a la hija de familia Sonoda, tenía una foto de ella y sabia su descripción, además por sus rasgos supuse que sería fácil encontrarla._

 _La siguiente hora me la pase buscando por todo el aeropuerto pero no logre localizarla, transcurrida esa hora supe que Nishikino no tardaba en llegar así que fui a buscarla donde se supone estaría._

 _Luego de esperar otra hora supe que Nishikino venía en un vuelo privado y en cuanto a Sonoda aún no tenía idea de dónde estaría. A esas alturas estaba cansada y molesta, salí del aeropuerto, el auto de mi familia aún estaba estacionado esperando por mí, me adentre en este pero al estar allí me percate de otra presencia_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte con autoridad al ver a una joven, pelo azul y ojos marrones_

 _-Sonoda Umi-contesto con simpleza, ni siquiera me miro al rostro, tenía la mirada puesta en el frente, su actitud me molesto un poco, y más porque estuve más de dos horas buscándola._

 _-¿a qué hora llegaste?-pregunte con voz fuerte mientras cambiaba mi mirada de sorpresa a seriedad y molestia_

 _-hace dos horas-contesto con la misma actitud, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero… giro su rostro mirándome con ¿odio?, no supe identificarlo, solo sentí que miraba mi propio reflejo, sus ojos expresaban lo mismo que los mismos, nada, absolutamente nada…_

 _No dije nada más, mire al frente y espere, en cualquier momento debería aparecer la otra invitada o eso supuse. Pasado unos minutos recibí una llamada de mi padre diciendo que la hija de la familia Nishikino ya estaba en la casa, ordene al chofer que nos lleve a la mansión donde pasaríamos el resto de las vacaciones._

 _._

 _Serian dos semanas… dos semanas infernales, al menos para mí lo eran, primero tenia a mi padre diciéndome lo que debía hacer, lo muy respetosa que debía ser con nuestros invitados, luego tenia a las herederas de ambas familias, una de ellas, la más menor me parecía la más irritante, no me gustaba la forma en como me miraba y que se tomara tantas libertades en la mansión, la otra era demasiado obediente, me sacaba de quicio lo pacifica que era, obedecía en todo a su padre, me miraba como si dijera mucho y a la vez nada, me confundía demasiado._

 _Logre soportar dos días la situación hasta que mi padre me dio una orden, debía ganarme la confianza de ambas, me regaño por mirarlas como enemigas y no como socias, después de estos dos días él y sus socios debían hacer un viaje, me quedaría sola, con ambas intrusas y los sirvientes, ya muchas veces me había quedado sola con algunos invitados, pero es más fácil si estos son mayores y tienen que hacer sus obligaciones, en cambios estas dos eran…_

 _Para el tercer día, en la noche mis padres y los socios se fueron de viaje._

 _-espero no hagas alguna estupidez-hablo mi padre con voz autoritaria y fría, como siempre_

 _-no lo decepcionare padre-conteste como un robot. El solo me dio una leve sonrisa que lejos de darme seguridad solo me intimido más, sabía las consecuencias si no cumplía alguna orden._

 _Luego de verlo alejar los coches mire hacia la mansión, ni a Nishikino-san ni a Sonoda-san les intereso despedirse de sus padres, creo que la hija de la familia Sonoda si lo había hecho, peor su familia era un tanto extraña, tal vez como soy de otro país me parecía extraño._

 _Soltando un suspiro entre a la mansión. Lo primero que debía hacer era reunirlas a ambas y tratar de comenzar de nuevo, debía tratar de ganarme su confianza a como diera lugar._

 _El primer lugar en el que busque fue la sala, para mi sorpresa las encontré a ambas, pensé que tal vez se llevaban bien pero al ver sus miradas llenas de odio lo descarte, a lo mejor y estaban en medio de una pelea._

 _-entonces…-llame la atención de ambas, quienes a causa de mirarse la una a la otra aun no habían notado mi presencia-… a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntas-sonreí levemente tratando de mostrar seguridad-Sonoda-san o Umi-me tome la libertad de llamarla por su nombre, aunque en su país eso fuera extraño_

 _-… no debes aparentar conmigo…-contesto mirándome con frialdad, esto será difícil, trate de cambiar mi táctica sonando algo casual y más amistosa_

 _-parece que encontré un dúo interesante-mire a la hija de los Nishikino, su mirada me indico que no caería en mi juego-… supongo que tampoco cooperaras_

 _-no me gustan las personas que fingen…-eso me causo risa y rabia, esa niñita no tenía derecho a juzgarme-como tampoco las marionetas…-esa fue una clara indirecta hacia Sonoda-san_

 _-a mí no me gustan las princesitas de papá-contesto con simpleza esta, parecía alguien pacífica y serena, pero algo me dice que no me convenía verla molesta_

 _-… creo que comenzamos mal…-volví a llamar su atención-nuestros padres esperan mucho de nosotras y…_

 _-si esperas que finja que nos llevamos bien no cuentas conmigo-Nishikino simplemente se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca, mire a Sonoda quien de alguna forma parecía interesada en mi idea, pero pronto le dejo de interesar e imito a Nishikino._

 _Esto sería más difícil de lo que imagine, siempre he sido reconocida por mi carisma y mi fácil desenvolvimiento, pero no es fácil si hablas con personas como tú, personas que… aunque me cueste reconocer podían entenderme con solo mirarme, cuando veía a ambas sentia que veía mi propio reflejo…y sé que a ambas les pasaba lo mismo…_

…

-y así fue como nos conocimos-termino de contar Eli soltando un nostálgico suspiro, tanto Maki como Umi la miraron con cierto reproche y vergüenza

-fuiste demasiado explicita-la primera en quejarse fue Maki

-si no quieras que dijera como eras debiste haberlo contado tu-sonrió con burla y superioridad

-pero… ¿en serio se llevaban tan mal?-pregunto Honoka de la nada-ahora se llevan de maravilla, como si fueran tres hermanas amorosas

Las tres mencionadas se sonrojaron salvajemente, en especial Umi, Maki trato de disimular su vergüenza y Eli se escondió tras una máscara de indiferencia.

-eso es lo primero que preguntas-esta vez hablo Nico, quien miraba a las tres con cierta confusión, como si quisiera preguntar algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo

-bueno, todos tienen una vida difícil, ya imagine que las tres tendrían una vida llena de obligaciones y ciertos conflictos-contesto la líder con una simpleza casi inimaginable.

-esto termino siendo más entretenido de lo que creí-Nozomi sonrió suavemente mientras miraba en especial a Eli-aunque me gustaría saber cómo es que ustedes tres empezaron a llevarse bien seguro no lo dirás

-por supuesto que no-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia, cualquiera notaba que fingía, y la mejor prueba era el color rojizo de sus mejillas

-ahora les toca a ustedes nya-hablo Rin mientras se ponía cómoda, las mayoría ya lo había hecho,

Honoka y Kotori fueron las primeras en tomar asiento cerca de las cubetas para escucharlas, luego había sido Nozomi y Nico, y ahora lo hacía Rin quien tiraba de Hanayo para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Quién quiere contarlo?-la mayor miro a Nico y Kotori. La pelinegra iba a hablar pero Nozomi la interrumpió-creo que Kotori-chan no podría contarlo todo porque a ella la conocimos después, supongo que como no hay nadie lo contare yo

-¡hey espera!-reclamo Nico-acaso olvidaste quien se acercó primera a la otra, ¡lo justo es que yo lo cuente!

-con lo arrogante que eres seguro solo exageraras y trataras de sonar genial en cada palabra que digas-Maki recibió un chorro de agua en el rostro por lo que dijo-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-reclamo Nico

Antes de que la discusión empeorara Nozomi intervino.

-mejor pónganse cómodas porque voy a empezar-Nico trato de negarse una vez más pero al ver la sonrisa divertida de Nozomi prefirió callar y disimular su sonrojo.

…

 _Nicochi y yo nos conocimos el año pasado a medio año, conocí a Kotori-chan al mes siguiente._

 _Desde el primer día llame un poco la atención, fui la primera en muchos años que logró ingresar a Otonokizaka por transferencia de preparatoria. En mi primer día muchos alumnos y alumnas se me acercaron, pero… en ese tiempo no podía confiar en nadie, no era alguien muy sociable y mucho menos tenía interés en hacer algún amigo._

 _Los primeros días fui el centro de conversación por los alumnos, pero al ver mi actitud indiferente simplemente "volví" a ser ignorada… estaba acostumbrada a ello._

 _Al pasar una semana me volví el blanco de burlas, es bien sabido que los más callados siempre terminan siendo los blancos de burlas, de hecho… estaba acostumbrada a serlo._

 _._

 _Una tarde, luego de la clase de deportes fui a los vestidores a buscar mis cosas, me había ido bien en el curso pero estaba algo nerviosa porque un chico se me había declarado, lo rechace pero sabía que eso no iba a terminar ahí._

 _-Tojo-san demoraste mucho-apenas había llegado a los vestidores cuatro chicas me rodearon, eran de mí mismo año pero estaban en otra clase_

 _-…¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto con voz neutra, no quería mostrar nervios pero tampoco seguridad, si lo hacia la situación podría ser más violenta_

 _-solo queríamos un consejo de la chica más "inteligente y hermosa"-hablo lo último con burla y enfado a la vez._

 _Me limité a bajar la mirada, esta no era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como esto, desde que tengo conciencia mi vida ha sido así, si no eres capaz de defenderte entonces simplemente te atacaran mas, y si te defiendes te ira peor, esa era mi mentalidad en ese entonces…_

 _Pronto recibí una lluvia de insultos y ofensas, me quede en mi lugar escuchándolas, cada palabra llena de odio, ni siquiera me conocían pero me odiaban… lo único que recuerdo fueron unos gritos, cuando levante la mirada mire a ¿una niña?_

 _Francamente fue lo primero que pensé, era más baja que yo, menos desarrollada pero con una mirada llena de seguridad y confianza._

 _-¿acaso eres idiota?-sentí que el brillo de sus orbes carmín me cegaron por un momento, a decir verdad, esta era la primera vez que alguien me defendía-no entiendo como dicen que eres la chica más inteligente, creo que solo tienes aire en el cerebro._

 _Diciendo eso dejo la cubeta de agua en el suelo, pude ver vapor salir de este, al parecer había mojado con agua caliente a esas chicas._

 _Me quede en mi lugar, solo escuche sus pasos alejarse. A la mañana siguiente trate de buscarla pero luego de meditarlo preferí no hacerlo, podría agradecerle pero no estaba muy segura que decirle, además parecía del tipo de chica que ayudaba a otros solo porque quería y no por esperar un gracias o algo… o eso creí._

 _Ese día fue uno de los más tranquilos que tuve, nadie me molesto ni tampoco tuve alguna declaración. Mis estudios nunca fueron temas de preocupación, seguía manteniéndome en el primer puesto._

 _-¡hey tú!, la de pelo purpura…-fui la última en salir de la clase, pero me quede en medio pasillo al escuchar un llamado y esa voz conocida, al girarme volví a verla, la misma "niña" que me ayudo el día anterior-a pesar de que te ayude, y evite que hoy alguien te molestara, ¿ni siquiera me darás un gracias?_

 _La mire confundida, a pesar de ser más baja mostraba una gran superioridad, era un poco graciosa, mostraba madures y tenía la apariencia de una niña._

 _-… gracias por lo de ayer-conteste luego de casi un minuto de silencio, tiempo en el cual creí que ella se molesto_

 _-no seas idiota, no necesito tus gracias-contesto cruzándose de brazos, aunque me miraba con cierta superioridad su mirada no me molestaba en absoluto-lo que quiero es otra cosa como agradecimiento_

 _-¿quieres algo?-la mire más confundida, supongo que ahora entendía el porque me ayudaba, su mirada decía que quería algo de mí, pero ya que me había ayudado no tenía alguna razón para negarme-no tengo problemas, ¿Qué deseas?_

 _-bueno…-me causo más gracia verla sonrojarse, solo un segundo atrás me miraba con superioridad-dicen que eres… las más inteligente… necesito ayuda de alguien así para u-un curso…_

 _Resulto ser mentira, lo que quería era ayuda en todos los cursos, así fue como conocí a Yazawa Nico, la primera amiga que hice… a pesar de tener una personalidad completamente opuesta a la mía logramos congeniar desde el comienzo, aunque al comienzo nuestra amistad fue algo así como un trato, yo la ayudaba en los cursos que tenía problemas y ella me ayudaba a mí con los que me molestaban, pronto ganamos popularidad, esto me preocupaba mucho, no me gustaba tener la atención pero con ella a mi lado me sentia segura._

 _…_

-y así fue como Nicochi y yo nos hicimos amigas-termino de contar Nozomi, quien miraba con burla a una Nico sonrojada y molesta

-no me extraña que sus intenciones hayan sido solo en beneficio propio-la primera en hablar fue Maki, y como cada cosa que decía, era un ataque para Nico, quien cambio su expresión de vergüenza a molestia en cuestión de segundos.

-¡ella exagero en algunas partes!

-siento que te has saltado algo-hablo Umi pensativa, Eli también parecía pensativa y querer preguntar algo

-lo dices porque no mencione a Kotori-chan, ¿verdad?-sonrió de forma juguetona y aunque lo disimulo, no pasó desapercibido para Eli que se puso nerviosa-Umi-chan es muy impaciente

-n-no me refería a eso…-sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color

-nos conocimos un poco después-contesto Kotori, algo sonrojada también-a decir verdad mi historia no es muy diferente a la de Nozomi-chan, también fui molestada y más porque mi mamá era la directora…-trato de sonreír pero fue notorio que se puso nerviosa.

Antes de que Honoka o Umi preguntaran algo Nozomi se les adelanto.

-bueno, eso es todo por hoy, además deberíamos dejar de hablar y empezar a trabajar

Todas miraron a su alrededor, fue en ese momento que cayeron en la cuenta que no habían hecho nada.

-¡debemos terminar pronto!-la primera en reaccionar fue Umi, quien volvió a ver con molestia a Rin y Honoka

-Umi-chan, deja de verlas así-Umi iba a protestar al argumento de Nozomi, pero un fuerte chorro de agua en el rostro la callo.

-¡No-Nozomi!-se quejó molesta y avergonzada, sobre todo lo segundo, toda su ropa había terminado mojada y en consecuencia… se pegaba a su cuerpo

-que tal si para hacer más divertido el trabajo…-miro a Honoka, ya que sabía que sería la primera en unirse a su juego

\- ¿más divertido?-pregunto la líder de μ's interesada.

Como respuesta recibió un fuerte chorro de agua, a diferencia de Umi no se molestó o avergonzó, eso le hizo dar una idea a lo que Nozomi planeaba. Tomó una de las cubetas que se encontraba a su lado y lanzo el agua, su primer víctima fue Rin quien no tardo en unirse al juego.

-o-oigan… no deberías ha-hacer esto…-Eli estaba contra la pared siendo rodeada por Nozomi y Rin quienes la amenazaban con mojarla.

Kotori y Hanayo fueron las únicas que habían logrado buscar un lugar seguro, las demás terminaron en un enfrentamiento por ver quien mojaba más a las demás. En cuanto a Nico y Maki terminaron en una pelea, Umi discutía con Honoka…

A pesar de que terminaron la limpieza del gimnasio de forma satisfactoria y divertida, sabían que al día siguiente más de una tendría un refriado.

.

Ya de noche, todas estaban en la sala cenando, tres en especial parecían estar resfriadas, eran Nico, Rin y Honoka, quienes no dejaban de estornudar.

-eso les pasa por seguirle el juego a Nozomi-reprendió Umi con voz autoritaria, molesta y claramente preocupada

-Umi-chan, ya nos has regañado mucho-lloriqueo Honoka con infantilismo

-además no deberías culparnos solo a nosotras, Nozomi fue la que comenzó-se quejó Nico buscando con la mirada a la pelimorada-¿Dónde se metió?-pregunto preocupada, sobre todo porque tampoco encontró a Eli

-fue con Eli a hablar con los organizadores para confirmar si ya no tendríamos algún problema por la falta que hicimos-contesto Hanayo acercándose con bebidas calientes para las tres resfriadas

-debería ir a buscarlas…-Nico a pesar de estar enferma salió, ignoro las protestas de Umi o la preocupación de las demás.

Ya había salido de la cabaña, pero no pudo seguir, su atención quedo en cierta pelirroja. Sin notarlo se había quedado observándola.

Maki ignorando todo a su entorno tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba bajo un árbol y simplemente parecía estar escuchando, hacia un poco de frio pero a diferencia de otras noches no había algún signo de lluvia.

-no deberías estar acá afuera-se animó a hablar la pelinegra-no queremos otra enferma

-solo las idiotas se enferman-contesto Maki abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente los carmín de la mayor

-… serás-Nico iba a contestar pero se percató de algo extraño, los orbes púrpura de la menor estaban cristalinos, como si… quisiera llorar-… ¿te ocurre algo?

Para sorpresa de Maki, su pregunta no sonó con burla o superioridad, sino preocupación

-… nada-se limitó a evitar su mirada

A unos metros de allí se acercaban Eli y Nozomi, quienes caminaban en silencio. Eli parecía aliviada, pensó que el limpiar el gimnasio no bastaría pero al parecer se habían ganado también el respeto de los organizadores.

-pareces feliz Elichi-Nozomi le dio una leve sonrisa, no como burla, mas bien mostraba que entendía su sentir

-… supongo que lo estoy-contesto mirando al lado opuesto

Eli se vio obligada a detenerse al sentir la cálida mano de Nozomi tomar la suya. La miro confundida y un tanto avergonzada, era la primera vez que sentia el tacto de Nozomi de forma tan… diferente

-¿Qué?-Nozomi le indico que guardara silencio y con la mirada le indico la razón de su acción

-parece que esas dos solo se llevan bien cuando no las ven-susurro Nozomi, esperando no ser escuchada.

Eli también parecía sorprendida y algo desconcertada. Nico estaba abrazando a Maki, no entendía la razón y a causa de la oscuridad tampoco podía ver las expresiones de ambas

-… ustedes han pasado por muchas situaciones…-Eli dejo de sentir la cálida mano de Nozomi sobre la suya, de forma inconsciente posó su atención en ella

Una cálido sentir se apodero de ella, Nozomi miraba el cielo, esa mirada la conocía perfectamente, como alguien que quiere olvidar algo doloroso…

-ustedes también…-bajo un poco la mirada al tener la atención de Nozomi-… hoy no contaste algo importante… ¿verdad?

-no me sorprende que lo notaras-sonrió levemente-tu también lo hiciste… estoy segura que paso mucho para que ustedes tres confiaran…

Eli levanto la mirada al sentir de nuevo la mano de Nozomi tomar la suya

-su-supongo… que con el tiempo…-las mejillas de la rubia tomaron un poco de calor, y aunque Nozomi lo disimulo mejor también tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-… nos conoceremos más…-completo la mayor.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen la demora, estas últimas semanas estuve en exámenes, pero estaré libre unas semanas más antes de comenzar de nuevo el periodo de exámenes. Hasta entonces tratare de seguir actualizando**

 **Disculpen una vez más la demora y tengan una tranquila semana -w-**


	15. SENTIR

La mañana comenzó con Nico y Maki discutiendo, algo bastante normal a esas alturas. A pesar de que los últimos días no había llovido las nueve seguían durmiendo juntas en la sala. La primera en despertar fue Nozomi quien no se resistió en molestar a Eli para hacerla despertar. Las siguientes fueron Umi quien regañaba a Honoka por patearla mientras dormían, y luego era Kotori quien traba de mantenerlas en calma. Rin dormía como gatito aferrada a Hanayo, esta última despertó del susto por los gritos de cierto par que comenzaron a subir el volumen de la discusión.

-ustedes dos dejen de discutir como pareja de recién casadas y dejen descansar a las demás-molestó Nozomi como cada mañana, y como siempre el par se quedó callado y con el rostro rojo.

Las primeras veces protestaban y terminaban en otra discusión donde Nozomi se veía involucrada para que al final Umi y Eli intervinieran para calmar a todas. Pero últimamente ese par había actuado un poco extraño.

-ara, ¿no van a negar que parecen recién casadas?-volvía a molestar Nozomi ganándose la mirada molesta del par

-Nozomi ya déjalas-pidió Eli con voz severa, aunque con cierto tono de gracia también, debía reconocer, ese viaje terminó siendo bastante entretenido

-solo porque tú me lo pides Elichi-le dio una sonrisa muy insinuante, aunque Eli no entendió el significado sus mejillas cobraron color. Cierta pelinegra miro con recelo la forma de interactuar de ambas

-¿y qué haremos hoy?-pregunto la pelinegra con evidente molestia

Todas se miraron unas a otras, habían estado fuera de las actividades los últimos días a causa del resfrío que tuvieron Nico, Rin y Honoka.

-hoy no hay nada-habló Nozomi revisando la agenda del viaje-eso significa que tendremos un día más de descanso

-¡SIIII!-gritaron a la vez Rin y Honoka, aunque su felicidad duro poco, Umi las callo con solo una mirada

-hemos estado mucho tiempo sin hacer algún entrenamiento, falta poco para nuestra tercera presentación, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir tentando nuestra suerte, si queremos ganar…

La mayoría puso expresión de cansancio, desde hace varios días que Umi había sido quien tomo el liderazgo por así decirlo, era más responsable que Honoka y su participación era muy importante. Pero algunas como Honoka y Rin querían un día más de descanso.

-aprovechemos mientras está dando su discurso-susurró Honoka a Rin por lo bajo

-aprovechemos cuando empiece a dividir las tareas nya-contesto Rin por lo bajo

De forma disimulada ambas iban alejándose mientras Umi seguía hablando de la razón por la que estaban ahí y lo que pasaría si fracasaban. Nozomi miro al par tratando de huir, sonrió de forma maternal, no todos los días se divertía como lo hizo en este viaje.

-y Umi-chan-llamo la atención de la peliazul, aprovechando de distraerla y ayudar a escapar al par-resumiendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-vamos a entrenar-contesto la menor con mucha seguridad-no hemos practicado lo suficiente como para ganar

-pero… no estamos completas-hablo Kotori, quien había notado las intenciones de Nozomi de ayudar a escapar a Honoka y Rin, pero no le parecía justo ya que Umi solo estaba preocupada por el bienestar del grupo

Umi miro la sala, solo vasto un vistazo para que se diera cuenta quienes faltaban

-¡Nozomi!-reclamo la peliazul. A esas alturas ya no había alguna barrera que las separa por ser senpai y kouhai, o la barrera que existió desde un comienzo entre ambos grupos

-yo no hice nada-sonrió de forma inocente

-ya no importa Umi-hablo esta vez Eli-aún es temprano como para entrenar, comencemos con ordenar el lugar y luego las buscamos… ¿A dónde vas Nico?-todas miraron a la pelinegra quien también trataba de huir.

-ara, acaso Nicochi quiere dar mal ejemplo-se burló Nozomi amenazando con sus manos

-¡mira quién habla!-recrimino la más pequeña

-ya déjense de juegos-Maki estaba apoyada a una pared mirando con fastidio la escena-deberíamos apresurarnos a ordenar en lugar de preocuparnos por las irresponsables-miro específicamente a Nico, quien no tardó en devolverle la mirada de forma desafiante

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-antes de que empezaran una discusión Nozomi intervino

-porque todas las mañanas despiertan para pelear, pero en las noches-miro a ambas sonriendo de forma burlesca-se portan tan cariñosas

Ambas se miraron y luego miraron a Nozomi, quien no quitaba su sonrisa, el calor de sus rostros comenzaba a subir de forma considerable

-¿alguien ha visto a Hanayo-chan?-pregunto Kotori preocupada por su amiga, y tratando de desviar la conversación

-tal vez Rin se la llevo-contesto Eli soltando un cansado suspiro. Podría parecer aburrida pero hasta ella reconocía lo divertido que eran las mañanas con todas ellas-mejor arreglemos nosotras seis, luego pensamos en…

-¿hoy no era la reunión de los lideres?-pregunto Nozomi pensativa, tratando de recordar la fecha

Eli saco su celular para comprobarlo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡ese par está muerto!-amenazo Umi con molestia

-Elichi, vamos las dos a buscar a Honoka-chan para que no llegue tarde a la reunión-decía Nozomi mientras se metía a la habitación a cambiarse. Eli dudo un momento pero la siguió.

-Umi…-miro a las demás-se encargan de ordenar todo esto

-no te preocupes-contesto la peliazul-apúrense en buscarla o sino, vayan ustedes a la reunión, y que creo sería lo más acertado.

Nozomi y Eli salieron de la cabaña al cabo de unos minutos, a pesar de que se cambiaron rápido ya era tarde, no les quedó más remedio que asistir a esa reunión en vez de Honoka.

-solo quedamos nosotras-murmuro Umi mirando a Nico y Maki batallar con la mirada, luego paso su atención a Kotori quien le sonreí dulcemente-… _tal vez… hubiera sido mejor ir con ellas_ …-pensó mientras sus mejillas cobraban color

.

-¿a dónde vamos Honoka-chan?-preguntó Rin divertida y orgullosa por haber logrado escapar de Umi

-...n-no deberíamos… habernos ido-Hanayo estaba nerviosa por haberse saltado las obligaciones

-no te preocupes Hanayo-chan, solo iremos a pasear un rato, luego volvemos, además a pesar de estar acá un buen tipo no conocemos todo esto, debemos aprovechar

El lugar tenía varios caminos, algunos que llevaban al bosque y todos esos campos de deporte un poco extraños, y otros que no tenían idea de adonde llevarían. Honoka se propuso conocer todo eso, además era mejor aprovechar su día de descanso en algo así y aprovechando de paso el buen clima.

-Honoka-san-la voz de alguien detuvo al trio en seco, sobre todo a Hanayo, que reconocería esa voz donde sea

-A-A-A… ¡A-rise!-los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron al reconocer a la líder de A-rise

-buenos días-sonrió Tsubasa con amabilidad, y un poco apenada por llamarlas de repente y causar tal vez alguna incomodidad

-buenos días Tsubasa-chan-saludó alegre Honoka, causando un ligero rubor en la castaña por hablarle con tanto acercamiento, solo pudo sonreír tímidamente como respuesta

-eto…-Hanayo se acercó algo nerviosa pero también decidida-… podría… podría tener t-tu autógrafo ¡por favor!-hizo una reverencia de noventa grados, su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza

Tsubasa parecía un poco incomoda al igual que divertida, sabía que tenía fans en otros grupos pero no se esperó que también los tuviera en μ's.

-claro que si-volvió a sonreír con amabilidad

Como en ese momento ninguna tenía algún lapicero o cuaderno quedaron en que se lo daría después.

-y a donde van-pregunto la líder de A-rise bastante entretenida con el trio, y ya familiarizada con ellas

-íbamos a dar una vuelta, queríamos conocer todo este lugar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-propuso con tranquilidad sin ser consciente de lo que provocaba en Tsubasa, o los leves celos de Hanayo por tener tal facilidad de palabra.

-seguro

Tsubasa sentía que había olvidado algo importante, pero ver a Honoka le hicieron olvidar, solo esperaba que no sea nada tan importante.

.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?, ya es tarde-reprochaba cierta pelimorada con una expresión bastante molesta, que llegaría intimidar a cualquiera, excepto a su amiga quien solo se reía de sus reclamos

-dijo que había visto a alguien y que nos alcanzaría después, no reniegues tanto Erena-chan

-la reunión ya comenzó, se supone que antes de eso acordaríamos el tipo de entrenamiento que haríamos hoy luego de la reunión-volvía a reclamar la mayor

-aún podemos ir las dos, no veo porque te preocupas tanto-contesto nuevamente con una sonrisa relajada mientras jugaba con su cabello

-Anju, te lo tomas todo a la ligera, estamos a menos de dos semanas para terminar este viaje, de ello dependerá nuestra popularidad

-lo sé, pero no es necesario estar tan exigentes, lo estamos haciendo bien hasta ahora

-vamos bien, pero hay varios grupos que también empiezan a aumentar su popularidad, por ejemplo μ's, hace dos semanas nadie las conocía y ahora…

-hablando de μ's -Anju señalo hacia la entrada, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Dos chicas entraron corriendo, pasaron tan rápido que casi no las reconocían

-parece que no somos las únicas que perdimos a la líder-antes de que Erena volviera a protestar Anju la tomó de la mano obligándola a entrar.

.

-ustedes dos ¡dejen de discutir y pónganse a ayudar!-reclamó Umi desde la cocina, donde ella y Kotori arreglaban los últimos premios que habían obtenido en la anterior presentación.

Maki y Nico se suponía que debían arreglar la habitación, puesto que el techo ya estaba reparado y la habitación seca, luego de la inundación que tuvieron noches atrás. Pero en lugar de ello se habían puesto a discutir.

-¿quieres que vaya a hablar con ellas?-pregunto Kotori preocupada, tanto por la discusión de sus amigas así como por Umi, no le gustaba verla molesta.

-no te preocupes por eso-respondió al instante, no quería preocupar a la peligris-más bien, ten mucho cuidado por favor.

Kotori se había subido sobre una mesa más una silla para acomodar los estantes de provisiones que tenían, este naturalmente era grande, puesto que alimentaba a nueve personas.

-no te preocupes Umi-chan-sonreía tranquila mientras ordenaba, y Umi le pasaba algunos alimentos.

-¡YA CÁLLATE IDIOTA TSUNDERE!-grito Nico desde el dormitorio

-¡CALLATE TU, ENANA PARLANTE!-respondía Maki enojada

-¡cállense amb…!-Umi no pudo terminar la frase

Kotori se había sorprendido tanto de los fuertes gritos que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, la pequeña silla empezó a tambalearse.

-Kotori, cuidado-Umi sujetó la silla pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kotori empezaba a caer…

Umi miro en cámara lenta como su amiga caía de forma brusca, gracias a sus grandes reflejos logro reaccionar antes de que Kotori tocara el suelo.

No estaba segura si o bien era demasiado fuerte o Kotori era muy liviana, pero fácilmente logro atraparla en brazos evitando así un terrible accidente, por la altura en la que estaba Kotori pudo haber tenido una terrible lesión.

El fuerte golpe de la silla cayendo, y algunas cajas atrajeron a Maki y Nico preocupadas.

-¡¿están bien?!-entraron prácticamente corriendo, ambas preocupadas y algo culpables por el escándalo que hacían.

-¿Qué… q-que… están haciendo?-Maki se puso roja con la escena, Kotori estaba en los brazos de Umi, la abrazaba con fuerza, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el susto.

Umi estaba también un poco avergonzada, pero más que eso preocupada por la peligris.

-¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te lastimaste? ¿te duele algo?...-empezó a hacer una lluvia de preguntas, mientras que Kotori aun trataba de volver en si.

Poco a poco la peligris empezó a ser consiente de donde estaba y lo que había pasado, su rostro también tomo color al ver que Umi la tenía en brazos.

-s-si…-entro en pánico empezando a removerse para que Umi la bajara.

Pero como Umi estaba tan avergonzada, y el que Kotori se ruborizara la puso más nerviosa termino por perder el equilibrio cayendo con Kotori sobre ella, quedando así en una penosa situación.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus labios prácticamente se tocaban, la mano de Kotori había terminado sobre el pecho de la mayor, mientras que ambas manos de Umi habían terminando detrás de Kotori, aferrándose "ahí" por el repentino accidente.

-hmm…-Kotori se incorporó con el rostro en llamas, aún tenía la sensación de las fuertes manos de Umi sobre sus… glúteos

-¿Umi?-la primera en acercarse fue Nico, ya que Maki quedo con el rostro rojo y la mirada algo perdida luego de esa vergonzosa escena, pero no fue la única, Umi estaba prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo murmurando incoherencias.

.

.

-eso fue rápido, pensé que dirían algo más importante-Nozomi salía de la sala estirándose, bastante relajada y feliz

-también pensé que dirían algo importante-respondía Eli pensativa.

La reunión que se llevó a cabo solo duró una hora, pero no hablaron de nada que consideraran tan relevante, les repitieron las reglas, alguno que otro detalle y listo.

-¿estás bien Elichi?-pregunto la mayor al ver lo pensativa que estaba la rubia

-solo pensaba en ultimo que dijeron

-¿sobre el verdadero Love Live?-volvió a cuestionar, a decir verdad también lo pensaba

-creo que las reglas van cambiando conforme avanzan los días, pensaba que este sería el Love Live y resultó que solo es un viaje para hacer publicidad a las idols

-piénsalo de esta forma, cuando el viaje termine todo habrá acabado para nosotras, no tenemos porque involucrarnos más en esto-respondió la mayor, igual de relajada, aunque Eli podía ver en sus ojos también la preocupación

-sabes lo que me preocupa, hasta ahora vamos bien, de hecho, vamos demasiado bien a lo que en un principio imagine, lo creo poco probable pero que pasa si ganamos

-tal vez tengamos que participar en el evento principal a final del año-respondió de forma burlona-si A-rise esta acá dudo mucho que tengamos oportunidad de ganar, no lo pienses tanto, deberías estar tranquila de que nos vaya bien y que no nos van a expulsar

-… es verdad-habian salido ya de las instalaciones, Eli miro el cielo recordando la razón por la que estaban ahí, la verdadera razón.

Todo eso comenzó por una pelea entre ellas, ahora se llevaban bien, bastante bien que parecería imposible que solo semanas atrás querían matarse.

-ahora que recuerdo-bajo la mirada mirando a la mayor, descubrió que Nozomi no le había quietado la mirada de encima en ningún momento, provocando cierto nerviosismo en ella, y al parecer también en la mayor

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mirando al frente, notándose levemente su rubor

-aun no me has dicho todo lo que sabes de mi familia, dijiste que lo harías si las apoyaba

-pensé que a estas alturas ya lo habías olvidado-sonrió divertida.

Ambas ya estaban lo suficiente lejos de los demás líderes. Nozomi tomó asiento en la sombra de un árbol, bastante escondido para que los que pasaran por ahí no las vieran.

-…n-no podría olvidarlo-Eli se sentó a su lado, fue notorio que mintió, luego de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle, había accedido a ayudarlas solo porque quería información.

-¿Qué quieres saber?, creo que te he dicho todo lo que se

Eli lo meditó bien, a decir verdad, ya no le interesaba la información que Nozomi podría proporcionarle, había otras cosas que quería saber, empezando por esa organización que la familia Tojo había creado, "RIVALIDAD", ¿Por qué si sus familias tenían cierto complejo la habían integrado ahí?

-quería saber sobre "RIVALIDAD"

-creo que tu padre ya te lo habrá dicho, además seguro también leíste los documentos

-lo único que leí de la dichosa organización que creo tu familia es que solo ayudaremos-respondió con hostilidad-aun no entiendo porque tus padres querrían como socias de su hija a las hijas de sus mayores rivales. Seamos realistas, nuestras familias no se llevan bien

-solo sabes lo que tu padre te dice-respondió con una sonrisa torcida, odiaba cuando hablaban de sus padres… porque ya no los tenia

-entonces explícame que es lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué son muchas cosas?, siento que hay algo que ocultas, y no soy la única que lo piensa, además haces cosas bastante extrañas, ¿Cómo es que la hija de la familia Tojo trabaja de maid?, ¿Por qué pones esa mirada cuando hablo de tus padres?, no es la primera vez que la pones, ¡hay muchas cosas que me estas ocultan…!-fue silenciada al sentir un dedo de Nozomi sobre sus labios, de pronto toda esa hostilidad cambió a vergüenza

-hay muchas cosas de mi que no te puedo decir Elichi, no esperaras que te haga preguntas personales y espere una respuesta, ¿verdad?

Eli no respondió, quedó perdida en ese par de esmeraldas, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, su rostro tomaba cada vez más color, se vio obligada a mirar al lado opuesto para que Nozomi no notara su vergüenza

-… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad esperas de nosotras?-susurró a modo de reproche

La mayor no pudo evitar sonreír, la primera impresión que tuvo de la rubia fue de alguien impulsiva, vanidosa y orgullosa, pero tenía otras "virtudes", era bastante dulce y protectora con sus amigas, también podía ser algo burlona y molestosa, al igual forma que decidida e indecisa, tenía varias facetas.

-trabajo de maid solo por diversión-contesto al fin-Kotori-chan lo hace porque le gustan las maid, y Nicochi lo hacía porque lo creas o no estaba ahorrando dinero, y creo que lo hacía para huir de casa, pero gracias a la ayuda de ustedes su situación ha mejorado

Eli volvió a mirarla, ya no tenía el rostro rojo, aunque aún se podía apreciar un leve rubor

-¿Qué hay de rivalidad?, ¿Por qué tu familia creo eso?

-en realidad…-por un momento, y solo un momento estuvo tentada a contarle TODA la verdad, aquella verdad que ni sus amigas sabían del todo-… yo cree la organización

-…-Eli quedo en blanco unos segundo-¡¿EH?!

-no tienes que gritar Elichi

-espera… !¿tu creaste todo eso?!, ¿los planos, las ideas, las firmas, los que auspiciaran, las paginas…?

Nozomi empezaba a sonrojarse, ciertamente era increíble para alguien de su edad, pero desde pequeña se había visto obligada a un estudio bastante riguroso y estricto.

-si, ya te dije que nos parecemos mucho, estoy segura que ustedes tres también han tenido una infancia difícil, digamos que mis padres me enseñaron el negocio familiar desde mi infancia, así que crear una organización como "rivalidad" no es tan increíble, y sobre tu anterior pregunta, como dicen los documentos, la organización es como cualquier otra que busca apoyar a personas necesitadas y hacer ayuda humanitaria.

-pero…-al menos empezaba a entender algunos de esos cabos sueltos-… si tu creaste sola eso, ¿Por qué nos querías contigo en esto?

-…quería conocerlas-su mirada perdió brillo por unos segundos, Eli sentía que le había dicho la verdad, pero no toda, había algo, y ese algo era la clave de todas sus dudas.

-bien, por ahora dejare de hacer preguntas-soltó un suspiro, era demasiada información y quería discutirla primero con Maki y Umi.

-que considerada Elichi-cambio esa mirada preocupada por una juguetona- porque no empezamos a conocernos más ahora que estamos… solas-hizo énfasis en la última palabra

-… ¿solas?-repitió ruborizándose nuevamente, no entendía porque su pecho saltaba tanto ante las palabras juguetonas de la mayor, últimamente esa sensación se hacía más constante

-n-no empieces a molestar-volvió a apartar la mirada.

Nozomi agradeció que lo hiciera, solía ser molestosa y burlona, pero con Eli se había vuelto más entretenido que con Nico o las demás, y empezaba a ser más consiente de la razón. Llevo una mano al rostro, no se sorprendió de tenerlo caliente, Eli le provocaba esa sensación extraña pero agradable en su pecho.

.

-al fin despiertas-Nico estaba con cara de pocos amigos. Umi había estado semi-inconsciente más de una hora, murmurando pura incoherencia, y como Kotori estaba preocupada por la peliazul, ella y Maki se vieron obligadas a terminar todo el trabajo, evitaron discutir para no causar problemas pero estaba más que cansada.

-l-lo siento…-Umi se incorporó, lo primero que distinguió fueron los orbes carmín de Nico, que no reflejaban otra cosa que molestia, a su otro lado estaba Kotori, con ojos cristalinos, llenos de preocupación-…¿q-que paso?...

-tuviste un pequeño accidente con Kotori-respondía esta vez Maki, quien entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de agua para bajarle la temperatura, y algunas pastillas-creo que te enfermaste porque tenías el rostro rojo y…

-eres más densa que Eli y Umi juntas-la interrumpió Nico

Ambas se miraron molestas de nuevo, Kotori se preparó para intervenir pero la discusión que esperaba nunca llego, ambas se miraron con indiferencia y dejaron el asunto.

Maki dejo la bandeja cerca de la cama, la cual compartía con Umi, solo la dejo y se retiró, aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.

-iré a ayudarle-Nico se puso de pie dejando al dúo de segundo solas, Kotori pedía con la mirada a Nico para que no se fuera pero esta la ignoro, parecía que estaba más preocupada por la pelirroja.

-p-perdón por los problemas que cause-hablo la peliazul luego de unos minutos en silencio, junto con una pesada tensión

-n-no te disculpes-negó al instante la menor-fue más mi culpa por no tener cuidado, perdóname a mí, soy muy torpe

-no lo eres, no fue tu culpa…-Umi quedo callada, podía echar la culpa a Nico y Maki por no dejar nunca de discutir pero ya no quería seguir con el tema.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Kotori mojó una pequeña toalla y la puso sobre la frente de Umi, aun parecía que tuviera "fiebre"

-deberías descansar un poco más, iré a ayudarlas-había dado solo un paso pero Umi la detuvo

-... que… date-susurro suavemente, la peliazul aún estaba un poco confundida y mareada, solo sabía que no quería que Kotori la deje, ¿la razón?, ni ella misma la entendida.

Kotori no fue capaz de responder, aún estaba apenada por el anterior incidente, además Umi tampoco parecía esperar alguna respuesta. Se limito a sentarse al borde de la cama y acariciar el rostro de la mayor relajándola y llevándola poco a poco al sueño.

.

Nico entró a la cocina, el único lugar que faltaba ordenar, se encontró con Maki quien hacía lo mismo que Kotori antes del pequeño accidente.

-ten cuidado tsundere, no queremos otra…

-¿a quién llamas tsundere?-contraataco la pelirroja interrumpiéndola

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, solo decía que tuvieras cuidado-Maki estuvo a punto de girarse pero en un movimiento brusco la silla empezó a tambalearse-¡idiota!, te dije que tuvieras cuidado-se apresuró a coger la silla evitando que Maki se cayera

-¡es tu culpa!-reprocho la menor, aun un poco asustada por casi caer

-mejor deja de discutirme y termina

Maki prefirió ya no decir nada, no quería volver a correr riesgos, ya se vengaría después.

En silencio comenzó a acomodar lo último que faltaba, mientras Nico le iba pasando. Cuando terminaron de ordenar, limpiaron lo último que faltaba antes de regresar a la habitación, tuvieron que salir de ahí porque se les hizo bastante vergonzoso encontrar a Umi y Kotori durmiendo juntas.

-deberíamos… buscar a las demás, ya todo esta limpio y ordenado-hablo Nico luego de quedar varios minutos en silencio, estaban solas, en la sala, sin nada más por hacer

-v-ve tu si quieres-contesto con fingida molestia, el color de sus mejillas delataba fácilmente su vergüenza, solo que Nico no lo podía notar porque ella misma estaba avergonzada.

Para ambas era fácil discutir, pero si estaban solas no sabían que más hacer, podrían encontrar alguna excusa para discutir pero empezaba a ser ridículo que discutieran por cualquier tontería.

-la otra noche, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-se arriesgó a preguntar la mayor, aun corría esa duda por su cabeza

-¡¿quieres pelea?!-la vergüenza se fue en cuestión de segundos, lo último que quería era que le echara en cara que estuvo llorando

-no seas idiota, ¡solo preguntaba!-levanto un poco la voz-deberías agradecer que la gran Nico se preocu…-sus palabras se perdieron.

Los ojos purpura de la menor estaban llenos de ira, pero también de tristeza, la mayor temía que en cualquier momento rompiera en llanto por sus duras palabras, tenía que cambiar su forma de hablarle sino estarían envuelta en una discusión mayor.

-lo siento…-Nico se sorprendió de lograr decirlo sin que esto sonara hiriente, pero la más sorprendida fue Maki, quien se esperó algún otro insulto o comentario arrogante.

Prefirió no contestar, no podía negarlo, esos carmín brillantes de la mayor la obligaban a sincerarse, como la anterior noche, y no quería eso, ni siquiera le había contado a Eli, quien al parecer las vio abrazadas.

Pensar esto último la puso de nuevo nerviosa. Opto por retirarse antes de que diga algo innecesario.

-espera-Nico tomó su muñeca deteniéndola-aun no me lo dices

Maki trato de protestar, pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada en la mayor, esa mirada que le decía que podía confiar.

-y no tengo porque decirlo-Maki trato de soltarse pero para su sorpresa Nico resulto ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-solo quiero ayudarte-Nico la soltó finalmente-… tú me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba a alguien, solo quiero hacer algo por ti… aun me siento en deuda contigo

La pelirroja mordió su labio, odiaba esa extraña sensación en su interior, y tampoco tenía palabras para describirla, todo era muy confuso, solo semanas atrás querían matarse, ahora se llevaban bien, incluso parecían una familia, se sentia como cuando estaba con Eli y Umi, todas ellas empezaban a volverse importantes en su vida, y eso aunque le gustara a la vez lo odiaba.

-¿te sientes… bien?-tuvo más cautela que antes, Maki parecía bastante confundida y no quería una nueva discusión

-tu…

Se animo a hablar, pero aun parecía que dudara, era como si una parte quisiera confiar en ella y otra parte no. Nico soltó un suspiro, sentia como si tratara con alguno de sus hermanos menores.

-vamos, solo dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-aunque esto último sonara extraño, ambas lo sabían, Nico podría ser bastante orgullosa, vanidosa y torpe, pero era seria cuando tenía que serlo.

-… me siento… b..bien con ustedes…-su rostro cobro color-…siento como si…fueran mi familia-

Nico abrió los ojos, por un momento pensó en reírse pero se contuvo, Maki estaba siendo sincera, y no quería arruinar el momento, aunque le estaba costando no soltar una carcajada.

-s-solo eso…

-¡si quieres burlarte HAZLO!-grito indignada, antes de tratar de huir Nico volvió a detenerla, solo que esta vez la tomo de la mano.

-lo siento, solo… que no me lo esperaba- le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de calmarla-yo también me siento así, siento que todas ustedes son mi familia, se han vuelto importantes, solo que… me causa un poco de gracia, hace semanas nos odiábamos, no nos soportábamos ni en pintura y ahora puedo decir que eres mi amiga, Maki-chan…

Nico sintió que había hablado de más, su rostro cobro color, ni siquiera lo había pensando, las palabras simplemente salieron.

La menor también estaba sonrojada, pero prefirió no contestar, en su lugar miro a otro lado haciendo un tierno mohín.

-eres tan tsundere Maki-chan-se burló la mayor, llevando la mano libre al rostro de Maki y acariciándolo suavemente.

Aquel simple acto provocó todo un torbellino de sensaciones en ambas, Nico sentia tan agradable aquella blanca y delicada piel que mantuvo la caricia por un prolongado momento. En cuanto a la menor, estaba paralizada, jamás en su vida había sentido tal calidez, las únicas con las que se sentía así de bien eran Umi y Eli, pero con ellas no se sentía tan cálida, como la hacía sentir Nico.

Cerro los ojos dejándose acariciar, en su mente llegaron vagos recuerdos de su infancia. Sentia esas caricias como las de su madre, ella fue la única que le proporciono tal calidez, había pasado bastante tiempo sin sentir esas caricias, tanto que había olvidado como se sentia.

-¿Maki-chan?-Nico detuvo sus caricias al sentir las mejillas de la menor húmedas

Maki iba a protestar, no quería que la volviera a ver llorar, no quería dar explicaciones.

-eres bastante llorona-sonrió, no con burla, sino de forma comprensiva-no me lo tienes que decir ahora, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mi como yo confié en ti.

-yo…

-¡estamos de vuelta!-entraron Rin y Honoka riendo y hablando, o gritando, estaban bastante emocionadas.

Una vena sobresalió en la frente de Nico, las necesito toda la mañana, y en el momento que menos quería verlas tuvieron que aparecer.

-¡no les enseñaron a tocar!-grito la pelinegra

-¿Por qué deberíamos tocar?-pregunto Honoka ajena a lo que acaba de interrumpir

-vivimos aquí también nya

-ara, Nicochi sigue de mal humor-esta vez quienes entraban eran Nozomi acompañada de Hanayo, y tras ellas Eli.

Nozomi estuvo tentada decir algo más, ya que Nico se sonrojó y Maki estaba a su lado, pero pronto se arrepintió, ver el estado de la menor le hicieron dar cuenta que llegaron en el peor momento, no sabía que pasaría entre ambas, lo que si sabía era mejor darles su espacio cuando estuvieran solas, ya que parecía ser el único momento en que no discutían.

Mientras Honoka y Rin hacían el escándalo de siempre y hablaban amenamente de lo que hicieron en el día, Maki aprovecho tal distracción para limpiarse el rostro, seguro Eli lo notaria y no quería que le pidiera de nuevo explicaciones.

.

Llegada la noche cierto dúo recibió el peor regaño de su vida por saltarse sus obligaciones, Umi las regaño cerca de una hora, pero tuvo que parar por chantaje de Nozomi, quien había sacado una comprometedora foto de ella y Kotori durmiendo juntas. El día termino como siempre, lleno de discusiones, juegos y muchas burlas.

-siento que cada día se hacen más largo-hablo Eli soltando un pesado suspiro. Ella junto con Umi y Maki se habían ofrecido a llevar unas cajas vacías al almacén principal y estaban de vuelta

-con esas idiotas haciendo tonterías los días son largos-murmuro Maki jugando con su cabello

-por cierto, ¿que es esa foto que Nozomi tenía?-pregunto Eli viendo de forma burlona a Umi, por su reacción se hacía una idea que tenía que ver con cierta peligris

-¿t-tu también Eli?-su rostro tomo más color

-lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad, parece que si tiene que ver con Kotori-seguía molestando la rubia, pero pronto se preocupó de que Maki no le siguiera el juego, aunque fuera algo reservada y callada cuando estaban las tres le ayudaba a burlarse de Umi, y más si se trataba de Kotori

-¿estás bien Maki?-pregunto la peliazul, había notado que en la cena, ella y Nico estaban calladas, y se daban pequeñas miradas, era más sospechoso, puesto que no tuvieron ninguna discusión

-si, ¿Por qué?-pregunto mirando al lado opuesto

-pareces pensativa-respondió Eli-¿paso algo que debamos saber?

-nada…

-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras-Eli la tomó de la mano, aunque su caricia era agradable, no pudo evitar pensar que la caricia de Nico le gusto más, aunque no supiera la razón

-solo pensaba que… ¿Qué piensan de ellas?

Esa misma pregunta corría en la mente de ambas, basto una mirada para que las tres lo supieran, tenían la misma inquietud desde que el viaje empezó.

-creo que las juzgamos mal-respondió esta vez Eli-el tiempo que hemos estado acá nos a permitido conocernos más, y como dijo la directora, arreglar nuestra pequeña diferencia, a decir verdad, me siento feliz de haber venido y compartir todos estos logros con ellas

Umi y Maki sonrieron, compartían la opinión de la mayor, porque también se sentían así. Maki temía ser la única que lo sentia, pero como siempre, hablar con ellas le hicieron ver y reconocer lo que sentia.

-también lo pienso-hablo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa-conocerlas… fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado, a veces siento… como si ellas fueran parte de mi familia, la familia que busco

-así que también te pasa-susurro Maki, pero Eli logro escucharla ya que caminaba entre ambas

-son bastante pegajosas-Eli soltó la mano de Maki llamando su atención-cada una de ellas es especial, me alegra que las tres seamos parte de μ's

-¿es lo que te tenía preocupada?

-si…-bajo un poco la mirada-… también, recordé a mi madre… tal vez algún día

-la volverás a ver-respondió Umi con seguridad

-no te gusta hablar de ella-Eli quedo pensativa recordando esa noche en que Nico abrazaba a su amiga, Maki no solía ser cariñosa ni afectuosa en ese sentido, pero Nico parecía influir mucho en ella-¿ha pasado algo entre Nico y tú?

El rostro de Maki decía todo, se puso como el de Umi cuando mencionan a Kotori. Eli soltó una carcajada, tal vez la respuesta era un poco más obvia solo que no había creído que algo así fuera posible.

.

Nozomi esperaba afuera de la cabaña, lo uso como excusa para salir un momento y mirar el cielo, sin duda sus planes habían cambiado desde que el viaje comenzó, lo único que deseaba era conocer a ese trio de tsunderes y densas, pero ahora, ya no las veía como enemigas ni rivales, ni siquiera pensaba usarlas como en un principio lo tenía en mente, ahora eran parte de su vida y familia, como lo eran las demás miembros de μ's.

Ese rencor e ira que sentia en un principio cambio por un sentimiento más positivo, por un hermoso sentimiento. Esto le hizo pensar lo fácil que alguien puede cambiar cuando conoce más personas, como un sentimiento lleno de ira y venganza cambio drásticamente por uno de amor.

¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía todo planeado, por así decirlo todas las fichas en posición, solo faltaba hacer el jaque, miro las estrellas, buscaba en su corazón algún signo de odio, algún atisbo que aun la incitara a vengarse, pero ¿para que?

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora tenía más amigas, incluso sus rivales ahora eran sus amigas, ¿Qué la motivaba a seguir?, o tal vez la pregunta seria, ¿Qué la motivaría a seguir?

Nada, ni siquiera recordar el rostro de su madre agonizando serviría, ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, había llegado tan lejos y ahora no quería seguir, ¿Por qué?, tal vez la respuesta eran ellas…

-tardaron mucho chicas…-sonrió a sus tres amigas.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, y perdonen por la demora -w-"**


End file.
